Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What happens when Arnold and Helga get the idea to pair up Monkeyman and Olga Pataki in a high school reunion? What happens after is nothing short of a tale of romance, character growth, and a new villain determined to get the girl by any means! Will Monkeyman and Olga find love within each other? Monkeyman x Olga, Arnold x Helga
1. Prologue

All right, this is yet another new Hey Arnold fic that I had in mind... I wanted to do something with this pairing, but I had no idea how to approach the idea... at least, until just recently! So, for Olga fans, hope you enjoy this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold Shortman was looking up at the door of an apartment building. He looked down at the note as he read it to himself.

 _'Arnold..._

 _Hope you got this note and kept it to yourself. I still remember you from the good times in society. Listen to me and listen good. I need you to come over to the new Monkey-lair, as addressed below. I need you to be quick!_

 _MONKEYMAN!'_

Arnold could imagine the last part of the note with the name on it being Monkeyman's signature shout, but chuckled to himself as he rang the doorbell.

As expected, the door creaked open a bit as Monkeyman peeked out, being cautious. When he saw who it is, he gave a smile, then stared. "What's the password?"

Arnold took a deep breath as he said, "These bananas are a little ripe at this time of day..."

The brown haired man in the white M shirt opened the door up, motioning Arnold inside. As Arnold came in, he looked up at Monkeyman in confusion as he asked, "I came over as soon as I got the note. Is everything okay, Monkeyman?"

"Well... things are going okay... doing fine... well..." Monkeyman sighed. "...you know how I always go out there... Monkeyman... to save the city at night, maybe during the day sometimes to protect the city from harm?"

"Of course, I clearly remember." Arnold smiled. "And you're one of the only, if not best, superhero that Hillwood deserves."

"I'm flattered, fellow citizen... monkeyman!" Monkeyman gave a smile... then sighed. "Unfortunately, as much as my... er..."

"Your aunt and uncle?" Arnold guessed, noticing Monkeyman glancing towards a picture of two smiling people in their lives.

"...yeah. Them. Monkeyman." Monkeyman sighed. "They know what I do for the city and while they appreciate it, they still won't understand just how I'll never fit in to society."

"You managed to fit in." Arnold smiled.

"Yeah, one time. But even then, that one time I did so, I screwed up and didn't save a citizen..." Monkeyman sighed. "Sure, I'm sure I made up for it, but it was still a bit of a blow."

"At least you're over it." Arnold reassured the guy.

"Eh, thanks, but it still hurt my pride." Monkeyman sighed. "But my aunt and uncle... monkeyman... they want me to go out into the real world..."

"What's wrong with that? You've done it before, I'm sure you can do it again..."

"It's not that simple." Monkeyman sighed. "They want me to get a girlfriend."

Arnold blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened. "OH!"

"Yeah. Oh. They love me for who I am and what I do, but it doesn't mean they're impatient..." Monkeyman sighed. "They always tell me, 'You need a girlfriend' or 'Kevin, you have to take a break and settle down with someone!'"

"Kevin?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

Monkeyman yelped as he sighed, "Er, that's my... secret identity. Listen, citizen, would you mind not spreading that around?"

"Your secret is safe with me, but... KEVIN? Wow!" Arnold said, scratching his head. "I never would have guessed that as your real name... but seriously, I don't know if I can help you with the girl thing... but if you want me to help you be a little more... presentable, I'm sure maybe I can give you a hand..."

"Well... it would really put me up in a good standing... thanks, Arnold." Monkeyman said as he went over to his room. "Could you follow me to my room and help me select some clothes for me to be... you know... presentable, like a regular citizen?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Arnold said as he followed Monkeyman inside his room as Arnold got comfortable, sitting down near a chair.

"I'll just be in the closet, digging things out. Just give me a few seconds." Monkeyman said as he went inside the closet, as if digging around for clothes.

It was around this time, Arnold paused as he looked around Monkeyman's room. It was a pretty standard room for the most part, a couple of posters of monkeys present on the wall, but other than that, it seemed to be a pretty ordinary room with a good bed, a stereo, and a desk which Arnold was sitting next to. Arnold then noticed a picture sitting near the mirror. He took a closer look at the picture as he examined the picture. He noticed a person being circled, with an arrow pointing to that person, with the beginning point of the arrow indicating, "Monkeyman!"

Arnold shook his head before looking at all the people in the picture.

"I see you've noticed my high school graduation photo, fellow citizen."

Arnold turned to Monkeyman, who had just came up behind him with a few shirts. "This is your high school graduation photo?"

Monkeyman nodded. "Indeed. Though not much, I still remember the good times back in high school before I became who I am today."

"Were you popular back in your time?" Arnold asked as Monkeyman sat down next to him.

Monkeyman sighed. "I want to say I was... monkeyman... but thanks to the little tic I suffered, they were just well... not really good people to me. The only people who took sympathy was a blonde haired girl, but even then, we hadn't talked all that much."

"Oh..." Arnold said as Monkeyman examined the picture.

"Here she is, this is the girl right there... near the center, bottom row." Monkeyman said, pointing to a smiling girl in the picture.

Arnold managed to examine the girl in the photo as he squinted. "You know, that girl looks eerily familiar... almost like I know who she is..."

Arnold looked closer at the smiling girl with straight blonde hair with a black ribbon present on her head.

* * *

"BABY SISTER!" An excitable, straight blonde hair with black ribbon girl smiled as she pulled a blonde haired with two pigtails, pink bow wearing girl towards a hug.

The pink bow wearing girl, known as Helga Pataki, seem to be struggling a bit as she looked ready to punch her big sister, but knew she wouldn't do it. "Olga, if you don't let me go in two seconds..."

The black ribbon wearing girl, known as Olga Pataki, gave a chuckle as she let go of her as Helga rubbed her head as Olga gave a giggle. "Oh, I can't wait for us to spend quality time together! I know I've always said that and we never do so successfully, but this time, this is for real!"

"Oh... joy..." Helga said, groaning. "Look, if you're looking for Mom and Dad, they're not home right now..."

"Oh, I know that, silly!" Olga smiled. "Daddy already called me up and told me that he and Mummy would be running a little late."

Helga sighed as Olga pulled out the letters she got from the mailbox. "Anyway, I got the mail, so after I sort this all out, I'll take you to dinner. Any place you like, I'll pay."

Helga groaned as Olga went into the kitchen to sort through the letters. _"Why did she have to come back from Alaska... and spend an entire month HERE, on that note? I know how this is going to end by now... Olga's going to try to somehow humiliate me or make me feel inferior, I just know it! On the other hand, she said she was paying for dinner tonight, so... I guess that's not so bad..."_

Helga's thoughts were cut short when a loud squeal of amazement came from the room. Helga yelped, holding her ears as Olga came out. "Geez, Olga, simmer down!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... my high school reunion is coming up in a couple of days!" Olga said in excitement.

"A high school reunion? This early?" Helga said in surprise.

"Oh, I haven't seen my old friends since you started pre-school..." Olga smiled.

"I bet you were popular with all the other kids, huh?" Helga smirked.

"Well, I was popular, just..." Olga smiled... then started to feel a little down. "...just not exactly with the kids..."

Olga then gave a smile. "But it doesn't matter! I have to make my grand appearance! It's been quite a while..."

"Well... shame I won't be able to come along to your reunion, at least-" Helga started.

"On the contrary, baby sister, this could also be a PERFECT time for bonding!" Olga smiled. "And you know what? I'll be taking you as my plus one! You're going to have so much fun, baby sister!"

"What? Can I have a say in-" Helga started, but Olga didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh, this is going to be just super!" Olga smiled as she ran upstairs.

Helga groaned, holding her head. This was not going to be a good month...

* * *

"And you got an invitation to your high school reunion?" Arnold said as Monkeyman was comparing shirts.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll go. You know me, citizen... monkeyman... not really fitting in..." Monkeyman sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Monkeyman, this is perfect!" Arnold smiled.

"Perfect?" Monkeyman said in surprise.

"Yeah. Your aunt and uncle want you to socialize, right? Well... this is the perfect time! You have to go to the reunion... catch up with everyone, see how everyone is doing, and tell them about your life!" Arnold smiled.

"...I don't know, Arnold. I can't just approach someone in there and say 'Hello, I'm the kid you people used to make fun, and now I'm a guy who runs around in a blanket, saving the city'. Not really a good line to approach with." Monkeyman sighed.

"You don't HAVE to say you're Monkeyman or even say you run around the streets. Sure, you have a very unorthodox way, but you still save people. Just tell them you save lives. You don't have to say what reputation it is... but just be you. Just don't say you're Monkeyman." Arnold said.

"I don't know..." Monkeyman paused.

"Look, if you're still uncomfortable, I'll be able to help you. I'll tell them about the time you came over and saved me from that gang." Arnold said. "If I word it right, they'll just think you grew up to be part of the police."

"You can do that?" Monkeyman said in surprise.

Arnold smiled. "Sure... but the first thing you need to do... is to say your real name. You can't say you're Monkeyman, even if you have a bad tic of saying 'Monkeyman'."

Monkeyman took a deep breath as he sighed. "I just hope this works..."

"I know it will..." Arnold said. "Who knows, maybe there's a single girl in there who might take a liking to you..."

"Hmmm..." Monkeyman paused... then smiled. "Okay, I'll do it. But it's going to be tough..."

Arnold gave a little smile, knowing this was going to get interesting...

* * *

And the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Meet The Bramble

Here's the next chapter of the Monkeyman x Olga story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, Olga had literally dragged Helga over at a mall as Helga groaned as Olga was looking over some dresses. "Oh, baby sister, we're going to be so pretty and fashionable when we make ourselves big at my reunion..."

"I'm sure we will... I just don't know why I was forced to go." Helga frowned, then muttered to herself, "Should have punched you when I had the chance..."

"What was that? I didn't catch that." Olga said, turning in curiosity.

"Er, nothing." Helga smiled nervously. As soon as Olga turned around, Helga sighed. She would like to be anywhere but here right now.

 _'Why couldn't she have invited someone like Lila?'_ Helga thought to herself as Olga picked out some dresses.

"I selected some nice dresses for you, baby sister... so we can make you presentable..." Olga smiled.

"Why me?" Helga groaned as she took the dresses as Olga took her hand.

"Now, onto the dressing rooms with you, come, come..." Olga smiled as she dragged Helga over there.

Around the same time, Monkeyman and Arnold had entered in the mall, Monkeyman was now wearing a baseball cap and some normal clothes, including sandals.

"I don't know, Arnold, m-" Monkeyman almost blurted out his name, but he covered his mouth in time as he took a deep breath. "Sorry, that tic!"

"The first thing you're going to learn is how to carry on normal conversation with a normal person..." Arnold said. "And for the sake of better argument, I wouldn't use 'Monkeyman' as your name. Just go for your real one."

"...That's going to be a problem..." Monkeyman sighed as he passed the shop clerk.

"Hey, Monkeyman, how you doin'?" The shop clerk asked nicely.

"Oh, doin' all right." Monkeyman smiled, waving towards the shop clerk.

Arnold glared at Monkeyman as he sighed. "This is what I mean. I know there are some people that refer to you as Monkeyman... I feel part of that was my fault, since I had to reintroduce you to the world the first time... but you need to try to be more like..."

"Kevin Cannari!" A bit of a cold voice startled everyone in the room.

Monkeyman's eyes widened as he, Arnold and the shop clerk turned to see a male person coming in.

This male was around his forties, wearing a nice black suit, and a blue tie. His hair was combed back with a blonde look to him, and his smile felt a bit cold, but reassuring. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green, and near the bottom... he had one working leg with one black shoe... and the other leg... was pretty mechanical.

"M-Mr. Bramble? That you?" Monkeyman said, his eyes sparkling.

"Who?" Arnold asked.

"Mr. Owen Bramble. One of the most highly polished politicians of our time." The shop clerk explained. "Used to be in the military for the Cold War back in the eighties at a very young age. Got his leg blown off during the war... some say he managed to survive an attack from the Russians..."

"Not only that... he's also one of my teachers in my high school! Mr. Bramble, it's been a while!" Monkeyman smiled as he offered a hand.

Mr. Bramble examined Monkeyman's hand... then gave a bit of a smile, accepting the handshake. "I'd say likewise to you, my boy. I haven't seen you since you've decided to just go off, saying you want to do your own thing..."

"You always say you were going to help people out, protect the world... and I always went by that lookout, sir." Monkeyman smiled.

"Good of you to do that. Well, I'd love to stay and chat more, my boy, but I have some business to attend to... I'm planning on running for president, after all..." Owen Bramble gave a chuckle as he started to go along the back. But then he turned back around. "Oh, by the way..."

"Yes?" Monkeyman asked.

"Hope to see you at that high school reunion, Mr. Cannari." Bramble chuckled as he started to go off. "I'm particularly looking forward to it."

Monkeyman gave a sigh of happiness as Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What a guy..."

"I don't know, Monkeyman, did something seem off about that guy?" Arnold said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, mo-" Monkeyman started... before covering his mouth up and muttering his name under his hand. Once he removed the hand, he groaned, "Stupid tic!"

"It's just... the man doesn't look too friendly..." Arnold said, uncomfortable.

"Eh, he's an okay guy. Once you get around the cold exterior, he's just an all right guy. He just acts cold because of what happened in the Cold War..." Monkeyman explained. "He doesn't give out the full story, but the only thing he can tell us is he lost his leg through... odd means."

"Odd means. That's a strange quote..." Arnold shook his head as he motioned over to Monkeyman. "Anyway, while we search for some good clothes for you, we'll try to work on that 'getting more social' bit..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store, Olga had just sent Helga in to try out the dresses, Helga was just showing off the last dress (a nice, blue dress) to her older sister begrudgingly as she turned. "Well?"

Olga's eyes twinkled in delight as she gave a smile. "Oh, baby sister, you look so adorable in that."

"I wish you stop calling me your baby sister." Helga muttered to herself.

"Okay, you go get dressed up, and I'll wait right for you." Olga gave a smile as Helga marched off to the dressing rooms, muttering something under her breath.

Olga gave a shake of her head. Helga was always so cute in the dresses, but she just didn't understand why or how she wouldn't give her a second look. It just wasn't something she understood.

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me, or do I spot one of my most beautiful, if not one of my most favorite students in my class?"

Olga got back to reality as she turned to see a smiling Owen Bramble walking up to her. Olga shook her head in surprise as she smiled, "Mr. Bramble, is that you? I haven't seen you since the year I graduated high school!"

"And what a year that was..." Mr. Bramble gave a slight chuckle to himself as he was slowly examining her, with a glint in his eyes. "My, my, it seems you grew up since I've last seen you, Miss Olga Pataki... I'm sorry, are you still going by your old last name or has that changed at all?"

"Oh no, I'm still single." Olga giggled as Helga was coming out, holding the dresses, but Helga noticed Olga was busy. Noticing an opportunity, she left the dresses near a chair and started to turn around, hopefully to lose Olga before she noticed her gone. Olga didn't notice as she continued, "I was engaged to someone at one point, but he left me with no rhyme or reason."

"No kidding? Pity how much he missed out... you always were a smart girl... and a very pretty one to boot..." Owen Bramble said, still eying her a bit as he thought to himself, _"What a woman she turned out to be. Nice legs, cute face, lovely smile... luscious... yeah... no doubt about it."_

"Yeah, but I'm over him now. I was upset for a couple of days, but figured it'd be best to move on... and move on I have. You see, I've just come back to visit my family, and I noticed my high school reunion coming up..." Olga said.

"Oh, is that why you're here, Olga? To come and attend this reunion? I've been planning on coming over there myself... as a bit of an MC, if you will." Mr. Bramble smiled.

"Oh, are you still teaching class?" Olga asked, out of curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I decided to retire the teaching business. I moved on to politics. I'm currently in the running for the governor of Washington here..." Mr. Bramble said.

"Oh, are you now? Well, good luck with that." Olga gave a smile as she turned in curiosity. "She should have been- oh, for goodness sakes. I'm sorry, Mr. Bramble, I'm with my little sister, who I'm taking to my high school reunion with, and it seems she's run off to do her own thing."

"Would you like me to help you look for her?" Mr. Bramble asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Bramble, but I'm sure she hasn't gotten that far." Olga gave a smile as she collected the dresses. "It was nice talking to you, though."

"It's no trouble at all, Olga. Maybe we can talk more at the high school reunion." Mr. Bramble smiled. "I want do some more catching up with my favorite student..."

"Of course. I'll try to keep my eye open." Olga said as she collected the dresses. "See you there."

As Olga started to go off, Mr. Owen Bramble's gaze followed her leaving figure lustfully as he gave a smirk. _"Such swaying hips... a perfect angle... and single too... to think, I had a student-teacher crush on you at high school, Miss Pataki... all I have to do is win you over..."_

Mr. Owen Bramble gave a chuckle as he turned around, _"I think I'll be able to convince you that I'm the one for you..."_

* * *

"Okay, separated from Olga, done. Now to get near the door and make a good getaway..." Helga said as she started to get close.

Unfortunately, as soon as she turned a corner, she bumped into someone as they both fell down.

Arnold groaned and shook his head. "Helga?"

"Arnold?" Helga shook her head in shock, wondering what the love of her life was doing there... before shaking her head, giving a frown. "I mean, what are you doing here, football head?"

"I'm trying to help... Kevin... here on buying some clothes for a reunion." Arnold said as he pointed over to Monkeyman, who was examining tuxedos.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kevin. A friend that one of my friends knew that... told me that he needed some help and advice. I thought it was a little out of my territory, but I'm trying my best to help." Arnold explained.

"Oh. Well, good luck with that." Helga frowned as she started to go off.

"Wait a minute, Helga. You didn't tell me why you were here." Arnold stopped Helga.

Helga frowned. "If you must know, I'm clothes shopping with Olga."

Helga said Olga's name as if in spite.

"Oh, your older sister's home?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, like for a month or so, can we not talk about this right now, I really have to-" Helga was about to go off.

"Baby sister, there you are!"

Helga groaned as she stood and glared at Arnold. "This is all your fault."

Sure enough, as if on cue, Olga was coming over with the dresses, along the same time Monkeyman was coming over with the tuxedos.

"Arnold, I think I know which suits I-" Monkeyman started before he and Olga rounded the same corner and collided with each other.

Arnold and Helga shook in surprise, yelping and jumping as the two adults rubbed their heads.

"I am so sorry, miss, are you all right..." Monkeyman asked... before looking at Olga's face.

"I think s-" Olga got as far before Olga turned to see Monkeyman's face. The two of them then stopped talking as they looked like they were examining each other, as if they had met before. "Hey... I think I know you from somewhere."

"You know... I do too." Monkeyman said as he and Olga got up. "Didn't we go to the same high school together?"

Helga and Arnold, watching this, look flabbergasted as Arnold pulled out Monkeyman's school class photo and looked at the people in there again. Helga was confused as to what's going on, whereas Arnold was starting to piece a few things together once he found the face of the person he was looking for.

"I believe so..." Olga smiled. "I think we've seen each other a few times, but we..."

"...never talked face to face?" Monkeyman smiled. "Yeah, life's odd that way, mo-" He covered his mouth and coughed. "Excuse me, sorry."

"That's all right." Olga smiled as she offered her hand. "I'm Olga. Olga Pataki."

"Kevin. Kevin Cannari." Monkeyman shook her hand.

Arnold stared flabbergasted... then started to give a big smile, as if a plan was forming. Helga noticed Arnold's smile in confusion as she asked, "Uh, Arnold, what's going on?"

"Helga... that guy I'm helping... is going to a class reunion that I think Olga is attending at the same time..." Arnold said, giving a huge smile to himself, concocting a plan.

* * *

And we'll end the second chapter here! Sorry for leaving it right there, but I figure I may as well introduce a new OC out of the way, and some of the characterisitis of the guy have been suggested by DMan51 on fanfiction, so I like to thank him for some of the ideas. Owen Bramble is officially created! Next chapter will probably focus more on Monkeyman and Olga's start, along with Arnold and Helga as well! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Arnold and Helga's Plan

Time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Deep within the clothing store, Olga and Monkeyman had both locked eyes with each other as both Arnold and Helga looked at the two of them in astonishment.

Olga snapped her fingers. "Now I know where I've seen you before! High school!"

Kevin's eyes lit up. "Now that you mention, I think I do remember you! Olga Pataki, the perfect 'A' girl in class!"

Olga gave a giggle as she blushed. "Well, that's a bit of an understatement."

"Understatement, my fo-" Helga started before Arnold dragged Helga towards a hiding place, making her yelp. "HEY!"

"Shush!" Arnold shushed Helga as he motioned towards the two talking adults.

"I remember you were used to be called the 'Imaginative Person' in high school!" Olga giggled.

"More like 'Imaginative Dork'." Monkeyman said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, you're going to let a silly thing like a derogatory nickname get to you? We both have the same teachers in high school, even in the same class." Olga smiled.

Monkeyman looked over at Olga and gave a blush. "You know, I suppose that is true..."

"So what have you been up to after high school?" Olga asked.

"Well, I..." Monkeyman started... before turning and coughed a bit, trying hard not to say his superhero name. "Sorry about that, allergies."

"Oh, it's okay." Olga smiled. "It is the peak of the allergy season."

Monkeyman gave a sigh of relief as he paused. "Well... I mostly help people out in times of need."

"Oh, are you a doctor?" Olga asked, interested.

"Well... you could say that I save people's lives, but I'm not a doctor, I'm more of one that upholds the law..." Monkeyman explained.

"Oh, a police officer! That's actually pretty good!" Olga smiled.

"Really?" Monkeyman asked in pure interest.

As Olga and Monkeyman kept talking to each other, Arnold was giving a huge smile, thinking about the idea. Helga noticed, much to her discomfort. "Okay, football head, what's on your mind!"

"Well..." Arnold smirked. "That guy I'm with, Kevin here, he's actually someone we all know. You may not have met him, but he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Arnold..." Helga frowned. "What type of crockery..."

"Look, Helga, Kevin has been in a slump mostly because his relatives are telling him to get a girlfriend, and I'm trying to help him socialize a bit more, and I figured preparing him for a high school reunion coming up this Saturday would help... and now that I know Olga's part of Kevin's class..." Arnold gave a smirk.

Helga looked at Arnold dumbfounded... before her eyes lit up in shock.

* * *

 _In Helga's thoughts, at an altar, Olga and Monkeyman were standing close together, looking at each other in love as Helga was the ring bearer, Arnold was the best man, and about everyone else was attending the wedding and watching it..._

 _Another flash forward sees Olga and Monkeyman snuggling next to each other on the couch..._

 _Then another flash forward sees the two playing fun games with their child as Olga laughed._

* * *

That same big smile that Arnold was holding was now being worn by Helga as she rubbed her hands together. "This is the perfect plan! With Olga and that Kevin guy going out, I won't have to worry about her keeping an eye on me all of the time!"

"And Kevin will find true love within!" Arnold smiled.

Helga paused. "But the question is... how do we get them to fall in love, football head?"

Arnold turned to Helga. "Helga, I know we've had some... tiffs in the past, but if you're willing to work together, I want to help Monkeym- I mean, Kevin, realize his true potential."

Helga didn't catch Arnold's slip-up as she was too deep in thought about Olga and Monkeyman being a thing. But her ears perked when she heard the words 'work together' came in as she looked at Arnold. "What's in it for me?"

"Tell you what." Arnold sighed. "If this works... I want you to be a little nicer to me in school."

"Aren't I already?" Helga smirked.

Arnold sighed. "We're getting there, but... you do know that means you can't do spitballs towards me in class."

Helga stared in shock... then frowned. "Way to take away my bored-in-class activity..."

 _"At least I have my other activity."_ Helga smirked as she offered her hand to shake. "All right, football head, you got yourself a partner."

"Great!" Arnold smiled as he shook Helga's hand. As soon as Arnold turned away, Helga gave out a sigh of happiness. Arnold turned to Helga in confusion, who immediately put on her frowning face.

"What?" Helga frowned.

"Did you hear-?" Arnold started... before shaking his head before walking off, Helga following.

"No kidding, you're a teacher in Alaska?" Monkeyman said in surprise as Arnold and Helga rejoined the conversation. "How is it in Alaska?"

"Well, it's a bit cold up there, but I'm pretty used to the conditions." Olga smiled. "Actually, I did plan to be a student teacher in this place, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, I went over to Alaska. Sure, it's fun to be teaching over there, but sometimes, you miss the bustling life of Hillwood... and especially the ones you're attached to."

Olga then grabbed Helga and put her in a one arm hug, much to Helga's embarrassment. Helga then glared at Arnold, as if to say, "Not a word."

Arnold, being the gentleman that he was, nodded as he tapped Kevin on his side.

"Hm?" Kevin asked as he leaned down towards Arnold.

"Monkeyman, I'm glad you're catching up with old friends, but we have to get going. Remember, we need to plan for the high school reunion." Arnold whispered.

"Oh, right, right!" Monkeyman started as he turned to Olga. "Well, I hate to cut the conversation short, but I have to get prepared for this weekend's high school reunion."

"Oh, same here!" Olga smiled. "Maybe we'll meet each other again there?"

"A hundred percent!" Monkeyman smiled as he and Arnold turned. "I guess I'll see you later, then!"

"Sure thing!" Olga giggled as she took Helga by her hand. "Come on, baby sister, let's not get separated again. You could easily get lost in this store."

"Right, right..." Helga paused as she walked with Olga begrudgingly... then smirked as she turned to Olga. "So... you and Kevin, huh? Old boyfriend?"

"Wha-?" Olga yelped and blushed. "No, Helga, don't be silly. Daddy never let me date in high school! No, Kevin's just a nice boy I used to know. He always had such vivid imagination, always talked about the life of a superhero and how they saved people. I see that he grew up to be a fine young man."

"A pretty 'cute' young man, wouldn't you say?" Helga smirked.

Olga paused. "Well... I guess you can say he still has that shy quality that I think is pretty attractive."

"I see..." Helga gave a smirk. She knew it would take time for Olga to understand her feelings for this 'Kevin' guy, but Helga seemed determined. By the end of the week, she was going to make sure that Olga would return a profession of love for that Kevin guy.

* * *

"So... Olga was in your same high school class, huh?" Arnold asked.

"Do you know her, Arnold?" Monkeyman asked as he quickly said, "Monkeyman."

Arnold nodded. "What I do know of her was that she's one of my classmate's big sister... that girl in the blonde hair and pink bow, that was Olga's little sister."

Monkeyman paused as he smiled, "Arnold, I think something was wrong with me the minute I saw Olga. I couldn't quite explain it, but even though I knew her from high school, it felt like I haven't seen her in a long time, and seeing her for the first time... she grew up to be a beautiful woman."

Arnold paused. "How does your heart feel?"

"Like it's doing flips." Monkeyman said. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and... I feel bad lying to her about my life! If she knew I was really Monkeyman, I don't think she'd want to talk to me!"

"It's okay, Monkeyman. You don't have to say anything right away. Just, when you see her next time, try to settle with her, ease her into the idea. You're one of the most helpful people I know... and I know you can help Olga. I'm sure you'll tell her you're Monkeyman... whenever you're ready." Arnold explained.

"Do you really think I have a chance with her?" Monkeyman asked.

"I don't just think. I know." Arnold said, reassuring him. "And we're going to start impressing by getting you ready for the high school reunion. Come on, let's get started!"

* * *

A little while later, coming out of the store and into a nice little Cadillac was Owen Bramble as he gave a nod. He started his car and drove out... before hiding in the near back. He hummed and waited a bit as he knew a certain someone was still walking around in the store. He still couldn't believe it. After many years, he had met up with his favorite student once again. Sure, he had a few students behave good before when he was still a teacher, but none of them could compare to the sweetness and eagerness of Olga Pataki.

Owen Bramble hummed as he took out a picture of a twelfth grade aged Olga Pataki as hearts were drawn around her... and big circles were drawn on the twelfth grade aged Olga's chest.

"To think, you've grown to be a fine young woman..." Owen Bramble smirked... then sighed. "And to think I've missed my chance at you..."

He felt something familiar from down below grow, the same feeling he got every time he looked at the picture. He never thought he would see the day he would see Olga, the most sweetest and in his opinion, the most sexiest student in his class. What he wouldn't give to touch her...

As soon as Owen Bramble put the picture aside, he looked up to see the same object of his sexual attraction going into a car, along with the little pink bowed girl that was with her. As soon as the car started, Owen Bramble proceeded to follow Olga's car at a safe distance.

For a good ten to fifteen minutes, he followed Olga's car, keeping a close eye on it... before turning up a street as Owen Bramble turned his car towards that direction as she saw the car lean towards another house. Owen stopped the car there and watched as he saw Olga and that little girl coming out, the little girl begrudgingly opening up the back seat of the car and taking out some clothes.

Owen then turned to see the house the two were entering in and smirked. "Of course it's the home address..."

He quickly wrote it down, and as soon as no one was looking. He moved the car and left, proceeding to make some plans.

* * *

With that, chapter three is done! How did you guys like it? Thanks again to a certain DMan51 for some of this idea for the last part. It will be expanded on later, but this is going to be the start of Bramble's plan for now. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Arnold Helps Monkeyman

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Arnold arrived over at Monkeyman's place as he knocked on the door. Answering the door was a yawning Monkeyman, who was downing a cup of coffee with a banana attached to the cup.

"Late night?" Arnold asked as he came in.

"You know me, monkeyman. Going out, saving civilians, doing my good deeds for the day..." Monkeyman sighed as he sat down. "It'll be hard to repress it when I get to my high school reunion."

Arnold just shrugged as he sat down with Monkeyman as he downed the coffee. "Finally got to bed around 2 AM... it was a really late night... and I had a nice dream."

"Oh?" Arnold asked.

"Well..." Monkeyman said. "You remember that girl we met back at the clothing center? I couldn't get her out of my mind."

"Is that a bad thing?" Arnold asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, to be honest. It's weird to think that this girl is on my mind and yet... maybe I don't want her off my mind. Olga Pataki is... how can I put it?... a sweetheart." Monkeyman sighed happily.

Arnold gave a smile. "That's what I hear about her as well... though Helga will probably try to disagree with it otherwise."

"I can't really explain it, when I saw Olga for the first time in forever, I see her as a person of unique talents... and a charming personality as well." Monkeyman smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you and her might get along fine when the reunion comes." Arnold said.

Monkeyman took a deep breath. "Er... well, here's a problem I have."

Arnold groaned. "Monkeyman, you know perfectly well you can't tell people you're Monkeyman. What would people say?"

"Arnold, it's hard to repress a secret identity when people know who Monkeyman is!" Monkeyman rolled his eyes. "Remember my first time around town? When I changed into a different person than I was?"

"You were just trying to fit in to society. But this is something that goes much bigger. This is a high school reunion. You just need to make sure to be Kevin... not Monkeyman... but Kevin." Arnold said. "Has there ever been a time you acted like Kevin?"

Monkeyman gave a pause. "It's... well, it's hard to say. Maybe at one point, I did act like Kevin when my aunt and uncle were around."

"...what about your parents?" Arnold asked... as he saw Monkeyman's face grow a bit dark. Arnold paused as he realized what he said. "Uh... sorry about that. I didn't know that..."

"...maybe."

"Huh?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"...maybe at one point in time or another, my parents treated me like Kevin... but unfortunately, that's the only good memories I had." Monkeyman said. "Listen, Arnold, if it's all right with you, I'd... I'd rather not talk about my parents. It's too sensitive a subject." Monkeyman sighed.

Arnold looked up at Monkeyman, and nodded. "I understand, and I respect you for it."

"Thank you..." Monkeyman sighed in relief. "But I'm worried. People know and respect me as Monkeyman... but if I'm to be Kevin for the reunion, well... I'm worried. What if someone needs my help, and I mean, Monkeyman's help? I don't want to screw that up again like last time."

Arnold paused. "Yeah, Sid didn't really take you being civilized that well... but he was fine once I told him you got the boots back from him."

"Regardless of that, I'm worried. What if... well, what if I lose my chance at being a hero. I don't think I can live to see my face around here..." Monkeyman said.

"Monkeyman, you're the hero everyone deserves." Arnold smiled, trying to assure his superhero friend.

"But am I the hero people need right now?" Monkeyman said. "That's my main worry."

Arnold paused to think... then snapped his fingers. "I got an idea. If you hear a cry for help, run out and do your business and I'll try to cover for you! Fair deal?"

Monkeyman paused... then smiled. "All right, I suppose I can make it work..."

Arnold nodded.

* * *

Deep somewhere in the city, Arnold was taking a deep breath as he was leading Monkeyman to the docks. "All right, Monkeyman, the first thing we're going to do is to get you a good job somewhere..."

"...Why are we at the docks, though?" Monkeyman asked in curiosity.

"Well, you say you always pick up some bananas on your route, right?" Arnold asked.

"Only late at night, monkeyman, and when nobody is looking." Monkeyman said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I'd bring you here during the day to see what job can inspire you." Arnold said. "And I don't want you to think Monkeyman. I want you to think... Kevin. Okay?"

"All right, I'll try..." Monkeyman sighed as he held his head. "Think like Kevin, think like Kevin, what would Kevin do..."

Monkeyman took a deep breath of air through his nose as he opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed a lot of boats docking and some boat people dragging boxes up the boats. Monkeyman gave a slight nod as he examined the boats.

"Okay, if I'm right, I could be a stockman for boats." Monkeyman said.

"Or, you could be a sailor." Arnold offered.

Monkeyman just stared at Arnold... before he laughed. "Come on, Arnold, who actually is a SAILOR in the 90s?"

Arnold opened his mouth, before Monkeyman shook his head. "Don't answer that."

Arnold just took a deep breath and sighed. He knew he had a lot more work to do.

* * *

All the while, Helga was begrudgingly going along with Olga as they were both in the car. Helga sighed as she looked over at a happy-looking Olga.

 _"Look at her... smiling, not giving a care in the world..."_ Helga groaned. _"It makes me sick... but... if Arnold says he thinks he could match her with that Kevin guy he was with... maybe I..."_

Helga had to put on a smile as he turned to Olga. "You know, Olga, you never told me once about your days in high school."

"Oh, baby sister, I thought you'd never ask!" Olga smiled as she kept her eyes on the road. "Well, you know perfectly well about who I am and what I did back then..."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad LOVED to brag about it..." Helga muttered.

"Well, high school, I will admit, was a bit tough, but I managed to plow through it quite easily." Olga giggled.

"You don't say... and what did your friends think about that?" Helga asked.

"Huh? Oh, my friends? Well... actually Helga, even though I was loved by some, I wasn't EXACTLY loved by... many. Don't get me wrong, I love that the teachers always complimented my success... but there were a lot of girls who... well, I didn't quite fit in with." Olga said. "But that's okay. I always look at the positive side of things. To quote a phrase, 'if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs'."

"What does that mean?" Helga asked.

"I don't know, it was a phrase I heard a lot of back in high school..." Olga explained. "Anyway, I had a couple of friends, but we haven't seen each other for years... heck, even meeting Kevin for the first time in forever was surprising."

"Tell me all you know about... Kevin." Helga said.

"Well... uh, what's there to say. We haven't talked to each other much. Maybe an occasional hello or 'could you help me with something' sort of thing, but other than that, we haven't... really talked to each other. But thinking about it, I really want to know more about Kevin. He seemed like a really nice guy."

"Yeah, I can take your word for that." Helga chuckled as she felt the car stop. She looked out to see that their car was parked in Slausen's. "Slausen's? Why are we stopping here?"

"Oh, I thought we'd stop for lunch. Would that be all right with you?" Olga asked.

Helga took a deep breath as she repeated in her thoughts. _"Try to tolerate her, try to tolerate her..."_

Helga gave a smile and nodded towards Olga. "Why Olga, it would oh so be a delightful treat."

 _"Geez, I sounded like LILA in that sentence!"_ Helga thought as she had to hold down her guts.

Olga didn't notice as she smiled. "Oh good! Shall we go in?"

Helga nodded as she and Olga came out of the car as they both went inside.

All the while, a bit far away was a smirking Owen Bramble as he watched the girl he lusted for walking inside the restaurant with that little girl following behind. He looked in the mirror as he slicked his hair and took a deep breath. With a deep breath, he walked out of his car and started to head into Slausen's.

* * *

And the fourth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Bramble and Pataki Lunch

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Slausens, as both sisters were sitting down, Helga sighed as she looked at a menu. Olga gave a little smile as she said, "Remember, Helga, only order something reasonably priced. I wouldn't want to waste our funds for our sister day!"

"That day yesterday WASN'T our sister day?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, silly, every day with you is always our sister day!" Olga gave a smile, about to give Helga a hug.

"Joy." Helga rolled her eyes. _"Arnold, whatever plan you have with that Kevin guy and Olga, that can't come soon enough..."_

"Well, butter me up and call me a roll. What are the odds we see each other again, huh, Olga?"

Olga looked up and saw Owen Bramble leaning against the table. "Oh, hello, Mr. Bramble. What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Of course!" Owen laughed as he looked over. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh no, no, in fact, me and my little sister here are just about to have some lunch." Olga said.

"Oh, well... would you mind if I buy for you two? My treat." Owen gave a smile. Helga raised an eyebrow upon Owen's smile, peeking through the menu.

"But, Mr. Bramble, sir..." Olga said in surprise.

"Oh, tut tut, I insist! This one's on me." Mr. Bramble smiled as he got a menu of his own as well.

"Well... uh, thank you. Thank you very much." Olga gave a smile as she then turned to Helga.

Helga blinked... before muttering out a 'thanks' in a half-hearted response. But she had a strange feeling about this 'Bramble' character. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

* * *

"How about this one?" Monkeyman asked as he put a star on his chest as he and Arnold were standing by the side of the Sunset Arms boarding house. "I was thinking I can hit it big with the movie stars!"

"...Movie star?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh sure! What do you think? Do you think I could play star material?" Monkeyman smiled. "Be honest!"

Arnold bit his lip as he shifted his eyes to the side. "Er... uh... no offense, Monkeyman, but I would say you fit more of the comedy relief types than a starring role type."

"Oh come on, come on, surely I could find a good movie... how about I star in a good road trip movie, huh? Where do you think I'd fit?" Monkeyman asked.

"...in a bit role where you're a motel clerk." Arnold frowned.

"Oh... well, how about this... a music video I could get my start in!" Monkeyman smiled.

"A taxi cab driver." Arnold said.

"Animated movie with fairy tale parodies?" Monkeyman raised an eyebrow.

"A bunny who's actually the main villain in the end." Arnold said.

"Oh come on, I have to fit in somewhere..." Monkeyman sighed.

"HELP! HELP!" A kid cried out.

Monkeyman perked up as he got up. "Pardon me, Arnold, but I have to take this call! MONKEYMAN!"

As Arnold watched Monkeyman leave, Arnold paused as he started to think about what Monkeyman recently said, "Hmmm... 'take calls', huh?"

After a few minutes, Monkeyman came back, panting and sighing in relief. "Well, I saved that kid from a couple of robbers. All good with the world. You know, as I was saving that kid, I was just thinking... maybe I can just relax and tell everyone about..."

"Your superhero identity? I don't know, isn't the point of that a secret to everyone?" Arnold said. "Besides, you'd probably get laughed at."

Monkeyman groaned. "Forgot about that..."

"But your sentence from before you left rang some bells... you said you'd like to take calls, right?" Arnold smiled. "You know, I know a newspaper company where I gave someone a job as a paper boy... I bet if we can talk to them, they might hire you as a secretary!"

"A secretary? Gee, I don't know, Arnold, I'm more of a... you really think I can be more secretary material?" Monkeyman asked as the two got up.

"Come on, let's see if that company is still hiring!" Arnold said as he and Monkeyman ran out from beside the building.

* * *

Back at Slausen's, as everyone was finishing their meal, Owen Bramble gave a chuckle as he said, "This stuff is really good, you know, Olga, you are really a delight to see again."

"Oh, well, you know..." Olga blushed as Helga raised an eyebrow, looking between Bramble and her sister. "Anyway, you told me that you're aiming to be the governor of Hillwood."

"Oh, well, you know, it's one of those things that I've always loved. Seeing concerns for the country I have, and trying to protect our cities... not like our last governors. Our last one was all right, but the second-to-last governor we had couldn't fix problems when they were right in front of them." Bramble smiled.

"How bad were the problems?" Olga asked.

"Well, we had some potholes in the road that couldn't be fixed... you know, I was thinking about getting some traffic circles around the area so that cars and pedestrians will have an easier time with. Get rid of the traffic lights, they raise money, I say!" Owen Bramble gave a chuckle.

Olga gave a chuckle. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a great governor, Mr. Bramble. I know you were a really great teacher."

"So I know, my little Pataki. So I know." Owen Bramble gave a smirk as he leaned his hand towards Olga's leg, much to Helga's notice.

As Olga gave a slight giggle, Helga coughed, making Owen yelp, taking his hand off her leg (without Olga noticing) as Olga turned. "Oh, sorry, Helga. Is it getting close to that time?"

"Uh, yes, Olga, isn't there a place where we're supposed to be at this hour?" Helga said, pointing to the clock.

Olga looked up and yelped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Helga, you're right! Well, Mr. Bramble, I am so glad we could talk, but I really should go and get going."

"I understand, but I do wish we could take a chance and catch up. Actually, Olga, would it be all right if I swing by over your place sometime tonight and... we'll talk?" Bramble asked.

Olga looked up to Owen Bramble in surprise as she said, "Oh... uh, sure. I'm currently staying at my parents' right now, just for the couple of weeks that I'm here..."

"Ah, perfect, perfect. Then, maybe I'll catch you tonight?" Bramble raised an eyebrow, causing Helga to look at it in suspicion.

Olga paid it no mind as she smiled, "Oh, but of course! I guess I'll see you tonight, then. Come along, Helga!"

"Er, right..." Helga said as she gave a nod. "Good-bye, Mr. Bramble."

As Olga and Helga left, Helga looked back at the window to see Bramble merely licking his lips, as if anticipating something. Helga looked at it for a mere minute, before turning around and catching up to Olga as she got in the car. _"Something is not right with that guy... but I just can't place it!"_

Back in Slausen's, as soon as Owen Bramble stopped licking his chops, he looked at the bill and nodded. As he went up to the counter to pay, he gave a smirk. _"Well, well, miss Olga Pataki... looks like I'm slowly, but surely luring you in... soon, you'll be mine!"_

* * *

And now the fifth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, if you have any suggestions for this story, please put them in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Olga's Thoughts

Time for a brand new chapter of the 'Monkeyman x Olga' story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for the job search today, Arnold, but... I guess things didn't turn out so well..." Monkeyman sighed as he and Arnold arrived back at Monkeyman's place.

"Don't feel too bad, Monkeyman." Arnold said, putting a hand on his back. "So the newspapers weren't hiring. At least we gave it a shot..."

"Yeah, I suppose we did..." Monkeyman gave a smile, then turned to Arnold. "You know, Arnold, I'm getting more and more confident with this. If we can get myself a job, then people will take me seriously!"

 _"And hopefully, Olga will notice you..."_ Arnold thought to himself, then coughed. "Well, do you want to try again tomorrow? We only have a few days!"

"Of course!" Monkeyman smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be bright and bushy-tailed!"

"All right, be sure you are. Try not to stay up too late trying to stop crime..." Arnold said.

"I'll see if I get an easy night, but I can't make promises..." Monkeyman said as Arnold started to go off. As Monkeyman shut the door, he gave a sigh as he started to walk over and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. He sighed as he turned on the news, and started munching on the banana, wondering what the situation is in town.

But he was paying less attention to the TV and more thinking... thinking about what job he could get, thinking about how he could improve himself in society... but most importantly...

He was thinking about how to impress the girl he met yesterday. Just... the thought of Olga and her kindness he couldn't get out of his mind. Who would have thought one of the smartest and sweetest girls in school would grow up to be even more kinder and sweeter?

He just smiled a bit as he kept watch on the news and took notes.

* * *

"Well, gee, thanks for the little day between sisters. I can't wait for another good day." Helga said in an unenthusiastic voice as Olga parked in front of the house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby sister." Olga smiled as she and Helga got out of the car. "You know, I promise mommy and daddy I prepare dinner... and Mr. Bramble is coming over tonight, so maybe I'll add an extra setting... would you like to help me out with cooking Helga? It's nothing much."

Helga looked over and took a deep breath. "Well gee, you know, I'd love to, Olga, but I promised a friend of mine that I'd meet her in the library and help out with some homework."

Olga gave a giggle. "Oh, no problem, I understand. Do you want me to drive you-"

"I can walk, thank you, Olga." Helga said in a bit of a bitter tone before starting to walk off.

"Just be back in time for dinner, okay?" Olga called out, but Helga already rounded the corner as she smiled. "She knows."

As Olga came in the house, she hummed a bit as she noticed the house was empty. As she walked in to get a few things from the kitchen to see what she could make, she started to think about a few things. She thought about Helga and how, even though she's being a little rude, she knows that she has that sweet side of her. "Hope I can get that side of her..."

Olga took a deep breath as she sat down, thinking about something else... the high school reunion. She sighed as she knew it had been a long time since she seen her friends. Or at least her classmates. She could only think of two of her old friends from high school on the top of her head... the first was a nice girl with red hair, who was pretty smart as her, though not as smart as she is. She remembered her name being Melissa, and smiled, knowing how funny she could be at times. The other friend she had was another girl, with black hair and an orange shirt she always liked wearing each week. Jackie, that was her name.

Olga smiled as she sat down, wondering just how both Melissa and Jackie were doing. She rarely saw them anymore. Come to think of it, she was mostly more friends with the teachers than the other students, and as far as she knew, Melissa and Jackie were the only students that were considered her friends. Sure, they never go to the Pataki household, but they always hung out with each other.

Olga paused as she thought about the other students... and the boys she remembered seeing. Sure, she dated a couple, but none of them were serious... plus, her father didn't really approve of her boyfriends that she took home. Olga had to wince a bit as she remembered one time, Big Bob Pataki threw one boy out of the house because he got a little close to her. Though she didn't understand why her father did that, it wasn't anything harmful.

Her mind then fell onto the boy she met yesterday... Kevin. She will admit she didn't pay attention to the other kids and their antics, but there was just something about Kevin that caught her eye when she was younger. She couldn't quite place it, but for some reason, she saw something in Kevin, like... she saw a fun, loving kid who liked drawing quite a lot. She remembered having a couple of classes with Kevin, even though he looked like he didn't pay attention, he still knew what to do in life... Olga paused, knowing that she didn't even ask Kevin what his job was. Maybe the next time she saw him, she'll ask. After all, they were fellow classmates in a few classes, including Mr. Bramble's...

Speaking of Mr. Bramble, Olga's mind was on him. She paused as she put a hand on her chin. While it was good to see her old teacher again, there was just something... odd about him. Maybe he was a little... more friendly? That couldn't be it. Mr. Bramble was always friendly around his favorite students... and Olga knew that she was one of Bramble's favorites.

Although, on the other hand, it is nice to see Mr. Bramble again... and she couldn't believe that he himself wanted to talk to her. As Olga kept collecting more spices from the kitchen, she noticed a few things off with the fridge. She sighed. "Typical Mom and Dad... loving parents, but always forgetting the milk."

Olga gave a flip of her hair as she got up. She looked at her clock and noticed it was quarter to three. She figured that Helga will probably be an hour, and her family probably won't be in until six or so. She didn't know when Mr. Bramble would arrive, but she figured it would be around... five-thirty. More than enough time to get to the store and back. With that, she decided to go out. So she grabbed her keys and went to the car.

* * *

Monkeyman turned off the TV as he nodded, looking at his clock. He looked at the notes he compiled and saw that there were a few streets that were being riddled with criminals. Nodding, he got up and started to get his things.

"I'm heading out, Uncle Nate, Aunt Lor!" Monkeyman called. "Got a little clean-up duty to attend to!"

"Don't stay out too long!" Aunt Lor called out as Monkeyman nodded, walking out the door.

* * *

With Arnold, he was busy walking to the boarding house as he went inside. As he did, he heard voices.

"So, when you're wrangling up cattle, you have to get the legs and the neck!" Arnold's grandmother laughed.

"Oh, I see. That is pretty interesting." A familiar voice said.

Arnold's eyes widened as he peeked into the kitchen to see Arnold's grandmother and Helga talking to each other, the former wearing cowboy clothing as they were both sipping something from cups they were holding.

Gertie looked over and smiled. "Oh, well, if it isn't the little doggie himself. Come join us, we were just talking over coffee."

"Hi, Grandma..." Arnold said in shock as he looked over to Helga. "Helga... I didn't expect you to visit. Also... I didn't know you can drink coffee..."

Helga gave a nod as she took a small sip. "First time trying it, actually. It's awful, but wonderful at the same time. It's like... freedom in a cup!"

Gertie gave a slight chuckle as she turned to Arnold. "I still have more if you're interested."

"Er... no thank you." Arnold said as he sat down. "Helga, what are you doing here?"

Helga gave a nod as she sipped some coffee, then turned to Gertie. "Would you mind if I talk with your assistant for a few minutes?"

"Oh, of course not. Just remember to keep him safe!" Gertie smiled as she got up. "I'll leave you two to talk!"

Gertie then laughed as she started to run off and yell, "HI HO, PHILLY! AWAY!"

"Pookie, get off me, I'm not a horse!" Arnold's grandfather yelled from outside the kitchen.

Helga gave a chuckle as she turned to Arnold, "You know, your grandma's pretty cool. She may be a little on her years, but she does know how to make a good cup o' joe."

Helga then downed the rest of the coffee in her cup as Arnold frowned. "You sure you should be drinking this much coffee?"

"Please, what's the harm in it?" Helga chuckled... then frowned. "Anyway, I need to talk to you, football head! And trust me, this is serious!"

"Yeah?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"First, I want to ask you this... do you know anyone with at least the last name of Bramble?" Helga asked, looking at Arnold.

Arnold still had his eyebrow raised. "I met someone with that last name yesterday with Kevin. Why?"

Helga groaned. "Whatever you're doing to make sure that Kevin guy appeals to Olga, you better be quick about it. Because I have a sneaking suspicion about a Mr. Bramble. He used to be a teacher when Olga was still in high school!"

"So?" Arnold asked, confused.

Helga sighed. "Just hear me out."

* * *

Sixth chapter is done and done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, leave it in PMs, please! I'm willing to take ideas for this story! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Olga Gets Saved

Here's the next chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, wait, you're telling me that this Mr. Bramble is interested in your older sister?" Arnold raised an eyebrow as he and Helga were sitting in Arnold's room.

"Really, REALLY interested in her. Look, Football Head, I studied a lot of signs about romance and other notions more than you have, but from the look of his eyes, he doesn't view Olga as a person." Helga said as she laid down on the bed, which she wasn't complaining about. "In my mind, I want to kick him, punch him out..."

Arnold just stared at Helga with an unimpressed look as he said sarcastically. "Punch a man in a public place. Not only a man, but a well-respected politician about to run for governor. Yeah, that would definitely score with your sister..."

"Worst of all, I don't know how I can convey the message to Olga that he's openly flirting with her! I just..." Helga shuddered. "I just fear she could be hurt."

Arnold paused as he looked down. "And I still need to get Kevin all ready for him to notice Olga... if Bramble gets involved somehow, it could break all my plans..."

Arnold then took a deep breath as he turned to Helga. "Helga, I'm going to need a little more evidence... you say he's coming over tonight? Note every movement he does, if you're right, then... we have a little problem."

Arnold groaned as he held his head. _"I just hope Monkeyman can be normal in time..."_

* * *

All the while, in the dark alleys, Monkeyman was hiding in the shadows as he started to look around. So far, a normal city, and pretty quiet. A nice, good city...

As Monkeyman stepped into the shadows once more, he looked out to see the empty street. So far, nobody was coming this way. Nearby was a little grocery store and a parked car parked not too far away next to the street. Nearby, he saw two gang members, chuckling to themselves as they had broken into the car. Seeing an opportunity, Monkeyman was about to step out, when he spotted someone leaving the grocery store. He knew he'd have to take a quick shortcut through the roof. As he did so, imagine his surprise when he saw that the person exiting the store was the girl he met just yesterday... Olga herself.

Monkeyman/Kevin ducked down as he peered out and watched Olga walking out with the milk. He blushed, as he turned away, shaking his head. It was then he heard her scream.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAR! Get out of there!"

Monkeyman peeked out just in time to see Olga dropping her groceries and running towards the car. Unfortunately, the car's wheel had been dismantled as the two thugs turned... and drooled.

"Well, well, well... who are you, little cutie?" the man smirked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I mean it! Get away from my car!" Olga yelled as both men laughed... making Olga realize the mistake she had made. "For that matter, get away from me! HEL-"

As if on cue, the second thug member grabbed Olga and clamped her mouth shut as he dragged her into the alley, the first thug throwing the wheel aside as he followed the second thug. Monkeyman frowned, knowing he had to do something. In a flash, he started to get off the roof to make his plan.

* * *

Olga was pushed towards the wall as the second thug gave a chuckle, his one hand clamping his mouth and the other holding both her hands forcefully behind her back as the first thug tied her feet together.

"Hold her still!" The first thug said as he tied Olga's hands together as the second thug let go of the hands, now using his other hand to hold Olga's face. The first thug gave a smirk as he walked around. "Well, well, sexy... looks like you made mistake number one when confronting people like us... you stay out of the way, or you get caught..."

The thug smirked as he leaned over, Olga obviously scared. "I wonder if I take off that little black vest, white shirt combination, I get to see those delicious melons."

Olga's eyes widened as she tried to struggle... when a banana was thrown towards the second thug, releasing her mouth. The first thug jumped as he noticed the banana, and groaned. "Oh great, not him, not now!"

A cart then started to roll down towards the men as the men yelped. Olga didn't know what was going on, but a shadowy figure had dropped next to her and released her from the ropes through a little pocket knife he had pulled out before jumping back into the runaway cart in fashion as a cry of "MONKEYMAN!" was called.

Olga looked over in shock to see the leaving cart with the shadowy figure. Her mind then started to catch up to her as she realized she had just been saved by that same shadowy figure... but who was it? She swore that voice sounded familiar...

Olga went out of the alley to see if she could catch whoever it was in the cart, but it had already long vanished, the men that had her in their grasp not too far after. Olga just stood near her wrecked car in shock as she tried to figure it out. "Monkeyman... Monkeyman... hmmm..."

Olga had questions in mind... who was this 'Monkeyman', and... would she see him again? She sighed as she shook her head and turned her attention towards her car, which was now wrecked. She groaned. "Oh, great..."

A few moments later, she saw a black car approaching the road, then it stopped as it parked behind her. Olga turned as the driver came out of the car, and she sighed in relief as she saw Owen Bramble had came out. "Oh, Mr. Bramble, thank goodness!"

"Car troubles?" Bramble asked as he examined the damages.

"Well... yeah, it's been completely wrecked." Olga explained. "Two men were currently destroying it, and when I tried to approach, one of them tried to grab me... and..."

"Grab you?" Bramble gasped. "Oh, my dear Olga, your purity has not been tarnished, has it?"

"Well, no, I was saved at the last minute." Olga blushed a bit.

"Saved?" Bramble raised an eyebrow. "By who?"

"You wouldn't believe it, even if I told you..." Olga kept blushing, more in embarrassment. "Anyway, long story short, my car's been wrecked and I need a tow truck."

Owen Bramble looked over Olga lustfully, then smiled. "I am glad I found you, Olga. I can help you with that tow truck, and I'll be able to replace it with a new car, if you'd like."

"Would you do that? I wouldn't want to be a bother..." Olga said, looking down as Owen Bramble smiled, putting a hand on Olga's shoulder.

"Not at all, my dear. You're no bother to me." Owen said as he looked over at the dropped grocery bag standing nearby. "I take it you were preparing for my visit later tonight?"

"Oh... yes, I was..." Olga said. "Sorry, I wasn't..."

"Oh, quite all right, my dear." Bramble smiled. "I can go in and buy something for you. Least I can do."

"Well... thank you. Thank you very much." Olga gave a smile towards Bramble as Bramble led Olga to his car and opened the passenger door.

"Here, you sit right on down and wait, and I'll go get your groceries for you. You did have a list prepared, right?" Bramble asked, out of mere curiosity.

Olga nodded as she gave Bramble her list. "Here you go."

"Excellent, my dear. I'll be right back. Try not to touch anything." Owen said as Bramble closed the door and started to go into the store.

Olga gave a warm smile as she thought about what a good man Mr. Bramble was. At the same time, though, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to this 'Monkeyman' character, and hoped that he at least got those criminals.

* * *

Monkeyman sighed in relief as he put the two tied up and beaten criminals towards the police station, put his card and pushed them in, much to the surprised receptionist sitting nearby. Then, using some fancy magician's dust, he covered himself and disappeared up to the roofs before the receptionist could look outside.

The receptionist could only give a shrug as she decided to report that Monkeyman had once again captured two thugs.

From up on the roof, Monkeyman gave a contented nod. Not only had he managed to keep the cities safe again... he had also met Olga... though he was relieved that he had saved her, he was a little nervous, wondering how Olga would react if she knew Kevin and Monkeyman were the same people.

Speaking of Kevin... he knew he had to get back as soon as possible... after all, he still needed a plan.

* * *

As Owen Bramble came out with the groceries, he noticed Olga sitting down in thought as he came over to the window and tapped it, getting Olga's attention. Olga turned and smiled as she waved towards Mr. Bramble.

As Owen came in to his car, he nodded as he said, "I called the tow truck, it'll be on its way to pick up the wrecked car. I told them it's on me."

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Bramble. I really appreciate it." Olga smiled.

"Oh please, Olga, you don't have to be so formal with 'Mr. Bramble'. Sure, you may have called me that back in high school, but we're not at that point anymore, are we?" Owen laughed. "No, just call me Owen. We're both adults, right?"

As Owen started the car, Olga blinked as she smiled. "Oh... of course, Owen. I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so grateful for you doing this."

"Any time... by the way, I have to make a quick stop at my place before I get to your place, you don't mind, do you?" Mr. Bramble asked.

Olga paused as she shook her head. "Of course not."

"That's good. I wouldn't mind showing you around." Owen Bramble smiled as the car started to head off in a different direction.

* * *

And with that, we'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions with Bramble and Olga or anything else, don't be shy, give them through PMs! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Touring the Bramble Household

Here's the next chapter! And it's mostly going to be more focused on two characters, so just bare with me as we go along, all right? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Olga sat in the car with Owen Bramble, she looked around a little eagerly, feeling a little awkward on the drive over. Bramble couldn't help but notice her anxiousness as he thought to himself, _"So bouncy and sexy when she's anxious... I bet her bottom feels as nice as the rest of her..."_

"So, Olga..." Owen coughed as Olga looked up. "I already know a lot about you and your teaching in Alaska. But I've always wondered... why Alaska, of all places?"

"Well, it was either here or Alaska, and I did teach in this area as a student teacher for a couple of days... but things started to happen and I figured going to Alaska was probably the best move." Olga explained.

Owen Bramble raised an eyebrow. "Was it the best move?"

"Well... I want to say yes, but at the same time, even though I do love teaching in Alaska... there are other projects I want to do... it is summer vacation, after all."

"Hmmm... I suppose that is true..." Bramble said as he turned a corner. "How long were you originally planning on staying?"

"I was thinking a month, that way I would spend some time with my family and revisit all of Hillwood..." Olga explained.

"Ah, but of course... it's a shame you'll be gone after a month, I wish you would stay longer." Bramble said.

"What do you mean by that?" Olga cocked her head towards Owen in curiosity.

But before Olga could get her question answered, Owen Bramble stopped the car as he said, "Here we are, the Bramble residence."

Olga paused as she looked out... and her eyes widened in amazement as she noticed that Owen Bramble's car was parked in front of a nice-looking house. Though not mansion-like, it looked like it could fit a whole family.

"This is where you live?" Olga asked in surprise as Owen opened the driver seat and walked around as he opened the car door for Olga. "Would you like to come inside? We still have time before we make it to dinner at your place."

Olga paused as she gave a small nod.

* * *

"Welcome to my lovely abode, my dear Olga." Owen said as he unlocked his door and opened it as he led Olga inside as Olga looked around. Mostly, the house was pretty well kept as they had walked into the kitchen, where everything looked sparkly and fresh. "Let me give you the grand tour. First, this is my kitchen, where the cooking happens."

"Wow..." Olga said as she followed Owen Bramble over to the living room, which was pretty nice and kept, with a big screen TV and a weight machine to the side.

"This is the living room, also doubling as my exercise room. I like to do a few exercises and weights for myself." Bramble explained as Olga looked around and smiled as Bramble moved her towards another room, where some guns and medals were kept. "This is a room that's mostly dedicated to the time I was in during the war..."

"Oh..." Olga said as she paused, noticing a hand-held mirror. She was about to reach for it, but Bramble slowly pulled her back.

"Oh, uh, that mirror should not be removed for any reason." Owen Bramble said, chuckling nervously.

"Why's that?" Olga asked, curious.

"You know how one of my legs is sort of mechanical?" Owen said as he motioned Olga towards a seat as he sat down next to her. "Well, during a time of battle, I lost my leg during a battle in the Cold War..."

"Oh!" Olga gasped as she felt sympathy before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring back horrible memories."

"No, it's okay. They say that it's better to talk through your feelings than keep it bottled. Anyway, someone found me alongside the field and nursed me back to health. They couldn't save my leg, so I had to settle for a mechanical leg. They also gave me this mirror and said that if I ever find a girl that I like, then I'm lucky..." Owen Bramble explained. "I had to be deployed back to the States afterwards, but I got awarded a few medals for my efforts. Anyway, I kept this mirror here as a decoration ever since..."

"Wow..." Olga said in amazement "That's... pretty deep..."

"Oh, there's a little more to the story than you think, but I'll save it for another time, when I get a little more comfortable talking about it." Bramble said as he looked down with a sigh. Olga paused as she leaned over and gave Owen Bramble a hug. Bramble smirked as he hugged her back, then turned towards the mirror, which glowed red for a slight moment.

Bramble coughed as Olga let go of him, a little awkward as he said, "Let's continue with our tour, shall we?"

Olga nodded as both of them got up, Olga following Owen upstairs.

"Let's see... left door's the bathroom, and these two rooms right here are bedrooms." Owen said as he pointed towards three doors, one on the left, and two on the right. "First is the guest room, and the second is my bedroom."

 _"The latter of which I know you'll be frequenting a lot once I have you, my pretty..."_ Owen chuckled as Olga noticed another door.

"What about that one, right there?" Olga pointed.

"Hm? Oh, that's just my personal bar, in case I have a few friends over and they want to play cards or share some tales or..." Owen started.

"...drink?" Olga asked, getting a little uncomfortable.

Owen Bramble raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Not comfortable with the idea of drinking, dear Olga?"

"No, it's not that... it's just, well... I know my mother drinks sometimes, but I never even do it..." Olga said, disappointed. "They say alcohol is bad for you..."

"Well, how do you know it's bad? Have you tried some?" Owen Bramble asked.

"Well... no, bu-" Olga started.

"I have to make a note for the future, you need to try at least one alcoholic beverage." Owen Bramble said. "But let's not focus on that. Olga, would you mind waiting a bit while I comb out my hair?"

"Oh... of course." Olga said as she opened the door to the guest bedroom and sat down as Owen went into the bathroom. As Olga waited, she looked around and sighed, laying down. She was feeling a little conflicted.

Here she was, in one of her old teacher's houses, no one would ever think to look over there... she paused as she looked at the ceiling, wondering about Owen's past. In a way, she felt pretty sorry for the man who lost his leg, but at the same time, commended him for being brave throughout. Somehow, she had a weird feeling that he was leaving out a few parts, but she knew that he would reveal them in time.

* * *

As Olga was collecting her thoughts, Owen Bramble slowly snuck out of the bathroom and went downstairs as he went back to his war memorial room as he came close to the mirror. As it glowed red, Bramble gave a smirk. "Yes, she is perfect... a perfect specimen for me, myself and I... pretty soon, Olga Pataki, you will be a key part to the downfall of Hillwood and the world..."

Bramble gave a smirk as he laid down the mirror and started to go back upstairs as he went back to the guest room. He knocked on the door, grabbing Olga's attention as she looked up. "Okay, Olga, let's head back to your place, shall we?"

"Oh! Of course!" Olga nodded as she got up and followed Owen Bramble back downstairs and outside where his car was waiting. As tempting for Bramble to touch Olga, he decided to restrain himself for the time being...

* * *

And thus, the eighth chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions for this story, leave it in a PM, please. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Dinner Conversations

Here we go with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Keep me updated on Mr. Bramble. Maybe you're misunderstanding his intentions..." Arnold said as Helga was preparing to take her leave.

"Look, Arnold, one rule about me is that I don't 'misunderstand' things. Believe me, I know." Helga said. "You just focus on that Kevin guy!"

With that, Helga shut the door as Arnold gave a sigh... before hearing his phone ring. Arnold ran over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arnold, Monkeyman here." Monkeyman said over the phone. Arnold looked up in surprise as he sat up.

"What's going on, Monkeyman? Everything going okay?" Arnold asked.

"Well... yes and no." Monkeyman said. "Listen, I was out earlier stopping a crime and I just saved Olga from being apprehended by a few men."

Arnold's eyes widened in shock. "Did she actually see you?"

"I went by quickly and chased the men off and caught them, she didn't have much time to react." Monkeyman asked. "But no, she didn't see me."

"Thank goodness for that." Arnold sighed in relief as he frowned. "Monkeyman, I know you want to look normal for Olga, but..."

"Arnold, when I saved her, I think I started to feel a little something... like relief..." Monkeyman explained over the phone.

* * *

"...I don't know, it's just, when I saw her in danger, I knew I had to do something. So I did what any hero would do... monkeyman. I saved the girl." Monkeyman explained as he got comfortable in his chair.

"But you always save people in trouble." Arnold's voice pointed out.

"This is different." Monkeyman sighed as he looked down at his feet. "Arnold, I don't know, but... do you ever feel... something in your heart that shows that you deeply care about someone... even if you did meet her yesterday?"

"What are you on about?" Arnold asked.

"...I can't explain it, but... whenever I see Olga, I hear choirs of angels singing in my head." Monkeyman explained. "Does it sound weird to you?"

"I really can't say. But I will say this. I'm glad you were able to save Olga tonight. And you were lucky she didn't see you up close... but you need to be more careful with that... listen, I'll meet up with you tomorrow, but remember, be Kevin, not Monkeyman... okay? Can you do that?" Arnold asked. "I can't explain yet, but... it's very important."

"Right... the high school reunion thing." Monkeyman nodded.

"Kevin, dinner!" Monkeyman's aunt called.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Arnold! If I'm not sleeping in!" Monkeyman whispered. "Good-bye!"

As Monkeyman hung up the phone, he coughed as he walked over to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were already sitting at the table. As Monkeyman got comfortable, Monkeyman's aunt looked over to him as she asked, "So, Kevin, have you managed to find a new job yet?"

"I'm still on the lookout, Aunt Dana." Monkeyman nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're focusing on a different life other than your crimefighting ways... not that there's anything wrong with the stopping criminals way, I'm glad you're helping out civilians, Kev, but..." Monkeyman's uncle sighed.

"Uncle Toby, I know I haven't done a lot, but I grant you, by tomorrow, I'm going to go find a job... that I will guarantee you!" Monkeyman smiled.

"Oh, that's good to hear! Maybe you'll even get yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Uncle Toby laughed.

Monkeyman sweated nervously as he said, "Let's... not jump the gun on that yet, okay?"

"Of course, of course..." Uncle Toby laughed as he continued eating. "But to think, you're actually going to a high school reunion and with a good job in hand? It's going to be good for you."

"Yeah..." Monkeyman nodded as he looked down and paused, looking out the window.

* * *

By the time Helga came back, she noticed Olga's car wasn't around, but... another car was. Raising her eyebrow in suspicion, she carefully walked up the stairs as she opened up the door. "Hello?"

"In here, Helga!" Olga called out.

 _"So Olga's still in the place. Thank goodness."_ Helga thought as she walked in. "Olga, where's your car?"

"I had to go out for a few groceries and... my car kind of got wrecked while I was in the store. Don't worry, Mr. Bramble brought me home." Olga said as Helga turned her head towards the kitchen... and her eyes widened to see Mr. Bramble sitting on the table, reading a magazine as Olga was cooking up some dishes. "Sorry this is a little last minute, but I had to set something up..."

"Er... where's Mom and Dad? Shouldn't they be home around now?" Helga asked, looking around in suspicion.

"You know, I just got a call from both of them. Mom's out with an old friend from high school, and... well, you know Daddy, always busy at his store." Olga gave a giggle. "So... it's me, you and Mr. Bramble here. Why don't you sit down right next to him, get yourself acquainted."

Helga looked a little uncomfortable as Bramble lifted his magazine and stared at the little girl. Helga hesitated a bit, but walked over and sat down to Owen Bramble.

"So... you're Olga's little sister, huh?" Owen Bramble gave a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Helga rolled her eyes.

"I can see how similar you are to her..." Owen smiled as he patted Helga on the head, much to her annoyance.

"Yeah... adorable..." Helga frowned as she noticed Owen looking down at his magazine... but as she noticed, his eyes seemed to be shifting, and before Helga could question any further, the book fully covered his face. Helga gave a frown as she shifted his arms. "So... you say you're a teacher of my sister's?"

"Hm?" Owen asked, looking up from his magazine. "Well... yes, I used to be a teacher... one of Olga's many, in fact, in high school. Actually, I was her teacher in her senior year in high school."

"What class did you teach, out of mere curiosity?" Helga asked.

"Oh, what any person should know... the Health class aspect. How to save people, how to make sure they don't get sick... the anatomy of a person..." Owen explained.

"Ah, interesting..." Helga frowned in suspicion as Owen put his face back in the magazine as from within, his eyes shifted towards Olga's working body.

"It is... though I moved on from that whole teaching business... politics became more my thing. I'm running for governor, don't you know?" Owen Bramble gave a chuckle.

"Eh, I don't look into politics all that much." Helga rolled her eyes as she tried to lean over to see Owen's face, and she did manage to catch a glimpse of it, looking towards Olga's direction. "What are you hoping to do..."

"Oh, I try to run an honest campaign... maybe change the world to how I would view it..." Owen explained. "Some look at it through rose tinted glasses, I want to look at the world through sandy glasses..."

"Sandy glasses?" Helga asked.

"I'd tell you more, but it's a little complicated." Owen Bramble explained.

"Ah, yes, yes... so... you married?" Helga asked.

Owen Bramble blinked in confusion as he looked over his paper. "Sorry?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were married. I mean, it's not really a topic I would talk abou-" Helga started.

Owen Bramble, immediately understanding the question, gave a laugh. "Oh no, no, no, I'm not married..." Owen laughed as he put his face back towards the magazine. "Though I am still looking for a Mrs. Bramble to hold and caress..."

Helga, immediately catching on, was about to throw up when Olga called out, "Dinner is ready!"

Owen immediately put the magazine aside as Helga shook her head and flashed an innocent smile towards Olga, who brought out a few dishes as the older blonde haired girl smiled. "Good to see you two are getting along."

"Oh, I think we certainly are..." Owen Bramble flashed a smile towards Helga as he thought, _"That little girl may be a bit of a problem..."_

"He's... all right." Helga smiled nervously as she thought to herself, _"I need to study that guy's movements... if he tries to put the moves on my big sister, hell is going to pay!"_

* * *

And we'll end the ninth chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions for this story, don't hesitate to PM me! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Talking To Bramble

All right, let's get going with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Throughout dinner, Helga kept a close watch on Owen Bramble as he kept eating dinner, chewing quietly and swallowing before speaking. "Olga, I have to say, this is a very delicious meal. I'm surprised that you're a very good cook."

"Oh, why thank you, Owen." Olga giggled. "I've had a lot of practice when it came to living on my own."

Helga noted Olga was using Bramble's first name, knowing that there was no other person known as 'Owen' in the house. Helga yelped as she noticed Bramble slowly inching his chair towards Olga. "You know, living on your own can be a bit lonely..."

"Yes, it can be..." Olga nodded. "That's why I often hang out with some friends back at home."

"Ah, yes, the wonders of friendship. As far as I'm concerned, the friends I have are the campaign managers and politicians that I usually hang around with." Owen Bramble sighed as he looked down. "Never actually had a lot of time to "hang out", what with the duties I have, running for mayor."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Helga muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that, baby sister?" Olga asked, confused as she turned to Helga.

Helga coughed a bit as she said, "Nothing, nothing, just thinking to myself."

"Hmmm..." Bramble said before turning to Olga. "You certainly have a cute little sister."

Helga blew a silent raspberry at Bramble and sneered at the man.

"Oh, she can be." Olga smiled.

"Yeah, it's a shame I never had any." Bramble said as he ate for a minute, then swallowed before continuing. "I was an only child, though I did wonder what it would be like to have a sibling."

"What do you mean by that?" Helga raised an eyebrow as Olga frowned.

"Helga!" Olga whispered.

"No, no, it's okay, she's naturally curious about it. Well... you see, I only lived with my mother and my father. Well... actually, both of them for the first... four, five years, probably. I lost her at an early age, so of course, I was an only child, only raised by my father." Bramble explained. "However, he and I have been... out of touch lately."

Olga looked up to Bramble in curiosity as she asked, "What happened between you and your father?"

"I'd rather not talk about that. It's been years and anyway, he's been dead for at least a few years. I'm over it, but talking about him just brings back memories." Bramble sighed. "Not the good type, either."

"Oh..." Olga looked at Bramble in sympathy as he carefully moved his chair closer to Olga's. "I'm so sorry, Owen. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect your wishes."

Bramble gave a nod as he was about to lean over towards Olga. "Thank you, Olga. You're always a respectful individual."

Helga yelped as she noticed that Bramble and Olga were getting too close to each other. Helga quickly started coughing, causing Olga to yelp.

"My goodness, Helga, are you okay?" Olga said, getting up quickly as Bramble fell over a bit, but not before saving himself.

"Wr-wrong pipe..." Helga said as she looked to be in tears from coughing.

"I better get you some water." Olga said as she ran over to the fridge. Bramble frowned as he glared at Helga, who looked ready to cough. He shook his head as he felt his phone buzz. He picked it up. "Yes?"

Owen Bramble paused as he listened in. "I see. All right, I'll be right there."

Owen Bramble then shut his phone off as Olga came back with a bottle of water and handed it to Helga. "Well, I hate to cut this visit short, but I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere tonight."

"Already?" Olga asked in surprise. "But we haven't gotten around to dessert yet!"

Bramble gave a bit of a smirk at the idea, causing Helga look over at the man in concern, then shook his head. "I'm afraid this can't wait. Politics, filming a campaign film, you understand. But I did have a lovely time."

"Well, I'm grateful for you coming over, Owen." Olga smiled.

"Maybe we can hang out again, preferably alone, when I'm not too busy." Owen Bramble explained.

"Of course!" Olga smiled as Owen started to head out the door. "Thank you for coming over! If I don't see you before then, I'll see you at the high school reunion!"

"I wouldn't dare to miss it." Owen Bramble laughed as he opened the door. "Thank you for having me over. Pleasure seeing you."

"Good-bye, Owen." Olga smiled as Owen departed, taking his leave. As Helga drank from the bottle of water in suspicion, Olga gave a smile. "Well, Mr. Bramble was certainly a nice person, wasn't he, Helga?"

"Olga, I don't know if you've noticed, but during the whole dinner, that Bramble guy has been eying you, and I mean, REALLY eying you!" Helga frowned.

"Eying me?" Olga said in confusion.

"Olga, you're just going to have to trust me... but I don't think I trust Mr. Bramble for a second. I mean, what kind of a last name is 'Bramble' anyway?" Helga frowned.

Olga frowned. "Helga, I get that Mr. Bramble has a bit of a personality that... okay, he may look like a cold person, but I had him for a teacher, and he's really nice. People keep telling me all the time he does have a bit of an intimidating personality and sometimes he does give a bit of a stink-eye at troublemakers, but he always treats every student well. I mean, back when I was in my last year of high school, he gave me a lot of A pluses plus extra credit because I study extra hard on his subject."

"All your teachers did that and you always study extra hard on a lot of subjects." Helga frowned.

Olga paused. "Okay, good point. But he's always been a nice teacher. He only ever gives someone the stink-eye is if someone were in trouble."

"And now he's a politician who only seems interested in you." Helga frowned.

"Oh, baby sister, even Mr. Bramble has a life. I mean, do you think Mr. Bramble makes shrines dedicated to people he likes and worships?" Olga asked. "It would be a bit creepy."

"I wouldn't say creepy would be the proper word for it..." Helga said as she sighed. "But say Bramble did fancy you. Don't you remember what happened with the last guy you had relations with?"

"Yes, Helga, I remember." Olga frowned. "And I'm still trying to forget that ever happened."

Helga sighed. "What I'm trying to say is is that I don't want you rushing into a relationship with someone you hardly know!"

Olga paused as she looked at Helga. "Look, I know you're not comfortable with a lot of people..."

"You do?" Helga said in shocked confusion.

"But I've known Mr. Bramble since my senior year in high school and I'm glad to meet him again. But I doubt he has an interest in me." Olga laughed.

"And if he does?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

Olga paused as if to think about it. "Well... we'll wait and see what happens... but let me repeat to you, baby sister... Mr. Bramble is a really nice guy."

Helga just decided to drop it for now as she sighed. Before she could go upstairs, though, Olga was starting to think as a small 'hmmm' was heard from her lips.

Helga turned to Olga as she raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Olga?"

"Sorry, just thinking to myself. Helga, have you ever heard of someone named 'Monkeyman'?" Olga asked.

Helga double-taked in surprise as she said, "Er, I may have heard the name somewhere. Why?"

"Well..." Olga started... then paused. "Never mind."

Helga blinked, before shrugging and heading off to her room... but not before heading towards her Arnold shrine in her closet as she started to sigh. "Arnold, whatever plan you have with that Kevin guy... better speed up the process!"

* * *

And there is the tenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Again, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, anything at all, don't hesitate to PM me! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Robbery at Slausen's Part 1

Moving on with this next chapter, we're going to get ahead a little bit! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was in the middle of the day, near a diner as Arnold and Monkeyman (out of uniform and in normal clothing) were having an ice cream sundae outside Slausen's as Monkeyman sighed.

"I can't believe that we tried everything we could..." Monkeyman sighed. "And I still couldn't find a job that can suit me..."

"I'm sure we'll find something." Arnold tried to reassure Monkeyman as he sighed.

"Thanks for everything, Arnold, but it's almost high school reunion time!" Monkeyman sighed. "Only three days left, on top of that... how are we going to make myself a success?"

"...You could become the richest man in the entire world." Arnold suggested.

Monkeyman just stared at Arnold with a flabbergasted face. "Where would I find money, in the lottery? That's..."

Monkeyman paused as he pulled out his wallet and looked over his ID and how much money he had.

* * *

"All right, wish me luck." Monkeyman said as he had returned to his seat, holding a lottery ticket and started scratching off the hidden numbers with a quarter... and smiled in excitement as he said, "I got something!"

"Yes, yes?" Arnold looked up in excitement.

"Two Jackpots... just going to scratch off this last part and..." Monkeyman said as he scratched off the last part... then groaned. "Nine. Nuts! And that's the last of the allowance."

"You're on an allowance?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"You know superheroes ain't exactly a paying job, Arnold." Monkeyman explained. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I can turn in criminals, but I never stick around to collect the rewards... you know, maybe I should start doing that..."

Arnold groaned as he held his head. Monkeyman sighed. "Yeah, you're right... I am not getting anywhere with this..."

It was at that moment Monkeyman looked up and spotted something at the corner of his eye. "Oh, hold up a second."

Arnold looked over in confusion as he noticed a big limosine approaching as people with cameras and microphones came up as the limosine door opened up. It was at that moment that Owen Bramble, dressed as sharp as ever, was walking along, giving a warm smile towards the others.

"Sorry, sorry, no time for autographs, thank you." Mr. Bramble smiled as he started to walk into the restaurant.

"Ah, that Mr. Bramble. Always thinking about the people." Monkeyman said as he gave a small nod.

Bramble then started to march up to the counter and sat down as he looked over at the man running the counter. "So, pal, are you the owner of this establishment?"

"The owner of... oh, no, no, no..." The man behind the counter blushed a bit as Bramble gave a frown. "Oh, no, Mr. Bramble sir, but he is in his office. I don't want to leave my post, but if it's urgent, I could..."

"No, no, no... no hurry at all. Actually, I'm just sitting down and... waiting for a few people to show up." Owen Bramble explained as he kept a close eye out.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Bramble, er, sir... how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Root beers and banana splits for me and my campaign managers... on the dot." Owen Bramble said.

The man nodded as he got busy working as he started filling glasses with root beer as he started making three bowls of banana splits. As Monkeyman could only watch from the window, he gave a smile as he said, "I don't know how he manages to do it... but Bramble has a way with people... too bad I can't work for him..."

"Work for him... wait a minute, Monkeyman! I think that may be it!" Arnold said. "Why don't you go up to Mr. Bramble and ask to work for him? After all, he's seen you before, I'm sure he'll be very reasonable."

Monkeyman looked over at Arnold as he paused. "Gee, I don't know... do you really think it can work out?"

Arnold nodded. "Trust me, an assistant to a politician? I'm sure it'll be something easy."

Monkeyman paused... then smiled as he snapped his fingers. "Step aside, Arnold and wish me luck."

Monkeyman took a deep breath as he was ready to walk in.

* * *

Inside the building, Bramble got handed his banana split as he examined it. "No cherry?"

The man behind the counter yelped as he took the ice cream and pulled out a cherry from behind the counter as he put it on. He nervously gave the banana split over to Mr. Bramble as Bramble raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Eh, not too shabby..."

It was then Owen heard the door jingling. His eyes brightened up in pleasure as he turned... but then darkened a bit as he saw Monkeyman walking in. "Oh, Kevin. Didn't expect to see you again."

"Er... hello, Mr. Bramble sir. Honestly, I'm glad you actually remember me." Monkeyman said nervously.

"How can I not forget?" Owen Bramble said dryly. "So... what do you need?"

"Er... well, you see, sir, I'm looking for work. I know you're a very busy man, and I respect you for it, but I was wondering if you had any open positions..." Monkeyman said nervously.

Owen Bramble gave a frown as he glared at the nervous superhero. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that I have already filled everything up."

"Oh..." Monkeyman paused. "I see... well, I understand, Mr. Bramble, sorry for..."

It was at that moment, he spotted a car coming around the corner. Knowing this was Olga's car, he sat up straight and coughed. "However, er... why don't you sit down with me, maybe share a little banana split."

"Er, thanks, but I just had a small treat here before..." Monkeyman started... before seeing Arnold out the window, who had also seen Olga's car. Monkeyman noticed Arnold pointing towards the car, in which Olga had gotten out. His eyes widened as he sat down with him. "Er, on the other hand, though... I suppose I can... help myself."

"Good lad." Bramble said as he turned towards the window, Arnold ducking down a bit as Olga and Helga had came in.

Helga looked up and facepalmed upon seeing Bramble, but did her best to keep a positive attitude. "I swear, we keep running into this guy..."

"Hm?" Olga turned to Helga in confusion, before looking up to see Owen Bramble. "Oh, Owen! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, Olga." Owen Bramble said with a warm smile. "Why don't you sit down next to me? I was just on the verge of ordering a banana split."

"Why, that would be quite lovely." Olga smiled as she sat down next to Owen. She then noticed Monkeyman sitting next to Owen as she smiled. "Oh, hello, Kevin. Just meeting up with Mr. Bramble?"

"Er, you might say that." Monkeyman said, blushing a bit.

Helga, who had sat next to Olga, took a double take to see the man that she had seen with Arnold a couple days before. If he was there, did that mean that... she looked towards the corner to see Arnold peeking from the window. Helga nodded.

"Er, excuse me, Olga, I need to go to the little girl's room." Helga said as she got up.

"Oh, do you want me to esco-" Olga started.

"I CAN WALK!" Helga said as she started to slip over to the back rooms where the restrooms were... along with the emergency exit. She carefully slipped through the emergency exit and went to the other side, where she saw Arnold peering in.

Helga then leaned over to Arnold and whispered, "Boo."

Arnold yelped and turned... before frowning. "Helga! I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too." Helga said, rolling her eyes sarcastically (even though the words she said weren't exactly sarcastic).

"Sorry?" Arnold's eyes widened.

"Forget about it! I need to speak with you in the back!" Helga said as she started to drag Arnold away from the window.

"B-" Arnold said.

"Now! This can't wait!" Helga frowned as she started to drag Arnold off to a nearby corner. Little unknown to the two was that two strange figures were about to make their approach. One of them pulled out a walkie talkie.

* * *

"So, what are you guys doing?" Olga asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Well, I was asking Mr. Bramble here if..." Monkeyman started before Owen cut him off.

"Oh, he wasn't doing anything much, just asking to see if he could have a j-" Mr. Bramble started before hearing something buzz. "Er... pardon me, would you? I need to use the restroom."

Mr. Bramble then started to get up and walk off as now it was just Olga and Monkeyman sitting together. Monkeyman coughed a bit as he turned toward Olga. "So, Olga, what have you been up to for the last couple of days?"

"Oh... well... honestly, things have been getting... interesting. Ever since I've seen you and Mr. Bramble, I started seeing something beyond the boundaries of my usual comfort zone." Olga explained. "I mean, some of it is a little... interesting, to say the least... however, I have an odd feeling that... actually, come to think of it..." Olga looked closer at Monkeyman nervously. "Something about that voice of yours... it sounds weirdly familiar, yet at the same time, I can't quite place it. Hey Kevin, what exactly did you say you were doing for a job, again?"

Monkeyman yelped as he realized he couldn't exactly answer this question as he turned to the window. He gulped nervously as Olga raised an eyebrow.

"Er... well... uh..." Monkeyman started looking around the area in a panic... before spotting a security camera nearby as he smiled saying, "I'm good with cameras!"

Monkeyman's eyes instantly widened as he shut his eyes in frustration.

Olga, on the other hand, smiled. "Oh, you're a photographer! Never knew you had an eye for detail!"

Monkeyman's eyes widened in shock... as he smiled. "Er, yes, of course. Anyway, I feel an urge coming on, so, I need to get going to the restroom too. I'll be right back."

With that, Monkeyman ran off as Olga gave a nod. "Don't worry, take your time. I'll be waiting."

Olga gave a hum as she sat down, sitting down in patience.

Over near the restrooms, Monkeyman was prepared to walk out, not realizing he had just walked past Mr. Bramble who was more preoccupied in pocketing something important as he exited out the emergency exit. As Bramble gave a nod, he looked over to see that Olga was alone. He nodded as he looked over towards the girl's bathroom. Urgently, he pulled out a crowbar and used it to block the handles on the girl's bathroom door. He gave a nod, muttering, "Sorry, little girl, but you would probably be in the way. I'll release you when I'm done."

* * *

Outside, Monkeyman sighed in relief as he saw Arnold and Helga talking. Monkeyman then ran up to Arnold as he coughed. Arnold and Helga turned to see Monkeyman as Arnold smiled nervously. "Er, you're probably wondering why I left my post..."

"Like heck! What were you doing? I was left alone with Olga and I had to make up a lie!" Monkeyman groaned.

"Relax. What did you say to Olga?" Arnold asked.

"I told her I was good at photography." Monkeyman groaned.

"What's going on?" Helga asked.

"Oh, right. Helga, you know Kevin, well, I'm still trying to help him with his job, you see, and..." Arnold started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, Kevin guy, is Bramble still with Olga?" Helga asked.

"Last I checked, yes, but he was currently in the restroom. Why?" Monkeyman asked.

Before Helga could reveal her answer... a loud voice shouted as all three jumped.

"HANDS UP IN THE AIR!"

* * *

"HANDS UP!" A man with brown hair and a black bandana with an all black get-up followed by a man with similar get-up, but with blondish-white hair came in, packing some guns.

Olga yelped as she raised her hands up, along with a couple of customers that were in the restaurant. One of the men looked around to see Olga just holding her hands out in sheer terror as the man behind the counter was going near the register. "Lyle, you talk to the man, I spot some fresh meat nearby."

Olga wanted to scream, but before she could do so, the man clamped her mouth as he whispered, "Don't try anything, toots..."

Nearby, Bramble was waiting with a wicked smile. All was going according to plan. The set-up for the fake robbery was underway, thanks to a few calls he made... now all he had to do was wait at the right moment to "save" everyone, including Olga. If all went accordingly... then Olga would be his at the end of the day!

* * *

Little did any of them realize that three people were outside Slausen's as all three peeked in, Helga's eyes widening in panic.

"Olga is in trouble!" Helga said as Arnold gulped.

"This is bad... extremely bad." Arnold yelped.

Monkeyman, on the other hand, looked determined as he turned to the kids. "Arnold and... his girlfriend..."

Both Arnold and Helga turned to Monkeyman in confusion, Helga too terrified to even make the correction for Monkeyman. "I'm going to need your help. I think I may have some... openings for sidekicks... if you're interested in going on a little... rescue mission."

Arnold gave a smile as Helga stopped being terrified for a minute to look at Monkeyman. "What?"

Monkeyman nodded as he pulled out some little clothes and threw them to Arnold and Helga. "I never thought I'd see the day, but you are officially the new sidekicks of Monkeyman! Arnold, you got my new costume?"

Arnold then pulled out his backpack and gave it to Monkeyman. "Hurry and dress up! Helga, I know this doesn't make sense now, but I'll explain it soon! Let's do this!"

With that, Monkeyman and Arnold ducked behind an alley to dress up. Helga looked confused, but decided to go with it as she ducked behind a trash can herself. Before she can do a little dress up... she paused as she looked at the trash can and saw Brainy inside. She sighed as she said, "I don't have time for your creepiness today!"

With that, Helga slammed the garbage lid right on top of Brainy as she kicked it, then jumped behind a dumpster, knowing desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

And there is the eleventh chapter! How did you guys like it? I like that I ended this on a little cliffhanger, huh? Well, don't worry, that'll be resolved soon enough! As per usual, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, leave them in a Private Message, or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Robbery at Slausen's Part 2

And now, we are going to move right along to the next chapter, and the second part of the fake robbery! Sit back and relax, folks! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It seemed like a disaster for the people that were being held up in the small ice cream shop known as Slausen's. Not only was one robber holding a gun to the timid man's hands and handing him cash, but the other robber was holding Olga's mouth and had his other arm around her body, a gun pointing straight to her back. But unknown to everybody but the two robbers and Mr. Owen Bramble himself, the two robbers weren't actually robbers, but friends of Bramble, most likely two of his old friends, doing a set-up of a fake robbery in an attempt for Bramble to "save" everyone. In the two "robber"'s minds, the two thought it was a publicity stunt to get votes from the Hillwood folks...

In Owen Bramble's mind, however, he was doing this all in an attempt to get Olga to see Bramble in a different light, take advantage of her naivety, and possibly snatch a kiss from the lady (and possibly a touch of her luscious breasts, he licked his lips just thinking about that).

The one "robber" holding Olga gave a nod as he said, "Well, well, well, Lyle, I think we have had enough. We leave with the dough and take the girl, what do you say we leave then, huh?"

Bramble gave a smirk. That was his cue. But before he could leap out and swat Lyle down, he heard the door opening.

"FREEZE! If you please."

Bramble yelped in shock as he jumped back and then hid in the shadows in confusion, as did everybody else as the two robbers looked in confusion. Olga looked over and her eyes brightened upon hearing that familiar voice she heard a couple days back. This time, she had a good look at the guy.

It was Monkeyman, only this time, he wasn't wearing his regular clothes. No, this time, instead of the green cape he wore, he wore a brown mask that covered his eyes, wore monkey ears, and was dressed up more superhero like... wearing a utility belt of sorts, that was holding up his khakis. And the shirt was a little different... only the logo of a monkey with two Xs for eyes and his tongue sticking out was present.

"Who are you?" Lyle asked, in shock and confusion.

"I, criminal scum, am Monkeyman! Helper of the weak, defender of the defenseless and friend to everyone in the world!" Monkeyman started as he nodded, two more figures came in. "And these are my sidekicks... Chimpin' and Orangirltan!"

Everyone turned as they saw the two figures standing... the first figure was a football headed boy wearing a brown mask over his eyes and an orange and green suit, holding a bubble gum launcher. The second figure was a blonde haired girl with pigtails, wearing a purple mask over her eyes, and wearing a purple and white suit as she held a grappling hook.

"Yo." Orangirltan... AKA Helga Pataki... said in her regular voice.

Lyle just looked over at the man in confusion... but before the man could talk, Orangirltan shot the grappling hook around the first "robber"'s legs, making him trip as he let go of Olga. Olga sighed in relief as she ran off quickly to the three.

"You, call the cops, we'll hold those two off." Helga said as she looked Olga directly in the eye. Olga gave a nod as she ran out the door.

"HEY!" The man said in shock, then growled as he got up and glared at Monkeyman. "Do you really think you can try us like that? What do you have for brains?"

"It's a pretty big mind in there, actually." Monkeyman said as he turned to his two sidekicks. "Good work, sidekicks."

Lyle yelped as he and the man turned towards the hiding Bramble, who was clearly thinking about what had just happened, and where it went wrong. He then whispered, "Improvise!"

Lyle and the other man nodded as the other man whispered to Lyle, "There's no bullets in this, what do we do?"

Lyle turned... and gave a smirk as he jumped behind the counter and pulled out a carton of ice cream and a scooper. "Reach for it. It got me a carton of ice cream and I'm not afraid to use it."

Helga and Chimpin'... who was actually Arnold... looked at each other as Monkeyman paused and gave a smirk as he pulled out an ice cream scooper of his own and grabbed another carton of ice cream. Monkeyman gave a nod to his new sidekicks, who gave a nod as they ducked under the table. As soon as they did so, a scoop of strawberry ice cream flew over Monkeyman's head as he turned to see the other robber grabbing an ice cream carton and a scooper of his own as he scooped up some chocolate ice cream, with Lyle scooping up another scoop of strawberry ice cream. Monkeyman scooped up some vanilla ice cream as he started shooting.

And, as if conveniently, someone had just turned the radio and cranked it up high as a piano song started playing on the radio. Two guitar men, who were sitting nearby, smirked as they started to play a song and started to sing. " ** _The Monkeyman, who wears the mask, has never run from any task, and with his loyal new sidekicks, he is here to save the day!"_**

It was at that moment, a few stray ice cream shots went straight for the two guitar men as they yelped, one of them yelped as he called out, "Hey, watch where you're shooting!"

"How rude!" The other man said as they continued singing as Arnold and Helga just looked at the two guitar men in utter confusion.

 _ **"He is here to save the day!"**_ The men sang as Monkeyman climbed on the table as Arnold and Helga looked up as Monkeyman kept shooting out vanilla ice cream. _**"You know, he's here to save us all and beat those two robbers! He's our savior and hero friend, he's not here for dollars!"**_

Monkeyman tried to scoop another scoop of ice cream... but yelped as he saw that he had just finished up his carton. "Oh no..."

Arnold and Helga just peeked over and yelped as Monkeyman showed them the ice cream carton. Arnold yelped as he grabbed the ice cream carton and showed it to the guitar men, who didn't notice at first.

 _ **"His new sidekicks are here to save the day, it's not just for fun..."**_ It was then the guitar playing men turned and saw the empty ice cream carton Arnold was holding. **_"Monkeyman is always there..."_**

Some stray shots came in as the guitar men stared wide-eyed and ducked as they sang, _**"And-now-we're-out-and-done!"**_

The song on the radio then ended right about there as a radio report was playing out, the radio now being turned down as Arnold and Helga just looked at each other in utter confusion.

Lyle and the other robber laughed as Lyle said, "We got that Monkeyman now, eh Barrel?"

"Exactly." The other robber... Barrel... smirked as he held up another scoop. Monkeyman, on the other hand, gave a bit of a smirk as he pulled out a banana and swung it like a boomerang, knocking the scoopers out of their hands and making them fall down on their butts. Helga stared in amazement as she pulled out a camera and took a picture of Monkeyman jumping down and beating down the robbers as he tied them down.

Monkeyman smiled as Arnold and Helga crawled out, Monkeyman handing the money back to the man behind the counter. "Here you are, fellow citizen. Be sure to keep it safe!"

"Er... of course. Thank you, Monkeyman!" The man smiled. "New duds?"

"You might say that... monkeyman." The man smirked as he heard the police sirens. "Come, sidekicks, our work here is done!"

As Monkeyman ran over to the exit, with Arnold and Helga following, Bramble had hidden in the men's restroom as he watched them leave through the emergency exit. Frowning, he peeked out from the emergency exit... but the hero and sidekicks have disappeared. He frowned in suspicion. Who was that man who had ruined his attempt to get Olga?

But all attention was turned as he saw the object of his lustful gaze in plain sight coming in with the cops as she looked around. "Where is he? Monkeyman and his sidekicks?"

"They just ran off." The man behind the counter said nervously.

Bramble groaned as he removed the crowbar from the girl's restroom, not even suspecting that Helga was never in there to begin with. Bramble shook his head, but held it firm as he walked over to Olga. "Olga, what just happened? I left for the restroom for a few minutes, and then I come back to this?"

"You didn't hear the commotion?" Olga gasped. "You missed out on an attempted robbery! This man would have taken me hostage if it hadn't been for... for..." Olga paused... as she started to smile. "Monkeyman... wow..."

She started to blush a bit as Bramble frowned a bit, but coughed. "Monkeyman, you say? The town hero that's rarely seen?"

"Indeed!" Olga smiled. "Man, baby sister just missed out on... holy crap, she doesn't know!"

"Know what?" Helga (back in her regular outfit) had just appeared. "Holy criminy, I only left for a few minutes!"

"Baby sister, you were so lucky! I could have lost you!" Olga said as she hugged Helga close as Helga growled a bit. "Wait... did you see him?"

"See who?" Helga asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Monkeyman, the man in this superhero outfit! He came in and just saved all of us!" Olga said as the policemen were taking the two fake "robbers" in.

"Monkeyman? Please, Olga. How could a man in pajamas have the guts to save a robbery?" Helga frowned.

"Oh, you really should have seen it, he had those two sidekicks who were really helpful... that girl sidekick in particular, Orangirltan. She was just... so mature and cool! She saved my life just as much... and you know, she's a good girl." Olga said. "She told me to get the cops, and I did."

"Wow... sounds like a big deal." Helga said as she gave a smirk... around the same time Kevin had walked into Slausen's back in his regular uniform.

"I... I saw everything..." Monkeyman AKA Kevin panted as he looked around. "Everyone okay?"

"Did you see the superhero that just came in and saved everyone... including me?" Olga asked as Bramble gave a frown, as if in deep thought.

"I sure did! I even had a photo taken of it..." Kevin said as Bramble looked up in shock.

"A photo? Let me see..." Bramble frowned as he turned to Kevin.

"Of course..." Kevin nodded as he gave the photo to Bramble. "Here you go..."

Bramble looked over the photo as he paused. "This is good quality... not so bad... this picture may need to go to the papers..."

Olga smiled. "Is there any doubt... Kevin is a good photographer now..."

That got Owen Bramble's attention... "A photographer, eh..."

He turned to Kevin with a smirk and an idea. "Er, Kevin, I'd like to speak to you in private."

"Uh, sure..." Kevin said as he was about to follow.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but we're going to go down to the police station and give our side of the stories. Owen, Kevin, I'll see you both later. Come on, baby sister." Olga said as she and Helga started to leave.

As both the two started to go off, Helga turned to Arnold who went back to his hiding spot as she gave a sigh in relief and motioned him to 'call her later'. Arnold nodded as he got the message as he couldn't believe it. Not only had he been involved in a rescue mission, but he was the rescuer... and he had to admit... being a sidekick was pretty fun...

At that moment, Kevin came out with a smile as Arnold turned to Kevin. "What's with the smile?"

"Arnold... Mr. Bramble gave me a job... to be the official photographer for anything Monkeyman related! He says the next time that I see Monkeyman... I take a few snapshots! This is great!" Monkeyman said in excitement.

Arnold's eyes widened in shock as he said, "Like Spider-Man?"

Monkeyman smirked. "Like Spider-Man..."

Monkeyman sighed... all in all, it was a good day for him.

* * *

Owen Bramble had sighed. He did not expect things to go wrong, but everything had went wrong. In his mind, Olga was supposed to be worshipping him and marry him... and Monkeyman just threw a monkey wrench in his plans. He groaned. This was not going to be easy... but if things continued the way they were going... he feared that with the appearance of Monkeyman, Olga would start appreciating him more and more...

He groaned as he gave a sigh. He had to do something about that Monkeyman... and with Kevin's photos, he was determined to find a way to ruin Monkeyman's life...

* * *

And the twelfth chapter has come to a finish! How did you guys like it? As per usual, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, leave them in a Private Message, or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. Bramble Meets the Pataki Parents

Next chapter is up on the horizon! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off here, I suppose." Helga said as Olga's car stopped by the boarding house where Arnold lived.

"Oh, no trouble, no trouble at all." Olga smiled. "You know, I always liked your friend, Arnold. A nice kid. You really choose good friends."

"Yeah, he's wonderful." Helga said as she sighed, getting out of the car. "Be careful going home, okay?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me. But... if you're going to be walking home, just don't do it late, all right?" Olga said.

"Fine." Helga frowned as she shut the door. As Helga watched Olga drive off, she turned towards the boarding house and knocked on the door as she waited. Arnold's grandmother answered the door as she gave a smile.

"Well, if isn't Eleanor!" Arnold's grandmother gave a smile.

"Hello to you, too." Helga said, honestly not sure if that was Gertrude's nickname for Helga or just her going crazy. "Arnold in?"

"But of course! He and his friend should be upstairs." Arnold's grandmother gave Helga a wink as Helga just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, do you think you can get me a cup of coffee while I'm here? I have a feeling I may need it." Helga sighed as she started going upstairs.

"Of course!" Gertrude gave a laugh as Helga continued upstairs. As she was about to approach the cellar that lead to Arnold's room, she noticed the door opening and seeing Kevin... no, the actual MONKEYMAN himself... walking out as he smiled towards Arnold.

"I'll let you know about any superhero business that I need." Monkeyman said.

"All right. Thank you very much, Monkeyman." Arnold smiled as he watched Monkeyman leave... before yelping as he just now noticed Helga waiting near the steps of his room. "Oh... Helga! Didn't see you there."

Helga said nothing as she walked right upstairs. Arnold nervously said, "Would you like to come ins-"

Helga stopped as she glared at Arnold. "Explanation. About the whole robbery. AND the random superhero thing. NOW!"

Arnold sighed. Somehow, it had to be brought up. "Okay, Helga, I was hoping this would have been avoided, but I guess the evidence is pretty clear. Yes, Kevin is in fact the legendary Monkeyman."

"You're telling me, that loser that always acts like a deranged lunatic in pajamas is actually Monkeyman himself?" Helga frowned.

Arnold nodded nervously as he started to wince. Helga glared... before giving a slight chuckle. Then she started laughing as she said, "Oh man, this is great!"

"What?" Arnold said in confusion and shock.

"You're not going to believe this, but when Olga and I were in the car after she got out of the police station to explain her side of the story, she left and she started talking to me about the 'man who had saved everyone's lives' and acting like a hero for taking down those robbers. She said something about it being 'the second time he had saved her'. And I saw her blushing a bit..." Helga giggled. "I think someone has a crush on the looney!"

"Helga, be nice." Arnold frowned. "Look, Monkeyman may do some things that are crazy, but he has a good heart. Anyway... I'm glad that Olga is paying attention to him, but... this is going to be complicated, I want Olga to see Monkeyman as mild, mannered Kevin, not Monkeyman as Monkeyman!"

It was then both kids heard a knock on the door as they turned to see Arnold's grandmother come in with a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Eleanor! Freshly brewed!"

"Thanks, Mrs. S!" Helga smiled as she started sipping up some coffee.

Arnold paused in shock as he sighed, "I am still not used to the fact that you drink coffee."

"Trust me, I'm going to need it... but maybe you should start from the beginning." Helga said as Arnold's grandmother left the room. "Tell me, what IS Monkeyman's story?"

Arnold sighed. He knew this was going to take a while...

* * *

Meanwhile, Olga was driving back to her home, in thought. After leaving the café, she went right to the police station with Helga as she told the story to the best of her abilities, about what happened. She didn't hear much from the others, but she did hear that the two "robbers" kept silent, not wanting to reveal why they did what they did. She didn't really care though, as another thought had struck her...

Seeing this hero that jumped in to save everyone, it felt like a dream... sure, a man in costume is not much, but it is what is beyond the costume that counted. Olga hadn't seen a lot of superhero movies, but for the couple she did see, she always seen a man determined to protect the young lady in distress... and that was exactly what this "Monkeyman" did... she had to admit, he was a pretty cute guy. She just wished he'd stayed around so that she could properly thank him.

Before she knew it, she had just arrived back at her old home. Olga then noticed her dad's car parked nearby... along with another car. Olga's eyes widened when she realized that it was Mr. Bramble's car. She paused, wondering why he was here. Out of mere curiosity, she decided to see for herself.

As Olga walked in, she started to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Olga walked over and saw Bob, Miriam and Owen Bramble sitting on the table, drinking some coffee as Bob laughed.

"I have to say, I was a little doubtful of you, but now that you told us... I think I can see where our country can be flawed." Bob said.

"It's a tough world, Mr. Pataki, but I assure you, I'm doing what I can to make sure the world gets great... maybe even better." Owen Bramble gave a smile.

Olga then coughed a bit, catching the attention of all three adults, Bob, Miriam and Owen Bramble turning to Olga as they smiled.

"Oh, hello, Olga!" Miriam smiled. "Come in and sit, we were just sitting and talking."

"Hello, Mummy, Daddy, how was your day?" Olga asked.

"Well, it was up and down a little bit." Bob shrugged. "Can you believe that the sale of beepers went down? How can a man keep a respectable business if nobody is interested in buying beepers?"

"A sad affair, let me tell you, Mr. Pataki, and I completely understand where you're coming from." Owen Bramble said as he turned to Olga. "However, I feel maybe we can work something out. After all, the world needs more beepers around the area."

Bob laughed as he turned to Olga. "You know, Olga, this man is really a great guy. He certainly knows his beepers, that's for sure!"

"Right..." Olga chuckled. "Mr. Bramble, what are you doing here? I'm surprised to see that you're here."

"Oh well, I was just walking through, and I just couldn't stop thinking about you, my lovely dear." Owen Bramble smiled. "I just had to take a few moments of my time off just to see how you were doing... I decided to just drop my the household to say hi, but then I met up with your wonderful parents and we kinda started talking."

"And who'd have thought your old teacher from high school knows about how to blend the perfect drink?" Miriam smiled. "I have to admit, I never tried pineapple juice before, but... I have to experiment with that recipe sometime."

"I admit, I was a little skeptical, maybe even a little hostile at first." Bob frowned. "I mean, politicians, they're nothing but trouble... but you're different, Mr. Bramble. You have a... unique personality within you that... I can't really explain."

"It's all natural." Mr. Bramble gave a little smile as he turned to Olga. "Why don't you sit down next to me, Olga? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

Olga gave a small smile as she nodded. "Sure, that would be lovely, Mr. Bramble."

Owen smiled as he nodded, "Excellent, excellent."

As soon as Olga got comfortable, Bramble looked around as he said, "You know, it has been wonderful, meeting the Pataki family. You seem to be the picture perfect variety!"

"Only the bestest!" Bob gave a smirk. "Not only am I the best in selling and Miriam in... well, whatever she does... Olga is our pride and joy. I mean, you've been teaching in the same high school she attended, it is no doubt you heard of her many successes... she's a true-blue Pataki, successful in every way!"

"Daddy..." Olga was blushing a bit.

"Ah..." Mr. Bramble smiled. "She sounds like quite a catch."

"Owe- Mr. Bramble!" Olga blushed even more furiously.

Bob and Miriam gave some laughs as Bob got up. "You know, Mr. Bramble, you're something. How about you stay for dinner right here? Me and Miriam could go out and order pizza and bring it back here!"

"That sounds like a delightful invitation, Mr. Pataki. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Owen gave a smile.

Bob and Miriam smiled in glee as they started to get up. "Olga, you stay and keep Mr. Bramble company! We'll be right back soon!"

"Don't wait up!" Miriam gave a smile as both she and Bob started leaving the house.

"We'll be right here!" Mr. Bramble smiled as Olga looked over.

"See you later, Mommy, Daddy." Olga said as she watched her parents leave.

As soon as he was sure they were gone, Owen Bramble smiled as he turned to Olga. "Your parents are pretty friendly."

"Er, yeah, I suppose they can be..." Olga smiled a bit as she looked at Owen. "Did you really decide to take time off just to say hi?"

Owen Bramble paused. In truth, since the fake robbery attempt had failed, at least he had a plan B, as he was smirking inwardly. It was the slow method, sure, but he knew that it would just work. "To be completely honest with you... I didn't just come here to make small talk with you."

"You're not?" Olga asked in confusion.

"Oh no..." Mr. Bramble shook his head as he gave a smile, then shifted his eyes, knowing that they were alone. "You see, Olga, ever since we've met back up, I always felt that... you and I... well... I feel a connection between us."

"A connection?" Olga asked, turning her head sideways a bit.

"A connection. As you may know, I live alone in my own house, and even though I have plenty of friends, it gets pretty lonely just living in one place. But I keep it good and clean, you've seen the place for yourself." Owen Bramble said.

"That is true..." Olga said, looking into Owen Bramble's eyes.

"Well, I guess I should get straight to the point, then, should I?" Owen Bramble said as Olga looked up. "You see, Olga, I... have taken a fancy to you."

"A fancy? To me?" Olga asked.

"Oh, I know what you're going to say... I'm old, you're young, it just could be odd... but it's not as odd as you think. Young women do date older men in their lives." Owen Bramble. "And... well, seeing as how we keep constantly running into each other quite a lot, I was wondering... if maybe... just maybe... you could well... give me a chance to court you?"

"Court me? As in... go out on a date? With you?" Olga asked.

"I mean, it's up to you, really. I mean, I understand if you don't want to... since you're staying for a month and all..." Owen Bramble said as he sighed.

Olga paused. "Well... maybe if I... extended my vacation time, I could stay the entire summer, and we'll see where it goes."

Owen Bramble looked over at Olga and gave a smile. "Do you really mean it?"

"I'm not sure if I do... but if you say you fancy me... I... I guess I could try to see if... well..." Olga nodded. "Very well, Owen. I'll give you a chance."

"Olga, I will assure you, you will not regret this choice." Mr. Bramble smiled as he lifted Olga's chin up. And to her surprise, Owen leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Olga felt surprised about this before backing away.

"Owen! Why did yo-" Olga started.

"Kiss you?" Owen asked, then chuckled. "My dear Olga, when we are courting each other, it is natural for a man and a woman to share a kiss each time they meet up. Didn't you know that?"

Olga paused as she tried to think about it. "Er... I guess I never thought about it that way."

Olga started to look down as she felt a bit conflicted. Kissing Owen Bramble had felt odd, but yet, her feelings were mixed. She had a strange feeling, but she didn't know what.

As for Owen Bramble himself, he felt a smirk. It started as kissing now... but when it goes further... he licked his lips in sheer delight. This was going to get interesting...

* * *

And the thirteenth chapter is now completed! How did you guys like it? Again, I like to thank DMan51 for some of the idea, which will be expanded on more in the coming chapters! And if you guys have any more suggestions, leave them in a Private Message or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. New Sidekicks

Time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, let me see if I'm summarizing this correctly." Helga said as she had just finished up the coffee she had drank up. "Kevin, the man who you're trying to get my older sister with, is actually Monkeyman, the fabled Monkeyman, the superhero that runs around and saves people in peril."

"Yep." Arnold said.

"And you're trying to pair him up with Olga in hopes that his uncle and aunt will be impressed that he has a girlfriend and has more importance in life than they think." Helga said.

"That is the idea, yes." Arnold nodded.

"But you couldn't tell me about it because Monkeyman prefers to keep his identity secret, even though there are a few times when there are people who have seen his face and knows who he is." Helga said.

"All but Olga, it seems." Arnold shrugged.

"Ah, interesting to know. Now, I have a follow-up question." Helga took a deep breath... then yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CRAZY MIND, FOOTBALL HEAD? Look, I get it, you're trying to get Monkeyman and Olga together, and I want to help you out on that. Yeah, it's a little cliché, the damsel falling for the hero, but it still works in a way. But Arnold, I've seen superhero movies. A lot of them. Most of them end up pretty badly... oh sure, some of them get the girl, BUT there are movies where the hero has to break it off with the girl because his job is relatively dangerous!"

"And I'm trying to make it work." Arnold said. "Look, you, the whole street and the town basically know that I somehow work miracles..."

"Not all the time." Helga sighed.

"Hey, Monkeyman now has a job, yes? He's one of the lead photographers for Mr. Bramble... and he'll get to take pictures to send to himself. The perfect Peter Parker/Spider-Man routine!" Arnold smiled. "That's an accomplishment in and of itself."

"That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about earlier, Bramble! Every time I've seen him around Olga, he has this lusty look in his eye, like he wants to do bad things to her, but can't do it due to the restraint he has on a politician!" Helga explained. "I don't know if you remember, but do you remember when you had a crush on that substitute teacher?"

Arnold turned and glared at Helga as he asked, "Who even told you about that? I never mentioned that to anyone but Gerald."

"Well... I think Gerald might have told Phoebe, who then told me." Helga said.

Arnold sighed. "I should have known... Gerald may be a good ladies' man, but he always falls for the girl he crushes on."

"Tell me about it." Helga laughed... then frowned. "But seriously, whereas you had a crush on a substitute teacher, here, it's the exact opposite! Bramble may not be a teacher now, but back then, he used to be back when Olga was still in high school! I have reasons to believe that he would be thinking about doing dirty thoughts to my older sister, even before she graduated! That, and not to mention, he's like, what, twenty-five years older than her? I want to say around there..."

Arnold frowned as he raised an eyebrow. "I know your concerns, Helga, but trust me, it's not possible for someone as young as Olga to be able to fall for someone like Mr. Bramble. Sure, they would have a history together, but just as student and teacher back then. It wouldn't be something that bad."

Helga frowned as she said, "We're talking about Olga here. She's sickingly nice, but very, VERY naïve!"

"Come on, Helga. Besides, didn't you say that your parents used to chase off Olga's old boyfriends because they didn't approve of them?" Arnold asked.

Helga paused... then laughed. "You're right. There's no way even Bramble would even get PAST Big Bob. He hates politicians."

* * *

"A toast, to a man who'll be giving us a better future!" Bob said as he was holding his glass of root beer up on the table.

"Hear hear, my friend." Mr. Bramble laughed as he, Olga and Miriam were also holding up glasses as they clinked their glasses.

"So, er... Mr. Bramble, I have to ask, what do you have in mind for the future if you do get elected?" Miriam asked.

"Oh, well, try not to count your chickens before they hatch, but if I did get elected, I'd probably be sure that all people try their best to get along equally, in a major way." Owen explained as he took another sip of root beer. "I'd also make sure this little town here gets a little more bigger... I mean Hillwood is pretty big, but not big enough."

"Ah, so you're thinking about expanding? Good! I would recommend a lot more of my own stores. I need to have a franchise started, after all." Bob smiled.

"You know, Mr. Pataki, Mrs. Pataki, I have never felt so much welcomed in your family, and I hope I'm able to make more appearances." Mr. Bramble said.

"Hey, you're welcome here anytime." Bob smiled. "How can I say no to a new friend!"

"Well... there's about one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. It involves your lovely daughter as well." Owen said as he turned to Olga. "Olga, would you like to tell them or should I?"

Olga paused, then nodded as she turned. "You see..."

* * *

"Why do I feel a sudden chill?" Helga shuddered as she held her arms.

Arnold paused as he looked up. "I'm pretty sure I didn't leave any windows open."

"No, I mean a chill as in... the family just approved of something that could be one of the biggest mistakes of their lives." Helga said.

Arnold paused. "Weird. Anyway, I'm sorry I roped you into this, Helga!"

"Are you kidding?" Helga laughed. "Actually, being a sidekick to a superhero, it's... it's pretty fun." Helga smirked.

"Really? You don't mind?" Arnold asked.

Helga smiled. "Heck, let me know if Monkeyman needs us for anything, I'm down for a little sidekick adventure!"

As soon as Helga said that, his phone started to ring. Arnold raised an eyebrow and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arnold, I've just spotted some criminal activity in the metropolitan area!" Monkeyman explained. "You and your girlfriend come over and wear the costumes, and make sure Orangirltan has her camera ready! We need snapshots!"

"We're on it!" Arnold said as he hung up the phone. "Well, Miss Pataki, seems you're about to have a taste of fighting crime? Ready to change?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Helga smirked as she was about to dive into Arnold's closet. Arnold paused as he frowned.

"Helga, the costumes are under my bed!" Arnold called.

"Right..." Helga said as she opened the door, and dove under the bed.

* * *

Over nearby a city street, Monkeyman was hiding behind the shadows as he peered out... quickly, he spotted two figures coming in. He motioned over, much to the two figures' notice. They quickly ran over and dived near the trash barrels as Arnold (dressed up as Chimpin') and Helga (dressed up as 'Orangirltan') looked at him.

"Thanks for coming! Got the camera ready?"

Helga smirked. "Ready as it'll ever be."

"Okay, I'll do all the fighting, you just focus on catching me in action! Okay?" Monkeyman said.

Arnold and Helga nodded as Monkeyman turned to see five suspicious people in masks coming out. "Here they come now! Be ready!"

Arnold and Helga watched as Monkeyman jumped out as he yelled out, "MONKEYMAN!"

The criminals yelped as Helga raised her camera and started taking pictures of the fight. Arnold gave a smile as he said, "There is no way that anybody is calling Monkeyman a failure in life now!"

"This is going to be cake!" Helga smirked as she kept snapping photos. "But shouldn't we get in on this fray?"

"I don't think so. I think he has it pretty good here." Arnold said. "Keep snapping these photos!"

Helga nodded as she kept taking pictures.

* * *

By the time Helga was done with the photos and gave the camera to Monkeyman as he was delivering the criminals to jail, Arnold and Helga were now out of the costumes and back into their regular outfits as Helga laughed. "Whoo! That was an experience!"

"I have to agree with that." Arnold smiled. "It's not every day you get to see a crime fighting scene up close."

"Yeah." Helga sighed as she and Arnold arrived at her house. "Well... there's my house. Thanks for today, football head, I had a great time!"

"Anytime, Helga! Same time tomorrow?" Arnold asked.

"You know it!" Helga smirked as she started to get up the stairs. Arnold nodded as he started to get on his way, hoping to catch the bus home.

As Helga came in, she noticed that the house was strangely quiet. Normally, at this hour, it was full of piano playing from Olga and Bob and Miriam praising, but... it was so strangely silent.

"Hello?" Helga called. It was then she heard voices from upstairs. Helga nodded as she went upstairs to investigate. As soon as she reached the top step, Olga was coming out of her parents room as Bob and Miriam were laughing a bit, Miriam giggling a bit.

"You know, Olga, we were a bit scared at first, but you know, looking at it, I think it can work out!" Miriam smiled.

"Mommy, it's nothing too serious..." Olga started.

"You kidding? This could be big! I'm telling you, Olga, if things go well, not only will this world be a better place, but Big Bob's Beeper Emporium could be seen around the world!" Bob said. "I'm telling you, it will be huge!"

"Well, don't try getting your hopes up, all right?" Olga said. "Like I said before, it's just a courting thing."

"Well, good night, Olga. You keep us updated, you and him both!" Bob said as he and Miriam shut the door.

Olga took a deep breath as she sighed, "Break the news to them, and they're already acting so giddy..."

"Ahem."

Olga yelped as she turned... then sighed in relief. "Oh... Helga! When did you get back?"

"What were you guys talking about earlier?" Helga asked.

"Oh, well... I was hoping to save this news for tomorrow, but... well, do you remember nice Mr. Bramble from before?" Olga asked.

"How could I forget? I've seen the man for the past few days now!" Helga said bitterly.

"Well... he came over earlier and... me and Mr. Bramble are currently courting each other! And our parents are actually okay with it. Isn't it wonderful?" Olga smiled.

Helga's eyes widened as her bow started to droop. "Er... that's..." Helga's teeth started to grit in anger. "...great... news!"

"Isn't it? I was a little afraid at first, but maybe I can make this work with Mr. Bramble. He seems to be very attracted to me." Olga gave a smile.

Helga groaned as she covered her eyes as she thought to herself, _"This... is bad."_

* * *

Fourteenth chapter has been completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. Bramble Backstory

And here we go with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, inside the Bramble household, Owen Bramble was yawning as he managed to get out of bed. He paused as he quickly looked around before feeling around his bed. He kept feeling around before his hand felt something wet on the sheets. Mr. Bramble sighed. "Figures..."

Owen Bramble gave a shrug as he took the sheets off his bed and started to head towards the washing machine as he put them in. Bramble then gave a small smile as he paused, thinking to himself that at least he was courting the girl he so desperately wanted. Olga Pataki may have been elusive thus far, but at least he's managing to get her in his clutches.

As soon as the washing machine started, he started to head downstairs and pause as he entered his war memorabilia room as he picked up the mirror he had collected. He could hardly believe that he had found this mirror during his time in the Cold War.

Bramble sighed, knowing things haven't been easy. His home life wasn't really all that good, living mostly with his father and never knowing his mother. He had to admit, his father treated him good... sometimes. Most times, he just was down right abusive. That was the reason he ran off to join the warfront at thirteen. He became well-trained and the next thing he knew, he was fighting in the Cold War. It wasn't too bad, but memories of his past life just kept making him bothered and angry, and he somehow wished he could grow up to be successful.

It was during one mission where he had somehow gotten lost and captured that he was tortured and his leg got cut off. He had managed to escape the other army with ease, but not before hiding in a small shop that was otherwise void of any people. It was there that he came across that mirror. But it wasn't just any mirror that he found. No, when he was planning an escape route, that mirror grew red as he looked at it, seeing what would happen if he took the left path. He realized that the mirror he had held was a magic prophetic mirror, telling him a future... whether it was good or bad. With this mirror, he managed to get an advantage and escape. He may have lost a leg, but he did gain some respect.

Bramble hadn't used the mirror for a lot of things since then, but he kept it around in case he needed it. Sometime after the Cold War had happened, he eventually moved on to a community college, where he spent the next two years and eventually graduated to high school teacher. He mostly taught twelfth grade classes and he normally wasn't a man of low standards. He was more of a man that set his standards pretty high... and life treated him okay... at least, until one day, when Olga Pataki, as a twelfth grade senior, showed up in her classroom. He couldn't explain it, but the minute he laid eyes on the girl, he immediately gave a small grin. Most kids never mattered to him, but the only one that did matter was young Olga herself. He favored her more than pretty much any other student. Sure, some could argue that most teachers favored her as well, but none were as more obsessed as Owen Bramble himself.

If he had his own way, he'd have probably convinced Olga to stay and live with him back then. But when he made contact with the mirror for the first time and showed him how bad of an idea it would be for the future, he decided to be delicate about it as he knew he wouldn't be able to see her again... so once Olga graduated, Bramble had quit the teaching business, mostly because there wouldn't be any more students as lovely as Olga was.

But he started relying on the mirror every so often, which is how he managed to get into politics in the first place. Sure, he had a bit of a slow start, he was a secretary to the mayor of Hillwood at most. But eventually he managed to get his way to the near top as he was now running for governor himself. It was a mere surprise to him one day when he looked into the mirror and saw the very student he had an obsession with at a clothing store. Seeing an opportunity, he had to snag her into his clutches.

And thus far, he had proven to be pretty successful in that aspect. Sure, the mirror did fail him at one point the other day. It predicted a future where he would set up the fake robbery where Olga would be, and he would successfully "get" the robbers. Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan... but it was all right, he had a bit of a back-up plan to get her.

Bramble paused as he looked at the mirror. "Now that I am courting my girl... I wonder how to convince her..."

The mirror flashed red at that moment as he looked into the mirror... and gave a smirk. "Ah... interesting..."

* * *

About a couple of hours later, Bramble hummed a bit as he arrived towards his office in the town building... as he spotted that boy from yesterday nearby. Bramble gave a groan as he knew about "Kevin". Always was a bit of a troublemaker, even in the senior year. Thankfully, the man managed to let go of that silly troublemaking habit, though he still didn't trust him completely.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Bramble, sir!" Kevin smiled as he held up the pictures he had developed from Helga's camera last night. "I got some of these photos of Monkeyman you asked for."

"Ah..." Bramble said as he took the pictures away from Kevin as he examined each of the photos. Sure enough, there were photos of Monkeyman beating down criminals. They were pretty good, Bramble had to admit... but he needed more photos, at least a few... after all, that reunion was not too far around the corner, and he needed more evidence before he can post it. "Excellent photo shoots, my boy. But I'm going to need plenty more photos. If you find Monkeyman doing anything, shoot a photo right away!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Bramble sir!" Kevin said as he started to go down.

"I'll just keep these with me for now." Bramble said as he started to head to his office.

Little did Kevin or Bramble realize was that around the same time, Olga had just driven up alone. As Olga got out of the car, she almost yelped as Kevin stopped short. Olga sighed in relief as Kevin yelped a bit, blushing. "Oh, hey Kevin!"

"Hi, Olga!" Kevin said. "Sorry, didn't... didn't see you."

"Oh, that's quite all right. I actually came over to see Mr. Bramble... important business from my dad, you see..." Olga said.

"Oh, well, I understand." Kevin gave a nod. "I don't want to keep you busy... uh, hey, how have you been?"

"Hm?" Olga looked over to Kevin in confusion... then blushed. "Oh, well... I'm doing fine. Actually, ever since I've been home, I seem to have attracted a lot of attention. I never would have thought going back on a little vacation would put me in more thrills... actually, I'm extending that vacation just a bit."

"Wow..." Kevin said as he blushed. "Hey, uh, Olga, if you're not too busy, do you... I don't know... do you want to come with me sometime, maybe, I don't know, for some coffee, just to have a nice conversation."

Olga paused as she put her hand on her chin, thinking. "I don't know, I... I suppose if I'm not too busy... I could do that. Would Friday morning work?"

Kevin gave a smile. "Friday morning will work by me! Well, I got to photograph a few things for Mr. Bramble. I'll see you later, Olga."

"Bye, Kevin." Olga smiled as Kevin started to go off. Olga gave a smile as she thought that Kevin was a really, really nice guy. She wondered HOW she missed seeing him in school.

Olga paused as she started to go up to Mr. Bramble's office, with a mission in mind.

* * *

And the fifteenth chapter is now up! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I figured I'd give a little bit of backstory to Mr. Owen Bramble himself. Some of the ideas were given to me by DMan51 (again, thanks for the amazing ideas), but I figured I'd throw in a little of my own (the mirror, for example). If you have any questions or suggestions, please give them to me through PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	16. Attempted Seduction

Let's move on with the next chapter! By the way, you may have noticed I bumped the rating up a bit... to a T, at least. You'll see why. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside his office, Owen Bramble was humming a tune to himself, gathering up some paperwork and preparing to write something when he heard his phone ring. Bramble sighed as he pushed the button. "You're on speaker."

"Mr. Bramble, a Miss Pataki is here to see you." A female voice asked.

Bramble's eyes widened, then gave a smirk as he put his paperwork away and smiled. "Ah yes. Send her right in."

Owen Bramble then hung up the phone as he hummed... then quickly noticed the pictures of Monkeyman were out. Quickly, he snatched most of the photos (except for one that slipped off his fingers as it landed on the other side of the desk, but he didn't notice) and quickly stuffed them inside. Bramble just had a weird feeling that this 'Monkeyman' may have caught Olga's fancy, despite them courting, and he didn't want to risk his plans.

As soon as he hid the pictures he had in his hand inside a desk drawer, he coughed as he gave a slick smile. As soon as he put himself in a perfect posture, the door opened up as a nervous Olga was peering in.

"Ah, Olga. Welcome to my office. This is where I usually prepare for my speeches, usually for the upcoming election, to run the town efficiently." Owen Bramble smiled. "Come on in, close the door behind you, but lock it when you get in, will you? Normally I keep it unlocked, but I can see this is a... special meeting."

"Of course... Owen." Olga gave a small smile as she came in, shut the door behind her and turned as she turned the door locker up. The runner for governor of Hillwood gave a hidden smirk as he was planning out his moves. "Anyway, I came over to talk with you... actually, it was more Daddy wanted to know about the cuts of his business, if you win the election."

"You mean, when I win the election, my dear." Mr. Bramble chuckled. "According to the polls, I've been getting through to the people quite a lot."

"And you have a very good way with words, I don't doubt that. But Daddy wanted to send me over to ask you about his business and what ends or means will he get out of it. I didn't get the full story, but he said something about 'don't want to be ripped off again' or 'd-word Scheck'. Okay, he didn't exactly say 'd-word' as in 'd-word', but I'm not a girl that likes to..." Olga started as she started to approach a chair.

"Swear?" Bramble laughed. "No, no, I understand, I'm not a big fan of swearing myself. Don't tolerate it."

Olga gave a warm smile towards Bramble as he gave a smile back, she not realizing that Bramble was thinking some choiceful, colorful words when imagining him with Olga. Olga was about to sit down when Bramble coughed. "Oh, don't sit there, Olga."

Olga blinked in confusion as she asked, "But this is the only chair here."

"Yes it is, and it was just... painted." Bramble lied. "Didn't have time to set the 'Wet Paint' sign up, don't you know?"

"Oh..." Olga said as she stood up straight.

"But dear me, you do need a place to sit. You know, Olga, we're courting each other, and it is common for a girl to sit on their courting men's lap." Bramble gave a grin as he tapped his lap.

Olga's eyes widened as she asked, "Er... is that normal?"

"Of course it is. A girl likes it when she sits on a man's lap and leans towards the man." Bramble smiled. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

Olga paused as she shyfully came over and sat down on Bramble's lap. Bramble's mind was exploding in excitement, as he started touching her sides. "There you go. Doesn't that feel comfortable?"

Olga paused. "I don't know... I never sat in another person's lap before..."

"Surely, you sat on other's laps before..." Owen smiled. "Didn't you say you were previously engaged to someone before?"

"Yes, I was, but I never sat on his lap, not once." Olga said as her eyes widened. "Er... something seems to be poking me from below."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's a natural thing." Owen smirked as he started touching her hair. "Now, what were you going to say about your father?"

"Oh, that. Well, daddy wants to know if... er, WHEN you get elected, is he going to get a fair share of the deal." Olga said, trying hard not to focus on what was poking her from below.

"Well, that should be simple, my dear." Owen Bramble smiled as he started to feel her sides, mostly around her shirt and vest. "You see, your father is still going to own his business. I only get ten percent, after all, he's the main boss, the main controller of his empire. You can tell him that he's getting most of the credit. Er, speaking off-topic, is this a vest, or is it part of your shirt?"

"It's mostly a vest. Why?" Olga asked.

"Goodness, Olga, wearing black in the heat doesn't seem to be healthy." Owen advised as he started to touch the clapses of the vest. "Certainly, you wouldn't mind if I just pull it off you."

"Er... well, it wasn't feeling particularly hot outside, but..." Olga said.

"Okay, it's not hot now, but it will be soon." Owen said as he took the vest off of Olga and laid it to the side. "Much better. Anyway, my dear, I know your father wants in on his end of the deal, and rest assured, I'm going to keep it. After all, I never lose focus and I always keep my word."

"Oh, well, that's good. I'll be sure to..." Olga started as Owen started to go near her upper chest and started to grab both of her breasts. "EEEK!"

Owen's eyes widened as he let go of her breasts. "I'm sorry, Olga, I didn't know you were sensitive in that area."

"Wh-what the heck was that?" Olga said in shock.

"Didn't you know that when a man courts a woman, a woman allows the man to give her a good little body massage, including the woman's breasts?" Owen Bramble gave a smirk.

"Oh... really. I... I didn't know about that." Olga blushed. "At least, my previous fiancée never did anything of the sort to me."

"Well. Obviously, he didn't know what a man is supposed to do for his lady." Owen Bramble gave a fake, convincing sigh. "If you want me to stop, I can..."

"Er... I didn't know about that. It was just... surprising, that's all." Olga said nervously.

"Well, in that case, I think I shall continue." Bramble smiled as he put both his hands on Olga's clothed breasts as he started to massage them slowly. Olga closed her eyes as she bit her lip, never feeling this sensation before. "Anyway, Olga, I was curious and wanted to know... how do you feel about children?"

"Oh, well... I think children are wonderful." Olga said, trying to ignore Bramble massaging her body. She was starting to feel a little unproper, but she was trying to resist. "In fact, I've been part of a Bis Sister, Little Sister program for a good while. I suppose being around children is pretty fun."

"Ah, I see." Owen smirked as he noticed Olga shutting her eyes, as if resisting the urge to moan. "Let me ask you another question... if, in the future, you get married, would you want to raise a kid?"

"Of course. I always wanted to raise children, but obviously, I want to wait..." Olga said as she opened her eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason." Owen said as he took one hand off his breast and put the hand on Olga's chin, slowly turning her head over to him. "You know, Olga, you have a sweet, kissable face... let me take care of that..."

As Owen started to put his lips on Olga, Olga's eyes widened as she was starting to feel strange. But before Owen could go any further, the phone started to ring.

Owen Bramble stopped as he sighed. "Excuse me."

Owen then let go of Olga as he used his hand to turn on his phone. "You're on speaker."

"Mr. Bramble, sir, your lawyer is here and he needs to see you right now. He says it's urgent." A female voice said on the phone.

Owen sighed. "It's always something. All right, tell him I'll meet him outside."

Mr. Bramble then hung up the phone as Olga got up. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I need to meet up with my lawyers. Is there any further business we need to discuss?"

"No, that's about it." Olga shook her head. "I need to leave anyway, I need to pick up a few things."

"Ah, very well then." Owen Bramble smiled as he got up. "In that case, I better go meet with my lawyer. Unless I'm busy today, maybe we'll see each other again, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's the high school reunion, isn't it?" Olga asked.

"So that's true, so that's true. Very well, I'll meet you there, then." Owen Bramble smiled as he started to get up and went towards his office door as he started to unlock it.

Olga quickly grabbed her vest and was about to put it on when she noticed something on the floor next to the vest. She picked it up and examined it. She gasped as she blushed. There was a picture of the mysterious man that saved her not once, but twice. Monkeyman, that was his name. For some reason, she felt her heart thumping as she gave a dazed smile.

"Olga?"

Olga yelped as she put the photo in her pocket as she turned to see Owen Bramble raising an eyebrow. "You going out?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course, of course." Olga blushed as she started to go outside.

* * *

"No way, really? Th-that's great!" Arnold smiled as he, Helga and Monkeyman were sitting at a table in his house.

"Isn't it grand?" Monkeyman smiled. "I met her near Mr. Bramble's office and she and I talked a bit and I asked her if we could hang out tomorrow and she said yes!"

"That's great news!" Arnold smiled as Helga was nervously drinking her coffee cup.

"Yeah... wonderful..." Helga smiled nervously, wondering how she was going to break the news to the two. _"If I tell them now, that guy is going to be heartbroken, and God KNOWS what will happen if I let Arnold down! No, no, I need to be positive about this... I need to be positive... don't say anything about Bramble and Olga. Not yet. I still need more information on the guy!"_

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to Helga. "Helga, you have been drinking a lot of coffee... in fact, this is your eighth cup!"

"Oh... er..." Helga said as she nervously put the cup down. "I was just thinking about... Kevin's safety here. If he's going to go on that date with Olga here, we need to do all the Monkeyman business we can today all day, because he's going to need all the rest he needs to prepare him for that date!"

Monkeyman's eyes brightened as he said, "Good idea! We'll need to take a LOT of photos! And with the high school reunion coming up tomorrow, we're going to need the best help we can... as best as possible. And some nice rest. After all, I just need to convince Olga that I'm a sane, normal resident in the world and you know, I want to go out with her and..."

"Easy, Romeo. One step at a time." Helga rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let me know when we're going out to fight crime. I still need to hide my hairbow."

"I still can't believe I'm your sidekick..." Arnold sighed. "It just feels... unreal."

"Well, what can I say, Arnold? You and Helga here... you two have so much potential and you're the first people to ever help me up when I felt down." Monkeyman smiled. "How could I not make you my sidekicks? After all, if I'm ever down, I know I can rely on two trusty sidekicks. Like Batman, Robin and Batgirl!"

"I suppose I'm Batgirl?" Helga smirked.

"You know it." Monkeyman said as he got up. "Let me get myself ready, and we'll get going."

As soon as Monkeyman left the room, Arnold turned to Helga as he frowned. "Helga, you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, Football Head? I'm not hiding a thing." Helga crossed her arms.

"Helga, look at me straight in the eyes." Arnold said nonchalantly.

Helga turned to Arnold and stared at him... then groaned as she broke down. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you! But I need to whisper it to you! Honest to God, stop looking at me with your eyes and making me feel guilty!"

Helga then started to whisper to Arnold as he listened in. Arnold's eyes widened as he said, "She WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything in front of Monkeyman... I didn't want his heart broken... but I'm sure we can make Olga change her mind about the guy, maybe she can break things off with that Bramble character!" Helga said. "Who, by the way, I still don't trust."

"I-I ju-" Arnold started... then sighed. "For our sake, Helga, this better. I hate it when my plans don't fall through."

Helga nodded as she looked down. Both kids were now wondering how they can get Olga out of this situation.

* * *

And we'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you have any further suggestions, shoot a PM, and I'll talk with you, see if it can enhance the story! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	17. Meeting Olga's High School Friends

Here we go, moving on to this next chapter of Olga's troubles! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Olga had recently started to walk along the streets as she seemed to be in deep thought. Right now, her mind was starting to trouble her. With Owen Bramble, with Monkeyman... to think, a simple two-week vacation turned into a two month vacation. She groaned, knowing she'd have to get at least a job in the city... but with the summer holidays being a thing, where could she possibly get hired in Hillwood for the summer if she was staying.

On top of that, one of her old teachers was actually courting her. She paid it no mind at first, she thought that Owen Bramble was very... flattering. But when he touched her today, she started feeling different, feeling unproper. She didn't even know if she could explain that to anyone. Owen did tell her that it was a simple 'massage'... but yet, how would a massage elicit some odd results from her body. It was like her body was reacting negatively to his touch.

And on top of that, there was the odd mystery behind Monkeyman. She had never seen anyone quite like him before, she would have to admit. Sure, she had to admit that he dressed quite awkwardly, but she had never seen an actual superhero in Hillwood before... she paused. Had she?

She knew her college friends actually took her to a superhero movie one time. She didn't even know HOW that friend convinced her, but she went along with it. She remembered the movie quite well, in fact. The hero manages to get his powers in some convoluted way, then slowly discovers them, then hides beneath a mask to save the world behind the scenes... then there's the big villain that tries to torment the town, and there's a moment where the girl the hero is in love with, yet the girl is in love with the hero, is captured by that villain. There's the big epic climax, and the girl eventually figures out the hero's secret identity, almost always at the big moment.

As she kept walking, she wondered if that is what was going on with her... she never thought that superhero movies weren't just fiction...

"Hey! HEY!"

Olga merely stopped as she heard a couple of voices. She turned and noticed two friends coming towards her. Upon looking at their faces, she immediately recognized the two friends.

The first friend had red hair, with an orange clip, a blue tank top and blue jeans, with her eye color being blue and the second figure was a raven haired girl with an orange shirt, a red skirt and black eyelashes.

"Melissa, Jackie, is that you?" Olga asked.

"Haven't seen you in forever, girlfriend!" Melissa smiled as she gave a laugh.

"Like, totes!" Jackie gave the same smile. "Didn't know you'd be back to this old place!"

"I'm here for about a couple months!" Olga smiled. "Long story. Anyway, what have you girls been up to?"

"I've been going around and doing research on the wildlife." Melissa smiled. "Basically, zookeeping in wildlife preserves."

"As for me, I've been spending my life after high school trying to run the world!" Jackie gave a big smirk. "But in my spare time, I am doing a little banking."

Olga and Melissa rolled their eyes as Melissa said, "Sure you are."

"Heh, I've been up teaching in Alaska myself. Long story." Olga said.

"Hope you had better luck with that than I did." Jackie said. "I've actually taught a group of kindergarteners once... wasn't a large fan of kids."

"So, you girls planning on going to the reunion?" Olga asked.

"Are you kidding? It's like, the talk of ourselves!" Jackie smiled. "Even if it isn't the talk, we are considering it."

"And you know, the other day, we were just talking about you, and wondered whatever became of you." Melissa smiled. "Rumor has it you've been saved by the residential town superhero."

"You mean, Monkeyman?" Olga asked. "What do you know about him?"

Melissa and Jackie looked at each other... before shrugging as Melissa explained. "There's... really not much we know... but what we do know of him is like this... usually, every night, whenever someone is in danger, he always comes in and saves the day, always leaving behind a banana card... criminals get turned in and life is pretty peaceful."

"There has been rumors at one point where Monkeyman himself did go into civilization for a while, but not even the interests of civilization can take the crime-fighting aspect away." Jackie said.

"The crimes can be pretty small, like boot-stealing... or be pretty big, like beating up an innocent person. Either way, the monkey always knows. Always." Melissa smirked.

Olga blinked as she walked with her friends. "That's... quite a big story on... Monkeyman."

"There's a lot more, but you'll have to ask around a few people, who HAVE claimed to have seen the Monkeyman in action. Though I must say, I never heard of him having sidekicks before." Melissa explained.

"Must be training these kids under his wing." Jackie smiled.

It was then both Melissa and Jackie heard Olga sighing, and not out of boredom, but out of... happiness. That snapped the girls to attention as they turned to Olga, the raven haired girl asking, "Olga, we're curious to know... what's with the lovesick sigh?"

Olga yelped as she blushed. "Uh... n-nothing..."

Jackie and Melissa gave a smirk as if they had just acquired a large ice cream sundae. "Oooooohhh... our little Olga has a boy-crush!"

"N-no! I hardly know the guy!" Olga frowned, her face glowing red.

"Oh, and explain your blushing. The air isn't cold!" Jackie smirked.

Olga just put her hand over her foreheads. "All right, if you must know, I'll tell you, but just hear me out..."

* * *

"Any signs, Helga?" Arnold, in his costume, said as Helga, in her costume, was using binoculars to look around, Monkeyman standing nearby.

"Nothing so far..." Helga muttered as she looked down. "Oh, wait. Three guys just came out of an alleyway. They seem to have malicious intentions."

"Hang on a sec..." Monkeyman said, pulling out a radio, and setting the frequency to hear their voices. "Let's see if I ca-"

"...tellin' ya, man, we need to pull off this robbery without a hitch!" The person said.

"Relax, man, we'll get to that as soon as we can..." A suave voice said through the mike. Arnold's eyes widened upon recognizing the voice.

"Isn't that Frankie G's voice I hear?" Arnold whispered as he frowned. Helga looked over in confusion as Arnold looked down. "Long story, I think Gerald would be better at telling it. I'm still a little bitter when I hear that name."

"What's the short version, my sidekick?" Monkeyman said.

"...Frankie G tried to trick me into joining his gang into stealing a boombox." Arnold frowned. "That's the short version."

"Interesting... well, if he goes on the move, we're setting justice..." Monkeyman smirked.

"I certainly hope so." Arnold said as Helga gave a growl.

"Yeah, nobody uses my belo-" Helga started, then yelped upon almost revealing her secret, before back-pedaling. "...my friend for crimes!"

Arnold double-taked at Helga's reaction. "You see me as a friend?"

"Don't think on it too deep, football head." Helga sighed. "Let's just say, I do care that I don't want you hurt."

Helga went back to searching as she saw the three figures going on the move. "Looks like they're going."

"Come on, that priceless watch ain't going to steal itself!" Frankie G's voice popped out.

"We better follow! Come on, sidekicks!" Monkeyman said as he picked up the radio.

Arnold and Helga nodded as they started to follow through the rooftops, little realizing that Olga and her friends were coming towards the opposite direction Frankie G and his gang were walking.

* * *

And I will end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? I realize it was short, but I figured I needed to set something up for the next chapter, which this idea recently came to me... and I was watching a lot of superhero movies to see if I can get the clichés right! You'll see one of these 'cliches' come next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	18. A Thankful Kiss

Okay, let's get back with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Like, no kidding, girl?" Melissa asked as she, Olga and Jackie were walking past a few buildings. "You're going out with one guy, but have a crush on another?"

"Well...it's not that I have a "crush", more... well..." Olga blushed. "A... fascination with him?"

Jackie and Melissa looked at each other with an unimpressed look as Jackie rolled her eyes. "Sure, you do."

"Anyway, spill the beans, girlfriend. Who are you going out with, and who do you have a crush on?" Melissa smiled as the two continued walking.

"Well... right now, I'm currently going out with Mr. Bramble, and I have a "fas-"" Olga started before Melissa and Jackie stopped short, causing Olga to bump into the two.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait! Wait!" Jackie frowned. "Mr. Bramble? Our senior high school teacher... the one that taught health class?"

"Yes." Olga nodded.

"The man who is currently running for mayor or governor of this place?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." Olga said.

"The man that gave you As, and the rest of us at least A minuses or Bs?" Jackie frowned.

"Well, that could just be any teacher that does that..." Olga pointed out.

"The man who makes you out to be the perfect girl for class and gives you the 'interest' eyes?" Jackie asked.

Olga paused. "I guess Mr. Bramble DOES do that every so often, doesn't he?"

"Olga, unlike you, we know Bramble has a suspicious side! He always takes an interest in you, like he wants to put you in his bed and screw around!" Melissa frowned.

Olga laughed. "Now that's just being silly. I've talked with Mr. Bramble, and he hasn't done..." Olga then stopped to think. "Well... he didn't do anything bad to ME in high school."

Melissa and Jackie looked at each other as they frowned. "Okay, tell us what he did?"

"What do you mean?" Olga smiled nervously.

"You're putting up "the front". We know our old health teacher did something. Spill!" Melissa frowned.

Olga paused. "Er... well..." Olga sighed. "I went to his office to talk with him, and well, yesterday, I agreed to let him court me. Well, my father, you remember my father..."

"How can we forget 'Big 'Beat-Olga's-Boyfriends-Down' Bob Pataki?" Jackie asked.

Olga rolled her eyes... then coughed. "Anyway, I went over to his office to ask him some questions that Daddy wanted me to ask him, concerning his business when he wins."

"You mean, IF he wins. Remember, Olga, there are no 'whens'." Melissa said.

"I know, but..." Olga said. "Anyway, he said the places to sit were being painted and he offered me a seat on his lap. I took his offer and... well, I sat down and this whole time, I felt something poking under me."

Melissa and Jackie frowned as the three girls kept walking, Jackie frowning. "Keep talking..."

* * *

At the same time, Frankie G and his two boys were walking the opposite direction as they were whispering to each other, none of them seeing Monkeyman, Arnold and Helga walking above the rooftops and travelling in their own style, Arnold and Helga seemingly getting down the swinging of their own grappling hook guns as Helga smirked.

It was then Frankie G looked ahead and noticed something up ahead. "Oh, for crying out loud. Get a load of these babes!"

Helga heard what Frankie G said as she looked ahead and groaned. "Oh no..."

Monkeyman and Arnold looked over and yelped as they noticed the group of girls rounding the corner, but most importantly, all of them recognizing the girl from the center. "Olga!"

Helga then noticed Frankie G motioning his boys to hide in the alley as Frankie G hid. Helga was now praying that Frankie G would just let Olga and those two girls (she guessed those were her old friends from high school) would just pass along, with no trouble.

Unfortunately, her hope was squashed when Frankie G made a grab for Olga and the other two girls turned in shock.

"H-hey!" Melissa frowned as she turned towards Frankie G.

"Well, well, well... what are some hot babes like you doing in this part of town." Frankie G said as he examined Olga.

"Not another creep!" Olga yelped.

"Get off our friend!" Jackie yelled as she was about to move towards Frankie G... but not before the other two jumped over and grabbed Jackie and Melissa respectively.

"We were about to go out to rob... but you three seem pretty ripe." Frankie G smirked.

"GET OFF!" Olga yelled as she used one of her legs to kick Frankie G right in the nads, making Frankie yelp.

The self-acclaimed "cool" person growled as he pulled out a switchblade. "Big mistake..."

Olga yelped as Melissa and Jackie were struggling to get out of the boys' grasps. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, three sets of grappling hooks coiled around Frankie G and the boys' legs and pulled them away, letting go of the girls as it started to rain.

Olga, Melissa and Jackie turned and their eyes widened in surprise as they saw three mysterious figures dragging the three men down to the ground with the grappling hooks in check. As two of them retracted their grappling hooks, the taller figure jumped down and started to give a smack down towards both men. Frankie G frowned as he was about to charge straight for Monkeyman, but one of the figures, the one with the football-shaped head, pulled out a rock and threw it at Frankie G, hitting him directly in the head. The other figure then dumped a whole pile of rocks on his head.

"Don't you think that's too much?" The football-headed person said in concern.

"Er... let's just say I have personal problems when it comes to someone hurting a friend." The other person explained.

Before Frankie G could look up, Monkeyman knocked the man unconscious as he grabbed the three criminals and used the grappling hook to go up, along with the two other figures.

Olga, Melissa and Jackie just looked in shock as Melissa asked, "What in the name of Hanna-Barbera was that?"

Olga gave a loving sigh as both Melissa and Jackie looked over... the two paused as Jackie said, "Uh-oh... I think I know who the other guy is that Olga has a crush on..."

Olga sighed as she looked around...

"You know, you have a bit of a knack for getting into trouble."

Olga turned around and saw the guy who saved her three times now as she blushed. "Well... I guess you have a knack for saving my life... Monkeyman, was it?"

Monkeyman blushed a bit as he nodded as Jackie laughed, "Well, well, well, Olga Pataki, seems you have a superhero stalker."

"Oh, come on, Jackie, just mere coincidence we keep running into each other." Olga blushed.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Monkeyman nodded.

Olga paused as she looked straight into Monkeyman's eyes. "You're... really amazing, you know?"

"I get it quite a lot. Though I don't stick around for long." Monkeyman explained.

"Well, can you stick around so that I can say thank you this time?" Olga asked.

Monkeyman raised an eyebrow in confusion as Olga got a little closer as she put her hands on his face. Melissa and Jackie were watching.

Unknown to them, Arnold and Helga were watching as well, out of mere curiosity.

Olga leaned closer until her lips came into contact with Monkeyman's as they started to kiss. Melissa and Jackie gave big smiles as they giggled. From up above, Arnold gave a huge smile as Helga looked down, giving a warm smile as she whispered, "Maybe there's a little hope yet..."

As soon as their lips parted, Monkeyman blushed as Olga let go of his face. With a nod and a smile, Monkeyman grappled back up as Olga watched him go up, and noted the other two figures on the roof, who had ducked their heads. Olga paused. Monkeyman's sidekicks, no doubt... but she smiled. Nevertheless, she was thankful to them as well.

"So-o-o..."

Olga yelped as she noted Melissa and Jackie's big smiles. "What?"

"You are totally in love with the Monkeyman!" Jackie smiled.

Olga blushed. "Oh, come on! I mean, he could have any other girl in the world..."

"But nobody dared meet him face to face or ever kissed him." Melissa smiled. "I think you may be the first girl to have attempted that feat."

"I, er... well... do you really think that?" Olga asked as she paused.

"Listen, girl, we can sense love... and you, my dear Olga, ARE in love!" Jackie smirked.

"Am I?" Olga paused.

"Olga, you kissed a guy that saved your life at least three times!" Melissa said. "AND he seems to fancy you as well!"

Olga paused... then sighed. "But I'm still with Mr. Bramble..."

"Then break up with him! Look, Olga, we know you usually have this little naïve nature within, but... if you know what's best for you... you break up with that Bramble character."

Olga paused as she looked down, feeling very conflicted as Melissa added, "Just food for thought."

"Now come on, it's raining, let's go get inside and eat. I'll buy!" Jackie smiled as she led Melissa and Olga over to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

"Well, Arnold, we just apprehended a wanted criminal and put him in jail." Helga said as she, Arnold and Kevin, now out of their costumes, and sitting in the pharmacy as they waited for the pictures to be developed. "And we got it on film as well. Let me ask... do you feel a little relieved?"

Arnold nodded. "I do feel a little safer knowing that Frankie G won't be bothering any kids anytime soon."

"Tell me about it. Charged on many different accounts, stealing, attempted child-napping..." Helga smiled. "You know, football head, we should do this more often!"

Arnold blushed. "Uh... do you really mean that, Helga?"

"Eh, if it gets me away from the house, I'll be willing to do it." Helga shrugged as the person at the desk waved over to them.

"Here are your photos." The man at the desk said as he gave Kevin the envelope.

"Thank you very much." Kevin smiled. "That'll be good for Mr. Bramble's photography."

Kevin nodded as he took Arnold and Helga out with the pictures in hand as Kevin said, "Great job out there, guys."

"Thanks, Monkeyman. We did all we could." Arnold nodded. "I guess that's it for the day, then."

"May as well. I need to rest up big for tomorrow." Kevin said as the bus stopped by the bus stop.

"Okay, well, we'll be going our separate ways then. Let us know if you need more help!" Arnold said as he and Helga went on the bus.

As Monkeyman nodded, he gave a small smile of happiness as he touched his lips. It felt hard to believe, but that kiss Olga gave him... for some reason, it just felt right...

* * *

And we'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	19. Olga's Inner Conflicts

Let's move on to the next chapter, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, after finishing up some more paperwork and a commercial filming for the 'vote for me' campaign, Owen Bramble was sitting at his desk, relaxing a bit. He had yet to go over which pictures he could use for the newspaper depicting Monkeyman, but his mind was currently on other things.

Right at this moment, he was cursing the fact that he was getting so close to turning Olga into his woman. He knew though that he was turning her on, so it was a good sign... but he needed more alone time with her, he needed to get her excited. He licked his lips in pure delight. He wanted to feel her, to touch her, to get her submissive. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. As he pulled out a piece of paper, he was slowly starting to draw a likeness of Olga he gotten from a nearby photo... as he was then starting to draw some larger breasts on her.

Indeed, his mind was still on Olga that he almost didn't hear his phone ring. Bramble's mind went out as he was cursing that mere fact as he picked up the phone with his right hand. "You're on the line."

"Mr. Bramble, a Mr. Dicola is here to see you regarding photos?" Bramble's secretary called.

Owen raised an eyebrow as he suddenly remembered the photographer for Monkeyman he hired. "Ah, yes... bring him right in."

As soon as he hung up the phone, he quickly got rid of the drawing he had started on and was now spreading the photos around. Nodding, he looked up and saw Kevin coming in, holding an envelope of photos as he smiled. "Ah yes, Kevin. Welcome back... take a seat."

Kevin could only nod as he sat down in the chair and faced towards Bramble as the adult gave him a smile. "I was just going through those photos of that monkey superhero you provided me, and I have to say, it's hard to choose which I can go with."

"Well, I did get more photos of the superhero you wanted, so... I hope I'm not making it more difficult for you, sir." Kevin said, handing Bramble the photos.

"Oh, not at all, not at all." Bramble gave a smile. "In fact, I'm planning on using some of these photos to give to a paper I personally know the owner of... in fact, I have a friend who writes some good articles, so expect some things from the article when you see his picture on the paper tomorrow."

"Oh, for sure!" Kevin smiled as he looked around. "I just want to say something, Mr. Bramble, you really are good to everyone out in the world."

"I get that quite a lot." Bramble nodded. "So, Mr. Dicola, was it? Have you ever had a girl in your life?"

"Well... not quite yet. But I'm still looking." Kevin said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason at all, it's just, I'm currently courting someone right now, and well, I'm considering before the end of the summer, going to get married to her. But I suppose you wouldn't understand it." Bramble shrugged.

Kevin paused as he looked at Bramble. "Well... I suppose I don't, but if it means something..."

"I don't know, maybe it's just me. Well, if there's nothing else, you can go." Bramble said.

"Oh, of course. Well, I guess I'll see you at the high school reunion, then? I heard you were part of the event?" Kevin asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course, I'll probably see you." Bramble said as Kevin started to turn as he gave a hidden smirk. "And don't forget to check out the paper. Trust me, I'll have the perfect photo for Monkeyman's presence in the paper."

Kevin nodded as he started to head out the door. Owen Bramble paused as soon as he waited... and looked at the envelope. As he started to open the envelope, he pulled out the first photo from the pile that was on top...

Owen's eyes widened as his teeth started to grit, furiously.

He was staring at a photo of Olga kissing Monkeyman... in the rain... doing the 'Spiderman' kiss. Bramble frowned as he tore the picture in two. After seeing that picture... he was definitely considering it now as he looked over at a random photo and picked it up. He started to dial a number as he said, "Hello, Bramble here. I have a story about a menace to our cities. A man that may be a hero, but could be a terror to our society. And his name... is Monkeyman."

* * *

It was later that night, all the Patakis were home and well, with Bob talking about a big sale he made today, and Miriam just agreeing to the story (though she wasn't listening to half of it, if at all.). But it was the two sisters that were acting differently than per usual.

First, there was Helga Pataki. Sure, she had to admit, it was a normal summer for her thus far... hanging with friends, playing with the friends she liked... or didn't like, depending on what's going on... and as usual, declaring her love for Arnold in secrecy. But she had never thought that this summer would be entirely different. Sure, she was upset at first that her sister, Olga, was home. But something about the last week or so started to change it. Sure, Olga was still acting the same towards her, much to Helga's chagrin, but she was getting used to some odd new changes... for one, being one of Monkeyman's sidekicks AND fighting alongside Arnold. She couldn't even believe herself that she would actually try to pair Olga with the 'crazy guy running around the streets', but thinking more about it, and after hanging out with him, Helga had to admit Monkeyman wasn't too bad. He actually was meaningful to everyone, and she did have fun just hanging with the guy... and she felt a little more calmer and self-assured when Arnold was with her...

Then again, it wasn't anything new. But Helga still had some problems when it came to trying to pair her older sister up with Monkeyman... Bramble, for one thing. Ever since that man came into their lives, Helga had found it a bit difficult to give trust to Bramble. She wasn't sure if it was because of what happened the last time Olga had a boyfriend and was intending to marry him, but she knew that Bramble was up to no good.

Even currently, she was sitting down in front of a computer, in the 'trophy' room, waiting for information on Owen Bramble to load up. She groaned as she wanted to find out more about Mr. Bramble and who he is... and with the way he was pulling the moves on Olga, she had her suspicions.

Nearby the kitchen, washing up the dishes after she offered to give her mother some time away from them, was Olga Pataki herself. And she had never felt so conflicted in her life. And to think, it all began with the invitation to her high school reunion. Things slowly started rushing in her mind...

First, there was the boy she had seen a couple of times... Kevin. She admitted that she didn't remember much of him, but from what she had seen of him... he seems like a very decent guy. A good person to talk to, she felt comfortable around him. Just a simple friend that it's nice to catch up with. She smiled a bit, thinking about it.

And then there was Owen Bramble. It was hard to believe that her former senior high school teacher was currently courting her. It felt odd at first, but she figured she would probably get used to it. And hearing some of Bramble's stories about how he had to fight in the Cold War after signing at a young teenage age, she felt that Bramble seemed like a good hero. But Olga just saw Owen Bramble as a nice teacher back in her years... but the next thing she knew, Olga had been convinced by Owen himself to have him court her. It didn't seem like a bad idea to her, though she was still unsure, but she accepted, nevertheless. After all, if her father liked Bramble, who was she to complain. But then today was something she had never felt before... she had never felt her breasts grabbed and rubbed before, and even then, it felt like a weird sensation, like Bramble was so... touchy... maybe it was Owen's way of saying 'I love you'? If it was, wouldn't he just say it? And then the kisses Owen placed on Olga's lips... they felt like kisses, but she didn't feel a thing when Owen kissed her...

But she did feel something when she kissed Monkeyman today. Like... a spark that had ignited. Olga gave a happy sigh as she continued to dry up the dishes. Sure, she did admit that she only came across the guy three times, but the way he smiled, the way he looked determined, the way he felt so... heroic... she giggled. It was like heaven to her. She happily sighed as she leaned towards the sink. She then pulled out the photo of Monkeyman that she saw on Bramble's floor earlier in the day. She couldn't help but sigh happily when gazing upon that photo.

It was then Olga felt around the side of the sink... and noticed that all the dishes were washed and dried up. Satisfied with her work, she decided to go on upstairs, carefully putting the photo of Monkeyman away.

"Hey, uh, Olga?"

Olga stopped short as she turned to see Bob and Miriam looking towards her. Olga smiled nervously, wondering if they had seen her with the photo. "Er, yes, Daddy?"

"How did your meeting with Bramble go? I forgot to ask." Bob said.

"Oh... it... went okay. He said you get a good deal out of it and more." Olga smiled nervously.

Bob smiled. "Good to hear. You know, Olga, you have certainly picked a good boyfriend."

"Yes... indeed you have." Miriam smiled as she gave a sigh. "It's nice to see you're hanging out with someone classy."

"Er... of course." Olga smiled nervously as she started to go up. "I'm just going to go up to my room. I... have homework to do!"

As Olga ran upstairs, Bob blinked in confusion as he said, "Homework? Isn't it summer?"

Miriam just looked back at Bob in slight confusion.

As soon as Olga went up to her room and slammed the door, she looked around... and sighed in relief as she pulled out the photo of Monkeyman again... and sighed happily.

"Oh, Monkeyman... my hero..." Olga said, giggling as she looked at the picture with a smile on her face.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions, please send them through PMs, if you please! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	20. Newspaper Scandal

Time for this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Early on the next morning, Monkeyman was yawning as he was getting out of bed. He looked at the mirror and noticed that he was a mess. After a quick shower, combing and dress-up, he nodded as he examined himself. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with khaki jeans and red sneakers with white socks attached to his feet. His hair was combed back nicely down, patted and cleaned up pretty well. Kevin then felt around his face, trying to find a single trace of a beard hair or mustache hair on him. As soon as he felt sure there was none of that, he felt satisfied.

There was no doubt about it, he was ready for that coffee date with Olga.

Kevin started going downstairs towards the door as he noticed his aunt and uncle were in the kitchen, his uncle looking at the morning paper, worried as Kevin looked over. "I'm going out, Aunt Jenny, Uncle Grimly."

"Just a minute, Kevin." His uncle said, stopping Kevin from reaching the door.

Kevin looked over to see his uncle's worried face. "Something wrong?"

"You might want to take a look at this..." His uncle said, pointing towards the paper.

Kevin raised his eyebrow in confusion as he went over to the paper and looked at it. It was then he noticed the headlines.

* * *

 **MONKEYMAN: HERO OR MENACE?**

 _By Nowe Blaberm_

 _ **For many years now, we have known that a mysterious vigilante has been cruising around the city of Hillwood, calling himself Monkeyman and helping the city. But who or what is the real Monkeyman?**_

 _ **All anybody ever knows about the man is that he's almost like Batman and Spider-Man combined. Some say he's a hero for helping citizens, but nobody ever considers the moment that maybe, JUST maybe that the man could very well destroy our city. Some claim to be a hero, while most claim that he's an anti-hero. But as this picture entails, he may as well be beating up innocent folk.**_

* * *

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked at the picture on top of the page, that showed Monkeyman beating down a criminal.

* * *

 _ **Monkeyman may be helpful now... but who's to say that he isn't just going to take away our lives, our innocence... is he really who he claims to be, or just a man who has clearly gone crazy?**_

 _ **More details on page 11**_

* * *

"This can't be right!" Monkeyman frowned as he gave the newspaper back to his uncle. "Uncle Grimly, I assure you, I would never hurt anyone."

Uncle Grimly nodded as he looked up. "We know you wouldn't, Kevin. But people will likely believe anything. It is on a local newspaper."

Kevin groaned. "Whoever this Nowe Blaberm is, he messed with the wrong person. How could he even get all these facts wrong? I mean, surely Mr. Bramble saw all the pictures and turned in the right information!"

"Well, what can you do?" Uncle Grimly said. "You know, your father ALWAYS seemed a bit stubborn headed at times."

Kevin paused as he looked at his aunt and uncle. He looked down as he said, "You all rarely mention my father when we talk..."

Both Aunt Jenny and Uncle Grimly looked at each other in worry before Kevin's aunt said, "All we can say is that he was a really great man."

Kevin sighed. "You keep saying that, but you never tell me how "great" he actually was. I mean, what did he do for a living?"

Aunt Jenny and Uncle Grimly looked at each other worried... before Uncle Grimly hastily changed the subject. "It's not important now, Kevin. We're just asking you, just out of concern for the media, lay low on the Monkeyman business, just for a while. It'll die down soon, we promise."

Kevin paused as he looked down... then sighed. "All right, all right. I'll lay off Monkeyman for a while."

Aunt Jenny hugged her nephew as she said, "We're just looking out for you, you know?"

Monkeyman nodded as he picked himself up. "All right... anyway, I'm going out..."

"Where are you off to?" Uncle Grimly said.

"Well... there's a girl I met that I knew from high school, I'm meeting her this morning for coffee, then meeting her later at the reunion I told you I was going to." Kevin explained.

That got Jenny and Grimly's attention as Grimly asked, "Wait a minute... you're seeing a girl?"

"Yes." Kevin nodded.

Jenny and Grimly then got closer as Jenny said, "We have... to meet her."

"Hold on, hold on. Nothing's official yet. We're still, at most, friends." Monkeyman said as he blushed. "Though if things go good... maybe this'll be official. Anyway, I love to hang out some more, but I don't want to be late."

With that, Kevin headed straight out the door as Jenny and Grimly watched. With that, Jenny was squealing with glee as Grimly gave a warm smile.

* * *

Almost around the same time Kevin was getting up and getting ready, Helga was looking through the notes she had written down on Owen Bramble and was trying to find something.

"I can't believe it... there's nothing on that Bramble guy I can find that says anything bad about him!" Helga groaned. "I know he's up to something, I just know it!"

Helga sighed as she decided to set the notes aside as she went out of her room, merely bumping into Olga.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, baby sister." Olga yelped as she picked up Helga by her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, nothing I've had..." Helga said as she noticed something had dropped near Olga's feet. Olga yelped as Helga picked it up and examined the picture. Helga noticed it was one of the pictures of Monkeyman. Helga smirked. "Well, well, well..."

"Helga, please don't say a word to Mom and Dad!" Olga said in worry. "I know they expect me to get close to Owen, but lately, I look at Monkeyman's face and... I start gushing like a schoolgirl!"

Helga gave a laugh... then looked over at Olga. "I can do you one better."

With that, Helga went into her room as Olga watched in curiosity as Helga pulled out from a desk compartment an empty locket and some scissors. After opening the locket and making a heart-shape on Monkeyman's head, she inserted the picture into the locket and gave it to her. "There. If you ever need to be alone, just pull out the locket and gush away."

"W-wow, Helga. I-I don't know what to say..." Olga smiled... then paused as she looked inside the desk compartment. "Do you always have spare heart shaped lockets in there?"

"Don't think too hard on it. Let's just say... I know how you feel when it comes to looking at a boy or a man you secretly desire." Helga said as she closed the desk drawer quickly.

"Great! Anyway, I'm going down for a coffee and meeting up with a friend. If you want, I can drop you off at your friend Arnold's." Olga smiled.

Helga's eyes widened as she said, "What makes you so sure he's my..."

"Well... isn't it HIS place you go to each day?" Olga asked. "You must be friends with the boy."

"Er... well... I suppose you could say that..." Helga said... then sighed. "All right, I suppose you can drop me off..."

"Great! Let's get going, but remember, I'll have to pick you up at eleven. We need to prepare for that high school reunion tonight, remember?" Olga asked.

Helga yelped as she paused. She had honestly forgotten about the reunion. "Er, of course."

As Olga and Helga went downstairs, they noticed that their parents were currently in the kitchen, Miriam making some breakfast for Bob, and Bob looking at the paper. Though Olga couldn't tell, Helga could tell that Miriam and Bob were just being happy for the sake of Olga being here. Helga could just tell from Miriam's face that she needed one of her smoothies right about now.

"See you later, me and Helga are going out!" Olga smiled as she was about to reach for the knob.

"Monkeyman a menace?"

Both Helga and Olga stopped short as Olga turned to Big Bob as he looked up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was just reading today's paper. And it says here that Monkeyman may not be the hero he proclaims himself to be!" Bob said as he pointed to the headlines. Bob laughed. "About time, I say. I would not feel comfortable at night knowing this man is running around."

Olga examined the paper in mere curiousity as did Helga. Olga paused as she looked at the picture in the paper, then towards her right pocket area where she was currently keeping her locket. Olga couldn't believe it... in fact, she didn't believe it. She and her friends saw Monkeyman for who he is... there was no way he could be a menace.

Helga, on the other hand, paid less attention to the picture and more to the name of the person who wrote the article... 'Nowe Blaberm'. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"I'm just glad we never have to associate with anyone like that, right, Olga?" Bob laughed.

Olga paused as she said, "Er... I guess so..."

"Great. Going out again, I see?" Bob raised an eyebrow.

"Just to see a friend. Me and Helga will be back around noon." Olga said as she took Helga and started to go out. "Come on, Helga."

Helga could only nod as she went out... but now she realized that she may have had something... and to think, all she needed to do was to figure out the anagram in Nowe Blaberm's name.

She had to tell Arnold about this... immediately!

* * *

With that, the twentieth chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions, please send them through PMs, if you please! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	21. Coffee Shop and Bramble's Foolproof Plan

All right, let's get this next chapter underway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside a small coffee shop, Monkeyman hummed a little bit as he was sitting at a nearby table, waiting a little nervously and looking up. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay... you're on a date with a girl... a girl you haven't seen, yet think is pretty. Don't act too weird, it would be weird to be acting weird. Deep breaths... deep breaths."

It was at this moment Kevin looked out the window of the coffee shop a bit nervously. He tapped his fingers on the table as an early morning band was starting up some music.

 _"The man that wears the monkey mask, he'll be the best with any task, especially when he spots his fair dame!"_ Quiet singing was heard nearby. Monkeyman paused as he turned to see the two singers he had seen a couple of days before, the ones that were in Slausen's when the robbery occurred.

 _"Sure, he's feeling dandy!"_ One singer smiled.

 _"And he is quite handy!"_ Another singer smiled.

 _"But the man is not quite the same!"_ The singers sang. _"No, in fact... he is in love... and like two doves... those two will go down in fame..."_

Monkeyman raised an eyebrow, wondering where those two singers came from before they took their instruments and started to depart as some people started clapping. He wondered if those singers even saw the newspaper... or if the people who were sitting in the bar knew what the audience was talking about. Nervously, he started looking at the menu.

It was then he heard the bell ringing in the door as Monkeyman looked up... and sighed in relief as the girl of his dreams had walked in.

Olga looked around slightly and smiled as she saw Kevin walking in. Olga walked over and sat down next to the shy man. "Sorry I'm late, Kevin. I had to drop off my b- little sister."

"That's all right. I haven't been here for too long." Kevin smiled as Olga giggled.

Olga paused as she looked around. "This is a nice little coffee shop."

"It opened up at least a couple of years ago." Kevin explained. "Sometimes I like to come here, to collect my thoughts."

"Oh." Olga smiled as a waiter came over. "Raspberry ice, and some coffee cake and tea, please."

Kevin smiled. "Coffee for me, black, two sugars, no cream."

The waiter nodded as he walked off. Olga smiled as she said, "You know, this atmosphere here is pretty good and generous."

"It is quite generous, isn't it?" Kevin smiled. "Anyway, Olga, are you excited about the reunion?"

"Oh, most certainly. I mean, it's hard to believe that I'm catching up with a few old friends before the reunion starts." Olga smiled. "I mean, Melissa, Jackie... even you. I know I don't remember much of you during our old times in school, but you really seem like a good gentleman, Kevin."

"Call it a weakness." Kevin smiled as the two started to talk.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Arnold frowned as Helga pointed to the paper. "You think that Mr. Bramble WROTE the article to give Monkeyman a bad name."

"You and I both know it, Arnold. And if I had to guess, it was because you took a picture of Monkeyman and my sister KISSING at that moment." Helga groaned. "Football head, WHY did you even take that picture?"

"I'm sorry, I thought this was a good moment not to catch." Arnold said, worried. "But why would Bramble decide to ruin Monkeyman's life by making him a menace to society. We both know he isn't that."

"We both know it, but not the whole world. And trust me, there are a million people who will believe ANYTHING that is printed on the newspaper." Helga frowned. "Besides, you KNOW that that guy is courting my sister! Bramble probably saw the picture when he handed it in and got angry!"

As Helga took a sip of coffee that Arnold's grandmother had given her, Arnold paused. "Still, that's no reason to defame Monkeyman."

"Look, Arnold, I have my suspicions on that Bramble guy." Helga frowned.

Arnold sighed. "Just why do you suspect Bramble? Look, I don't like that he's trying to court Olga as much as you are, but he's shown himself to be the perfect person."

"That's just it! He's TOO perfect! He's cold, calculating, the whole 'politician' routine... and anything I get on his past, I get the whole 'war veteran' story. I just don't trust the guy." Helga sighed. "I may not have strong feelings towards my sister, but I don't want to see her get hurt by anyone. There WAS a reason I stopped the wedding between her and that Doug LeSham guy in secret."

"You're really hoping for a 'Olga's boyfriend is dating another girl behind her back' scenario, aren't you?" Arnold said... then sighed. "Helga, I don't think it's going to be that easy. For one thing, nobody has heard of Bramble dating someone, they'd probably announce it publicly."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." Helga frowned.

"Look, let's not think about Bramble anymore. Let's just focus on how we can clear Monkeyman's good name." Arnold said as he started to circle on the paper.

Helga sighed. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when I'm somehow related to a man that I don't trust! And if that happens, God have mercy on me!"

Arnold sighed as he looked at the paper. "All right. Where do we start?"

* * *

All the while, Bramble was busy humming to himself as he was at his home, setting up the bar in the room as he smiled. At this moment, he was thinking about how he could get Olga in his clutches.

Bramble smiled as he settled the bottle of champagne aside. He was certainly grateful that he had released the newspaper about Monkeyman... and thanks to that Kevin kid for unknowingly giving him the perfect pictures, he may have just gave him the road to ruin Monkeyman's life, both his superhero life and hopefully his personal life. And best of all, fingers crossed, Olga will probably have conflicting feelings when it comes to whether Monkeyman would be trustworthy or not.

In Bramble's mind, it would be the perfect opportunity to snatch her up and remind her just WHO she's courting with. Who she should be with... who, according to Bramble's magic mirror, should be her destined choice. Smirking, he knew he got her pretty close last time... if it hadn't been in the workplace and with no interruptions, she probably would have accepted what he would have done to her.

But this time, no doubt, there would be no delays. He would get her at the reunion and take her to his home. She'll understand just who she'll belong to...

"Thank you, my magic friend..." Bramble smiled as he examined the mirror. "For showing me a wonderful sight..."

Indeed, the mirror shown itself as inside it, Olga was being licked on the cheek by Bramble himself... and was holding her stomach as the girl was looking down in conflicted worry.

Bramble gave a smirk as he put the mirror aside. "All right... let's get this underway."

With that, Bramble started going upstairs to pick out a nice, clean suit. If he was going to go to the reunion, he may as well look nice for the occasion.

* * *

The twenty-first chapter is completed and done! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions, send them through PMs, please! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	22. First Date Successful!

Time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Back at the coffee shop, Olga and Kevin were sitting together, catching up on old times and laughing together.

"No kidding?" Kevin asked. "Your sister actually convinced you Alaska was a better option."

"In retrospect, maybe I unintentionally embarrassed her, but I don't know. I guess I just so want to be close to her, is that so wrong?" Olga said as she took another sip. "I mean, I love Helga, but I just don't understand why she doesn't feel the same amount of love around me."

Kevin paused as he thought about Arnold's friend. "Maybe you just see her in a... different light?"

"What do you mean?" Olga asked.

"Well... I don't have siblings myself, but if I had a little brother close to me, I probably would do something a regular brother does. What you're doing is probably something a mother would do." Kevin explained.

Olga paused as she slowly put the cup back on the table. "What a mother would do? Are you telling me that I'm treating her sort of as a daughter than a sibling?"

Olga put a hand on the side of her face, as if to think. "Now that I think about it... in Helga's younger years, before I graduated high school and left for college, I WAS left with Helga most of the time... I raised her when nobody else was around, and... sometimes, mommy forgets about Helga and I have to do her a favor... thinking about it, I owe her about forty-seven of those favors... maybe more... I'm not sure about Daddy, but I'm sure he was busy with the beeper sales and..." Olga gasped as she put her two fingers on her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I HAVE been doing parent things instead of sibling things! Even when I visit back home, I still act as a parent to Helga."

Olga groaned as she held her head, Kevin watching, "And with me gone most of the time and my parents supposed to be looking after Helga... I'm a horrible sister, aren't I?"

"That depends on your point-of-view, I suppose." Kevin said. "It seems to me though, that even though Helga shows some deep resentment, I'm sure that deep down, Helga really cares for you. She just doesn't want to show it. I'm sure she always appreciates what you did for her. But you have to understand, Olga, there comes a time when a young girl like Helga has to be... independent. I mean, you've seen her with friends, I'm sure."

Olga paused. "You have a point, Kevin. I guess I never thought about it that way..."

Kevin smiled as he patted Olga on her shoulder. "You know, Olga, Helga is almost like you, in a way. Besides the fact you're siblings. She is pretty smart, like you are."

"Really?" Olga asked.

"Well, Arnold told me about Helga's time in school. Arnold told me that whenever Helga is paying attention, she can be pretty smart on a few occasions. She has time to be a kid AND to be serious with her education." Kevin explained.

"Yes, I've noticed Helga seems to be a little more comfortable around this Arnold boy." Olga smiled. "Don't tell him or my little sister I said this, but they look like a pretty cute couple."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but..." Kevin paused. "They do, don't they?"

Olga and Kevin gave a small laugh before Olga continued, "Kevin, you are a delight to talk to. I can't believe that I've forgotten about someone like you in high school!"

"Oh, well, you'd be surprised at what the quiet ones can do." Kevin chuckled as he looked at the clock, as it was about to ring for nine A.M. "Oh, wow, is it almost nine already? Sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to make an appointment at ten."

"Do you want me to drive you over to the place you're going?" Olga asked. "I have to be somewhere as well."

Kevin smiled. "I don't want to be any trouble..."

Olga giggled. "Oh, please, Kevin, you've done a lot for me this morning. Let me at least take you to the place you have to go."

"I don't know, I could be very... you know what, all right. Why not?" Kevin smiled as he picked up the bill. "Let me go pay this bill and we'll be on our way."

Olga gave a warm smile towards Kevin as he started to get up and go towards the counter. It was at this moment that Olga started to notice Kevin's body... not his body, but more of his structure.

She blushed a bit as she noticed that the structure reminded her more of a familiar monkey-themed superhero... the hero that had her heart. She couldn't quite make the connection, but if she didn't know any better... but there was no way Kevin and Monkeyman were the same people... were they?

No, of course not. There was no way... and yet, Olga paused. In the superhero movie she has seen, a nerd is always a popular superhero in disguise, so it COULD be possible that Kevin IS indeed Monkeyman... or is it just her eyes and mind playing tricks on her?

"Olga?"

"Hm?" Olga looked up to see that Kevin had appeared next to her... then coughed as she smiled. "Oh, of course. Where are you going?"

"Could you drop me off at the pharmacy? I'm planning on developing a few photos for Mr. Bramble." Kevin said.

Olga paused... and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

As Olga was driving the streets, Kevin was sitting at the front as he was pondering what to do. Sure, he has successfully gone out with Olga, and things are doing pretty good for the man. He still had a strange feeling, but he couldn't shake what it was.

"You know, Olga, I wouldn't mind if we hang out like this again." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, catching up with you was pretty fun and I guess I got to know more about the local photographer of the place." Olga smiled... then paused. "Say, this is going to be an odd question, Kevin, BUT... have you ever talked with a man called Monkeyman?"

Kevin looked over at Olga in surprise as she said, "I'm just asking because of all the pictures you take of him for the paper."

"Oh..." Kevin paused. "Well, I suppose you could say I know Monkeyman... personally."

Kevin looked towards Olga nervously, wondering if she believed the paper.

"Well, if you do see him... could you tell him... tell him that I don't believe what the paper says about him? I know he's a hero at heart, and not a menace." Olga blushed.

Kevin smiled as he sighed in relief. "Sure. I can tell him that... but I should warn you, he rarely makes an appearance."

Kevin coughed a bit to get rid of the annoying tic that was stuck in his throat. Olga didn't catch it as she gave a smile, the car stopped. "Here we are. And thank you, Kevin."

"Anytime. I guess I'll see you again at the High School Reunion?" Kevin smiled as he got out of the car.

"Of course! Be seeing you then." Olga smiled as she waved towards the boy... and started to drive off as Kevin waved back. Kevin could only give a warm smile as he turned towards the pharmacy...

Only to bump into a just departing Mr. Bramble, who had dropped his bag. "Oh, Mr. Bramble, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were exiting out."

"Ah... Kevin, right?" Bramble said as he rubbed his head. "No problem, my fault. I was just getting myself something."

Kevin noticed the bag nearby as he noticed a package of black markers had fallen out, with another package still in the bag. He couldn't quite read what the labels on the package were, except for the writing on the package, the end of the box revealing the word 'Tests'. The rest of the package was covered by the bag as Owen Bramble collected the things.

"What were you buying in there?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, just a few things for a project I'm doing today. Nothing that concerns anybody else." Owen said as he stuffed the markers back in the bag. "By the way, Kevin, how did you like how I used your pictures for the article?"

"Oh... they were... used accordingly. Though I don't understand who this Nowe Blaberm is..." Kevin said.

"Whoever he is, I'm sure he probably has his sources somewhere." Bramble shrugged. "Anyway, I'm wasting my time as it is, I gotta get this project finished so that I can prepare for the reunion tonight."

"The High School Reunion, of course! Guess I'll see you there, then." Kevin smiled.

Bramble paused as he said, "Yeah, I suppose I will..."

As Kevin walked in the store, he smirked smugly as he said to himself, "...although for my blonde Olga than anyone else..."

Bramble started to walk off quickly as he was careful not to be caught as he quickly got in the car, anxiously waiting to get his project done as quickly as possible.

* * *

Later on, in the late afternoon, back in the Pataki household, Olga, who was wearing a beautiful red dress with black high heels, she was looking upstairs. "Come on, Helga. We really need to get going."

"Do I have to..." Helga called, groaning.

Olga paused as she said, "You don't have to, but... it would be nice if I can at least show you to my friends, introduce them to my b- little sister."

A moment of silence... and then Helga came downstairs, wearing a pink dress and white, clean shoes as Olga smiled. "Helga, you are so pretty!"

Helga wore an annoyed look. "I'm only doing this just so you don't cry to Big Bob and Miriam that you couldn't take your 'baby sister' with you..."

Helga paused as she gave a lopsided smile, _"That, and trying to pair you and Monkeyman... AND a possible dance with Arnold... but I'M not telling her that."_

Olga didn't pay attention to what Helga said as she gushed, "You are so adorable in that dress, there is no doubt about it."

"Yeah. I'm cute in this." Helga frowned. "Can we just go?"

"Go?" Olga asked... then gasped as she laughed. "Oh, yes, yes, of course, of course..."

* * *

There's the end of chapter twenty-two! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions, send them through PMs, please! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	23. Time for the High School Reunion

Time to move it right along! This is going to be another short chapter, because the next chapter after that will be pretty big, and I need some time to get everything set up! For now though, enjoy this chapter as it is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Would you like m-" Olga started before she stopped, thinking about what Kevin had said. She backed off a bit as she said, "Er, never mind."

Helga looked a bit surprised as she saw Olga backing up a slight bit. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck had happened between her being dropped off at Arnold's and arriving back home. Well, it was obvious this was the same Olga she knew, but to see her back away from Helga slightly, it was a complete surprise to her.

 _"Olga probably brought me up to Monkeyman and they both talked about me, obviously..."_ Helga thought, before she smirked. _"Monkeyman, you are a miracle worker."_

As the two headed outside, they stopped shortly as they saw a familiar car coming up towards the driveway. Helga's eyes widened as they narrowed. _"Oh, great..."_

Olga, on the other hand, looked pretty conflicted. While she was glad to see Owen again, she knew what happened the last time she visited him alone. She still felt slight tingling when he had touched around her last time... but, being polite, the only thing she could do was smile as the window rolled down and the smiling face of Owen Bramble appeared.

"I thought you would like a little lift over to the reunion. Save you the gas." Bramble smiled as he looked over at Olga. "That is, if it's not too much trouble."

Olga could only smile as she said, "No trouble at all..."

Owen gave a warm smile towards the girl he was going to get alone tonight as Olga opened up the back seat and Helga walked in. Owen sighed as he knew that the little sister was going to be a bit of a problem... but fortunately, he had a little plan regarding separating the two siblings.

As Olga got into the front seat, he nodded as he turned to Helga. "Comfy?"

"Swell." Helga said bitterly towards the man.

Owen ignored it as he nodded. "Well, let's get ourselves going, shall we?"

* * *

Over at the high school reunion, Arnold, dressed up pretty well, with hair slicked back, nodded as he turned towards Monkeyman, who was now wearing a blue tux with black jeans as Monkeyman gulped nervously. "I don't know about this, Arnold. What if Olga just sees me as a friend. I mean, love takes time and effort."

"Don't worry. With the progress you've been making, I'm sure nothing can go wrong!" Arnold smiled. "Besides, you gave me your uncle's police radio, in case there's a crime going on. We'll be gone for a moment, then we'll be back before we know it."

"...just as long as it's near this area." Monkeyman said as he looked around.

"We'll be fine." Arnold said.

Monkeyman nodded as he said, "Okay, stick close to me, sidekick. I'm about to go in... a changed person."

Arnold nodded as both he and Kevin walked inside the high school and got to the table, where people were giving out nametags.

The person behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Name please."

"Mo-" Kevin started... before catching himself and coughing. "Er... Kevin. Kevin Baker."

The man behind the counter paused as he looked up the names on the clipboard... and smiled. "Ah, there you are."

"This is my... er... nephew. Just here to show him around what high school would be like for him when he gets there." Monkeyman said as he pointed to Arnold. Arnold had to raise an eyebrow on that.

"Ah, of course. Can't hurt to prepare the lad early for the higher learning." The man smiled as he moved the two right along.

As Monkeyman and Arnold kept walking, Arnold raised an eyebrow, turning to the man. "Really? Your nephew?"

"What do you expect me to say? 'Little brother'? I don't think the man would be convinced. Nephew just made more sense in my mind. Besides, I need you to stick with me in case I screw up!" Monkeyman whispered.

"All right, I guess I'll have to take your word for..." Arnold paused as he looked around at the lockers. "Wow... you know, I have never realized the abundance of all these classrooms."

"Yeah, well, expect that in high school. After one class, you have three minutes to get to another class and set yourself up. And that's when you have one class all the way on the other side of the room, and you have to travel over there." Monkeyman said. "It's good exercise, but you have to keep on your toes."

"Wow..." Arnold breathed out deeply as he and Kevin arrived at the cafeteria room.

Arnold peeked inside as his eyes widened to see a crowd of people. Arnold gulped as he looked around. "Man, these high school reunions must be pretty, PRETTY big, huh?"

"You said it." Monkeyman gulped. "Part of the reason I'm nervous about coming..."

Arnold sighed as he turned to his friend. "Look, K..." Arnold looked around, and groaned. "Uncle Kevin, you need to relax. Remember, just socialize with people. You've done it before, what's stopping you from doing it again?"

Kevin looked around and yelped as he gulped. "I'm nervous..."

Arnold sighed. "Look, I'll be over by the punch bowl if you need me. In the meantime, try to tell people about your new career. Obviously not the superhero phase, but what you are now! This is Kevin-Kevin! You are Kevin. And if there is a time to be Monkeyman, I will let you know so we can get out."

Kevin gulped as Arnold started going off. But Kevin could only nod nervously as he looked around the many people that were talking. Kevin gulped nervously, slowly treading in. Hopefully, he can make a good first impression."

All the way at the other end, Olga, Helga and Owen had came in as the man looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Bramble. Haven't seen you around the school in quite some time. How's life in politics?" The man asked.

"Oh, you know, trying to win the heart of the people... the correct people." Owen smiled. "Now, my name tag, if you please."

"Very well." The man said as he handed a name tag over to the man. He then turned to Olga. "Name please?"

"Olga Pataki. And this little girl here is my b- little sister, Helga." Olga smiled, pointing to Helga who looked up.

The man blinked as he looked at Helga. "Are you sure she's not your daughter?"

Helga merely choked on that, her eyes widening in shock as Olga gave an unamused look. "I can see how that mistake can be made, but no, we are definitely sisters."

"All right, just making sure." The man said as he handed Olga her name tag. "Here you are."

Olga nodded as she put her name tag on her dress. "Thank you."

Owen gave a smile as he took Olga's hand. "Well, my little lady, shall we take you to the reunion."

"Er... well, I suppose, but I really need to catch up with my friends as soon as we get there..." Olga said as Helga kept close.

Owen Bramble frowned, upon noticing Helga keeping close, but smiled. "Of course, of course... come along."

As the three walked together, Helga frowned as she kept close to Olga. She knew that Owen had a strange feeling about herself, so Helga decided to stick close to Olga at all times.

Owen Bramble, on the other hand, was frowning. He needed a way to get Helga separated from Olga, but he didn't know what to do at this rate. He'd have to hope for one little moment that Olga gets left alone. Then he'd carry out his plan...

* * *

With that, chapter twenty-three has come to a close! How did you guys like it? If you guys have more suggestions, send them through PMs, which are most appreciated! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	24. Preparing Monkeyman

All right, I had a good break, needed some time to think, and with that, it is NOW time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the cafeteria where the reunion was being held, Kevin was looking around nervously at the other people, looking pretty stiff. He gulped nervously as he walked forward.

"Hey! Remember me?"

Kevin stopped short as he turned to see a smiling man with a black mustache, brown hair and a nice snappy tuxedo as the man said, "We were in the same classes together!"

Kevin looked over at the man, then noticed his nametag. "Uh, hello... Zane! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Zane just gave a laugh. "Oh, more than you know, my friend, more than you know? What have you been up to these days?"

Kevin, the man who is known as Monkeyman, started to produce beads of sweat as he thought about it... then relaxed, knowing what to do. "Well... I'm the professional photographer for Mr. Owen Bramble, you remember him, right, our health teacher, well, I'm his professional photographer for news and updates in terms of what's going on in and out of his governor elections."

Zane smiled. "Oh, that's cool! Hey, I've been doing research on mysterious, magical artefacts myself! Though I haven't spotted any yet, I'm still looking."

Zane looked over and smiled, "You know, why don't we hang out again sometime, Kevin? I really haven't talked to you in so long."

"Hey, you know, we could do that!" Kevin smiled as Zane walked off. "See you much later."

As soon as Zane left, Kevin gave a bit of a smile as he said, "I don't know WHY I was so anxious. This is pretty easy!"

Nearby the punch bowl, Arnold was looking at the names of the high school students as two familiar girls were walking over. "Hmmm... Debbie Vanderbelt? Lewis Bucksaw? Marilyn Munsen..."

"Well, that's an unusual shape for a head."

Arnold paused as he looked over to see two familiar girls, which Arnold recognized were Olga's friends from yesterday. Melissa gave a chuckle as she said, "Sorry, we don't mean to offend you."

Arnold blushed a bit as he said, "Don't worry, no offense taken."

"Oh, good!" Jackie smiled. "So, you're with your mom and dad?"

"Technically, no. I'm actually with a friend." Arnold said. "I'm trying to help him get together with this one girl that he met, he's met her multiple times for the past week, and I want to see if I can set them up."

"Oh? Who's your friend, and who are you pairing her up with?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... this is my friend right there." Arnold said, pointing to Kevin's name on the wall and his picture.

Melissa and Jackie raised eyebrows as Arnold looked around. "Just a second... ah, here we are... I'm trying to pair HIM up with HER!"

Melissa and Jackie did a double take as they saw that Arnold was pointing towards Olga's picture. Melissa paused. "Interesting. Excuse us a second."

The two girls then started to walk off as Arnold blinked... then paused as he noticed Helga coming in, followed by Olga. Arnold sighed in relief as he motioned for Helga to come on over. Helga noticed Arnold and sighed in relief as she looked up towards Olga. "Excuse me, Olga, but I have another... appointment."

Olga yelped as she noticed Helga running off. "Uh, Helga, you probably sh-"

It was then she felt two hands touching her shoulders as she heard Bramble whispering from behind, "Let her go. It'll just be kids being kids."

Olga then turned to Bramble and sighed as she gave him a warm smile. "Er... all right. But..."

Bramble gave a fake smile as he put a finger on Olga's lips, shushing her. "She'll be fine. Trust me. We're courting, right?"

Olga could only nervously smile as she said, "Of course, of course."

As soon as Olga came in, followed by Bramble, only a couple of people have noticed as Olga spotted her friends. "Oh, my friends! Sorry, Owen, but I should probably catch up with..."

Owen Bramble could only give a smirk as he said, "No, no, not at all, no rush. Take your time."

With that, Olga started to walk towards her friends as Bramble stood back, both hands in his pocket as he licked his chops, watching Olga walk. _"No question about it. I am getting her tonight!"_

* * *

"Look at this! Do you see my worry?" Helga said, pointing towards Mr. Bramble sitting towards the side and pointing to Olga talking with her friends.

Arnold, standing next to her, showed the same concern. "You do have a point, but... I'm sure this plan will work!"

"I'm sorry, Arnold, but unless we can talk to your Monkey friend about getting him and Olga much closer, chances of Olga never separating from that Bramble person is highly likely!" Helga frowned.

Arnold sighed. "Look, Helga, I get it, and we need to get Monkeyman clo-"

Arnold yelped. "I'm supposed to tell him Olga's here! Come on!"

With that, Arnold grabbed Helga and started to drag her as Helga frowned, "Who said you can touch me?"

Although Helga was frowning, she was cheering for joy on the inside. _"My Arnold, actually showing a dominant side! There is no doubt about it, he and I were meant to be!"_

* * *

"Well, being a professional photographer is pretty tough at first." Kevin smiled as he was talking to a few others. "But you have to know the right angle to take when taking the right picture." Kevin smiled as some of his former classmates started to applaud. "No, really, it's no trouble at all, it's...

"Pst!"

Monkeyman then noticed Arnold from nearby, motioning for him. Kevin just nodded as he turned to his friends. "Sorry to cut things short, but I need to catch up with a few more old friends. Why don't we hang out again sometime, huh?"

Everyone nodded as they said to him, "Go, go, Kevin! You're incredible!"

Kevin gave a smile as he went towards Arnold and Helga, much to his notice, as he smiled. "Ah, I take it by my second sidekick being here, I presume that..."

"You presumed correctly." Helga nodded. "She's right over there with her friends."

Monkeyman looked over to where Helga was pointing as he smied, seeing Olga, Melissa and Jackie talk. He blushed a bit as he said, "I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised to see someone like little ol' me."

Kevin was about to head straight to Olga, before both Arnold and Helga held him back as Arnold said, "Before you do, we have a few things we want to say!"

* * *

Over with Olga, Melissa and Jackie, Olga was giving a slight giggle as she said, "And you know, I haven't been able to get Monkeyman off my mind since then. My little sister even gave me a locket to hold his picture in. I mean, I don't believe the whole rumors about Monkeyman being evil, don't you?"

"Of course we don't, girl!" Melissa smiled.

"Yeah, he saved us yesterday afternoon! I don't know why on EARTH he would ever be a bad guy!" Jackie said. "Besides, that Nowe Blaberm guy has his sources completely wrong!"

"Yeah!" Melissa smiled... then paused. "Listen, Olga, you may not believe this, but..."

Unknown to the three girls, Bramble was circling them nearby, trying to pear an ear on this conversation as he listened in. Olga raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Well... we think that Monkeyman himself may be in this reunion." Jackie whispered.

Olga's eyes widened. "What?"

Bramble stopped as he backed away a bit, listening a little more closely as Olga asked, "What do you mean, he may be here?"

"Well... we took a look at the high school pictures, then we looked at the photo of Monkeyman, and we couldn't help but notice there were a few... similarities." Melissa sighed. "Look, Olga, we know you're a little slow on the uptake, so let me see if we can break this down...

Bramble decided he heard enough as he started to run off to the nearest phone booth and started dialing a number. Bramble waited until he heard the phone pick up. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. I need another crime set-up in case that Monkeyman comes by... take it near the docks. I can't have anything interrupting this night. Thank you. I'll make sure you're paid."

Bramble then hung up the phone as he nodded. "All right... let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"All right, here's what you tell her." Arnold started to summarize. "You say hello to Olga, then compliment her on her beauty."

"Then strike up a normal conversation with her. Just be yourself. But not yourself as in yourself." Helga explained.

"I got it, I got it." Monkeyman nodded.

"As long as you know what you're doing. Go talk with her!" Arnold said, pushing Monkeyman off.

Helga gave a nod as Monkeyman started to walk towards the three girls. "Well, well... Arnold, would you care to dance?"

Arnold's eyes widened as he turned to Helga. "What?"

Helga smirked as she said, "You know, to keep an eye on our couple in case Bramble tries to separate them?"

"It's a public place, I'm sure Bramble won't..." Arnold said as he looked over. "On the other hand... let's dance."

Helga was jumping for joy... for a slight moment, before composing herself in front of the shocked Arnold, who asked, "Did you just jump for joy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Arnold. You must have had a light in your eye." Helga said as she took Arnold and giggled. "Now let's keep our eyes peeled."

Arnold could only blush as the two started dancing.

* * *

"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." Olga blinked.

Melissa and Jackie groaned as she said, "We're trying to explain that we suspect that maybe, JUST maybe, one of our classmates here could be Monkeyman."

"Yes, I get that. But you're not telling me WHO." Olga said.

Melissa and Jackie just facepalmed... but before they could say anything further...

"Olga, nice to see you again!"

Olga looked up and smiled as she saw Kevin approaching. "Oh, hello, Kevin! We run into each other quite a lot, don't we?"

"More than you think." Kevin smiled as he looked at Olga. "You know, you look very beautiful this evening, Olga."

Olga giggled as she looked at Kevin's eyes. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Kevin smiled as he said, "Thanks."

"So... Kevin, was it?" Jackie asked, getting Kevin/Monkeyman's attention.

"Er, yes, that's me." Kevin smiled.

"Well, I'm wondering one thing... what do you do in your spare time?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, you know... I'm a photographer, I work for Mr. Bramble..." Kevin started.

"Mr. Bramble?" Jackie and Melissa frowned.

"He loves my photos, he says I'm good at working..." Kevin explained.

"Oh... well, tell me one thing, Kevin... what are your favorite fruits?" Melissa asked.

Kevin blinked as he said, "Er, well, bananas, I suppose. They're a very good source of potassium."

"Oh, I happen to agree with that." Olga giggled. "I just love peeling the skin..."

Melissa and Jackie shook their heads, wondering how many people would mistake this conversation if they overheard as something dirty.

Kevin and Olga didn't realize it as Kevin said, "Sometimes I like to peel it and hold it up as I put it in my mouth..."

"Well, of course... though I eat it by little bites, of course." Olga smiled.

"Oh, most definitely. The taste is better savored little by little." Kevin said.

Olga and Kevin just laughed as Melissa and Jackie raised eyebrows as Jackie asked, "What about animals, what are your favorite animals?"

Kevin paused. "Er... well... I always liked monkies... more specifically, apes and gorillas."

"Oh, you know, I always was a fan of monkies just recently." Olga smiled.

"Really?" Kevin smiled.

"Well, I have a new appreciation for them, anyway." Olga blushed, remembering her many encounters with Monkeyman. "I mean, I heard some species could go extinct... which is why I want to join a club to protect monkies."

"You know, I hear you, and I think that it would be a good cause." Kevin smiled as the two started to giggle.

Melissa and Jackie looked at each other, frowning as they were starting to get a little suspicious.

Around that time, Arnold and Helga were dancing with each other, Helga paying less attention to Olga and Kevin's conversation and more towards Arnold's peering eyes. "You know, Arnold, it's been a while since we danced like this... like, what, April Fool's Day?"

Arnold smirked a bit, turning towards Helga. "Er, yes. I remember. You faked being blind."

"And what a good joke it was, right? Right?" Helga smirked... then realized both of their faces were extremely close towards each other's. Helga found herself blushing as she felt tempted to lick the lips of her beloved...

But then something started crackling inside Arnold's right pocket. Arnold's eyes widened as he leaned his face away towards Helga's just as Helga was about to lick his lips and let go of Helga as he pulled her aside and pulled out the little radio. "...robbery at the docks, repeat, robbery at the docks!"

"Uh-oh." Arnold gulped as he turned towards Helga... and then noticed Helga's tongue still out in shock. "What were you doing with that tongue?"

Helga realized her tongue was still out before putting it back in. "Nothing."

"Anyway, we have an emergency at the docks. We better get Monkeyman!" Arnold yelped as he took Helga's hand.

"But football head, what about Bramble?" Helga asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out pretty quickly. Come on, let's go get Kevin!" Arnold said, dragging Helga as she groaned, having a bit of a bad feeling about this...

* * *

And chapter twenty-four is done! How did you guys like it? If you guys have more suggestions, send them through PMs, which are most appreciated! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	25. Bramble's Sinister Plan Part 1

Okay, slight warning, the next three chapters are going to be... well, slightly darker than the rest of them, and I DO have that 'T' warning for a very good reason! Let's just get going with this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"And you are positively sure there's... nothing else?" Jackie asked as she was looking at Kevin.

"Nothing else that's really noteworthy. I'm just a regular photographer." Kevin said as he noticed Arnold and Helga were nearby, the former pointing to his radio as his eyes widened. "Anyway, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I should probably attend to something else. But I'll be sure to meet up with you again, Olga. Maybe we can talk some more."

"Oh, that sounds delightful." Olga giggled as Kevin started to walk off, Jackie keeping a close eye on Kevin as he was now going over to Arnold and Helga, the two kids taking him out the door as if something was up.

Jackie nudged Melissa as she pointed towards the doors as Melissa looked over. She nodded as she turned to Olga. "Hope you don't mind, Olga, but we need to go somewhere. We won't be too long."

"Take your time." Olga smiled as Jackie and Melissa wandered off towards the direction Kevin was heading, not noticing that he was out the door with her little sister and her friend. It was at this moment that Olga had taken a look around, wondering who she recognized that maybe she can talk to. She just couldn't make a decision on...

"Well, well... finally alone, huh?"

Olga yelped as she turned, Owen Bramble had just walked in from behind her as she blushed furiously. "Uh... n-n-not exactly alone, no. But you know, having been here for about an hour and a half, it feels good to see other people and how they grew up to be fine gentlemen and ladies."

"I can tell..." Bramble gave a smile as he offered his hand to Olga. "I apologize for being direct, but you and I... we should probably leave early."

"Wh-what? Why?" Olga asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, we haven't been here for too, TOO long."

"Well, you know, parties can be a little bit... overwhelming at times... and well... there's a little something I want to show you... for us." Bramble gave a slick smile as he took Olga's hand. "So... shall we depart early?"

"What about Helga? Shouldn't we-" Olga started.

"Oh, I don't think you should worry about your little sister. I think I saw her with one of your friends, and I'm sure your friend knows WHERE your place is." Bramble said. "Besides, this is something I feel is... for the both of us."

"Er... well... if you're sure that my friends can drop Helga off back at my place..." Olga said, conflicted.

"I assure you, she is in very good hands." Bramble said taking Olga out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Criminy, I'm in good hands." Helga said as she was now in her Orangirltan outfit, jumping alongside Arnold and Monkeyman on the rooftops. "Do you think maybe we can get a little faster, though? Preferably in a few minutes?"

"Hey, the utilities in the belt takes some time!" Monkeyman said as he jumped on the next building over, followed by Arnold (now in his Chimpin' suit) and Helga, being natural at this sort of thing. "Though I have to say, you guys are just as capable of keeping up. What's your secret?"

"I had some training from my grandmother." Arnold smirked.

Helga paused... then smirked. "Experience... especially when you have a specific target that you need to keep an eye on or if someone has your missing stuff."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Who would steal from you?"

"Sorry Arnold, but that's my own business." Helga rolled her eyes, remembering the times she had to sneak into Arnold's boarding house just to get certain items back.

Arnold just shrugged as the three managed to get to the building near the docks as they dropped down quickly from the building. They looked over and noticed some mysterious people loading some cargo as a car approached. Monkeyman looked in suspicion as he said, "Looks like something bad... Orangirltan, hold the camera and take pictures. If things get bad, come out and help! You too, Chimpin'!"

Arnold and Helga nodded Monkeyman started to go out into the shadows, hiding in every nook and cranny he could in order to get closer. Little did Arnold, Helga or Monkeyman realize was that nearby, there was a red car nearby, the passengers watching the three.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Bramble's car, Owen Bramble was looking towards a nervous Olga as he was driving her towards his place as he gave a smirk. His plan was falling perfectly into place. Olga looked around at the car as she asked, "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, we're just going to stop over by my place, just to get you a little comfortable. The surprise I have in mind is at my humble abode." Bramble smirked as he turned a different corner as pretty soon, he arrived at the mansion. "Here we are."

As Bramble got out of the car, Olga looked out and saw that Bramble's house was illuminated nicely by the night sky. She did have to admit it was pretty beautiful out... but she still felt a slight unease as Bramble opened her car door. "Come along inside with me."

Olga gulped nervously as she unbuckled her seat belt and took Bramble's hand as he lead her inside.

* * *

Back at the docks, a few men were nodding as they looked in the canisters... a couple containing an odd substance of drug as the man nodded. "No doubt about it... the weed is flowing quite well..."

It was then a banana-rang flew right towards the men, whizzing right by them as they jumped. The men looked over as they saw Monkeyman coming out of the shadows. The men frowned as they held their positions.

"So, so... the famous Monkeyman has arrived to stop our operations?" The leader smirked. "Boys, surround him!"

Monkeyman held his position as he started to look around, realizing he was being surrounded by a few more burly men than per usual. Monkeyman's eyes shrank as he looked towards Arnold and Helga, who looked more shocked than anything.

"I think he needs back-up!" Arnold whispered as he jumped out.

"I'm with you!" Helga said as she pulled out her grappling hook as the two managed to join in with Monkeyman.

"Well, well, well... so the sidekicks have come to protect, eh? GET 'EM, BOYS!" The leader called as they started jumping down.

Arnold and Helga yelped as they held their positions, Helga firing her grappling hook as Arnold looked around, holding his own banana-rang and throwing it at another man. Monkeyman took a deep breath and started to charge in, kicking the man down.

"Oh God, this is a lot of tension!" Arnold gasped.

* * *

"Owen, this is a lot of tension." Olga said as she was following Owen Bramble upstairs. "Just... what is the surprise?"

Bramble smiled as he took her inside... to the set-up bar he had. "Take a seat, Olga. And let me prepare you a little something..."

Olga paused as she nodded and sat down. Bramble nodded as he came over to the other side and started to mix up some drinks. "Now, your mother told me that you had never had a drop of alcohol before?"

"Well... I never had a sip of it, if that's what you mean." Olga said nervously.

"Well, I figured I'd give you a small glass to taste. If you like it, I'd be more than willing to give you a little more." Bramble said as he finished making the drink. "Here you are."

Olga looked at the drink in the glass that Bramble handed her. "What is it?"

"Oh... just a little concoction I made myself..." Bramble hid a bit of a smirk.

Olga could only look at the glass in concern, nervous.

* * *

Back at the docks, Monkeyman had just finished beating down his side as he started to pant. "Man... this is tough. I fought against people before, but not so many at once..."

"AHHH!"

Monkeyman jumped as he turned around. The leader had got Arnold by the neck as Monkeyman gave a gasp. The man laughed as he said, "Well, well... bad idea, letting a kid be your sidekick. I wonder what the sounds of a kid's neck snapping would be like..."

Arnold's eyes widened as did Helga's as she stopped punching the man and turned his attention towards the other man as she growled in fury. She screamed as she was about to headbutt the man... and a direct hit came from her, causing the leader to drop Arnold in alarm. Arnold panted as he turned to Helga. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, Chimpy!" Helga smirked... before being caught by another man, as another one also caught Arnold in his grasp. Monkeyman gasped as he started looking around his belt... he suddenly realized that he had just run out of banana-rangs. He gulped as he closed his eyes and held out his hands, as if ready to punch...

What he didn't notice was the bright glowing light that was emitting out of his hands...

* * *

"I-I don't know..." Olga said nervously, looking at the drink. "I always heard that alcohol is bad for you..."

"Ah, but adults drink it all the time, don't they?" Bramble said as he went around Olga and got his arms snaked around her chest. Olga noticed that his hands were once again resting on her breasts, massaging them thoroughly as he gave a guttural growl.

Olga paused as she said, "I guess... one glass wouldn't hurt."

Olga gave a nod as she took the glass from the table as Bramble gave a wide smirk. Olga's lips have touched the glass as the liquid poured into Olga's mouth...

* * *

Yep, I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger! How will Arnold and Helga get out of this mess? Will Monkeyman save them? And what will happen with Olga and Bramble? Sorry, but you'll have to stick around for the next chapter! Also, I would like to thank DMan51 for providing at least a couple of these ideas presented in this chapter. He suggested them a while back, and I figured I would go for it now... you'll see how much more it plays out during the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	26. Bramble's Sinister Plan Part 2

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Bramble's mouth had just dropped as he examined what had just happened.

All Olga did was take one drink... and she falls down unconscious instantly? He scratched his head in confusion... then groaned. "Now there's a girl can't hold her liquor..."

Bramble shook his head as he smirked. "No matter... all part of the plan..."

With that, Bramble took the unconscious Olga, he hummed happily to himself as he said, "Maybe we're not doing it tonight... but I'm setting it up so that we DID do it... starting with laying you down..."

* * *

Arnold and Helga were instantly let go as a flash of light came out as the man yelped. Arnold and Helga turned to Monkeyman in shock, who looked shocked in return.

"What the heck?" Monkeyman blinked as he waved his arms, summoning a light bow and a light arrow fused not too long after.

The man, just staring in shock, blinked as he said, "Right... okay... the man who acts like a monkey... gets a brand new power... and it's magic... excuse me, I'll just whistle for my men... and... I'M-GOING-TO-RETHINK-MY-LIFE-CHOICES-BYE!"

The leader whistled as the men were getting up as he motioned for a retreat. Arnold and Helga could only watch in exasperation as Arnold said, "Should we be concerned that we're letting them get away?"

"Let them be for now. We'll get them another time." Helga said as she turned to Monkeyman. "But what in the name of gouda cheese did you just do?"

"I... I'm not sure!" Monkeyman said. "I just felt angry that my new sidekicks were getting hurt and... I felt a need to protect them and... that happened!" Monkeyman said in worry. "I just can't believe nobody got this on camera!"

A flash was seen nearby as Monkeyman sighed. "Too late to do your camera work now, Chimpin'."

Arnold blinked in confusion. "Uh... that's not me."

Arnold turned to Helga, who just shrugged. "Ain't me, either."

It was then they heard some coughing from nearby. The three slowly turned to see Jackie and Melissa were standing nearby... Melissa holding the camera in her hands, with Jackie crossing her arms with a smug smirk. "Busted, Kevin."

Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman's eyes widened.

* * *

"We had to follow you." Melissa said as she was driving Jackie, Monkeyman, Arnold and Helga (the latter three were out of masks) back towards the party. "We kind of figured out who you were the instant HE showed us your picture."

Arnold groaned. "He does have a good face only a mother would love, wouldn't he?"

"Aw, don't feel so bad." Jackie shrugged. "In fact, I think what you're doing for the city is a good thing, Kevin. Forget what this 'Blaberm' character said. You're a hero to all of them."

Monkeyman paused. "Gee, thanks."

Melissa looked over to Helga as she said, "So... this is the 'baby' sister Olga keeps telling us about. I have to say, you look more tougher in person. Certainly not the 'adorable little girl' we kept getting forcefed down our throats."

"Yeah, we saw what you did, and you, my girl, are badass." Jackie smiled.

Helga gave a smirk. "Well... about time someone older than me appreciated my tougher looks."

"Surprisingly, she's more tougher than you think." Arnold said. "But you should really thank Monkeyman... er, Kevin for helping us!"

Kevin smiled as Melissa stopped the car to the side and looked over. "Yeah... where did you get those light arrow tricks?"

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just as shocked as you are..."

"You know, Olga would definitely flip if she knew you were Monkeyman." Jackie smiled, causing Helga's eyes to widened in shock.

"Oh no!" Helga yelped.

"Don't worry, we won't tell her Monkeyman and your identities. Frankly, I think it's more suited that YOU guys tell her." Jackie said.

"It's not that! Just... does Olga have any other friends aside from you two and... I suppose Monkeyman, or mild mannered Kevin now?" Helga asked.

"Not exactly. The friends she made were mostly the teachers." Melissa asked. "Why?"

"Did you know that me and her came in with Bramble?" Helga asked.

Melissa and Jackie's eyes widened as Jackie groaned, "Did she not take our advice..."

"Advice on what?" Monkeyman said in confusion. "Wh-what's going on?"

Arnold yelped as he said, "Er, n-nothing..."

"Well, Bramble is currently courting Olga herself." Melissa explained.

"WHAT?" Monkeyman said in shock... then glared at Helga and Arnold, who merely shrank down.

"W-we were hoping that maybe she would see you as more compatible!" Arnold yelped.

"You mean... you knew about this?" Monkeyman growled.

Arnold and Helga turned their heads to the side as Helga explained, "Look, Bramble is NOT the perfect man you think he is. Trust me, I know my instincts."

"Oh my gosh, we have the same suspicions, too!" Melissa gasped. "Is it me, or does Bramble look like a creep to you?"

"Thank you! Finally, common freaking sense!" Helga sighed in relief.

"We tried to convince her that she's going with the wrong man... you see, yesterday, she told us that she was touching her in places that she felt uncomfortable being touched." Jackie explained.

Helga and Arnold gasped as Monkeyman shook his head in disbelief. Helga's eyes shrank, "Are you trying to say that..."

Helga growled as she pointed towards the window. "Quick, back to your high school! Hopefully, it was too crowded and they're still there!"

Melissa nodded as she hit the gas and started speeding some corners. Monkeyman was just sitting, stunned.

"Mr. Bramble... and Olga? No way... it's not possible... he's old! Why would he be interested in... in her?" Monkeyman whispered silently.

* * *

"... _arealogical, autoerotical, tubular boobular joy, An exposular-regional, batchical-pouchular fun for girl and boy_!" Bramble was humming to himself as he was walking out of the room Olga was sleeping in. Nodding in satisfaction, he knew the plan would work. While unconscious, he stripped her down to only her bra, and got her panties down, and as much tempted as he was to touch every inch of her body and get her all naked, he knew it wouldn't work. It just didn't feel fun if the girl was unconscious.

No, if he was going to have an experience, he would rather have it when she is in her right mind... but for now, his plan was set. As he went over to get a knife, he paused as he stabbed himself in the arm, getting a bit of blood. He nodded as he started to fill the cup with water. He nodded. All according to plan.

* * *

Pretty soon, the car stopped as Monkeyman, Arnold and Helga, now out of costume and in their regular outfits, came out with Melissa and Jackie right behind. Pretty soon, they arrived at the desk as the man was about to pack up.

"Pardon me, uh, did anybody come out of the party recently?" Helga asked.

"Er... no one I knew..." The man paused. "Except for you guys."

Arnold and Helga sighed in relief.

"Oh... and I guess that blonde chick and the old guy..." The man said as Arnold and Helga stood tense. "But I really don't know a lot."

Arnold and Helga groaned as Helga looked over and smirked. "Say... you seem to have a lot of papers with names... do they list addresses as well?"

"Er, well... I'm not really allowed to show the lists..." The man said nervously.

"We got this." Melissa said as she went over to the boy. "My, you certainly have a good way of authority."

"R-really?" The man asked as he blushed. "W-well, I did work as a superintendent..."

"Superintendent? That sounds incredibly sexy." Melissa purred as she got up on the table and rubbed the man's head, causing the man to blush furiously. "What do they call you?"

"Uh... J-J-Jacob." the man blushed furiously.

"No way. I always loved the name Jacob. It shows a very sexy style." Melissa said as she took his hand. "What do you like to do?"

"W-well, I usually like to..." Jacob started as Melissa led him away from the table and from the papers that he was about to collect. Helga smirked as she grabbed the papers and looked at the first address.

"Ha HA! There are addresses listed next to the names!" Helga smirked.

"R-really?" Arnold said, looking over the papers. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Who cares? Come on, maybe we can stop by Bramble's place and see just what he's up to!" Helga said as she flipped over to the Bs and started going down... before yelping. "Uh... there's his name... but his address is unlisted!"

"What?" Jackie said, grabbing the paper and looking it over. "Well, I'll be doggoned."

Helga gulped as she said, "We need to find where Bramble's place is! I don't care if it takes ALL night, we have to save my sister!"

"Agreed!" Jackie said as she turned to Monkeyman, who was still quiet and in thought. "Come on, Mr. Denial! We're going on a trip!"

"Huh? Oh... r-right..." Monkeyman said as he started to follow Jackie.

Arnold was about to leave... before stopping. "What about Melissa?"

"Don't worry about her. I have a feeling she's going to be here all night." Helga said as the sounds of kissing were heard from a nearby hallway. "Come on, football head!"

* * *

And so, all through the evening, and on into the night, Jackie started driving around as Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman were keeping their eye out... or, well, the former two were, the latter was just sitting, still in shock, still in denial.

There were a few times Jackie got tired, but they had combed many miles of Hillwood, and they just didn't see any sign of a name... a mailbox with his name on it, anything...

By three in the morning, they had combed about half of the city blocks, and though Arnold and Helga felt fatigued, they knew they had to keep fighting it, knowing that Olga was not safe in the hands of a sleazy man...

* * *

And we'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? There's still plenty more to go, so don't miss out! Also, again, thanks to DMan51 for giving me the idea of Monkeyman's new powers. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	27. Bramble's Sinister Plan Part 3

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A bright light was shining on a sleeping Olga's face as she was slowly waking up. She opened her eyes as she looked around and groaned. Her eyes were feeling a little wobbly as they tried to correct her vision.

She gave a cough as she groaned, "Oh no... this is going to be one of those days..."

She held her head up as she was trying to remember what had happened to her last night. The only thing she remembered was being at Mr. Bramble's house... and she took a drink and... it was as far as she could remember... she paused. She remembered that Bramble had his arms all over her... the same way he did so when she sat on his lap back in the office... and it really creeped her out.

She paused as she looked down and gave out a small 'eep'. She noticed that from down below, she was naked save for her bra... and what WAS that wet spot on the bed... with blood next to it?

"Good morning, my little sweetheart. Have a good night's sleep?"

Olga stopped short as she yelped, holding the blanket up to her body, seeing Mr. Bramble come in. "I-I-I'm not decent... Owen!"

"Not decent? Well, I will respect your privacy, but the way you were going on last night... my dear, you said you gave me permission." Bramble said as he started to turn around.

"Perm-permission?" Olga squeaked.

"Don't you remember? We were having a couple of drinks, we were playing around with each other for a while... and... well, you started to get an urge." Bramble smirked.

"An urge?" Olga asked.

"Oh, surely, surely you remember. You started speaking to me about how fun it would be if we were to... join with each other. I was a bit hesitant, but you seemed so insistent, and how could I say no to your beautiful eyes?" Bramble explained as Olga's eyes widened in shock.

"S-so..." Olga yelped. "D-did we just have-"

"You were quite a screamer, Olga. Not that I don't mind. Those screams of ecstasy sounded pretty delightful." Bramble smiled.

Olga looked down towards the wet spot next to the spot of blood again as her eyes were slowly yelping. "No... no..."

"I don't know why you want to deny it... then again, you were so out of it, and we were pretty much connected, you and me. You fell asleep after our fourth round." Bramble said as he took his hand and blew on it, giving a smirk.

"B-but... this isn't possible. My parents always told me that the forbidden dance is one you never do, not after you're married!" Olga sputtered.

"And yet, you did. And my, what a formidable dance, my sweet, sweet girl." Bramble said, turning around, Olga still holding the blanket up to her naked body.

Olga sniffled as she covered her eyes, letting go of the blanket, but still being held up. Bramble could only give a (fake) warm smile as he walked over and sat next to the blonde haired beauty on the bed. "It's okay, it's not the end of the world."

"Y-yes it is!" Olga sniffled. "I've been doing so well to keep hands to myself until I find the right guy... and d-doing it with you..." Olga held her face down. "I feel so dirty!"

Owen gave a hidden smirk, knowing that his little plan was working. All he needed to do was a few more steps. "Well, fortunately, you were on the pill, so..."

"Pill?" Olga asked in shock. Owen raised an eyebrow in (pretend) shock.

"I could have sworn you said that you were on the pill. Are you saying you weren't? Olga Pataki, you dirty, dirty girl!" Owen gasped.

Olga yelped as she started to get up, holding the blanket and collecting her dress. Owen paused as he said, "There should be some pregnancy tests in the restroom. Give it a try, maybe it's nothing."

As Olga ran out the door and into the restroom, Owen Bramble gave a smirk as he sat down, whipping his head around as he gave a silent laugh. _"My Plan B is working like a charm. I'm just glad I'm wearing a heavy shirt to cover the blood wound... but if all goes well... she's mine! Mine! Very, very mine!"_

Owen Bramble kicked around his chair a bit as he hummed, waiting a few minutes. After a couple of minutes, a scream was heard from nearby, knowing that this was Owen Bramble's cue to come over. He ran over to the bathroom, showing a concerned face. "Olga, what's the matter?"

Bramble opened the bathroom door and saw that Olga was back in her red dress from last night, but she was standing in mere shock, holding a tube... with two other tubes beside it, both of them marked with a blue plus sign. Olga started to sniffle a bit. "Wh-what am I going to do? I'm not ready for this!"

Bramble started hiding a small grin, knowing that this was going to be the final step to get Olga to become his. "Olga, from what I've seen, you're a good mother to children. Surely, this'll be a walk in the park."

"B-but even so... how am I going to tell my parents that we did each other... and that I'm... pregnant?" Olga said. "They're going to be so disappointed with me."

"Oh, Olga, of course they won't. Because for one thing, we won't tell them about our little rendezvous on my bed." Bramble said, patting the hair on her head. "Hear me out. I do feel like I am responsible in a big way... and I want to help you through your pain."

"H-h-how?" Olga asked, looking straight at Bramble as she noticed Bramble going down on one knee and pulling out a ring with an emerald jewel.

"Let me be the responsible father of your unborn child. I believe that this child will need both parents to have a good life... in other words, Olga Marilyn Pataki, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife... my Mrs. Bramble?" Owen said as he gave a big warm smile.

Olga looked at Owen Bramble in shock, torn as she looked between her stomach and Bramble's eyes. "We won't tell our parents about the pregnancy if I say... yes, right?"

"That is correct. In fact, we can tell them after we've been married our first week." Owen Bramble smiled. "So, what do you say, Olga? Do you accept?"

Olga paused, wondering if this was the correct thing to do. Should she marry a man that she didn't love in this way? Her heart still yearned for Monkeyman, yet... she thought about everything. She wouldn't be able to break up with Bramble now... she gave up her virginity to him, and on top of that, she was carrying his child! She paused, looking down, wondering why it had to end up this way... but if Bramble is true to his words, and would be there for her when the child was born... maybe he wouldn't be such a bad husband. She still felt conflicted, but looked down.

"I would be happy to, Owen." Olga sighed.

Owen smiled as he hugged Olga close. "You have made a wise decision, my dear girl! I promise..." His hand reached out and massaged her clothed left breast. "You won't regret this decision."

Olga started to have an odd feeling in her stomach that maybe she did.

Unknown to her, Owen's mind smirked as he thought to himself, _"The plan has worked and I couldn't be happier! Of course, I would have preferred it if we actually DID do it... but this is the next best thing! And best of all, she doesn't suspect a thing! At least we are preparing a beautiful wedding!"_

* * *

That's the end of this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? Things seem to take a turn for the worst in terms of sleaziness... but don't worry, things will get better, much better. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	28. Too Late?

Time for the next chapter to take effect! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry, there's nothing! We searched every area of this place and... there's nothing!" Jackie groaned as she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"But she has to be there..." Helga groaned as she was trying to get her eyes wide open... as Monkeyman and Arnold had already fell right to sleep. Helga groaned as she muttered, "What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee right about now..."

Helga looked out the window and sighed as Jackie pulled over. "I'm worried for Olga as well. If that Bramble did something to my girl buddy, I swear to freaking God..."

Helga sighed as she watched a car pass by, she peeked into the window to see Olga was inside the car. Her eyes widened as she said, "Hey! Th-that's the same car Bramble had! And Olga's inside! Follow that car, quick!"

CLANG!

Jackie's eyes were closed as she fell asleep on the wheel. Helga groaned as she got out of the car, quickly. "Fine! I'm going on foot, then!"

With that, Helga quickly grabbed her grappling hook and called, "No, don't bother getting up. I'll go over and save my sister from doom!"

As Helga started to grapple up, she couldn't help but notice two familiar singers holding their guitars up as they started to sing another tune. _"The sidekick of Monkeyman, she spotted her target amongst the traffic, and using her mighty grappling hook, she swings and swings towards a right path she took!"_

Helga ignored the singers as they started following her from the rooftops, the two singers kept playing as they kept a good distance. _"As the car makes its turn, the sidekick of Monkeyman is determined to save his new love from her fate... little does she realize..."_ The singers started playing their tune more melancholy as they slowed down. _"...that she may already be too late."_

Helga stopped shortly as she looked at the singers in confusion, but just shrugged it off as she continue following the car, swinging from building to building... until she spotted the car parked next to her house as she saw Bramble and Olga walking inside. Helga raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she got down from the building and put the grappling hook in a good hiding spot. Once she was done, she immediately climbed up the steps, and groaned as she opened the door. Just as she had walked in, the delighted cheers coming from the other room did not sound like a good sign.

"Oh, that is wonderful news!" Miriam cheered.

"Olga, I'm proud of you for finding the right person. I will admit, I had my doubts, but Owen Bramble here is not only a good business partner to have, but he seems to be more suited for you." Bob laughed as Olga was smiling, Helga noted a bit more nervously.

"Er... thank you, Daddy." Olga said.

"Now, listen to me, Owen. The last time we had Olga trying to get married to someone, he ran off on her on her wedding day for no inexplicable reason!" Bob frowned.

"I assure you, my dear Bob, that I have no intentions of running off. As a matter of fact, I think that me and Olga are going to stay together for a long, long time. Isn't that right, my dear?" Bramble smirked as he patted Olga on her head.

"Er... of course..." Olga said nervously.

Helga's eyes widened in shock and horror as she just started marching upstairs. Olga couldn't help but notice that Helga was marching upstairs and decided to follow. "Excuse me, I need to be upstairs for a moment."

"Take your time. We do need to prepare the wedding arrangements!" Bob called upstairs. "Meanwhile, Owen, you have got to talk to us about when the wedding will be."

"Well... I was thinking in about two weeks in mind. Maybe sooner..." Bramble smirked.

* * *

Upstairs, Helga was holding her head as she fell down on the bed groaning. It was at this moment, she heard the door open.

"Helga? I... take it you heard the news..." Olga said as she walked over. As Olga came closer, she noticed that Helga's eyes looked bloodshot. "My goodness, Helga, your eyes! Are you all right?"

Helga groaned as she said, "I... I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Olga sighed as she looked down. "I wish I was in your spot..."

Helga looked up to Olga in concern. "So... you and Bramble, huh? Why, Olga? Just... why?"

"Now, Helga, you know you shouldn't be mean to Mr. Bramble. After all, he is a... a..." Olga started before pausing... then looking down at her stomach in worry.

Helga's eyes widened when she noticed Olga's eyes were looking down. "No... no way! Olga, you didn't!"

Olga looked ready to cry. "Please don't tell Mom or Dad about this! I don't even remember what I did last night with him, but it's things that a young fragile mind like yours can't take!"

"Please, Olga. My mind can take anything... but still! How?" Helga asked in worry.

"All I remember was having one drink... and then the next thing I knew, I woke up in Mr. Bramble's bed and..." Olga moaned as she fished in her pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. "This even proves it."

Helga took the pregnancy test and her eyes widened as she saw the blue plus sign on the tube. Olga sighed, "I tried two more times, just to get the same result."

"So... you're marrying Bramble just so you can keep the child?" Helga asked. "Do you realize that the man is..."

"I know, I wasn't ready for it, but... you know, maybe Mr. Bramble will become a good husband and father." Olga said. "I admit that he is a bit unorthodox, but he does try to express love."

"But... the man is a complete perv! I've seen his eyes looking at you in a sexily manner! And to think..." Helga gasped in horror.

Olga sadly looked at her little sister as she looked down. "I don't want to entertain your theory about Mr. Bramble just being interested in my body... but assume that I do. What else can I do when you have a form of life growing inside? I can't just destroy it! Is it ethical to not give something life in this world?"

Helga paused... as she sighed. "I do see your point, Olga... but I don't know the answer."

"Helga, you're the only person who KNOWS that I have Mr. Bramble's baby inside me. Just don't tell anybody else, especially not Mom and Dad. I don't know how well they'll take the news." Olga groaned. "I'm just going to tell them after the wedding... I believe in about two weeks from now."

Helga groaned as she nodded, "I won't say a word... but what about your crush on Monkeyman? Wouldn't that affect anything?"

Olga paused... as she looked down. "Honestly, it does... but what's the point of yearning for something you'll probably never get? I will still appreciate what he does... but I don't know if he'll ever take a soon-to-be married woman."

Helga sighed as she looked at the pregnancy test that Olga handed her. She sighed, as she said, "I suppose you need your space."

"I do. And you need yours... I'm just going to stay inside most of the day... and I have a feeling you're going to finish up your sleep." Olga said as she started to walk off. "Good night, Helga."

Helga nodded as Olga left the room. Helga's eyes started to water as she saw the evidence that she and Arnold had failed was being held in her hands... she just didn't know how Arnold... or for that matter, Monkeyman... was going to take the news... as she fell straight to sleep.

* * *

It was about six hours later, Helga had gotten up from her nap, and was on her way over to Arnold's place, after a call was sent over to her place, telling her to come over as soon as she could. As soon as she arrived, Helga knocked on the door as she saw Arnold answering the door in worry. "Thank goodness! Helga, when we woke up, Jackie was still asleep on the wheel, and Monkeyman had to wake her up. He and Jackie are still searching the city, and you just left without a word! What's going on? Did you find Olga?"

Helga groaned as she sighed, "I did... but... you're not going to like this..."

Arnold's eyes shrank. "Oh no... you better get inside, Helga... if this news is bad..."

"It's really bad." Helga said as Arnold lead her inside. As he lead her over to the kitchen, Helga had noticed one of the boarders in the other room was pacing around worryingly as she was looking over a similar tube that Helga had in her pocket. She winced as she asked, "What's with her?"

"Mrs. Kokoshka? Oh, well, I guess she and Mr. Kokoshka had a little bit of a "wild time" a few nights back, as I overheard her talking to Grandpa and Grandma." Arnold said. "Long story short, she thinks she may have gotten... well... bigger and said something about missing a "period". Anyway, she bought a box of pregnancy tests and wants to check to make sure she's pregnant. If she is... it means Mr. Kokoshka might have to get a second job."

"Heh." Helga smirked... but sighed. "Anyway... I did find Olga... and Bramble was with her... and..." Helga groaned as she held her head. "Oh God... this is not going to be easy."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Olga and Mr. Bramble... are getting married in a couple of weeks." Helga groaned, holding her head.

Arnold's eyes widened. "What? No! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, it's happening. You see... after we left to take care of those criminals, Bramble lead her over to his place and a few drinks later... well... I don't want to disturb your fragile mind over these images, so let me put it simple to you." Helga explained as she put down the tube in front of Arnold. The football headed kid examined the tube, most notably the plus sign on there. Helga nodded as she groaned. "I'm sorry, Arnold. I know you were trying so hard... but there's nothing we can do now. The days of us trying to get Monkeyman together with my sister... are over."

"No..." Arnold said as he looked at the pregnancy test. "No..."

"I know, I know, but what can we do now? I'm going to be a young aunt, Bramble's a perverted man who got my sister pregnant... and my sister's just going to willingly go along with it... and she also said... despite her love for Monkeyman, the dream of getting together with him is going to be hopeless..."

Arnold groaned. "How am I going to break this to Kevin?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to tell him that his lovelife is finished!" Helga whispered. "Besides, it was your idea!"

"But it would break his heart! He's already broken with Bramble hating Monkeyman, bu-" Arnold started before a cheerful holler was heard, making Arnold and Helga jump, turning to see Susie was in the other room, examining the tube she had.

Susie Kokoshka yelped as she blushed. "Uh... sorry about that. I guess I'm not pregnant after all."

As Susie walked off, she threw the pregnancy test aside as she said, "No red plus sign on me!"

As Arnold and Helga watched as the pregnancy test landed next to the other test, Helga sighed, "Well, what can we do? The evidence is right there... a blue plus sign!"

"Yeah..." Arnold said as he looked between the two pregnancy tests that were there... and noticed something. "Hey you know, these two pregnancy tests look very similar..."

Helga covered her face, "Arnold, we have bigger problems to worry abou-"

"Hang on, hang on... let me see something." Arnold said as he started to dig around in the tools and pulled out a screwdriver. He used it to unscrew Susie's pregnancy test as he unfurled the paper. He noticed that there was a red plus sign and a blue minus sign, on there. "Red plus sign... blue minus sign... I wonder..."

Helga looked over in confusion as Arnold started to unscrew Olga's pregnancy test and pulled out the paper... and frowned. "Ah ha! I thought so! Helga, look!"

Helga looked over and her eyes widened as she saw two plus signs that were on Olga's pregnancy test... one red... and one blue.

"What th-" Helga's eyes widened... then frowned. "Wait a minute! That female boarder who did that test... she said that a RED plus sign means pregnancy! Olga's test shown a BLUE plus sign!"

"OR... a blue MINUS sign." Arnold said as he pointed to the vertical line on the blue plus sign. "Look, it looked like someone just drew the vertical line over the minus sign in blue marker!"

Helga's eyes widened as she growled... "That dead meat BRAMBLE! He tricked Olga into marrying him by faking a pregnancy test!"

Arnold gave a frown as he said, "We need to investigate... and we need to do it now!"

"I'm with you! Come on, let's get to my place! Maybe Olga will know Bramble's address!" Helga said as she and Arnold started to run off.

* * *

Ending this chapter here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	29. House Raider

All right, let's get going to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a few moments later, Arnold was a bit of a distance away from the Pataki household as he sighed, tapping his foot. He wondered why he couldn't just go in with Helga, even if he HAS came in her house a couple of times by invitation. Then again, he did have a slight fear of Big Bob for some reason. One look at that man, and he would immediately feel intimidated. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he was dating Helga!

Arnold paused to think about it. Though there was the time Helga did confess her "love" to him out of the blue during the FTi incident. She still insulted him frequently, but for him, things haven't quite been the same around her and him. Sure, she said it was the 'heat of the moment', but he somehow didn't feel too convinced. He started pacing back and forth, trying to think. If Helga DID love him, why would she try to insult him at every opportunity? He started pacing around at the thought. He remembered a little far back during pre-school when he WAS nice to Helga and Helga just gave a smile towards him. Of course, he left her alone for a few minutes, and when he got back, she started bad-mouthing everyone, even himself. He didn't quite understand how one girl would be so acceptive about the compliment on her bow the first day they met would be so mean and growly a few hours later.

He sat down, trying to wrap his head around it. From what he heard from Helga's personal history, he knew SHE didn't... quite get along with her parents, or when she did, it was mostly for personal gain. He had heard that Helga's mother was... quite lazy and had her license stripped from her at least a few times, though Arnold suspected that she had a large drinking problem. As much as he hated to admit it, Helga had a lot of problems not just with her home life, but with her socializing skills. The only person he noticed that would try to get along with her was Olga, and even then, Olga was away most of the time. And from what he heard of Olga, well... he admitted, she was pretty cute for an adult woman. He still remembered the time he had a crush on the substitute teacher for a while, but grew out of the crush and decided to go for people more his age.

And of course, Helga herself. From what he heard, she has gone to see a therapist once a week (maybe even twice if she really needed to think), and from he had seen, her socializing skills were getting a little better. At least, she's not ordering Phoebe around as much... then again, she hasn't really quite done so for a while. Arnold smiled. Maybe it was a sign of her changing...

Heck, from the times that he was trying to get Monkeyman paired up with Olga, she started to show more concern for even Olga, and that made Arnold smile. He knew that girl had a heart somewhere, otherwise, why would she confess her "love" for him? While he was thinking about it, he realized that Helga had protected him and saved his life from the one guy last night. He couldn't deny it now... but he was pretty sure...

"Arnold?"

Arnold stopped in his tracks as he saw Helga coming over to him, piece of paper in hand as Arnold paused. "S-sorry. I was thinking about something. Did you get the address from Olga?"

Helga nodded. "It wasn't easy to do, though. I had to get past Big Bob and Miriam, who were excitedely talking about and setting up plans for their 'pride and joy's wedding day."

Arnold then noticed that Helga said 'pride and joy' in a slightly bitter tone, only it was more sad bitterness than angry bitterness. Arnold decided not to bring it up. "How's Olga doing?"

"Scared. I just... I wanted to tell her that Bramble tricked her and that she wasn't pregnant. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I knew she wouldn't believe me, even if I told her. So I cleverly asked if she knew Bramble's address, wondering if she would be living there or here or move to a new apartment? And I did get the address!" Helga smirked as she showed Arnold the address.

Arnold looked over the address as his eyes snapped opened. "No wonder we couldn't find the address! It's a little outside of Hillwood!"

Helga nodded as she tapped her side, indicating her grappling hook is there. "Come on, Arnold, we better do some investigating!"

"But wouldn't that be breaking and entering?" Arnold asked in concern.

Helga frowned as she glared at the blonde haired boy. "Really, Arnold? You want to follow your morals NOW?"

"Well... shouldn't we at least get Monkeyman to come with us?" Arnold asked.

"We don't have time for that! We need to catch the bus and get to this address, pronto! Bramble should still be at work, so this is a perfect time!" Helga said as she started to grab Arnold by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him to the bus stop. "Come on!"

Arnold decided not to argue anymore as he sighed, waiting.

* * *

"Welp, we have nothing." Jackie said as she stopped the car, Monkeyman getting out, dizzily. "You know, maybe we should just give up the search..."

Monkeyman groaned as he frowned. "May as well... maybe Olga likes Bramble more than me..."

"Wh-what? No! Kevin, I know Olga, and she would never go for someone as old as Bramble! Besides, why would she try and do so?" Jackie asked.

Monkeyman sighed as he held his head. "I don't know, it's just... things have been going on today! I learn that Bramble isn't the nice person he is, that I have some brand new powers that aren't even monkey-based, AND worst of all, the girl that I really like is going out with the person who isn't as nice as most of us made him out to be!"

Jackie sighed as she looked over at Monkeyman. "I know you're upset, but trust me. Olga wouldn't do something like that."

It was at this moment, in a flash, Jackie looked out the mirror and saw a familiar face running towards the car. "Melissa!"

"J-Jackie!" Melissa said as she grabbed the window of the car. "I have news! Bad news! Worst news! News that will make you vomit!"

"Easy, Melly. What's the sitch?" Jackie asked.

"I had just recently turned on the news, and Bramble was on the air, showing off his usual boring speeches how he's going to make Hillwood a better place, make everyone appreciate new laws, yadda yadda... and on top of that, he announced that he was to be married in two weeks!"

Jackie and Monkeyman stared wide-eyed as Jackie said, "I hate to ask, but... to whom..."

"To our own... Olga M. Pataki." Melissa said in a worried tone.

That proclamation had just broken Monkeyman's heart to pieces. He had looked down in sadness. The girl he had loved... was to be married to another...

* * *

"Here it is, the address!" Helga said as she pointed towards the house she and Arnold were now in front of. "This is the house where Bramble lives."

Arnold and Helga walked in the yard, looking surprised as the empty, spacious lawn with a couple of flamingos for decoration as both of them felt a little creeped out. Pretty soon, Arnold and Helga arrived at the door as Helga tried the door. Helga frowned. "Locked."

"Well, we tried, let's go." Arnold said as he was about to turn back.

"Hold up a second, football head! Maybe Bramble has a spare key around here somewhere... maybe it's under the mat." Helga said, looking down under the welcome mat.

Arnold frowned as he said, "Helga, nobody leaves a key under the mat, that's the first place any thief would think to look wh-"

"Got it!" Helga smiled as she pulled out the key that was, surprisingly, hidden under the mat. Helga then inserted the key inside the lock and heard the click. She opened the door as Helga smirked towards a shocked Arnold. "Come on, inside."

"No way, nuh-uh, no how!" Arnold frowned. "I am not going inside that house! After that creepy lawn, I am not ready to go inside. I repeat, I am not going into that house."

* * *

"I can't believe I am going into that house." Arnold said as he and Helga were already inside the living room of the house.

"Search for something, ANYTHING, football head! Maybe there's some sort of history behind Bramble we're not getting!" Helga said as she started searching under the couch cushions.

Arnold could only sigh as he started looking around the living room. The only thing he could hope for was that Bramble would not arrive at home to see two kids raiding it.

* * *

And with that, I will end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	30. The Truth Behind Bramble

Sorry I took so long, I needed a small break... but I'm back with this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Bramble household, Helga and Arnold were looking around for hints in the living room for at least an hour as Arnold kept looking out the window every few seconds. It had gotten to the point where it eventually annoyed Helga as she looked up at Arnold. "Any evidence we're looking for ISN'T going to be out that window, Football Head!"

"I'm sorry, Helga, I'm paranoid!" Arnold frowned. "I mean, we broke into a man's home, for Pete's sake! And for what? Finding evidence he probably could have destroyed?"

"Oh come on, Arnoldo, we haven't even checked all the rooms yet. Besides, we've still yet to check this one!" Helga said, pointing to the war memorabilia room.

Arnold sighed as he nodded. "Fine. I'll take a quick look around."

With that done, Arnold walked inside nervously as he looked around the war memorabilia room. Arnold looked around, a bit amazed at the newspaper clippings, the guns, the cuffs, and even an old war suit from the Cold Wars, from the looks of things. Arnold paused. "Hmmm..."

As Arnold kept looking around, there was something odd that bothered him about the room... but he didn't know what it is. For some reason, his eyes kept falling upon a mirror on the desk next to his medals... but it was more of a handheld mirror, the type people held to their face with a handle. For some reason, something was drawing him to that mirror. Slowly, but surely, Arnold walked over and picked up the mirror, looking at its' reflection curiously.

"What is this doing in a war room?" Arnold thought to himself as he examined the mirror as he groaned. "It's just so... so strange and... I don't know if I can take it all in one sitting! Ugh, I just want to know what I can do for Helga!"

Arnold looked at the mirror... and then... to its surprise, the mirror flashed as Arnold looked at it closely.

Instead of the reflection of himself staring straight at him, he saw himself inside the same war room as he was pushing aside Bramble's old war suit, as he noticed a compartment, stating 'LIFE PLANS'.

Arnold yelped as he looked at the mirror as he looked between this and the mirror, where, in the mirror reflection, the version of Arnold was calling for someone in concern.

Arnold shook his head in shock before curiously heading towards Bramble's war suit... and pushed it aside. Much to his shock... the words 'LIFE PLANS' were labeled on a compartment.

"Helga! HELGA! Get in here quick! I think I found something!" Arnold said.

Helga, hearing the call, immediately ran over to the room as she noticed Arnold had uncovered something. She smiled as she said, "Arnold, you're amazing!"

Arnold still couldn't believe it as he looked at the mirror in shock. "Er, Helga..."

"Hang on a minute, let's see what we have in here..." Helga said as she opened up the compartment... and looked inside.

As Helga looked around the compartment, she noticed a notebook inside labeled 'HOW TO DOMINATE THE WORLD THROUGH MY ORDERS' in Bramble's writing... and a tape recorder... with one side labeled 'COMPLETE TAPES' and the other labeled 'TAPES YET TO RECORD'. Helga took both the notebook and the tape recorder as she pushed the eject button, and the door opened, revealing a tape inside.

"HA HA!" Helga smirked as she pulled out the tape and pocketed it. "And... thus!"

Helga then picked up an empty tape and put it in the tape recorder before putting it away. Helga carefully looked at the notebook as Arnold was still looking at the mirror in curiosity, wondering what the heck was with the mirror he was holding.

Helga flipped through the book as he saw crude drawings of himself taking a job at school. Underneath the drawing was the label 'GET JOB'.

Helga flipped towards the next page as she looked at the next picture, containing a crude drawing of Bramble at a chalkboard, with the tagline 'BUILD UP GOOD RESUME'.

Helga curiously flipped the book as one side of her unibrow rose up, with a crude drawing of Bramble looking at what seemed to be an eighteen year old girl with a skirt, similar to Olga's. The tagline under there said, 'FIND MATE'.

Helga got uncomfortable as she started to flip through the next pages, skipping through the high school teaching days, only to stop at a crude drawing of an interested Bramble waving good-bye to a crude drawing of Olga Pataki in a graduation gown, the tagline saying 'GOODBYE FOR NOW TO MATE UNTIL A FEW YEARS'.

Helga flipped a little more into the book as she skipped over the quitting school and getting job in politics thing... she was more interested about Olga... it was at that moment she came across a picture of him talking with a crude drawing of Olga, her head portrait pasted on a crude drawing that had larger circles on the chest area. The tagline then said, "MEET UP WITH MATE AGAIN!"

Helga flipped the next page to see the crude drawing of Olga (again, head portrait pasted on) going down on her knees as a smiling crude drawing of Bramble was stroking her head. The tagline there said, "SEDUCE MATE FOR MARRIAGE!"

Helga almost threw up as she saw a picture of what seemed to be a circle that is just about to be surrounded by smaller circles with lines attached to them. The tagline said, "REPRODUCE!"

Helga quickly flipped the page over as she saw the crude drawing of Bramble surrounded by confetti... with the crude drawing of Olga standing to the side, rubbing a large belly. The tagline said 'WIN ELECTION!"

Helga flipped through the next page as she saw a horrifying site she wished she never saw in drawn form. Many small doodles were surrounding a very depressed crude drawing of Olga, with the crude drawing of Bramble holding one small doodle in triumph as the tagline said, "MY MANY CHILDREN WILL BE HEIRS TO THE WORLD!"

Helga flipped over to the last page as the entire globe was seen, with the crude drawing of Bramble putting a flag on it and seemed to be laughing in triumph. "A BRAMBLE WORLD IS A BETTER PLACE!"

Near the corner of the page was a gravestone, a small one that was entitled "RIP Trophy Wife".

That made Helga drop the notebook in shock as she growled. "THAT'S why he's so interested in her!"

"Pardon?" Arnold said, looking up at the mirror he was examining.

"He's not interested in Olga because he likes her, likes her! He just wants a trophy wife to produce children for him!" Helga growled as she turned to Arnold. "Trust me, when you read this notebook, you will KNOW why I'm so disgusted with Bram- why are you looking at that mirror?"

"Helga, something weird happened when I looked at this thing. It showed me that compartment over there... I mean, I didn't spot it through the mirror's reflections, but it showed me finding the thing!" Arnold started. Helga just looked at Arnold in confusion. Arnold sighed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Believe me, football head, EVERYBODY thinks you're crazy." Helga rolled her eyes. "And for good reason. I mean, Harold decided not to beat you up for that reason, right?"

"I suppose..." Arnold said. "But I swear, this mirror is magic! Look at it!" Arnold said as he pointed towards the reflection.

Helga rolled his eyes. "Look, Arnold, we don't have time for this! We don't even know when Bramble will be back!"

It was at this moment the mirror flashed as Helga and Arnold stopped and looked at it. On the mirror, they saw Bramble was driving in his car and turning a corner towards his street, the time displaying it as '1:24' and counting down by second.

"Holy what?" Helga asked in shock.

Arnold pointed to the mirror. "See?"

Helga yelped as she noticed the time as she gave the mirror back to Arnold then started to put the notebook back. "We'll research magic mirrors later! Put it back where you found it and let's get out of here before something else happens!"

Arnold agreed as Helga closed the compartment and pushed the old war suit back to its proper standing. Arnold put the mirror back as he nodded, Helga patting her pocket as she nodded. "Tape's here, now let's get going!"

With that, Arnold and Helga quickly ran out the door, Arnold slamming it quickly as both the kids ran out... just in time as about thirty seconds later, Bramble's car had turned the corner and pulled up to his home.

Bramble got out of his car as he took a deep breath. "Well, not a bad job if I do say so myself..."

The politician nodded as he gave a smile. He figured with a televised wedding, he would be the center of attention now. Sure, he would have to share the spotlight with the hot Olga, but he figured she had a nice figure, and it made for good television. Bramble gave a nod. "Only thing left to do now... get the girl pregnant... for real."

His mind was made up... no turning back now...

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions, let me know! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	31. A Talk With Mother

All right, time we focus on the main people of the story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Back inside the Pataki household, Olga was sitting on her bed, putting a hand on her stomach, her mind still reeling from what was going on. She didn't remember anything from last night, she knew that much... but she felt really scared. All she knew was that a child was starting to develop in her stomach... and from what Owen Bramble had explained to her, it was her actions that had caused it. She couldn't believe she would be so careless...

Olga sighed, looking down in sadness. At least Owen was a kind man in marrying her so that she would keep the child and not tell her parents about it so that they would tell them after they got married... but it was still hard to take in.

 _"A baby... a baby..."_ Olga sighed sadly as she rubbed her stomach. She knew that she wanted a family someday, with a couple of kids, but she didn't feel like she was ready for it. At the same time, her mind was starting to argue with itself. Deep down in her mind, she knew she betrayed her perfect mindset. And as nice as Owen Bramble was, she just didn't feel the same feelings that he was trying to convey...

And yet, the proof is inside her, growing. She wouldn't have minded if it was Monkeyman's child, but...

Olga groaned as she held her head. Monkeyman. Even after agreeing to be Bramble's wife, she's STILL thinking about the mysterious superhero who saved her life at least three times. Olga couldn't help but chuckle and giggle, thinking about him... until the reality of her mind started speaking with her, showing her a mental picture of her old high school teacher, now turned to a politician who, judging from votes, would most likely be the new mayor of Hillwood.

And on top of that, if she married Bramble... that would mean she would have to quit her job in Alaska, and as much as she did enjoy the smiles of the kids over there... everything was just going so fast for her. She didn't even know if she was even ready to commit to it... she didn't want to quit living in Alaska, but... maybe when she and Bramble marry, she'll find a new job somewhere in Hillwood. Probably not at PS 118 again... she still shuddered over the last time Helga had convinced her she wasn't a great teacher over there...

It was then she heard a knock on the door, causing all thoughts to blow out of her head as she sat up straight, putting both hands on her lap. "C-come in!"

At that moment, Miriam had walked in, with a smile on her face. Olga smiled a bit, seeing who it is. "Oh... hello, Mommy."

"Oh, Olga, I figured you might be in here." Miriam smiled as she sat down next to her. "Listen, we're preparing a nice little bridal shower this Saturday, special for you. Would you prefer private or should we talk to Owen and discuss an all-out party?"

Olga sighed as she said, "I would prefer private... hey, Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Olga. You can ask me anything." Miriam gave a small smile.

"What do you think of Owen? My... fiancé? Do you think he's the right man for me?" Olga asked, looking at her mother straight in the face.

Miriam smiled. "You know, at first, I thought he'd be a little too old for you... but looking past the age thing, he is a very respectable man. And he doesn't sound old, just a fair person. I think he's a wonderful man..."

"I... suppose he is..." Olga said, looking down a bit.

It was then Miriam looked a little concerned. "Honey, is there something wrong? You're not thinking about what happened the last time you were about to wed, were you?"

"No, no, I'm over that now. I put my feelings for Doug in the past." Olga said.

"Well, good. I mean, who would run out on you on your wedding? And you know what, looking at your fiancé's face, he doesn't look like the type to run off on you either." Miriam frowned.

Olga paused... as she said, "Hey, Mom... how did you and Dad get together?"

Miriam's eyes widened as she paused. "What?"

"I guess I'm just curious to know about you and Daddy." Olga sighed.

Miriam paused as she looked over to Olga. "Well... when I met your father... we were both young and foolish at the time. I was a nice little college student with a perfect record. Your father... was more brash than the others. He never talked about his family too much, and I guess that's what I liked about him. He had this... mystery about him."

"Mystery..." Olga whispered, looking at her mom in curiosity.

"Oh, when me and Bob met, he was a little bit... rude and conceited. But at the same time, he knew he wasn't smart and he needed some help. He kept talking about how he would go on this money-making venture, and I guess I would have been the one to support the idea. I don't know I fell in love with him along the way... but... well, I sort of broke a rule that my Mom always taught me..." Miriam blushed a bit. "It was a rule I always taught you as well... that when you're with a guy you like..."

"...don't be rash. Be sensible and preserve your body." Olga said, her voice choking on the last word.

"That's right. Well... that sort of happened with me and your father." Miriam explained. "Thankfully, I was on these things called 'pills', so it wasn't too big a deal... but I knew that Bob was the right person for me, so I ditched college and married him. And don't gasp, Olga, you KNOW it happened to me. Of course, it was a slow couple of years, but eventually, Bob got his beeper store in business and is making a lot of money on it now. And then we had you and the rest was history."

Olga paused as she looked at Miriam. "Did you have any regrets? Or have you ever thought of somebody else aside from my Dad that you probably liked the same way?"

Miriam looked over at Olga in surprise... before pausing. "Well... there was ONE guy I liked more than Bob. He was more academic, he was smart, he was a sweet person... and for a while, I did argue about whether I should have gone with him... but the problem was, that man was more interested in his studies more than a girl who... well... might have accidentally showed a little skin towards him."

Olga gasped as Miriam giggled. "Mother!"

"You got to understand, Olga, I was young, a college student, like you previously were. Now come on, don't tell me you HAVEN'T shown skin." Miriam smirked.

"No, I haven't! I was always a punctual student. I never did anything that low!" Olga frowned.

"Really?" Miriam asked. "Not even when Doug was your fiancé?"

Olga shook her head. "Not even then."

"Wow..." Miriam said. "Well, that doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is is that while Bob may not have been perfect... he was the right choice in the end."

"Was Daddy still the right choice, Mommy?" Olga asked.

Miriam paused and sighed. "Oh, Olga... just be glad you don't drink alcohol."

Olga could only smile nervously and shift her eyes a bit as she thought, _"It was because of one drink that I'm in this situation..."_

"Anyway, I have to get going. I should plan that bridal shower!" Miriam smiled as she started to rush out the door. Olga could only sigh as she put a hand on her stomach again, somehow not feeling any better...

* * *

All the while, Arnold and Helga were at the library as both of them were near the bookshelves, looking over some books as Helga frowned. "Why are we in the library?"

"You know that odd mirror from Bramble's place? I think I remember reading something like this in some fictional object books somewhere." Arnold said, looking it over.

"You and that mirror. My sister got tricked into thinking she is pregnant with a sleazy man's child, and you're looking up something you read on magic!" Helga frowned.

"Helga, this might be important!" Arnold said. "Just help me look, maybe that mirror and Bramble are connected with it somehow..."

Helga could only groan. "For you, football head."

With a deep breath, Arnold and Helga could only look around through shelves and shelves.

* * *

And I'll end this chapter here for now! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions, let me know! Oh, and don't worry, Kevin AKA Monkeyman will appear in the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	32. A Talk With Uncle Grimly

Let's get back to this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few moments later, Arnold had finally found the book he was looking for as he and Helga were sitting down and researching the book.

"Magic Objects, Words and Phrases?" Helga asked as she rolled her eyes. "How did you even come across that book?"

"Gerald had it with him during his The Kings' Rule phase, preparing him for a tournament." Arnold sighed. "I read a bit of it myself, but I never really got it... I just wasn't that big into roleplaying. But I saw something similar in there that looked like the mirror from that book..."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he smiled, pointing to the page. "Here it is! The Manipulation Mirror!"

"The what mirror?" Helga asked as she looked inside the book.

"The Manipulation Mirror. It says here that if someone first discovers the mirror, they help said person out, but too much exposure with that mirror, and the mirror will manipulate you to do... well, things that sound bad for others, but good for the person. Basically, it feeds on people's negative desires." Arnold explained.

Helga frowned. "Oh, sure. It is to laugh."

"Side effects when holding this mirror is that you will change into a demon if someone, doesn't have to be the holder utters the magic words within ear range... Abra Cadabra." Arnold explained.

Helga could only laugh. "Please, do you really think that's possible?"

"Helga, I SAW what that mirror can do! You saw it too!" Arnold said.

"Well, I-" Helga sighed as she looked down. "Okay, I guess I can't argue with your logic... even if it's a little out there."

Arnold looked back towards the book. "To change the demon back to a human, anyone just has to utter the words Hocus Pocus."

"Abra Cadabra? Hocus Pocus?" Helga frowned. "This is just ridiculous... but at the same time, it fits with that weird mirror..."

Helga paused. "I wonder... maybe I should try something the next time I see Bramble... when he's alone."

"Call me when you do..." Arnold said as he got up. "And I'll make sure to listen to the tapes you got... see if there's more of a connection than we think."

Helga nodded. "If we can do this right... and if Olga doesn't get too far into the dark side by Bramble... we might be able to save her for Monkeyman yet..."

Arnold gasped. "Monkeyman! Oh no, we need to-"

"Arnold, wait! We shouldn't do anything yet. We can tell him once our theory is confirmed!" Helga said.

"But-" Arnold said, worried.

"Don't worry. You know that guy. I'm sure he's probably figured something is fishy... if not... then maybe Olga's friends do..." Helga paused, looking up.

* * *

Unknown to Helga and Arnold, Monkeyman AKA Kevin was in a boggled mind of his own right now... not only had he heard that Olga got engaged to a person he once looked up to, but he was starting to feel heartbroken... heartbroken and confused. The latter of which he looked at his hands, still in shock as he sighed, depressed.

Everything had just rushed to him like a firetruck ramming him over, but the only thing he could remember after hearing that Olga and Bramble were engaged was that he ran off, without giving Melissa or Jackie a chance to catch up... and from the looks of things, he felt pretty sad. He sighed as he found himself in front of his home. He sat down on the steps as he looked down. It was at this moment, his uncle had came out and noticed Monkeyman on the steps.

"Kevin? What's eating you?" Kevin's uncle Grimly asked.

"What makes you think something's eating me... not in the literal sense?" Kevin asked.

"Usually, you look like this when a crime isn't stopped or you lose faith in something." Grimly said in concerned. "So, what happened last night? We tried to call you, but your phone was off."

"I've been... a little distracted." Kevin sighed.

"Oh... how's your girlfriend coming along?" Grimly asked.

"That's part of the problem. I just found out this morning that she just got engaged to somebody else." Kevin sighed.

Grimly winced a bit as he said, "Ouch... I am so sorry, Kevin. But hey, you got yourself out there! You managed to go on a date with someone, even if she was already taken. But I'm sure it'll give you more chances to go out there and date again."

"That's just the problem... I don't think I can ever date someone else... not after the time I spent with her..." Monkeyman sighed. "I mean, now that Olga Pataki is engaged to Mr. Bramble, I don't know if I can ever see myself dating again..."

"W-wait... Olga Pataki... as in the eldest daughter of Big Bob Pataki, that man who runs the beeper emporium?" Grimly asked.

Monkeyman nodded. Grimly paused. "Ah yes, I remember hearing a lot about her. All over the news, that girl back in the days. Always won a lot of trophies and her parents were pretty proud... though in my opinion, Big Bob's a bit of a sellout..."

"Well, Olga is actually a nice, sweet girl once you get to know her." Monkeyman smiled. "When I was with her, I felt like I was walking on top of the moon, we can talk about normal things and I feel like I would have a good connection with her."

"Hmmm... have you told her about your... secret identity?" Grimly asked.

Monkeyman shook his head. "No... but I have saved her as that secret identity countless times and I think she appreciates me more when I'm Monkeyman... when I'm Kevin, though, I think she'll only see me as a friend."

Grimly paused. "You also mentioned someone named Bramble... do you mean the health teacher you had... who's also running for governor of Hillwood?"

Monkeyman nodded. Grimly frowned. "I never really liked Bramble. Whenever me and my wife were in school for your Parent Teacher conferences, he always felt a bit shady. How he's running for governor is beyond me."

"I still can't figure out what happened between Olga and Mr. Bramble that would cause them to become engaged..." Monkeyman sighed. "But I just-"

"Listen... I know you're feeling blue about your dating not working out with Olga... but hey, maybe you should try to support her decisions. After all, I'm sure your parents wouldn't have raised you to be vengeful." Grimly smiled. "God knows your aunt and I didn't..."

Monkeyman paused as he looked up... and nodded. "You know what... maybe you're right... next time I do see Olga... I'll tell her the truth about who I really am, and maybe I can try to support her decision... but Uncle Grimly, there was something else that happened last night. I was in my other form in secret. And well..."

And so, Monkeyman decided to tell Uncle Grimly about last night's heist as Uncle Grimly listened intently. As soon as Monkeyman got to the part about the lights that came out of his hands, Grimly's hair stood up in shock as he heard it.

"It was like, I couldn't let them hurt those kids, so... that happened. I didn't think it was some sort of monkey power!" Monkeyman said.

"That's because it isn't..." Grimly sighed as he got up. "Kevin, come with me. I think it's time you knew the truth about your parents..."

Kevin's eyebrows leapt in surprise as he got up and followed his uncle inside, wondering what was about to happen.

* * *

That's the end for this chapter! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions for this story, let me know! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	33. Origins of the Original Monkeymen

Time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Monkeyman had followed his uncle towards a door as the latter gave a nod. Monkeyman raised an eyebrow as he said, "Isn't this the downstairs area you said I was forbidden to enter?"

"Yes, and we are about to enter it. This involves the reasoning why you have... different powers." Grimly explained as he opened up the door. "Come along."

With that, his uncle Grimly started to go downstairs, Monkeyman nervously following right behind him as the longer he went downstairs, the only thing he could see was darkness and the bright whites of his uncle's eyes. Another light shined, indicating that his Uncle Grimly had pulled out a flashlight. A little nervous, Monkeyman kept following his uncle.

"Watch your step, please." His uncle said as he skipped one step. Monkeyman noticed that the step that his uncle skipped seemed to be cracked in the middle. He nodded as he skipped the step.

"You know, this is awfully far down." Monkeyman said.

"Sorry, Kevin. This basement was built with a downstairs light switch at the bottom." Grimly said as they kept walking down.

"Why would they build the light source downstairs? You'd think someone would trip, even with a flashlight." Monkeyman said.

"It's just how it is, Kevin... watch your step, please, these next two steps are a bit slippery." His uncle said as Monkeyman noticed that the hand holding the flashlight had gripped the handle for a few seconds, before letting go. Monkeyman followed suit as he felt the next two steps were a bit sticky.

"My goodness gracious. How much further do we have to go?" Monkeyman asked.

"Not much further, Kevin." His uncle said as Monkeyman felt he wasn't walking on step anymore, but solid concrete. "Here we are."

And then... there was light. Kevin winced a bit as he had to adjust his eyes to the light. Kevin blinked as he shook his head... and his eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him.

Down at the bottom of the place seemed to be a lair of some kind... not just any lair, but a superhero lair. There were a ton of gadgets circling the walls, including a large hammer. "Wh-what is all this?"

Grimly breathed through his nose as he said, "This... is your parents' secret lair."

"Their... what?" Monkeyman asked.

"Oh yes. You see, Kevin, our family isn't just a normal family. You see, you were descended from your father, who was descended from his grandfather, who started fighting crime back in the thirties, when the Depression became abundant. In fact, your grandfather... my father... was the original Monkeyman." Grimly smiled. "He was just like you... always worked by himself, never finding time for anything... that is, until he met your grandmother... a mere mortal he had saved her life multiple times. Think of it as a sort of Superman-Lois Lane type relationship. Actually, he spent more time with your grandmother as a superhero, just as much as he did his real identity. And when he revealed his true identity, she accepted him for who she is. They married and had your father and I."

"Wow..." Kevin said in surprise.

"Indeed, wow." Grimly smiled. "When we started to grow up, he started to teach us about the superhero stuff and wanted us to come along, being his sidekicks. Unfortunately, I was just more into physics and football at the time, but your father fell in love with the whole superhero comic book stuff, so he took up your grandfather's mantle. As he started to grow into a wonderful person, our grandfather retired the Monkeyman mantle and handed it over to your father, and while he was a college student, he was always willing to help others, fighting crime and trying to save the world. However, you may not know this, but there is a magical side of this world."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of stories, about poltergeists that run around spooking people in different places, haunted trains that take you straight to hell and mysteries in that Elk Island place. You know, I heard there was a closed down amusement park in there at one point." Monkeyman said... then paused. "Wait... magic side... is this anything to do with the strange lights that shoot out of my hands."

"That's right." Grimly smiled. "You see, your father accidentally got himself involved with some other worldly crisis in which a demon was about to assault a woman. At first, he thought that the demon was some man in a costume, so, when he went down and saved the woman's life, he didn't know any better... it wasn't until the woman recovered that she showed off some of her true power. This woman happened to be your mother."

"My mom had these powers?" Monkeyman's eyes widened in surprise.

Grimly nodded. "You see, she wasn't just a regular human. She was actually an angel that was reincarnated as a human with angelic like powers, and your father couldn't help but find her pretty cool and useful. At first, my grandfather felt a little skeptical, but he found himself liking your mother... as did I and your aunt, when we were still dating. It was right then and there that your father and mother would team up together to fight crime, whether it would on the normal side or the magical side. Eventually, the two married and had you."

"Wow..." Monkeyman breathed. "What happened to them?"

"Well... your grandfather had been kidnapped by an old villain, who was in the midst of a mid-life crisis. Your father and mother left you with us... and you were only eight months old at the time. The two assured that they would be back soon... and well..." Grimly looked down.

"They never came back?" Monkeyman asked. "How? Why?"

"It was a trap. The villain with a mid-life crisis was working a demon king that had planned to kill his grandfather if your father didn't give up his life and your mother be born to what she was destined to do... what that was, I wasn't sure, because your mother was a brave, pure soul. Because before the demon king could attack your father, your mother set up a holy light that blinded the Demon King... unfortunately, it gave the king incentive to take the bomb... but because there were two buttons and he was blind, he pushed the wrong button and detonated the entire building... kllling himself and any demons, but also taking with him your family and the villain with the mid-life crisis." His uncle sighed.

"How do you know?" Monkeyman asked.

"One of the angels that happened to be a friend of your mother's told me. They can sense when one of their own had perished." Grimly explained.

"Well..." Monkeyman said. "Then they won against the demons, right? They won't bother anyone else, right?"

"Well... yes in a way, but no." Grimly sighed. "There ARE still demons out there, but they're not in numbers as they were... probably because they don't find the right type of girl... and even then, any demon can be in the form of someone or something nowadays."

A moment of silence occured as Monkeyman looked down at his hands. "Why did you keep it from me these past few years? You told me my mother and father died to unforeseen circumstances. I thought that meant they had simultaneous heart attacks or something!"

"Well... we weren't lying when we said it was unforeseen circumstances... but we didn't want you to learn the truth... and we didn't know how well you would take it... plus, we didn't know if you would have your mom's powers... but... do you remember all the old comic books that we gave you."

"Those old issues of Monkeyman? Of course." Kevin nodded... before pausing. "Wait... don't tell me..."

"These depictions were based around your grandfather. That is, indeed correct, though not all of them were true, they still were entertaining enough to get the Monkeyman's backstory correct." Grimly said... as he chuckled. "You were so deep into those comic books, you started to act like your grandfather. Your aunt and I considered telling you about your family history then... but then we would wonder about your father and mother and we would chicken out. But regardless, you were still a young boy, always bragging about Monkeyman... all the trouble you would get into, yet you were always polite and courteous to everyone and helpful."

"I guess I was a bit of a handful..." Kevin smiled.

"Well... we thought you'd probably grow out of the Monkeyman phase... but I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You lived up great to your father and grandfather's legacy, even if you were a bit crazy doing it." Grimly said. "I'm sorry your aunt and I never told you this about your parents, but we were worried you wouldn't talk to us..."

Monkeyman paused as he looked over. "You know, you chose the right time to talk about it... and my mother's powers to me... I think I might want to experiment a little with them... if just for a little while..."

Grimly smiled as he patted his nephew on the shoulder. "And again, I'm sorry you didn't get your girl..."

Monkeyman sighed. "I'm still in love with her... but the next time I see her, I'm going to tell her the truth..."

* * *

Regardless to say, things were looking busy, not just for Monkeyman, who had been visiting the basement lair to practice his powers, but for Olga, who her parents would often take along to other places so that Bob would spread to everyone that she would be married, much to Olga's regret and shame, and for Helga and Arnold, the former who was currently waiting for Bramble to make his next visit to the Pataki household, because he knew that Bramble would be with a lot of people, and the latter who was now trying his best to look up any information on Bramble in the encyclopedias. So nobody had a chance to meet up with anybody...

But Bramble remained the most busiest of all, sending out political messages and winning the hearts of other people, whilst at the same time, publicizing his wedding to Olga as gears started whirling around in his brain. He would often give out sweet smiles which, to himself, was pretty demonic, and he had already made a good plan to meet up with Olga in a couple of days, to check up on her and wondered how she would do so.

If his timing was right, she would be carrying his first child for real by the time the wedding would arrive...

* * *

And we'll end this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions for this story, let me know! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	34. A Thorny Bramble

Let's move on to this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Olga had made no contact with her friends since she left with Bramble. The reason for doing so was that she had been so busy lately, what with her mother preparing Olga's gown and bridal shower. Alongside that, her father was also making a lot of business deals, all because of Bramble's announcement of the engagement and the wedding. She honestly felt that it being televised was going to be a bit overboard, but she didn't want to argue with her parents, her father being that of 'if there's a deal involved, then it's a deal'! He wasn't even disturbed on the fact that Bramble was at least a lot older than the twenty-six year old girl. In fact, he declared Bramble as his favorite person. Though, even Olga had to agree with Helga that maybe he was going overboard with liking him...

As for Helga herself, she had to hold off on telling Olga until she knew for sure whether Arnold's theory was true. As much as she hated it, she knew it had to be done. And Helga KNEW Olga wouldn't even believe her, even if she told her, so maybe... just maybe... if she was right...

It wasn't until one Friday afternoon, Helga was upstairs in her room, pacing and pacing. Bob and Miriam were pretty much out for the day (Bob most likely at work, and Miriam... well, she was still making last minute preparations. So it was only Olga and her alone in the house for now. Helga groaned, holding her head as she looked out the window and frowned. For a man that was going to be engaged to Olga, he sure wasn't communicating to her very much. Maybe he talked with Bob and Miriam elsewhere, but she hadn't seen Bramble anywhere near Olga... which is just as well, since Olga was safe at home... and she was still angry.

She knew FOR SURE that Bramble was nothing more than a perverted old man who not only wanted to claim Olga, but to make her a baby-making machine. The fact that this was a thing disgusted her. Before she could think any further, something caught the corner of her eye. It was a familiar car as she hunched down. Bramble, no doubt.

* * *

Downstairs, Olga was reading a child care book as she was flipping over the pages. She hadn't told her parents yet about her pregnancy, which was why she preferred reading the books in private. It was at this moment when Olga heard a knock on the door. Olga jumped as she hid the book under the couch cushion and nervously ran over. "Hold on, hold on."

Olga carefully opened the door and saw a smiling Owen Bramble standing right at the door, holding flowers. Olga smiled nervously. "Oh... hello, Owen."

"Good day, my little Olga." Bramble smiled as he put his hand on Olga's chin and planted a kiss on her lips. "And tell me, how are you getting on?"

"Oh... well... my parents are preparing a lot lately, and..." Olga started.

"Ah yes, the wedding. It's going to be a wonderful wedding, my dear. And consider your parents lucky that they have birthed such a wonderful creature like you." Bramble smirked as he patted her face.

"Er... wh-why?" Olga said.

"Oh, come, come, my lovely. They felt that I was the right man the moment I walked into the door step. I mean, we wouldn't be getting married if I didn't love you." Bramble laughed as he put his hand on Olga's right breast and started massaging it. "And how did you manage to keep our little... secret?"

"I-I..." Olga groaned as she started panting a bit... before snapping out of it and backing away. "I- Owen, you can't do that here!"

"Do what here? What is wrong with that? Considering a few nights ago, you were more than willing to go along with it... though maybe I'm wrong." Bramble said as he looked down at her stomach. "After all, the little child in there probably wouldn't be in there if it hadn't been for our love. Prove me wrong, Olga."

"I-I-I..." Olga paused as she looked down. "It's just... I don't know what to do... I don't know if I am in love with you... I feel like this was all happening so quickly... and even if I did experience it, I didn't remember it..."

"Hmmm..." Bramble paused as he looked at Olga and hoisted her face up to look at her straight in the eyes. "If you want me to prove my love... I will. I'll give you the experience you gave me that assured our marriage."

"H-here? N-now? But my parents could be h-home at anytime!" Olga yelped, blushing furiously. "And besides, my little sister is upstairs, she could very well hear us!"

Little unknown to either of them, Helga was watching the whole thing, Helga looking disgusted. She had quickly caught on to the fact that Bramble was trying to get the move in on Olga... get her pregnant for real. She was about to jump into action, ready to stop.

Bramble paused as he looked up... and sighed. "Hmmm... you're probably right. How about... tomorrow... you, me, my place?"

"I have my bridal shower!" Olga said.

"How about Sunday, then? I'm not doing anything, you're not doing anything... I'll pick you up at my place and maybe I can show you a good time." Bramble smirked, licking his lips.

"G-gee, I'm not sure..." Olga said, nervously.

"I can assure you, Olga, my love for you is as genuine as it can get... and I am more than willing to share that generosity..." Bramble smiled.

"I-I-" Olga said as Helga was watching Bramble closely. Bramble placed a hand on Olga's breast and started to massage it, causing Olga to moan at his touch.

Bramble smirked as he retracted his hand back. "And that's just a little sample."

Olga looked down, yelping as she gulped. "A-all right... I guess I can come over Sunday..."

"I promise you, you won't regret it, Olga." Bramble smiled.

"A-anyway, can I get you anything to drink?" Olga asked.

"A little coffee, if you don't mind." Bramble smiled. "Three lumps."

"All right. Hang on." Olga said as she started to run off to the kitchen.

As soon as he thought the coast was clear, Bramble was shuffling his hands in excitement. "Pretty soon, my sweet, you will become a mother to the first of many!"

Helga growled as she looked at Bramble... it was right then and there she decided to test out Arnold's mirror theory. She took a deep breath and uttered the words. "Abra Cadabra!"

Much to Helga's surprise, Bramble started to experience some changes. His skin was turning more reddish in color as his eyes started to go full on black. His ears started pointing upwards as the nails on his hands started to grow larger. Pretty soon, where a human Bramble once stood now stood a tall, red demon like man with sharp fangs... interestingly, his clothes didn't rip apart, even though they were muscular.

The demon did not notice the change at first... that is, until he noticed a nearby mirror and yelped at his reflection. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow in confusion as he wondered how that occurred. He groaned as he shook his head. "Ugh... that girl must be reading up there or something... hocus pocus."

And in a flash, the demon had changed back into the human Bramble as he shook his head. "She can't know about this yet... that is, not until we're officially married. After all, she is the vessel!"

That was enough for Helga as she ducked back upstairs, wanting to make a phone call. Around the same time, Bramble heard the phone ringing as Olga picked it up.

"Hello?" Olga asked.

"Yes, hello, we were wondering if Owen Bramble might be here." A shaky voice coughed.

"One moment, please." Olga said as she called, "Owen, there's a phone call for you!"

"Really, right now?" Bramble asked as he picked up the phone on the other side. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Bramble, you need to get over to City Hall right away! People are rioting over there, demanding your speech!" The voice coughed.

Mr. Bramble frowned, but nodded. "Right away. Thank you for calling."

Bramble hung up the phone as he nodded. "Well, I hate to cut the visit short, but I have to be going, Olga."

"Are you sure?" Olga asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will work out. But don't forget our little meeting on Sunday!" Bramble smiled as he opened the door... only to reveal that Melissa and Jackie were standing on the steps, Melissa ready to knock.

Melissa paused. "O-oh..."

"Ah, I see your friends are here, well, I won't keep them waiting." Bramble smiled as he walked over to his car. "So long, sweetheart!"

Olga could only watch as Bramble got into the car and started to drive off. Olga smiled sadly at her friends, both of them looking like they had just been told that they had been fooled by an April Fool's prank they didn't like. "Hi, girls..."

"Olga, we need to talk!" Melissa said as she and Jackie frowned, coming in.

Olga sighed as she looked down. "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you at all for the past week, it's just... things have been piling up..."

"I say they have! What is all this we hear about you and Bramble getting married in about a week from tomorrow?" Jackie frowned. "Not only is it convoluted, you are getting married to someone perverted!"

"How did this happen? Why did you agree to marry Mr. Bramble?" Melissa frowned. "We're waiting."

Olga looked over at her friends sadly as she said, "You wouldn't understand..."

"What is it we wouldn't understa-" Jackie started... before noticing Olga's eyes going down towards her stomach. "Oh GOD! NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"I wish I didn't... but I did, and I don't remember doing it! All I know is that... I'm going to be having his baby now!" Olga sniffled.

Melissa and Jackie looked sad as they hugged her tightly. Melissa looked serious towards Olga as she asked, "So he raped you!"

"No, he didn't! I did it on my own accord!" Olga looked down. "At least, that's what Bramble told me..."

"Yeah, Olga, he raped you!" Jackie frowned.

"Then why would he want to keep the child? Horrible people wouldn't just leave someone a single mother!" Olga frowned as she glared at her friends.

"Jesus, Olga, chill!" Melissa said, concerned. "It's just... I can't believe you would be so naïve enough to give your virginity away to another man, when you're already in love with someone else! And rape is... just not okay!"

"He didn't rape me, Melissa! I did it with him on my own... and I didn't know about it!" Olga groaned. "Oh God, I don't know!"

Melissa and Jackie looked concern as Jackie said, "What did your parents have to say about your pregnancy?"

"Nothing yet... at least, not until after the wedding." Olga looked down. "Anyway, there's nothing I can do about it... and don't get me wrong, my heart does yearn for Monkeyman, but... I'm with Bramble. I'm having his child. And right now, I need moral support."

Melissa and Jackie looked at each other as they nodded. They turned to the emotional Olga as they both held her hands, whispering to her calm words.

Unknown to them, upstairs, Helga was giving a call to Arnold. "Hello, Arnold? You were right about Bramble! He's a demon! A literal demon! I don't know if it's because of the mirror or what, BUT I do know this! Sunday, he's getting Olga alone! And if we don't do something... Olga might be getting a kid for real! A demon kid!"

"Gee... that's a lot to take in." Arnold's voice said. "We need to get to Monkeyman and tell him everything! Tell him that everything is not all that seems!"

"Agreed!" Helga sighed. "Think we should tell Olga's friends as well?"

"They need to! They need to know about Bramble and his dirty tricks!" Arnold said. "Got any plans?"

Helga frowned as she looked out the door, a plan formulating in her mind. "I think I know EXACTLY how to convince them. Tomorrow is Olga's bridal shower, and they'll likely be there. You go over to Monkeyman's tomorrow and talk with him, try to convince him Olga's in trouble! And I'll do the same for Melissa and Jackie!"

"Sounds good." Arnold nodded. "I gotta go, Helga! Mr. Potts and Mr. Hyunh are having another argument. Let me know how things work out!"

"I will. Good-bye now!" Helga said as she hung up. She growled as she looked out the window. "I may not have high feelings for my big sister, but nobody makes a fool out of a Pataki!"

* * *

I'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions for this story, let me know! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	35. Prelude to Chaos

Time for the next chapter to arrive! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Arnold had arrived at Monkeyman's place as he sighed, taking a deep breath as he knocked on the door. A few moments later, a man had answered the door. Arnold recognized him to be his uncle. "You must be Kevin's uncle."

"Yes, that's me. I think I've seen you enter a few times. You're the Monkeyman's friend and sidekick, right?" Grimly asked.

"That's me." Arnold nodded.

"Hmmm... you know, Kevin usually never wanted anyone to help him out, but he seems to trust you... you and your 'pink wearing girlfriend', I think that's how he put it." Grimly said.

"Helga's not really my girlfriend, but... yes, that's right." Arnold said. "Is Kevin here? It's urgent and I need to tell him something." Arnold said.

"Really? Well, I'm afraid he can't be bothered now, can he?" Grimly sighed.

Arnold sighed. "Look, I know he's upset about something that he thought could never be, but there's more to the story than he thinks."

"What I mean is, he's out at the moment, training." Grimly said. "But he'll be back soon. Why don't you come in and you can tell me everything?"

"Well... it's sort of a long story." Arnold sighed.

"I got time. I love long stories." Grimly smiled as he opened the door. "Hang on, let me get you something to drink."

Arnold paused as he went inside the man's house as Grimly looked around. "So, what does Monkeyman call you... as your sidekick, I mean?"

"He calls me Chimpin'." Arnold said.

"Ah, still sticking with the monkey themed names, that's Kevin, all right." Grimly said. "You know, Kevin wasn't the first Monkeyman to grace the cities of Hillwood."

"No?" Arnold asked as he sat down on the table.

"Surprisingly, no. Kevin came from a surprisingly long line of heroes... well, he's technically third generation, but at a time, the first Monkeyman was more famous. He was a bit mysterious, but also a bit fun. The classic 'Batman' of the 1930s, if you will. His son eventually became his sidekick, and when the first one retired, his son took on the role... and you know, Chimpin' was what the first Monkeyman called his sidekick."

"Really?" Arnold said in surprise. "I never knew that."

"Well, who can blame anyone? There have been a lot of comics depicting Monkeyman and his adventures, but they went into obscurity these days." Grimly explained as he pulled some iced tea lemonade and poured a couple glasses before handing a full glass over to Arnold. "But I'm sure you want to catch me up on what you want to tell Monkeyman. Go ahead."

Arnold paused as he looked at Monkeyman's uncle... and nodded. "It all started about a couple of weeks ago, when Kevin invited me over to 'help' him get his life on track..."

* * *

"It's your bridal shower!" Miriam was squealing in glee as she was hugging her daughter, who looked more disappointed than excited. "Are you excited!"

"Really excited. Not like I didn't have one before." Olga sighed as she looked down.

Miriam noticed Olga was looking more towards the ground as she said, "What's wrong, sweetheart? You're still not thinking about him, are you?"

"I told you, Mom, I'm already over Doug! And don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm getting this little bridal shower..." Olga started. "But... well..."

"Oh, I get it. You're thinking about your soon-to-be husband, aren't you?" Miriam smiled.

"Something along the lines of that..." Olga said. "And I was thinking about what you said, about how you did Daddy before your drop-out and wedding..."

"OH!" Miriam's eyes lightened up. "You're worried you might not be good enough for Mr. Bramble?"

Olga groaned as she rolled her eyes. Of course, this wasn't what she was thinking, but just to humor her mother, she decided, "Yes, something along the lines of that."

"Oh, Olga, you don't have to be ashamed of your body..." Miriam giggled. "Although I you really want to know if your soon-to-be husband is interested in you, next time you meet him, I would suggest showing a little skin, if you know what I mean."

Olga blushed furiously as she looked up at Miriam in shock. "Are you suggesting that I show my... breasts to Owen?"

"If he says he likes the size of them, that's a sign that he loves you." Miriam smiled. "Of course, your father and I always say to save yourself before marriage... but what's wrong with a little sneaky session? Experience the thrill of it, give your man a once-in-a-lifetime experience!"

Olga's blush grew more apparent as she said, "You really think I- but I'm too decent for that!"

"Don't be afraid to show off your body, Olga! Remember, even a nice body can get a man's attention, and knowing Mr. Bramble, he likes you for intelligence and looks... but maybe he'll like you even more based on... performance." Miriam smiled.

Olga looked at Miriam in shock. "So, you're saying that... you want me to perform sexual activities with my future husband?"

"Just as long as you're responsible, and always be on the pill, you'll be fine." Miriam smiled. "But I'm sure you will be fine. But don't show him you're interested unless he says he's interested.

Olga held her head as she looked down.

* * *

Unknown to the two of them, outside the house, Helga was overhearing the conversation from the window in disgust. She couldn't believe that Miriam, her own MOTHER, would encourage Olga to be sexy, and on top of that, want Olga to have sex with Bramble.

"If Miriam only KNEW how much of a sleaze Bramble really is..." Helga muttered... until she noticed Melissa and Jackie coming around the corner, both with presents in their hands. Her eyes lit up as she went over. "PST! Melissa, Jackie! Over here!"

Melissa and Jackie paused as they turned to see Helga motioning over to them.

"Helga!" Melissa said as she and Jackie ran over. "What are you doing outside?"

"Before you go in to enjoy Olga's bridal shower, which is more of a bridal tea party, since Miriam's the one hosting it, I need a moment of your time... about Bramble and Olga!" Helga said.

"Helga, we already know. Olga told us yesterday when we came over. Bramble raped Olga, she's carrying his child, and is destined to live in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life, with only the thought of a child to give her hope." Jackie sighed. "Now, I know Olga says it wasn't rape, but me and Melissa here believe otherwise."

"Well, you're going to be thrown in for a loop, because, me and Arnold went to do some investigating AND..." Helga said as she pulled out a notebook. "I found this in Bramble's house. And here is Olga's pregnancy test, with the screws loose."

Melissa and Jackie raised an eyebrow as Helga handed her the item respectively. Melissa's eyes widened as she asked, "Why is there a blue AND a red plus sign?"

"On top of that... what IS all this?" Jackie asked in sheer disgust upon flipping through the pages.

"It's going to be complicated, but... Bramble didn't rape Olga, or even got her pregnant... well, not yet if you don't stop her." Helga said as she looked up at the two.

* * *

"...and you see, we need to stop Bramble, because he's a demon who doesn't see Olga as a woman, but..." Arnold started as Grimly raised an eyebrow in shock.

"...but as breeding fodder." Grimly sighed. "I've heard of something like this..."

"So you've heard of the mirror as well?" Arnold asked.

Grimly nodded. "Nobody knows the true origin of the mirror, but it was once said to have been owned by some girl, but has been trapped in a different dimension, with the mirror separated into another. Again, nobody knows the true origins of the mirror, but there are legends that say that if you get manipulated by said mirror, that..."

"You may turn into a demon, AND live the rest of someone's life as one, I understand that... but are you telling me that it's the mirror that's making Bramble do all this?" Arnold asked.

"Sometimes, it could be that simple... but that depends on someone's personality. If they were lustful towards someone even BEFORE the mirror took hold of them, then chances are he was probably always that person." Grimly said. "You could break the mirror to free Bramble of his wants and needs, but... well, chances are, he's either probably already too far off the deep end, or he just wants Olga for himself..."

"You seem to know a LOT about this mirror and demons..." Arnold frowned.

"It makes sense, considering our nephew is part angel." Grimly shrugged, making Arnold shake his head in shock. But before Arnold could ask anything more, they heard the door opening.

"Uncle Grimly, I'm home!" Monkeyman's voice called as he entered the kitchen... then stopped as he saw Arnold. "Oh! Arnold, didn't know you were coming!"

Grimly gave a smirk as he hopped off his chair. "I'll leave you two to your devices."

As Grimly started to walk off, Monkeyman sat down with Arnold as he looked down, disappointed. Arnold groaned as he said, "Look, Monkeyman, I'm sorry I haven't communicated with you over the past week, but-"

"It's fine. You've been busy, I've been busy, we ALL have been busy." Monkeyman sighed. "And I'm sure you tried your best, but in the end, I lost. I finally found a girl that I love... and she gets taken away from me by someone I thought was a trustworthy and inspirational man. Well, maybe I've been fooling myself. Maybe Olga and Mr. Bramble will be much more happier with each other than Olga would be if she went with me."

"Monkeyman, I just need you to listen!" Arnold frowned. "Bramble isn't marrying Olga for love!"

Monkeyman blinked in confusion as he turned, "What do you mean?"

Arnold nodded as he took a deep breath.

* * *

Around that time, Helga had just finished wrapping up her story to a furious Melissa and Jackie as she watched their eyebrows lowering down and their teeth grinding as Melissa growled, "That shameful little pervert!"

"He thinks he can trick our best friend into going into a loveless marriage! And has the NERVE to attempt tricking her into mixing their DNA?" Jackie growled.

"His ass is history!" Melissa growled as she curled her left hand into a fist.

"Don't worry, he'll get his soon enough. But I need you to do me a favor!" Helga said. "I need you to attend the party and give Olga hints that maybe, JUST maybe she'll want to retake a certain test."

Jackie's eyes lit up. "OH! If she sees the negative sign, she'll realize Bramble LIED to her, she'll tell Miriam about Bramble's trick, and in turn, she'll call Big Bob, he beats Bramble down for 'tricking his baby girl into a marriage packed with lies', his reputation is ruined for good, and she'll be back in swing in terms of falling for Kevin... ahem, Monkeyman. Don't worry, we'll assure she knows. After all, we don't call Big Bob Mr. 'Beats-Olga's-Boyfriends-To-A-Crisp' Pataki for nothing."

"Does he really do that?" Helga asked.

"Trust me, whenever there was a boy that even showed a very, VERY slight interest in Olga when he was younger and shown a hint of sleaziness, like 'I wouldn't mind her money', oh boy, time for an epic beatdown. Have you ever wondered why Olga wouldn't DARE invite boys over to the place?" Melissa smiled.

"I always just thought that it was because Olga was more busy in her studies to consider boys." Helga said in shock.

"Trust me, Helga, when you grow up to be a teenager, just the thought of boys will be on your mind." Jackie said. "Though, considering how you're with that Arnold kid, we can already tell you've already thought about it."

Helga, hearing that, had her jaw drop in shock. Melissa and Jackie shook their heads. "Oh, don't drop your jaw at us, sweetie. I mean, looking at you and Arnold, it makes it pretty obvious."

Helga growled as Jackie continued, "And of course, you seem to want this secret kept until you have the nerve to tell him yourself. Or did you already tell him, and he's currently trying to sort out his feelings right now?"

Helga's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you-"

"Girl intuition. Believe me, Helga, when you grow up with your group of friends, you start having an instinct." Jackie smiled.

Melissa paused as she looked at her watch. "We should really get to the bridal tea party. We're almost late as it is."

"You do that. I'm going straight to Monkeyman's place to catch up with Arnold and Monkeyman. Now you try giving hints!" Helga said as she started to run off.

Melissa and Jackie looked at each other and nodded as they went up to the Pataki household and rang the doorbell, ready to attend Olga's bridal shower... with an intent to get Olga to cancel the wedding.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! How did you guys like it? Again, if you guys have any more suggestions for this story, let me know in a Private Message, or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	36. Planning to Confront The Truth

Here we go with chapter thirty-six! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So you see, Monkeyman, that's why we need to break off that engagement, and to prove to Olga that she's being used!" Arnold said.

Monkeyman, who had been carefully listening to the story the whole time, was sitting up in shock, processing all the information. Arnold groaned. "I know it's a LOT to take in, and we wanted to tell you sooner, but we needed to be sure. I won't be surprised if you don't believe me about the whole demon thing..."

"No, Arnold... what you said makes sense." Monkeyman sighed.

"Huh?" Arnold said in shock.

"After we went our separate ways, my uncle told me about how my mother is actually an angel who married my father, who happened to be the second Monkeyman. When I was really young, they were killed off in a mission trying to destroy a demon army, whose king was determined to mate with my mother. It was assumed that the demon king had died, but... if what you say is true and Bramble is a demon, then... I have at least three theories. The one is the one my uncle said, that the mirror may have demon like abilities and it possessed Bramble. My second theory is that Bramble isn't a real person and maybe, JUST maybe he was a demon all along, probably a survivor of the explosion, either the king himself or another one of his lackeys, who somehow wrote up new information on a made up person, took form of said person, and lived amongst us for years since." Monkeyman said.

"What's the third theory?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to say it might have to do with a little girl who gave a mirror to a demon and is just messing around with us just so as soon as we let our guard down, the world dies, but that's just a low number." Monkeyman said. "I mean, it's a ridiculous theory when you think about it."

"Yeah, that third theory does sound ridiculous. I mean, a little girl determined to destroy the world? Who thought that up?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a little girl in raven hair and a purple dress was munching on some popcorn, watching a monitor as she settled in. The girl paused as she took another handful of popcorn. "Hmmm... good theory... too bad it doesn't hold water."

All of a sudden, a button flashed on her monitor as the girl took interest. "Another created world already? Curious..."

* * *

"Did you feel a sudden chill?" Arnold asked in curiosity, looking at Monkeyman as he was holding his arms in the cold position.

Monkeyman blinked in confusion, before shaking his head. "So, basically, we have two theories right now."

"Maybe so..." Arnold groaned. "The question is... what can we do?"

Monkeyman frowned. "The only thing we CAN do... we need to confront the source."

Grimly's eyes widened as he turned to his nephew. "Kevin, no! If your friend here is right in that Bramble DID set you up to be a bad guy, how do you know for SURE that he'll just take a punch... if he's a demon?"

"Exactly why I'm asking him for a fair fight... and if he transforms into a demon mid-battle... I still have my holy abilities." Monkeyman said.

Arnold paused as he looked up. "So, your answer is to beat up a demon who may be at his strongest?"

"I will admit, it's an unorthodox plan, but it's the best one. I'm going to stand and fight! I feel like I'm re-" Monkeyman started.

 **"You got no chance to stand and fight, you better stay in bed! He'll blast you left, he'll blast you right, and tap dance on your head!"** Two familiar singers sang out from the window as guitars were playing.

Arnold groaned as he turned towards the window. "Are those two guys STILL following you around?"

"After seeing us in action at Slausen's, I think they feel important by following me everywhere I go and singing about what I do or even what I say." Monkeyman said.

"Do you even know them?" Arnold frowned.

Monkeyman just blinked... before shaking his head. Arnold sighed. "Anyway, Monkeyman, whether you choose to fight or not, remember, Helga and I are here to help."

"Thanks, sidekick, but just if I'm right and he is a demon... what would two kids do? No, I think it's best you try to hide and avo-" Monkeyman started.

 **"You can try your best to hide, but 'member what we said! He'll blast you left, he'll blast you right, and tap dance on your head!"** The two singers sang out from the window.

Arnold frowned as he got up and turned to Grimly. "Excuse me, mind if I use that frying pan?"

"Er, go ahead." Grimly said.

"Thank you." Arnold said as he grabbed the frying pan and settled himself next to the window. "Are you suggesting we run? What if w-"

 **"You may think that you can run, but Bramble's really tough! He'll blast you left, he'll blast you right, and tap dance on your he-"**

Arnold peeked his head out the window and used the frying pan to break both the singers' guitars, much to their shock. Arnold then slammed the window down angrily, before leaving their view.

The first singer blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

The second singer frowned and crossed his arms. "Obviously, he doesn't appreciate fine music."

Helga, who had just arrived at Monkeyman's place, just watched Arnold's destruction of the singers' guitars in shock, before smirking. "Heh. Go, Arnold."

Back inside, Arnold looked up to Monkeyman as he said, "No, I'm saying that just in case I need to get out, I need you to call up the ambulance or the police and tell them that their hero is getting hurt... when they get there, abra cadabra that man up!"

"Ah... gotcha!" Arnold smirked as he heard the door knocking. Arnold went up as he opened the door to see Helga. "Helga, hey! Did you talk to Melissa and Jackie!"

"Yeah, I told them to talk to Olga and try to get her to take a re-test." Helga said. "What are we doing?"

"Well... I hope you're ready for another raid of Bramble's home." Arnold frowned as he tapped his backpack. "Because Monkeyman, Chimpin' and Orangirltan are about to invite themselves in for juice!"

"Tea." Helga pointed out.

"Tea, that's what I meant." Arnold said as Helga gave the same smirk.

* * *

"Oh, isn't this just so exciting!" Miriam was practically squealing in delight as she held the camera, Olga smiling nervously as Melissa and Jackie were sitting next to her. Miriam snapped the photo as she put it down. "Oh, you all have been such wonderful people! You know, maybe we should celebrate it! Maybe you'd like a little wine, Ol-"

"NO!" Olga screamed, causing Miriam to step back... before Olga yelped as she chuckled nervously. "Uh, I mean, no thanks. I don't think I would be able to handle alcohol."

"Oh, I don't blame you, sweetheart. I think the doctor told us something about having one sip and you're out like a light... or something like that. I'm not sure on the details, but who cares! This is the happiest moment of your life... soon to be followed by plenty more!" Miriam smiled as Melissa and Jackie looked at each other. "But thinking about it, that wine does sound like a good idea. Maybe I'll pour myself a glass. Don't worry, I won't do too much."

As Miriam started to skip happily to the kitchen, Melissa and Jackie sighed as Jackie said, "Finally. Thought we'd never be alone together."

"Oh, come on. I know my mother isn't really the best when it comes to get-togethers, but she really is a fun woman when you get to know her." Olga said. "Besides, I'm pretty relieved. I was worried my mother would get suspicious and start asking questions, like 'why are you staring at your belly at most times'? Maybe I'm just paranoid because of the whole pregnancy issue."

Melissa paused as she nodded towards Jackie. "Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about... your pregnancy. Well... we want to ask... what pregnancy test did you use?"

"The one Owen gave me of course. He told me that there were a few of them in his bathroom." Olga said.

"And here's our next question. WHY would he have pregnancy tests hanging around his bathroom... if he doesn't have a wife?" Jackie asked.

Olga blinked. "Uh... well... actually, that's a good question..."

"Now, Olga, we're your friends, and we support you... but don't you think it's a little too convenient that Bramble had pregnancy tests lying around? And remember your mother's mention of your doctor and how you handle alcohol? She gave the hint right there!" Melissa explained. "You cannot handle your liquor... or wine... or whatever, because one drink from you, and you fall unconscious automatically! We have reason to believe that maybe... JUST maybe... Owen tried to get you drunk, but he didn't know you fell down, unconscious after ONE... FREAKING... DRINK!"

Olga's eyes widened. "You're not suggesting he... but he's so nice, he would never take-"

"Olga, please. THINK before you defend someone. We never said he raped you while unconscious... maybe he wanted to save it when you WERE conscious..." Jackie frowned.

"What are you suggesting?" Olga frowned.

"We're SUGGESTING that there is a chance that you didn't lose your virginity after all, and those pregnancy tests have been set up by Bramble!" Jackie sighed. "I hate to break it to you, Olga, but the man only wanted you for your body... and probably breeding fodder. He doesn't care about you at all."

Olga looked at Melissa and Jackie, conflicted in confusion. "It's not true... it's not true at all, is it?"

Melissa and Jackie sighed as Melissa said, "Well, we can see you need some time... but Olga, I suggest before doing anything rash... you take another pregnancy test, a DIFFERENT one than the one you took... if it says you're not pregnant... well, you're the "smartest" in our school. Hopefully, you'll be able to do the math."

"See you later, Olga." Jackie said as she and Melissa started to get up and head out the door.

It was at this point, Olga looked down at her stomach once again. She didn't want to believe what her friends said... but her friends are always so honest... and yet, could it be true? It was then a crash was heard in the living room.

"Don't worry, Olga, just a slip..." A familiar drunken sounding woman sounded as Miriam came staggering out, an empty bottle in hand. Olga's eyes widened.

"Mother... did you just drink up a WHOLE bottle of wine?" Olga asked.

"Hey, don't worry about my life!" Miriam laughed as she pointed to Olga. "You're going to get married! And let me tell you, I'm expecting some grand children from you in the future. I'm sure me and Bob will... love 'em! I think I need to lay down for a while."

Olga just smiled towards her drunk mother nervously as she got up and laid down, singing to herself. As Miriam was singing something about Olga being beautiful and dressing in white, Olga took the moment to sneak away from Miriam so she could finish in peace.

"I wonder if Mother realizes she's a little loopy when she drinks..." Olga said nervously as she entered the bathroom. She paused as she looked in the mirror. It became apparent that on her face, her eyes were more watery, as if she was living a life of torture. She paused as she opened the bathroom cabinet. Up in the corner of the top shelf, something had caught her eye. There was a box of pregnancy tests, much different than the ones Bramble had. Curious about what her friends had told her, she took the box of pregnancy tests and examined them. Carefully taking one out of the box, she started to read the instructions.

She needed to know for sure...

* * *

And with that, we'll leave it off here! How did you guys like it? Sorry it took a while, but things have been a little slow around here. Don't worry, the pace is going to pick up soon enough! By the way, you may recognize a familiar little girl that made an appearance in another Hey Arnold story! I just couldn't resist putting her in as a cameo! That aside, hope you guys like this chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	37. Time for a Confrontation

Time for chapter thirty-seven! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"You know, this is insane, right?" Helga asked as she packed her costume.

"Well, it may be insane, but I have to confront Bramble myself..." Monkeyman sighed as he packed his costume in his backpack.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Arnold was handed the backpack. "Why are you-"

"Arnold, I know I said I would confront him myself, but I don't want to reveal my identity at the same time." Kevin sighed. "If what you say is true about that mirror, he might use it to know my secret identity."

"Actually, wouldn't he figure it out anyway?" Helga asked. "I mean, you're not EXACTLY being discreet..."

"Nevertheless, I need you guys to stay behind when I confront Bramble." Kevin gulped. "I don't want him to realize I have a reason. If worse comes to worse, get me the suit!"

"This is not a good idea." Arnold frowned.

"Arnold, Helga, sometimes, you need to understand that even the man behind the suit needs to step out of the suit and mature." Kevin sighed. "I'm going to confront him myself, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Monk-" Arnold started before Helga put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be, Arnold-o. He needs to stand up to him himself... without the suit... we don't want the trump card revealed too early." Helga said.

Arnold paused as he nodded. "All right, but if push comes to shove, get out of there and change into Monkeyman as soon as possible!"

Helga nodded as Kevin got up. "All right. Anyway, I think I'm ready to go. Hold the fort down, Uncle Grimly."

Grimly gave a salute as the three managed to get out of Monkeyman's family apartment building. Helga paused as she wondered how Olga was doing. She hoped that at least Melissa and Jackie could convince her to take a re-test to prove her pregnancy is...

* * *

Negative.

Olga couldn't believe what she saw in the pregnancy test she took. Actually, multiple tests she took, some of them a different brand. She couldn't have felt more happier, more relieved... she wasn't pregnant after all! She felt so elated, so full of joy!

And yet, the hard-crushing reality had started to seep on her. Why would Owen Bramble lie to her? Did she really have sex with him? She thought back to that morning when she first woke up in Bramble's bed... she knew she was sleeping naked, with a splash of blood, but... she hadn't felt any weirdness or crookedness walking, because from what Miriam told her when her mother was pregnant with her two children, she walked a bit strangely, and was always sick... throwing up a lot.

And yet, she didn't feel any of those symptoms. Even from the book she read about being pregnant, she had not shown any of the signs. At first she thought that those signs were going to come around later, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe, just maybe, things were not as they seem.

And the negative tests right there confirmed it. So what happened that morning? For that matter, what happened last night? She remembered being in Bramble's house and had one drink... and then she woke up the next morning, virginity taken and Owen Bramble trying to massage his left shoulder... she paused.

She remembered Bramble running in when she saw the 'positive' sign on the pregnancy tests in Bramble's bathroom. She may have been upset at the time, but her observant skills still noted the signs of a bandage that was present on Bramble's left shoulder... she couldn't help but wonder... if she felt fine, that meant Bramble never took her virginity... so the blood near her must have been his own blood... from his left shoulder! Her eyes widened as she looked at the tests.

The evidence is right there, and even Olga was having trouble trying to comprehend it. Why would Bramble trick her into thinking she was pregnant, trick her into marrying him...

She frowned. She couldn't hate Owen, but at the same time, she didn't appreciate being tricked... that was when the sudden thought hit her. If she's not pregnant with Bramble's baby, then that meant... she may NOT have lost her virginity. And if she didn't lose it... then maybe... just maybe...

A lovesick smile appeared on her face as she thought about Monkeyman once again. All she would have to do is break off the engagement with Bramble... show him the negative tests... he'll understand, of course! Then they can go their separate ways.

Quickly, she collected most of the pregnancy tests and stuffed them in a bag as she started to rush downstairs and reach for the doorknob.

"H-Hey, Olga!"

Olga stopped short as she turned to see Miriam on the couch, happily holding a now empty wine glass. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"I just... need to make a stop at Owen's, mummy." Olga said. "I'll be back soon..."

Miriam could only laugh. "Couldn't wait to be broken in, huh? It's okay, Olga! There's no shame in having an early honeymoon, even before you're- hic- married!"

Miriam's face then fell down on the pillow on the couch, asleep. Olga could only give an annoyed sigh. She loved her mother, but right now, she felt that the advice she gave her when drunk... was not good advice at all.

Without another word, Olga opened up the door and ran into her car before driving off. Little did she know was that another car was following her not too far away... and this car happened to belong to Melissa and Jackie.

"Keep on her!" Jackie said. "We'll need to see what she does."

"What do you think is in the bag?" Melissa asked.

Jackie sighed. "No idea... but hopefully she's not going where we think she's going... otherwise... it could spell trouble."

* * *

Inside the Bramble household, Bramble was happily humming as he made his bed. He realized that Olga wasn't coming until tomorrow, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared, just in case. He snickered as thoughts of Olga and him doing the forbidden dance on his bed floated around in his mind. The first of many heirs would soon be conceived... and just as such, the world would be heading to a new direction. He smiled in glee as the song "I Want It Now" from Willy Wonka was playing in his head, his feet shuffling every few seconds.

Indeed, Bramble was very busy until he heard a knock on the door. He blinked. Visitors? He never usually gets visitors in the Bramble household unless it's just salesmen.

"Who is it?" Bramble called.

"Hello, sir, it's me, Kevin." Kevin's voice was heard.

"Who?" Owen Bramble raised an eyebrow.

"Kevin! You know, your student at school, your photographer for Monkeyman." Kevin called.

Bramble snapped his fingers as he suddenly remembered that boy... before frowning. "Uh, yes, what do you want? If it's pictures of Monkeyman you have, I'm afraid I can't accept them right now..."

"Nothing like that, sir." Kevin said. "I actually want to have a worker to employer talk with you..."

Bramble sighed as he looked at his watch. "Well... I suppose I can spare a few minutes."

Outside the Bramble household, Kevin was standing in front of the door, taking a deep breath. Thanks to Arnold and Helga leading him here, he knew he needed the confidence to face-down the man that was ruining his life. Even if Bramble didn't know HE was Monkeyman himself, maybe he didn't need to. He just hoped that from what Arnold and Helga told him, those magic words could expose him... but he knew he needed to save those as a last resort. He waited until Bramble opened the door, with a smile.

"Ah, Kevin, nice to see you drop by. Would you like to come in, my friend?" Bramble smiled, showing Kevin inside.

Kevin could only nod. "I only need a few minutes of your time, just wanted to ask a few questions..."

"Of course, of course, step right this way." Owen Bramble said, taking Kevin inside and shutting the door. As soon as the door was shut, Arnold and Helga rolled out of the bushes as they started to crawl straight over to the side windows.

"Let's just hope this works..." Helga whispered.

Arnold nodded as he looked around all the windows, soon peering to the one Monkeyman and Bramble were visible in, both of them sitting next to each other on the kitchen table.

* * *

And thus ends chapter thirty-seven! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	38. The Real Bramble

Moving right along, we're going into the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kevin looked around nervously as he examined the man he was with as he sat down in the kitchen table. Owen Bramble gave a smile as he said, "You know, maybe we can enjoy a small drink, you and me? What would you prefer? Tea, coffee, beer?"

"Uh... tea, please." Kevin said.

"Very well..." Bramble smiled as he hummed a little bit and went into the kitchen to get the kettle on. "So, Kevin, I haven't heard from you in quite a while. I hope you weren't slacking off in getting those pictures of that Monkeyman character."

"Er, no, I've been trying to keep my eye out for him." Kevin gulped nervously.

"Hmmm... I've heard rumors he stopped something at the docks." Bramble said as he waited for the kettle to take effect as the water started to boil inside. "A little surprised you weren't on that."

Kevin looked up. "The docks? Oh, oh, the docks! Yeah, I wasn't able to get there in time... due to last week's... well, high school reunion."

"Ah, yes, of course, I was there for that." Bramble smiled. "A nice little get-together really, though not in my top ten."

Kevin paused. "Er... yeah, I thought it was all right as well."

"Really? How did you like the band?" Bramble asked.

"The music was pretty good for what it was... jazzier, but you can't have too much jazz." Kevin smiled nervously.

Bramble frowned. "Yes... indeed, a very jazzy... band..."

"Anyway, I just want to offer my deep congratulations on your matrimony on Olga Pataki." Kevin said, trying to keep neutral.

Bramble gave a heavy smirk as he said, "Why, thank you. You know, seeing as how much of a great photographer you are, I wouldn't mind if you be the official photographer for our wedding. I've been meaning to hire one, but seeing as how great of a photographer you are, I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Kevin kept raising an eyebrow as he noticed from the corner of his eye, Arnold and Helga peering into the windows, trying to listen into the conversation. Kevin turned to Bramble as he said, "I wouldn't mind, but I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay, Mr. Bramble."

"In relation to the engagement of me and the lovely Olga? Very well, shoot." Bramble smiled.

"How did you manage to win a young girl like Olga Pataki, and furthermore, why?" Kevin asked. "Aren't you too old for her?"

Bramble looked over at Kevin in surprise, then laughed. "My dear boy, you have a lot to learn about romance. Haven't you heard the term 'Not even age can dictate who you love and marry'? Well, to be truthful, even before all the shenanigans, I used to know who Olga is... after all, I was her health teacher in high school. Sure, there were a lot of young girls, but Olga was... a very special girl. Sure, she's a very brainy girl, but she was also very pretty... beautiful and attractive. Unfortunately, she was a high school student and I was just her health teacher... and while it was just an attraction, I knew it probably wouldn't have meant to be... but imagine my surprise about a couple of weeks ago when I met her again, still beautiful and radiant, I am surprised no man has went out with her."

Bramble looked over to see Kevin as he noticed his teeth was gritting a bit. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Continue." Kevin said, frowning.

"Well, anyway, after meeting every day of the week, I decided to court her, give each other a chance... and whilst we did have a date, something wonderful happened... of course, don't tell anybody else, but it didn't really happen yet. But this event caused me to propose to her and she had accepted." Bramble smiled.

"Are you telling me, sir... that you tricked her into marrying her?" Kevin asked.

"Tricked her? TRICKED her?" Bramble gave a fake gasp... before laughing. "Why, no, my dear boy, nothing of the sort. She just... misunderstood something and... well, I was going to offer my hand in marriage even if it wasn't for the misunderstanding. As far as she knows, she's still pregnant with my child... which, sadly, isn't true... yes, she slept in my bed, but only because I carried her there and let her sleep there. There may have been a bit of a blood spill because of a stab in the arm, and I may have spilt some water, but she's a fool if she thinks I've impregnated her... no, no, I wouldn't want to have sex until my honeymoon..."

"You... you mad man!" Kevin growled.

"What's the matter?" Bramble asked... before his eyes shone bright. "OH! Don't tell me... Kevin, were you in love with the lovely Olga? Yes, quite a fair maiden she is. Sadly, she's been taken. So sorry. But hey, I heard there's a brothel nearby. Maybe you can find some brainless beauties there..."

"Don't patronize me, Bramble!" Kevin growled. "You know, I once looked up to you. You were such a great teacher! And you know, I always liked the politician side of you too... the only reason I even took the photography job was to get close to Olga! Because she used to be an acquaintance in high school!"

Bramble raised an eyebrow as he paused. "Now that I think about it. I remember a Kevin being in the same classroom as Olga herself. Tell me, weren't you the one who said 'I am determined to protect people's lives, no matter the cause'? Yes, yes, I remember that... and now that I think about it, you've had this little problem of a voice tick... like a sneeze of some type."

"Th-that's not the point!" Kevin growled. "The point is, you took advantage a woman's naivety and forced her into something she probably didn't want!"

"Don't worry, in time, she'll learn to love me." Bramble said as the tea kettle started whistling. "Hang on a second, I think tea is just about ready."

"Oh, sure, sure..." Kevin nodded as Bramble went over to turn the stove off. But before Bramble could grab the kettle, Kevin gave a smirk as he said the two infamous words. "Abra-Cadabra."

Bramble yelped as he stopped short as his facial and body features began to change. Again, where the human Bramble once stood was now a demonic like creature with wings and yellow eyes wearing the same clothing.

From outside, Helga nodded as she took the picture from outside, then ducked back down. Arnold looked over towards Helga as she gave a nod. Arnold took the camera from her and peeked back in to see Bramble looking around at himself... and Kevin still sitting.

Kevin paused as he said, "So... my suspicions were right about you... you ARE a demon..."

"You don't looked surprised." The demonic Bramble growled, turning towards Kevin.

"Not really. But if I have to guess, I'd have to say... the human Bramble doesn't exist, am I correct?" Kevin frowned.

The demonic Bramble chuckled as he said, "Ah yes, you might say that... but the truth is, I'm actually full-on demon. The human side of me died long ago..."

Kevin's eyes widened as he said, "Who are you, really?"

"Hmph... very well, I suppose I should tell you." Bramble smirked. "My name is Owen Bramble... or at least, that's what the human side of me represents. My other name for my demon self is known as Hellfarno."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Hellfarno sighed. "Yes, I realize it's not the most creative name in the world, but hey, the Demon King didn't name me. You already know about the stories of the war and how Bramble survived... all of that is true. What you don't know is that this brave man met me, Hellfarno, after a scuffle that involved the near extinction of the demon race. It was set up as a perfect plan... have the Demon King breed with the perfect angel... unfortunately, a man known by Monkeyman ruined that plan. I think you've heard of 'Monkeyman'."

"Yeah... we all do at this point." Kevin frowned.

"Well... see, the Demon King wanted breeding fodder with that angel for a long time, but unfortunately, Monkeyman had stepped in and ruined it. That's the way demons worked, we take what we like and force ourselves upon any vulnerable human woman that seemed very helpless. But Monkeyman... oh, that man made it tough! It became to a point where the Demon King decided to do whatever it takes to kill Monkeyman. It succeeded, but at the same time, it backfired. Monkeyman was no more... but so was the angel, the Demon King... and most of my demonic friends. I was the only survivor, hence, the only hope to revive the demon race. Unfortunately, the blast impacted my reproduction system, and the only way I could get it back was if I had possessed a regular human body and use the human body to have sex with a human girl to restart not only the demon race, but also my reproduction system. The catch to this is that the human girl, when all sexed up, would turn into a demon. Think that scene from 'Cool World', the one where a toon has sex with a human man... only for the toon to change to a human herself?" Hellfarno explained.

Kevin growled as Hellfarno continued. "Anyway, the man carried a mirror alongside him. I didn't know what the mirror was for, nor did I care. But this mirror could answer any potential question... even see into a potential future. So, with this man's body and the mirror, I used it to find the perfect mate, and spend some time trying to control the world through my own means. It took a few years, but once Olga gets pregnant and everyone votes for me, everything would be worth it!"

"So let me get this straight!" Kevin growled as he got up. "If your plan was to restart your demon race, why didn't you just force yourself upon Olga when you had the chance?"

"Simple. I couldn't because in order for me to grow back to full demon, I can't just take what I want... I have to do it the old fashioned way, have the human girl WILLING to mate a demon in a human body... I mean, I could do that, but I couldn't go back to full demon that way." Hellfarno sighed. "But whatever. I'm getting Olga to trust me well enough that she would be willing to mate with me. In fact, by tomorrow, when we mate, I'll become a full demon, with Olga transforming and her memories affected to always have me as her lover and being the mother of my children."

"Here's another thing I don't get... suppose she didn't believe the pregnancy tests and decided to go to a doctor?" Kevin asked.

Hellfarno laughed. "You don't think I didn't prepare for that possibility? Because of me being a politician and my past working many jobs, I own EVERYTHING in Hillwood... I own the doctors' office, I own the newspaper, I own the media, and I own at least three-fourths of the Internet!"

Kevin's eyes widened in shock. "How does one person own so much?"

Hellfarno smirked. "Corporate synergy. It's out of control."

Arnold and Helga, who were listening in, sighed as Helga said, "Sadly, he's not wrong."

"Tell me about it." Arnold said as he crossed his foot, the underside of his shoe being orange with unclear white letters.

Kevin growled as he started to charge at him... but not before Hellfarno grabbed him by the wrist.

"Uh, I wasn't done talking yet! Rude!" Hellfarno frowned as he used his other hand to grab Kevin's wrist and snapped it, causing Kevin to wince in pain, causing Arnold and Helga to watch in horror. "As I was saying, even if she went to the doctors', I have friends in the doctors' office who could easily lie to Olga. And knowing her brainless beauty, she would goddamn buy it! Now, any more stupid questions?"

Kevin kept silent as he rubbed his broken wrist. Hellfarno paused. "No more stupid questions? In that case... I'm afraid you've seen and heard too much... now... trust in me, just in me, open your eyes and trust in me..."

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"It takes a minute... but I'm about to lay down some hypnotism... and when I hypnotize you... I'll have you forget the memory of our conversation of the last five minutes... that cool? Now... trust in me... just in me..."

Kevin, not impressed, used his other fist to punch Hellfarno in the face, causing Hellfarno to laugh. "Stupid boy... don't you know that I'm way more tougher than you think? Maybe another broken wrist will change your mind!"

With that, the demonic man grabbed Kevin's other wrist and broke it.

* * *

Arnold and Helga winced as they looked worried.

"This is terrible!" Arnold gulped as he watched the demon pushing Monkeyman to the chair and tying him up.

Helga groaned as she said, "We've got to stop him!"

"How? We can't reveal our trump card early!" Arnold said.

"We may not have a choice!" Helga whispered... before her eyes looked towards the road. "Hm?"

"What?" Arnold said confused as he turned... and noticed a familiar car coming over. "Isn't that..."

"It is! Hide!" Helga said as she dove into the bush and dragged Arnold with her just as the car arrived in view of Bramble's manor.

* * *

Hellfarno hummed a little bit as he had finished tying the struggling Kevin up. "Nothing personal, Kevin, but you've really have seen too much... now, let's get to..."

It was right at that moment when he heard the doorbell ringing, causing the demon to jump in surprise. "Oh, now what?"

Hellfarno coughed as he said, "Just a moment, I'll be right there."

Hellfarno then stuffed a sock in Monkeyman's mouth and gagged him up before tossing his chair over to the closet and closing it, whispering. "I'll deal with you later!"

Hellfarno coughed as he nodded. "Hocus Pocus."

With that, Hellfarno changed right back into Owen Bramble as he whipped his head back and forth. He smiled as he went over to the door. "Yes, yes, who is it?"

Bramble/Hellfarno looked surprised when they saw Olga at the doorway. Olga coughed as she said, "Hello, Owen. It's me. I want to have a few words with you, if you don't mind."

"Why, Olga, what a surprise!" Owen smiled. "Come in, come in, come in! You must be cold... or hot. Goodness, don't you know wearing a black vest isn't good for the heat?"

"You've told me that plenty of times." Olga said as she entered inside.

"So, what brings you over to my place a day early?" Owen asked. "Oh, don't tell me, I know! You couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what the forbidden dance with me was like, so you wanted to see me. I have to say, I'm hardly prepared..."

"Actually, it's about the pregnancy." Olga said... before yelping as Owen snatched her from off the ground and held her up.

"Sh, don't talk, sweetie. We'll have a better talk upstairs." Owen said as he started to carry her upstairs, despite the surprised Olga's struggles.

* * *

Outside, Arnold and Helga were crawling out of the bushes, both of them holding hands as Helga peeked in... and gasped. "Oh no! That demon has my sister! Who knows what she's going to do with her!"

"THen we barely have time! We've got to enter and get Monkeyman out of there!" Arnold said. "Maybe if we yell the magic word real loud for Olga and Bramble to hear, maybe she'll see him as the monster he really is!"

Helga nodded as she ran over to the door, which was still ajar as she and Arnold went in... little realizing that another car had just came in and parked behind Olga's.

* * *

Chapter thirty-eight has officially been completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	39. Olga's Tough Decision

All right, let's get right down to the nitty-gritty of this! Here is chapter thirty-nine! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Once inside, Helga and Arnold came over to the door and tried the knob.

"Fortunately, he didn't lock the door!" Arnold whispered as he opened the door to reveal Kevin was still tied up. Quickly, Arnold and Helga ran in the closet/war room as Arnold took off the gag and Kevin spat out the sock. "Monkeyman, are you okay? What happened back there?"

"I don't know! Those bright lights that came from my hands didn't come out this time... the holy powers I have weren't really working!" Kevin said in worry as he tried to move his hands... then yelped. "Ow... my wrists... they hurt pretty bad."

"Are they broken?" Helga asked.

"I don't know... I can barely move them." Kevin groaned. "What saved me?"

"Olga did... but she's going to be in trouble now!" Helga said as she looked up. "Any minute now, that Bram- Hellf- whatever he is, is about to make Olga a parent... and me an aunt to a demonic kid!"

Helga paused. "Well, granted, I'm not against the idea of being an aunt, but... NOT when they're HIS children too! Point is, I do NOT want that man as my brother in-law!"

"What do we do?" Arnold groaned.

"Well, guess I have no choice but to get the costume on!" Kevin sighed as he turned to Arnold. "Arnold, get my costume out and give it to me."

"Can you put it on alone?" Arnold asked.

"I'll try my best." Monkeyman said as he tried to put his shirt on, to the best of his efforts, groaning each time he tried to move his wrists around. Arnold and Helga looked at Monkeyman in sympathy as Helga halted him.

"Wait! What good would Monkeyman do?" Helga asked.

"She's right. I mean, if we say Abra-Cadabra quick, what's stopping him from saying Hocus Pocus and using powers to throw our mouths away or something?" Arnold said in concern.

Monkeyman frowned. "You're right... we'll need a plan."

Helga paused as she thought about it... then her eyes brightened, getting an idea. "Wait a minute! Arnold, tie me up and gag me!"

Arnold's eyes widened as he turned to Helga. "Uh, Helga, I never knew you were... into that!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter, football head! I have a plan!"

* * *

A little earlier, Owen Bramble/Hellfarno was internally smirking to himself as he was carrying a struggling Olga upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, he picked up a remote and pushed a button on it as a click was heard.

He turned to a confused Olga as he said, "Automatic locking doors and windows. Even if someone turns the doorknob, nobody can get in... and nobody can get out either."

"Wh-why would you need that, Owen?" Olga smiled nervously. "I mean, it's just... you and me here, isn't it?"

Bramble raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Of course it is, my dear, but you can never be too careful."

With that said, Owen Bramble dropped Olga straight down on the bed as he gave a smile. "All right, so anything you need to say... anything at all, better start now... but it's customary that one needs to strip them down to their underwear in order to be more comfortable."

"I-is that what we did when I was drunk?" Olga blushed a bit as Bramble started to tug at the black vest and pull it off of her as he threw it to the side.

"Well, you were in your beautiful red dress at the time... but I always was a fan of the 'unbuttoning a nice white shirt to reveal true beauty' method myself." Bramble smirked as he started to unbutton her shirt a bit before taking it off of her body, leaving her in a green bra. "Come on, Olga, you have to strip me down too, pants first, if I remember correctly..."

Olga felt conflicted as she listened to the soothing words of Bramble as she looked towards his jeans. She felt so tempted as her hands slowly started to go up towards his jeans. Bramble gave a big smirk, knowing that in a few minutes, Olga would be touching the only man that deserved her...

Olga's eyes widened as she stopped. She frowned as she put her hands down. "No, wait!"

Bramble's eyes widened, but he tried to stay calm as he looked over. "Is, uh, something wrong, my dear?"

"Y-yes, actually!" Olga frowned. "So, I learned a few things not just from my mother, but also my friends!"

"Oh? What would that be?" Bramble asked.

"One thing, I don't believe I got drunk... like at all. My mother told me that my first time trying alcohol, I was a lightweight. Seriously, one drink and I'm out!" Olga frowned.

Bramble paused. "Well, my dear, that's probably just your mother's opinion. You weren't really out of it when we were so connected to each other."

Then, hungrily, Bramble started to open his palms up as he started to reach for Olga's bra, intending to cup her breasts. Olga, frowning, used her hand to slap Bramble's hands. "I'm not done yet! You see, you told me that when we did it, you gave me a few pregnancy tests and said that I was pregnant."

"What's the matter, don't you trust the word of a pregnancy test?" Bramble asked.

"Normally, yes... but my friends told me that if I was such a lightweight and out... and if I WAS indeed pregnant, that means you would have raped me when I was out." Olga frowned.

"Raped you? My dear Olga, I am SHOCKED that you would think such a thing! If you were down and out, I would never have the nerve to do such a heinous act!" Bramble smiled innocently.

"No, but I know you tricked me! I took another pregnancy test back at home, a different brand! Tried it three times, all said it was negative!" Olga frowned.

Bramble paused as he stared at Olga. On the inside, Hellfarno was fuming as he thought to himself, _"How the hell is she rebelling against this! This is supposed to be our moment! The moment when..."_

Bramble/Hellfarno got an idea as he smirked... he then sighed. "You're right, Olga. I lied that you were pregnant."

"S-so you admit it?" Olga said, looking up at Bramble in confusion. "I'm not pregnant after all?"

Bramble sighed. "All of it. But please, just hear me out."

Olga looked conflicted as she looked at Bramble. "All right. I'm listening."

"Well, after you drank, you went out like a light... and I felt concerned for you, so I lifted you up and took you to my bed to sleep... but in the process, my arm bumped into a sharp edge and I was bleeding a little when I took you to bed. Some of the blood dripped out near your body, and I got concerned. I tried to splash it with water, but things only got worst. I tried to cover you up with a blanket so you wouldn't notice it, and figured I would fix it up in the morning when you went home. When you asked if we had done the forbidden dance, I panicked a little and said yes. I..." Bramble then put his hand behind his back, crossing his fingers. "...had no idea why all the tests said they were positive. I guess they were all shoddy. But I truly do want to marry you, Olga. I want to be together with you..." Bramble started to caress Olga's face. "...I want you to be the mother of my children. I'm sorry I lied, but if you give me another chance, just another chance, I promise you, no more lies. If you don't want sex with me now, we can wait until after we're married."

Bramble gave a bit of a hidden smirk as Olga was starting to think. _"Gotcha."_

Olga seemed a bit conflicted. Yes, she was glad that Bramble admitted the truth... but at the same time her growing feelings for Monkeyman were now starting to resurface. Sure, she hadn't seen him in a while, but her heart was yearning for him. And yet, she had not seen him all week... at the same time, she looked up at Bramble. From the look on his face, he poured out his feelings for her, and she felt touched by his monologue. But yet, she saw a little glint in his eye, as he was examining her body. She had noted that his hands were fingering her skirt, intending to pull it off if given the opportunity. She felt tempted to say yes and give Bramble permission to do the forbidden dance with her...

But something in her mind kept bugging her saying, "You're not obliged to him anymore! Call off the marriage! Listen to your heart, not the man! Besides, you still have feelings for Monkeyman!"

Olga shut her eyes as she groaned, another voice saying. _"I haven't seen him all week! And besides, Bramble is admitting his mistakes! Maybe... I should..."_

"No way, girl! Monkeyman is your hero! The hero of your dreams!"

 _"Maybe just a dream... but Bramble... he's been so kind and nice to me... and he went through all this trouble... besides, Mummy said to show off a little skin to your man and..."_

"Oh yeah, listen to your mother, who actually married her father and dropped out of college! Good planning there!"

 _"Okay, so she's not mother of the year, but... Bramble..."_

"Monkeyman! Ditch that sleazeball and search for Monkeyman!"

Olga groaned internally. _"Why are you telling me this? Who are you, anyway?"_

"Isn't it obvious! I'm your conscience!"

Olga looked up, holding her head, not knowing what to do. Before Olga could finally break the tension and make her final decision... as if by some miracle...

"MONKEYMAN!"

Both Bramble and Olga jumped as they turned to see a certain masked hero crashing through the window, causing Olga to gasp. She quickly pushed a shocked Bramble off of her as she grabbed her white shirt and put it on. "M-Monkeyman! It's been a while! Where have you been?"

"I've been... investigating for a while, but I recently got a report on a missing child!" Monkeyman frowned as Bramble got up.

"Uh, excuse me, do you mind? I was about t-" Bramble frowned.

"Oh yes, Mr. Bramble... or should I say Mr. Blaberm?" Monkeyman frowned. "I read that article about the rumors about me."

Bramble frowned as he said, "You can't prove that?"

"Then why is Blaberm an anagram for Bramble? I'm pretty sure there's no person with the last name of Blaberm in this country." Monkeyman crossed his eyes.

"That could be anybody. And why are you at my house?!" Bramble growled.

"Like I said, I'm here to investigate a missing person." Monkeyman growled as he raised his hand... then winced in pain for a slight moment before putting his hands down. "You see, there has been a missing child in Hillwood and I've been following the trail... and it leads right to your place!"

Olga gasped. "Oh my gosh! Here? A missing child? O-Owen Bramble!"

Owen scoffed. "Well, I think you had one too many bananas, hero! There's nobody in here but us!"

"Oh really... mind if I have a look around?" Monkeyman smirked.

Bramble's eyes widened before he frowned. "Th-this is a violation of privacy!"

"Hold up, Owen!" Olga frowned, not liking where this was going. "Uh... if you don't mind, you can check everything in the house."

"My pleasure!" Monkeyman smirked. "Uh... could you kindly unlock the door so that I could have a look around?"

Owen Bramble/Hellfarno grumbled, but pulled out the remote and unlocked the door. As Olga grabbed her black vest and slipped it on quickly, Monkeyman marched out the door, and she quickly followed.

Hellfarno grumbled to himself as he looked down... before his eyes widening, realizing that Kevin was still locked in his closet downstairs. Deciding he needed to be quick before Monkeyman could come downstairs...

"I think it's best we investigate the downstairs first."

Hellfarno's eyes widened as he started to zoom past Olga and Monkeyman downstairs and stop near the door. "Uh, I wouldn't enter the war room, if I were you? It's still being... painted in there!"

Monkeyman then immediately grew suspicious as Olga blinked and frowned. "Owen, what is with you? You said no more lies!"

"I- uh, I did?" Bramble said nervously.

"You did." Olga frowned.

Monkeyman nodded as he said, "All right then, what is in the war room?"

Bramble frowned as he said, "Okay, here's the thing. Before she came here earlier, there was another visitor, a robber of some kind. I held him off and tied him up in the chair and closet, all gagged up in the war room. I was about to k- call the police on him, but then she arrived and... I kind of forgot about him... but hey, I promise, there's no missing child... just some delinquent who I am SURE you'd be happy to take to custody!"

Olga crossed her arms as if not convinced. "If you're lying, Bramble, it's over between us!"

Bramble chuckled. "I assure you, my dear, that this man is about the same age as you! And..."

Bramble looked through the door... and stopped talking as he double-taked inside. He yelped as he looked nervously towards Olga and Monkeyman.

"Well, go on! Open it up!" Olga crossed her arms.

Bramble smiled nervously as he started shaking, slowly trying to open the door... but Olga, finally losing her patience, grabbed the door and looked inside and gasped.

"H-Helga?"

There was Helga, all tied up and gagged, trying to struggle. Monkeyman turned towards an exasperated Bramble and smirked. "You, good sir, just got busted."

From outside, Arnold was watching the whole thing with a big smile on his face. Already in his Chimpin' suit, he looked ready to make his appearance should things get worse.

* * *

And that is chapter thirty-nine! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	40. Love Re-sparked

And now, for chapter forty! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Bramble/Hellfarno had stood there, speechless as Olga ran over and ungagged Helga.

"Helga! How did... when did... what happened?" Olga said in concern.

Helga coughed as she pointed up to Bramble. "It was him! I was walking over to a friend's, but then he grabbed me out of nowhere!"

Bramble's eyes widened as he waved his arms. "I assure you, that is not what happened! I don't know where she came from!"

Olga growled as she turned to Bramble. "Pardon my language, but... YOU... GODDAMN... SICK... BASTARD! Is this what you do on your free time? Kidnapping kids? How many other kids have you kidnapped, I would like to know!"

"NONE!" Bramble yelled as he turned to Monkeyman, who had crossed his arms, not noticing the wincing motion Monkeyman made when he touched his hands. "I assure you, sir, that there was a boy in there before! I know, because I had brok-"

"A likely story. Seems you're NOT the saint people claim you to be!" Monkeyman frowned as Olga came up to Bramble.

Bramble found himself staring straight into the slanted, angry eyes of Olga Pataki. "So... are we still on for toni-"

SLAP!

Bramble had fallen down into the ground as Olga pulled off the engagement ring and dropped it on his face right after waving her hand around. "Consider this our break-up, Mr. Bramble! It's over between us! If you try to come towards me or my sister again, I will not hesitate to call the cops!"

Bramble groaned as he was holding his eye on his face. Helga gave a big smirk as she got up. "Oh, and by the way, Bramble..."

Helga raised her foot and kicked him in the groin, causing Bramble to groan. Olga then took Helga as she looked her over. "Did he hurt you in any way?"

"Other than a surprise capture, I hope not." Helga said as Olga turned to Monkeyman.

"Thank you, Monkeyman. You may have just saved me from a horrible mistake and my sister. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Olga asked.

"Hey, I'm just doing what I do best." Monkeyman smiled. "No harm do-"

All of a sudden, as if by instinct, Olga grabbed Monkeyman's face and kissed him on the lips once again, for a few brief seconds. Monkeyman just stood there speechless as Olga giggled... then sighed. "You have no idea how much I wanted that off my chest."

"Uh, well... I appreciate it." Monkeyman blushed a bit. "Now you two run! Run off and never return to this address! I've got a few bits of unfinished business here."

Olga nodded as she turned to Helga. "Come on, Helga, we're getting out of this crazy place!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Helga said as Olga grabbed her by the hand and started heading out the door. Monkeyman watched as Olga and her arrived at her car and went inside. As he heard the engine in his car running, Monkeyman turned towards the struggling demon before darkly saying "Abra-Cadabra."

Just in time, Bramble had quickly turned into the demon Hellfarno, still holding his face in one hand, and his groin in another hand. Monkeyman looked down towards the downed demon as he said, "You're lucky I decided not to reveal who you really were in front of her... she probably wouldn't have been able to take too many surprises... I've been told about you through stories... part of the demon race that killed both my parents... and the only survivor..."

Hellfarno couldn't talk as he felt more focused on the pain, but he was listening close. Monkeyman growled as he grabbed Hellfarno by the throat and pinned him towards the wall. "Listen up and listen good! Now that she sees Bramble as the sleaze she is, she'll think TWICE before coming near you in any way, shape or form! I will admit she may have her moments, but from what I've learned about her, she cares a LOT about family, ESPECIALLY her sister, even if her little sister doesn't show the affection!"

Hellfarno lazily opened an eye as he growled, "This was all a set-up, wasn't it? What did you do to that other kid?"

"He's already safe and sound, don't you worry about that!" Monkeyman frowned, though the pain in his wrists said otherwise. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Your days of planned impregnation are over. After that swift kick Olga's sister gave you, I don't believe you're going to heal from it."

Hellfarno growled as he was dropped to the ground. "Then why don't you kill me now. Prove to me that you are a man of your word!"

Monkeyman frowned. "I'm not going to. I've already made my point. You get near Olga, I'll KNOW."

And with that said, Monkeyman had dropped Hellfarno down, still struggling as Monkeyman nodded. "Hocus Pocus."

With that, Hellfarno transformed back into Bramble as the man groaned. Monkeyman nodded as he ran off... but not before turning back. "I may not be able to stop you in terms of politics, but if something does turn out of line, you WILL be destroyed, Hellfarno!"

With that, Monkeyman turned as he slammed the door, leaving a down Bramble/Hellfarno, groaning in pain.

Monkeyman panted as Arnold, dressed in his Chimpin' outfit, smiled. "You did great, Monkeyman."

"Thanks, sidekick." Monkeyman smiled as Arnold looked concerned.

"But... why didn't you take him to jail?" Arnold asked, out of curiosity.

Monkeyman sighed. "Nobody would believe me if he was a demon, and Bramble is just too much of a respected politician to be taken in. And even if I did so, I don't know... I guess I kind of like the idea of having a recurring villain."

Arnold looked up to Monkeyman in shock... then shook his head. "Monkeyman, you're a bold hero."

It was then the two noticed a car parked nearby. The windows rolled up as they saw Melissa peeking out from the window. "Hey boys! Need a lift?"

* * *

"The nerve of that man!" Olga growled as she was driving along Hillwood, Helga relaxing in the front seat. "Helga, I am so sorry, I had no idea that..."

"...the man was a child-napper?" Helga asked. "Or a sleaze or even a perv?"

"Yes to all those things." Olga sighed. "I don't understand it, though. Bramble used to be a nice teacher to me in my junior and senior year in high school."

"Maybe... maybe he was just a sleaze towards the beginning." Helga sighed. "Listen, Olga, no human is perfect. Nobody is... but... I'm surprised at you."

"For breaking it off with a man I don't want to marry?" Olga raised an eyebrow.

"No, the way you kissed Monkeyman like that." Helga smirked.

"Oh!" Olga's eyes widened, before her smile widened as well as she sighed happily. "I suppose... that was kind of a heat of the moment sort of thing, I... well..."

Helga raised an eyebrow and held a smirk... before Olga giggled. "Okay, okay, truthfully, I still have a little crush on that superhero! I mean he saved me three separate times! Er, four if you count today. I just wish I knew who the man behind the mask was."

It was then that Olga parked to the side as she turned to Helga. "Are you sure you're okay, Helga?"

Helga frowned as she said, "For the twelfth time, Olga, I said I'm fine. I was just shocked, that's all."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I just have a lot to take in today... first, finding out I wasn't pregnant, and then almost agreeing to Bramble's ways... I suppose in a weird way, good things come to those who wait." Olga sighed.

"Well, the most important thing is, you've gotten out of another bad marriage." Helga smiled.

Olga giggled as she put a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

It was at that moment she saw from her car mirrors another car pulling up. "Oh hey, that's Melissa's car! I've got to tell her that I broke it off with Bramble!"

"You go on ahead, Olga." Helga said as she relaxed. "I think I'm going to-"

"You're staying here, Helga! I don't want you being captured again!" Olga said as she put her arm towards Helga.

Helga paused... then nodded. "Er, right, I understand."

"Sorry, little sister, but I can't risk anything right now..." Olga said. "Just stay in the car until I'm done."

Helga sighed as Olga came out of the car and groaned as she said to herself, "What the heck was I thinking, having Arnold tie me up and have Olga discover me?"

Olga came out of the car as Melissa peeked out the window. "Melissa, I have some good news! I broke it off with Bramble, I'm not pregnant, I am now a single woman!"

"That's great, Olga, but... listen, me and Jackie kinda need your help!" Melissa said in concern. "Remember Kevin?"

Olga's eyes brightened. "Oh, Kevin! I haven't seen him in a week!"

"Well..." Melissa said as the sound of pain was heard as the back car door opened as Kevin (out of the Monkeyman wear) stepped out.

Kevin was waving his broken wrists around as Olga gasped, looking at the wrists. "Wh-why Kevin, you're hurt!"

"I fell off a high tree and broke both my wrists." Kevin groaned, rubbing his wrists.

"No, no, don't rub them. It'll make them worse!" Olga said as she took Kevin's hand and examined it. "Hmm-mmm... hmm-mmmm... maybe I can fix them up for you... but I need to take you back to your place. Where do you live?"

As Kevin and Olga started talking, Melissa gave a smirk as she turned towards Jackie, who was giving a thumbs-up in the front seat, and Arnold, who gave a small smile as he said to himself, "Operation: Monkeyman and Olga Together is back on!"

From nearby, Helga watched as she saw Kevin and Olga talking with each other... and gave a warm smile. "Maybe when she focuses more on Kevin, she'll be more lenient... oh well, I guess tying myself up to frame Bramble and probably have Olga be more protective towards me... it's worth it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Bramble household, Hellfarno, still in the Bramble human form got up furiously as he couldn't believe that all of his plans had unfurled in the span of a half-hour. All those plans he made, involving Olga Pataki, all down the drain... and all because of that Monkeyman! He just couldn't believe it. He wanted to know how it was possible, how ALL of it was possible... he growled as he looked towards the mirror... before his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the mirror as he said, "How did that man Kevin get out and got replaced by Olga's sister?"

The mirror activated as Hellfarno watched the mirror activating... his eyebrows rose as he watched Arnold and Helga run in and free Kevin... then Kevin pulling out the Monkeyman suit from within Arnold's backpack, which caught Hellfarno slightly off-guard... but then he watched the rest of this as he started making connections, especially when starting to look at Helga's shape.

"Hmmm... rewind back to a couple weeks ago... at Slausen's, when he ruined my plans the first time!" Hellfarno said.

The mirror then showed Slausen's as Monkeyman, Chimpin' and Oran-girl-tan appeared on the scene. "Enhance on Oran-girl-tan!"

The mirror then did a close up view of 'Oran-girl-tan as he looked at the shape of her body... then he started to compare it as his eyes widened... he then gave a smirk. "Interesting... if I want Olga for myself, I need to make sure to get Monkeyman and his little sidekicks out of the picture... it'll take me a few days, but I think I can prepare a plan... sorry, Monkey, but it won't be me who crossed you, but YOU who crossed me..."

Hellfarno put the mirror down as he gave a laugh. "Olga Pataki, you will become the mother of my children yet!"

* * *

And with that, chapter forty is complete! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any more suggestions regarding this story, let me know via PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	41. Bramble's Brand New Plan Part 1

Let's continue on, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been at least almost a week since Olga had broken it off with Owen Bramble... or Hellfarno, only known to Monkeyman, Arnold, Helga, and Olga's two friends. The same applied for Kevin/Monkeyman's job as photographer, since he knew that wouldn't go anywhere anytime. Even though he knew that meant he had to look for another job, he started to have a good idea about what he could do for a job... even if he did have Olga to thank for it.

Sure, he could still be Monkeyman during the night hours, but during the day, he was plain, ordinary Kevin... unless emergencies CALLED for Monkeyman, in which case, he always had his suit available. He even brought Arnold and Helga along during the day (in case of a Monkeyman emergency) as he was showing his new sidekicks the ropes of being a hero. And it had been pretty easy for Kevin to keep an eye on Olga while she went out with her friends, saying he'd be willing to babysit her, much to Helga's embarrassment. And speaking of Olga, even though he knew she loved him as Monkeyman, he was starting to make progress with her as Kevin. Sure, he knew that Kevin and Olga are just friends for now, and as much as he wanted to tell her that he was Monkeyman, he didn't feel ready for it. He wanted to tell her when it came about the right time.

As for Olga Pataki herself, she was feeling pretty elated. Maybe it was because she felt a little more peppy in her step, but she was happily thinking about her life and newfound freedom. No longer would she feel like she was shackled into a marriage of a man she didn't love... she was now free to pursue her dreams once again... which at the moment, was about figuring out the identity of the mysterious superhero. She knew that it was no secret to anyone... except for her parents... but whenever somebody mentioned monkeys, her mind would always wander over to the mysterious hero, and she would start daydreaming about being Monkeyman's own Mary Jane Watson or Lois Lane. The way he looks, the way he smiles, the way he can be serious... she always accidentally lets out a slight giggle at the thought.

Of course, there was also Olga and Kevin's friendship with each other. Sure, they talked a few times (though Olga doesn't realize that she had talked to Kevin a lot of times, only most of them being Monkeyman), but this was the first time that the two were truly hanging out with each other... and they found themselves enjoying each other's company. In fact, almost twice they had found themselves holding hands whilst alone on the docks together. Arnold and Helga, who happen to be watching nearby, gave some satisfied smiles knowing that the plan was working like a charm.

As for Arnold and Helga themselves, Arnold found himself pretty surprised that during the whole month, he had spent more time with HELGA than anyone else... but he honestly wasn't complaining. He had hung out with Helga plenty of times before, but not by an extent. Sure, she still had a bit of the 'bullying' edge in her, but in the past couple of weeks, she had never really shown it. Maybe it was because of all the time both of them were focusing on getting Olga and Kevin together, but he found it a nice change of pace from the usual.

With Helga, she still couldn't believe it. What started as what she thought would be a very torturous month of having Olga in the same household, she ended up having it good! Much to even HER surprise, Helga was actually willing to hang out with Olga... but only to an extent. Even the whole incident with Mr. Bramble/Hellfarno didn't deter Helga as she helped her beloved go through with his plan to pair up that superhero with her sister... which, admittingly, made her feel pretty elated. Not only would she pair her sister up with a boy that her beloved trusts, but she also got a chance to get close with Arnold herself! A two-for-one deal! But at the same time, she sighed. Helga knew that it meant having Olga stay for the entire summer (since Olga had cancelled her idea for a two-week vacation in Hillwood and just spend the entire summer over in Hillwood), but she figured that the mess was totally worth it if it meant getting close to Arnold... even she started to be a little playful around the football headed boy.

Indeed, it seemed like things were going fine for the four... Arnold with his plan succeeding, Helga with being close to Arnold, Olga with her crush on Monkeyman and puzzling over who Monkeyman could be, and Monkeyman/Kevin himself for being good friends with Olga...

Little unknown to everyone else though was that Bramble/Hellfarno was cooking up a brand new plan, which all began on a Friday morning...

* * *

It was a normal day in the park as Olga's friends, Melissa and Jackie were sitting on the park bench, Jackie flipping through a newspaper, frowning. Melissa was impatiently tapping her foot as she spotted Olga coming in with Kevin, who had his knuckles bandaged up, with Arnold and Helga in tow.

"Hey girls!" Olga smiled as she and Kevin sat down with her friends, Arnold and Helga watching. Jackie looked up with a frown as Olga raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bramble again. People are still willing to vote along with his ideals!" Jackie said as she handed the paper over to Olga, who was reading it. Kevin, Arnold and Helga looked over as Helga scoffed.

"Sheesh, even after everything, people still look up to him!" Helga frowned. "I can't understand why "MONKEYMAN" wouldn't have busted him."

"Trust me, I can understand your plight, but there's not really any evidence that can prove him guilty." Kevin sighed.

"I really wish there was... that child-napping man should not be running this city!" Olga frowned.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he noticed something. "Hey, Helga, Olga, it says here your father's business is STILL with Bramble... as well as his vote. I'm surprised he's still willing to vote for him, after what Bramble was about to do."

Helga and Olga yelped as Olga laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah... funny you should say that..."

"It slipped my mind." Helga chuckled. "I thought Olga would have told them."

"And... I meant to tell them... but I... I kinda... sorta... didn't?" Olga smiled nervously.

Arnold, Melissa, Jackie and Kevin looked over in shock as Jackie frowned, "So, you're telling me that Big Bob Pataki and Miriam Pataki STILL think you're getting married to Owen Bramble?"

Olga sadly nodded. Melissa groaned, "Olga, that is irresponsible!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell them, but they seemed so happy for me, I didn't want to hurt their feelings." Olga said as Helga looked up, frowning.

"Sheesh, if I knew you weren't going to tell them, then I would have saved you the trouble!" Helga frowned. "Olga, you just need to tell them you're not getting married to Bramble... if you just tell our parents that Bramble had attempted to trap you via a fake pregnancy... heh, I don't know what they would do, but I wouldn't mind seeing Big Bob ensure that the Bramble line ended."

"If the kick to the groin you gave him didn't do it..." Arnold muttered.

"...do you really think they'll accept it if they knew?" Olga asked.

Kevin smiled as he said, "Trust me, Olga, your father is a very abrasive man... once he says something out loud about Bramble, nobody will be able to trust him, and Monkeyman will come in to save the day..."

At that moment, Olga was blushing as he giggled, "Oh, Monkeyman... he may be everyone's hero... but he'll always be my hero... you know, I'm still trying to figure out exactly who he is... I mean, nobody is able to deduct his real identity... and I really would like to know it... so I can properly thank him as a person..."

"Olga Pataki!" Kevin gasped. "You're not suggesting..."

Olga giggled. "Now wait a minute, I wouldn't go that far... but wouldn't it be a girl's dream come true if she were married to Monkeyman himself? She'd be a very lucky girl."

Helga and Arnold smirked as Kevin paused. Melissa and Jackie looked over towards Kevin as they shifted their eyes. Kevin paused as he thought about it... then nodded. "Olga, there's something I want to tell you... I wanted to save this for when we got to know each other a little more, but I figured it would be best you knew now..."

"What is it, Kevin?" Olga asked, purely curious.

Kevin took a deep breath as he opened his mouth... before a scream was heard... a loud, piercing scream as everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Olga asked, looking around.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." Kevin frowned.

"Someone in trouble?" Olga asked... before she gasped. "If someone's in trouble, then that means Monkeyman will show up! He always shows up at the first sign of trouble!"

Kevin turned to Arnold and Helga, who nodded. Kevin turned to Olga as he said, "Olga, would you mind if I keep an eye on the kids? This may be dangerous for them!"

"Good idea, Kevin! Melissa, Jackie, come on! We have to go to the source of the scream!" Olga smiled as she got up, surprising Melissa and Jackie.

"Are you crazy?" Jackie asked. "We could be captured too!"

"Maybe so... but I wouldn't mind." Olga said as her eyes sparkled in delight. "Let's just say, I want to be held in Monkeyman's arms."

Olga then ran off as Melissa and Jackie sighed as they turned to Kevin. "You three go ahead and change into your identities. We're going to make sure she doesn't get too 'damsel-crazy'."

Kevin nodded as Melissa and Jackie got up and ran off. He quickly turned towards Arnold and Helga as he said, "We better find a restroom so we can change into Monkeyman, Chimpin' and Oran-girl-tan."

"Right!" Arnold said as he tapped his backpack. "Come on, come on!"

* * *

Nearby a public restroom area that seemed to be empty, Arnold and Kevin ran into the men's room as Helga hopped into the women's room. After a few moments, Monkeyman and Arnold, in their uniforms, came out as Helga came not too long afterwards, wearing her uniform.

"Ya-ha!" Helga laughed as she, Arnold and Monkeyman high-fived... when all of a sudden, a net was thrown on the three, ensnaring them. "Hey, what th-"

"Ya-ha yourself!" A chilling voice said as the three looked shocked. Arnold looked up and his eyes widened as he tapped Helga and Monkeyman as they looked towards where Arnold was pointing. Nearby, he saw Owen Bramble/Hellfarno, with three men in masks as Owen looked between them. "Take these three to the docks. Make sure THEY don't escape!"

"BRAMBLE!" Monkeyman growled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't worry... Kevin, right?" Bramble smirked, causing the three in the net to recoil. "I'll make sure you, your sidekick, and the dear Olga's kid sister stay out of my way whilst I prepare Olga for her honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? And... how did you know who I am?" Helga asked in shock.

Bramble smirked. "Simple. I have a magic mirror that can see both future and past events..."

Helga slapped her forehead. "I knew I should have destroyed that mirror..."

"Don't worry... I'll free the three of you... if I remember." Bramble smirked as he left. "Now excuse me, I have my OWN plan to fulfill..."

It was then Arnold noted that Bramble was carrying a bag with him as Bramble started to head to the restroom. Arnold's eyes widened as he made out the contents of the bag, but before he could say it out loud, the masked men have gagged the three and started to drag the net over to a nearby car.

* * *

"Olga, please, don't make yourself look dumb!" Melissa said as she was holding on to Olga with all her might.

"I'm sorry, but I have to see him! I know the scream came from over..." Olga said as she looked out... and blinked in confusion. "Here?"

The three girls looked around in mere confusion as they stepped out.

"This... was the direction of the scream, but where's the danger?" Jackie asked.

Olga sighed. "I must have just missed him."

Jackie frowned as she crawled around and felt the grass. "There's... no struggle here... it's just a... very peaceful field... maybe we imagined the scream?"

Olga paused... as she sighed. "How could we? We all heard it."

"Well, well, well... I see the cuties are back for more..."

All three of the girls jumped as they turned around, looking for the voice. Melissa frowned, "Hey... that voice... isn't that the same creep that harassed us back when it was raining a couple weeks ago?"

"It is!" Jackie frowned as they were not looking behind them, Frankie G and two of his friends, holding empty sacks were coming closer to them.

"But didn't they get captured?" Olga asked, scared.

"They must have got bailed out somehow." Jackie growled. "Whatever, I'm ready for them this time! Bring it o-"

It was at that moment the sacks got slammed down on the girls, causing them to scream as they were lifted up. Frankie G, who had put Olga in the sack, quickly tied his sack up, as did his two cronies, who tied up their sacks as Frankie G nodded. "Okay, let's split up... you two go that way and put the sacks to the address you got assigned to, I'm going to go to my secret hideout for my prize!"

The two cronies nodded as they started to leave with the sacks as Frankie G smirked, holding the sack containing Olga inside. "As for you, cutie, you have just become my biggest prize."

Inside the sack, Olga was struggling to get out, but she felt herself being dragged. She was now praying for Monkeyman to come save her... little realizing that the real Monkeyman had been captured... and Frankie G about to get paid immensely...

* * *

Chapter forty-one is done and over with! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	42. Bramble's Brand New Plan Part 2

And now, after a short hiatus, time to get back to this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Melissa and Jackie were let of the sacks and tied up to chairs as they were struggling to get out. Melissa groaned as she muttered, "Why does Olga lead us into these sort of things!"

"Hey, be nice to her, Melissa." Jackie said. "It's not her fault."

"What I don't understand is why those goons captured us again. Wasn't that guy in jail?" Melissa asked herself.

"Yeah, in fact, we were... but we got bailed out."

Melissa and Jackie stopped trying to get out as they turned their heads to see Frankie G.'s goons pulling out some big screen and preparing a projector. Melissa growled as she asked, "What are you doing with us, anyway! And what did your leader do to our friend!"

"Don't worry about your friend. She's fine. In fact, Frankie G. is probably putting her in good hands." One of the goons said as he turned to the other goon. "The helmets and eye priers ready?"

The goon nodded as he pulled out two helmets as he put one on Melissa and Jackie. Melissa frowned as she said, "What are you doing to us, anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry... you're just going to be watching a film." The goon said. "The guy who released us told us to specifically prepare them for you."

Both girls appeared really confused... until the goon put some eye plier attachments to both sides of the girls' helmets and attached them to their eyes. Jackie yelped as she asked, "Why do I have a feeling we're going to be 'Clockwork Orange'-d to death?"

"Just relax, watch the film... and keep close watch." The goon smirked. "Not that you have a choice in the matter."

Melissa and Jackie didn't argue. Well, it would be hard to argue if there weren't socks shoved in their mouths and they couldn't spit it out. Melissa and Jackie had no choice but to look up at the screen as the lights dimmed and the picture started to play. One of the goons were seen nearby with eye drops as he shook them, preparing to douse the girls' eyes with them in case they got dry.

The picture started up as presidential music began playing as the first image was a still of a smiling Bramble holding up a peace sign, next to the title, "How To Make Things Better." Melissa and Jackie's eyes grew, and if they had control of their lids, they would have narrowed. They should have known that it was Bramble/Hellfarno! The screen changed to see Bramble behind his desk.

"Greetings, new and coming voters. Now, now, no need to hold your applause. Now, I understand that you're probably wanting to vote for the other guy... but who has been helping out around town and who has been making sure that the town runs better? That's right, it's been me, Owen Bramble. I will admit that being a war veteran and a teacher has its quirks... but there is one thing that I unfortunately am... single. And single guys like myself crave companionship. Sure, I have all my political advisors and my friends, but it's not the same..." Bramble said as he got up and walked over as the camera followed him to a small magnetic board, with a pin-up of Olga in the center. "...therefore, Melissa, Jackie, I am seeking to marry your best friend. The very, VERY lovely Olga Teresa Pataki."

Melissa and Jackie tried to struggle and they tried to look away... but it was very hard to do when they were tied and strapped up to chairs, and their eyes were pried open, with no way to turn their heads.

Bramble licked his lips as he touched the picture of Olga. "I understand that you have doubts... but I assure you, I will take very good care of her. In fact, you can even be our maids. You guys can focus on the cleaning and cooking, whilst Olga will be standing alongside me as the First Lady of Hillwood... and eventually, in about a year or so... the United States. Work with me on it, would you? Any children that Olga will birth, you'll essentially take care of. Still not convinced? Well... I have a good way to convince you."

The screen was then replaced with a red and green swirly vortex as Bramble stood in the middle of it. "Just watch this circle. And all your troubles will be over."

Melissa and Jackie didn't have a choice. As they watched the circle, they felt their free will being taken away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Frankie G, he had just got into an empty warehouse as he dumped Olga on a chair and tied her up quickly. Olga got too scared to protest... and she didn't have the choice to do so as the girl got gagged up. As Frankie G put a blindfold on her, he smirked. "A vulnerable cutie like you... helpless. Makes me wish I was the one doing you in, but my boss has other plans for you."

Olga, though she couldn't see, reacted horribly as she was starting to pray in her head. She heard some footsteps coming towards the door and opening it up before closing it. She was looking down, disappointingly as she felt a pang of regret. She let her own Monkeyman-fangirl-ism get to her. And now she was paying the price for it. She prayed and prayed for help to come along the way... any type of help at all... and she certainly wished that she told her parents NOW about the broke-off wedding...

It was then she heard the door opening as she heard Frankie G.'s voice. "All right, time for your..."

It was then a window was heard breaking as a gruff voice called out, "MONKEYMAN!"

Olga looked up, and though she couldn't see anything, she felt delighted... before her brain caught up to her, telling her that Monkeyman didn't have that gruff a voice.

"MONKEYMAN! What are you-" Frankie G. started to say before Olga started hearing punching and kicking. "Ow! Hey! Quit it! Oh, my moneysack!"

"Be gone and don't even think about hurting this girl!" The gruff voice said as the sound of footprints started to scurry off.

A few moments later, the blindfold was taken off as Olga looked over to see her savior... she gasped as the gag got taken off. "M-Monkeyman?"

"Monkeyman" gave a smile as he said, "Yes, it's me, come to save you from terror."

Olga paused as she examined the figure. This "Monkeyman" looked entirely different. Sure, it was the suit, but the hair color was wrong, and he looked more burly than anything. Olga squinted as she got up, "Monkeyman" having untied her. "Who... are... you?"

"Well, if I would be so kind as to remove my mask, all your questions will be answered." "Monkeyman" said as he slipped the mask off. Olga's eyes widened in shock.

"M-Mr. Bramble?" Olga gasped.

Owen just laughed. "Owen, my dear, Owen. Remember, you don't have to call me Mr. Bramble..."

Olga, in the deep recesses of her mind, KNEW that something was definitely wrong here. "But... you and him were in the same room!"

"Yes, indeed, that was quite a shock. But I can assure you, my dear Olga, that the Monkeyman that you have wrongfully kissed was none other than an imposter... the same imposter that broke into my house earlier today and was in fact, the one who kidnapped your sister."

"R-really?" Olga asked, somehow not being convinced.

Bramble could only give a smile as he said, "Olga, I have some... deep regrets... regrets that I should have said before, but I was afraid that you wouldn't see me the same way. Yes, Olga, I am the Monkeyman, and I always have been. I was going to tell you that day, but then that fake broke in and interrupted us."

Olga shifted her eyes, wondering whether to believe Bramble or not. Sure, he seems genuine that he says he's Monkeyman... but he didn't have that figure. Olga ran into Monkeyman many times and she could describe him easily... brownish hair, not too muscle-y, a bit of a big nose, but not too big... actually, almost like... Kevin...

Olga shook her head as she looked up at Bramble, who was looking eagerly towards her. Olga knew that Bramble couldn't be Monkeyman, but she decided to play along with this for now. "I'm... pretty surprised, Owen."

"As well you should be. Didn't expect to be dating a politician AND a superhero, do you?" Owen smiled as he put his hand on Olga's shoulder. Olga looked extremely uncomfortable, but Bramble didn't notice. "Don't worry about your outburst, of course I forgive you... that is, if you still want to be engaged... or marry. I know for a fact you haven't told your parents we broke up due to a misunderstanding, but if you agree... it'll be like we never fought. In fact... the wedding is still tomorrow. It would be a shame if your father and your mother heard that the wedding was cancelled today... and all the television reporters would have to cancel... and I suppose the press... but hey, let me take you over to your place and I'll give you some time to think about it, okay?"

"N-no more lies?" Olga looked up.

Bramble smiled. "No more lies. But don't TELL anybody I'm Monkeyman yet... I plan on revealing it to the world when the time is right."

Olga paused as she looked up. She knew this was a trap, but she knew she couldn't say no. If she did, Bramble would probably do something horrible to her... feeling there was no choice in the matter, she sighed. "All right, Owen. The wedding is on."

Bramble laughed as he held her hands. "I knew you wouldn't give up on your own wedding. Very well, the wedding is tomorrow. I'll take you back to your family and they'll help prepare you."

Olga nodded... before stopping. "Wait, what about my friends! They're captured too!"

"Don't worry about them. I got them taken care of first! I assure you, they'll be waiting for you at home as well."

"You think so?" Olga asked.

Bramble laughed as he took Olga by the waist. "Come on, let's take you home, my lovely Olga."

As Bramble took Olga over to his car, he hid a smirk to himself. To him, phase one was complete. Phase two was about to commence tomorrow... and phase three... would be making his first child with his soon-to-be wife.

* * *

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"Where do you think we are?"

"I can't... look around... but I'm looking down at a pier of water. Wait! Monkeyman! Are you with us?"

"Yeah, I hear you." A third voice called out.

"Where are we, anyway? It's so... dark... and the only light I see is that water."

"I have no clue, football head. Why did Bramble even capture us, anyway?"

"I think I have a reason... but you two aren't going to like it."

"I don't like being here already! My sister could very well be in trouble!"

"From what I fear... she already is in trouble." The third voice called out in the darkness, worrying the other two.

All of a sudden, the lights came on to reveal Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman tied up to an abandoned cart track, with a hole leading down to the bottom of the ocean... and worst of all, the ropes that all three were tied up to were attached to a cinder block.

"What th-" Helga looked around as she noticed a note attached to the ropes. "Hey, there's a note, but I can't read it."

Arnold grunted as he tried to reach, but there was nothing they could do... that is, until two familiar people came over and grabbed the note. "Oh, perfect! Monkeyman's band! Can you read this note?"

The man nodded as he coughed... and he and his other friend pulled out guitars.

"WITHOUT SINGING!"

The two men frowned as they tossed the guitars aside. The man coughed. "Dear Monkeyman, Chimpin', and Oran-girl-tan... or, Kevin, Arnold and Helga... I am off to be the new Monkeyman in Olga's life. And knowing her fangirl-ism for this guy, she will want to marry me faster. Tomorrow will be our wedding day... and by the end of tomorrow night, the first of my children will be conceived. Sorry, Monkeyman, but I'm afraid you're out of luck. You will notice a TV next to you. It will turn on at 10 in the morning, where the beginning of the Bramble/Pataki wedding will commence. Once the I dos and the kissing of the bride commences, that attenae you see attached to the rope will move that wood block that's blocking that cinder block out of the way... and send you drowning in the ocean. Oh, and don't worry, Helga. I have a look-alike to play your part, so don't worry if Olga notices you're missing. You won't even be missed. Again, sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no other choice... and in a way, it's payback. I end the Monkeyman line, and I start a new line of demons. Well, good-bye, Monkeyman. Sincerely, Hellfarno... or forever known as Owen Bramble. And wish me luck on my matrimony!"

Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman looked at each other in pure horror as they heard this news. They knew they needed to get out of there... and fast!

* * *

And there's chapter forty-two! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	43. Pre-Wedding Party

And now, here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Olga had been pretty silent the long way home as she looked over at Bramble, who was humming to himself and smiling with glee. She turned away, wondering just how she managed to get herself into this situation. She wasn't stupid. She knew Bramble could not possibly be Monkeyman... yet why would she accept his proposal for marriage again? She couldn't be giving him the benefit of doubt... could she?

She felt the car stop as Bramble kissed her on the cheek. "Well, sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow... when the music starts playing in front of the beautiful gardens of the park, when you walk down the aisle in your lovely wedding dress, when the sun sets itself in the ten o'clock position... pretty soon, you'll be my Mrs. Bramble."

"Uh... right. Thank you, Owen." Olga said as she got up and got out of the car as she saw the car going off.

She turned around towards to see the Pataki household right in front of her... and sitting on top of the steps, reading a magazine and chewing bubblegum seemed to be Helga Pataki, but... her face seemed to be different as she was in her regular clothes... the same jumper, the same blonde hair, the same bow... the only odd difference was that she seemed to be wearing some sort of... sunglasses?

"Hi, baby sister." Olga sighed.

"Hm? Oh. Yo." "Helga" said as she turned her attention back to her magazine.

"You're not going to believe what just happened to me." Olga sighed. "I'm... engaged to Owen Bramble again."

"Helga" could only raise an eyebrow in "shock", but kept listening as Olga continued, "I know you don't like him, and you have every reason not to, but things have changed and... well, he revealed to me that he was Monkeyman! Monkeyman himself! I just... I don't know, him being Monkeyman, that would just be off. I mean, you've seen him and Bramble in the same room... and besides, the other times I ran into Monkeyman, he didn't have Mr. Bramble's body shape. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you please try not to make a fuss over this. I know you don't like it, and frankly, I have my suspicions too, but... I need advice, baby sister... I'm sorry, little sister. Of course you're not- never mind. Should I or should I not marry Bramble? Do you believe that he could be-"

"Helga" just shrugged. "Here's what I think you should do... try to go through with the wedding. If Monkeyman shows up and he and Bramble are in the same place at the same time, Bramble's not Monkeyman. If, however, he doesn't show up... then Bramble is Monkeyman... I suppose."

Olga paused... as her eyes lit up brightly. "Oh yeah, just like in some superhero movies! There's always a wedding between the hero's girl and the villain of the movie, the hero's girl believing that the villain is their hero... but then the REAL hero comes in and exposes the villain for the fraud he really is! If you really think that would work..."

"Helga" could only shrug as Olga pulled "her" into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, little sister!"

"Helga"'s hair tilted a bit, revealing black hair underneath, but "Helga" pulled her hair back before Olga could notice. Olga blinked as she noticed "Helga" wearing sunglasses. "By the way, Helga... where did you get those sunglasses?"

"Sunglasses?" "Helga" asked in confusion... before shaking "her" head. "Oh, those things! I've always had them."

"Oh..." Olga said as she started to walk inside. As soon as "she" was sure Olga went inside, "Helga" pulled off her wig to reveal black hair as he scratched his head.

"Man, this thing is itchy!" Curly muttered before putting the wig back on.

* * *

As soon as Olga came inside, she heard the sound of a noisemaker. She turned as she saw her parents, along with Melissa and Jackie (her friends looking more like Stepford Smilers) as the two were holding a cake.

"Happy pre-wedding, Olga!" All four of them said with joy.

Olga recovered as she turned to Melissa and Jackie. "Melissa, Jackie! Thank goodness you two are okay! What happened?"

"We're fine, Olga. We've been saved by Owen Bramble at the last moment." Jackie said, her smile still being held up.

Olga paused as she said, "Oh... you were... saved by him, huh?"

"Yes, and now we realize that every horrible thing we said about him has been totally wrong." Melissa's eyes gleamed. "We now realize that he is very good, polite and courteous of everyone... and I have to say, he was totally right in choosing you."

"All right, Olga, you can talk more with your friends later!" Big Bob smiled as he stepped in front of the girls. "Right now, we are going to be celebrating the most wonderous occasion! Well, we would have celebrated it when you tried to marry the first time, but then HE left you."

"Daddy, please, I'm... sort of beyond that point now." Olga yelped.

Bob could only laugh. "You're right! Let's not dwell in the past! This time, a wedding is actually happening!"

"Pretty soon, you'll no longer be a Pataki... well, you'll still be one, but in our hearts." Miriam giggled.

"And just think, as soon as the wedding is done, my beepers will be selling off the shelves when they hear that my daughter has married a celebrity, a kind and honest politician!" Bob bragged. "In fact, I already have a beeper brand I want to sell called the 'Bramble Beeper'! I'm not sure the model, but it's a work in progress!"

"Right... er, Daddy, Mummy, are you guys really sure you're okay with me, marrying him?" Olga asked.

Miriam and Bob blinked in confusion as Bob asked, "Of course we are! Sure, we didn't think much of him at first, but once he started talking our language, we are more than happy to welcome him to the family!"

"Why?" Miriam asked.

Olga opened her mouth... before pausing. She wanted to reveal everything that had happened to her in the past couple weeks... about Olga being tricked by him into a fake pregnancy, then kidnapping their youngest daughter... and finally, almost manipulating her into losing her virginity for real. But she couldn't say anything... not until she knew for sure whether or not Bramble was the real Monkeyman. She looked up and smiled, "Er... nothing. Nothing at all."

Bob and Miriam laughed as Bob said, "Well, what are we waiting for! I believe your mother and I still kept your wedding dress from the last time you tried to get married, thinking we'd need it again someday... and that day has come!"

Olga could only smile and laugh as she pretended to have a good time. It was at this moment she looked towards Melissa and Jackie, who were laughing equally... as Olga examined the two. Something was off with their laughs... like they were merely hypnotized or broken...

Olga suddenly didn't feel too comfortable anymore, but she didn't say a thing... the only thing she could do was wait for tomorrow and wait for the actual Monkeyman to show up... if her theory was right...

* * *

Chapter forty-three is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	44. The Wedding

Let's get to the next chapter of this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, at nine AM sharp, the cameras started rolling in front of the church as a party was being celebrated. Some news casters were sitting in front of the camera as they were giving the report.

"Good morning, everybody, and welcome to our news segments! I'm Maurice Bullzoa." An African American person with black hair and a tuxedo started.

"And I'm Xero Lopper, here with the coverage of the wedding of the century!" A white male with a similar tuxedo, and one chopped off ear smiled. "Today's wedding is very, VERY special indeed... for you see, Owen Gravely Bramble, politician and most-likely governor of Hillwood is set off to marry Olga Marilyn Pataki, daughter of famed beeper salesman, Big Bob Pataki! Maurice, do you think that this wedding could potentially boost up sales for beepers?"

"Well, why not? So far, it seems to be the case." Maurice smiled. "But that aside, a wedding like this can also boost votes. I mean, already, Owen Bramble has garnered the general public interest in their votes!"

"Indeed, Maurice! The wedding will go underway in an hours' time, so until then, why don't we go around and see who we can talk to to boost up the wedding morale?" Xero smiled. "And don't forget, we'll be occasionally stopping for a brand new musical number! It's like Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, folks!"

"Only without all the turkey and the balloons and all that!" Maurice nodded. "Well, let's explore, shall we?"

* * *

"This... is... torture." Helga said in horror as the tied up Helga, Arnold and Monkeyman were sitting in the tipped over cart as it was slowly tipping over, in front of them was a TV with the wedding coverage on.

"Worst than that, if we don't get out of this, we're dead." Arnold groaned as he tried to struggle out of the ropes.

Monkeyman was the most worried as he attempted to struggle out of the ropes. "We need to stop the wedding and prove Bramble is a sleazy demon!"

"How can we do that?" Helga growled. "We're all tied up, and there's nobody around to help us! Even those stupid boy musicians just left us to die!"

"Yeah, I don't know why we didn't ask them to help us." Arnold frowned. "That was a stupid move on our part."

"I'm just worried about Olga. She seriously can't believe that Bramble is really me, can she?" Monkeyman asked.

* * *

Inside a dressing room, Olga was looking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pure white wedding dress with a veil covering her head of hair... and alongside it, she was holding flowers. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Oh, I look so beautiful..." Olga smiled... then looked down. "I just wish I wasn't being married to him..."

Olga held her head as she sat down, miserable. Sure, her parents expect her to be married to Bramble, they expect their perfect angel to go with the perfect man... and even her friends were starting to support her relationship, when they didn't before. And with the revelation of Bramble being Monkeyman... it just wasn't probable. She still couldn't believe that she was getting through with this...

But in the back of her mind, she knew there was hope. She knew that at the last minute, the real Monkeyman, the one she seen multiple times, will come in and stop the wedding, and expose Bramble for the sleaze he really was. But if he doesn't show up... then... maybe Bramble really was...

Olga shook her head as she frowned. She needed to stand firm. If Monkeyman shows up, the wedding was off...

She then heard a knock on the door as she turned to see her father coming in. "It's time..."

Olga nodded as she followed Big Bob Pataki out the door...

* * *

"We're about to start the wedding in about two minutes! Here comes the groom now!" Xero announced on the TV as standing near the center was Owen Bramble, all dressed up nicely as a priest stood in front of him.

"Ugh!" Helga growled. "Great. We're going to die, and he's going to get away with everything!"

It was then they felt the cart moving. Helga screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO THROW UP AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he noticed something. "Wait a minute! We're not falling! We're... being pulled up?"

"HEAVE!"

Arnold's eyes brightened as he turned to see... "GRANDMA!"

Helga and Monkeyman turned to see that indeed, in her ninja outfit, Arnold's grandmother had arrived on the scene with a lasso, pulling the cart up. She smiled, "You didn't show up last night, so we all came looking for you!"

"But... how did you know we were here?" Monkeyman asked.

"Let's just say instinct." Arnold's grandmother shrugged.

As Gertie pulled the cart up, Helga turned to Arnold. "Arnold... your grandmother is awesome."

"I know." Arnold smiled as he sighed in relief. "Bramble may have known about your family, but he didn't account for mine!"

* * *

Bramble smiled as he looked towards the alter as the organ was about to play. Walking out into the alter was Olga Pataki, all dressed up in her wedding outfit, with her father escorting her, and the person he hired to play "Helga" being her flower girl.

As Bob left his daughter up on the alter and took his seat, she turned towards Bramble, who could only give a crooked smile. Olga felt uncomfortable with the smile, but she stood firm. She knew that the real Monkeyman was out there somewhere... and any minute, he would jump down. She knows exactly what he looked like... right?

Bramble, on the other hand, gave a hidden smirk. This was going to be his big day as the priest started to speak.

* * *

"Thanks, Grandma!" Arnold smiled as the cart was pulled safely up, with the three on it.

"Anytime!" Gertie laughed. "Now, how about we get you all out of these ropes!"

"I don't think we have time!" Monkeyman said in worry as he looked towards the TV. "The wedding is starting, and if I don't get there as Monkeyman, then game over!"

"I have to agree!" Helga said in panic. "I mean, look, that's not even me on the TV. That's Curly in a bad disguise! How is anybody buying that?"

Arnold nodded as he turned to his grandmother. "Sorry, Grandma, but we really need to hurry."

"Save the bride, huh? Well, don't you worry none! I'll just guide the cart and we'll crash this wedding!" Gertie laughed as she started to push the cart out the door and hopped in as soon as it started going. "Hang on! We have a wedding to save!"

"Nothing's going to stop us now!" Helga laughed in confidence.

Monkeyman nodded as he looked determined. "Hang on, Olga. We're coming to save you!"

* * *

As the priest drolled on, Olga kept her eye on any potential entrance or exit around the building, waiting for Monkeyman as she thought to herself, _"Oh, I hope this isn't Monkeyman I'm marrying right now."_

* * *

"Left!" Arnold called as Gertie lifted the cart and went to the left, hanging another street corner. "Now, right!"

"Come on, we can make it before he even says, "If anybody has any objections!"." Helga called out as Monkeyman nodded.

* * *

Back at the wedding, Bramble noticed Olga looking around as he gave a small smirk. She seemed nervous, which was perfectly natural. She will learn, though. She definitely will learn...

What Olga thought was the OPPOSITE of what Bramble thought Olga thought. _"I really, REALLY hope that is not Monkeyman I'm marrying right now."_

* * *

"Here it is!" Helga said as she pointed to the entrance of the church with the wedding underway outside. "Come on, it's just a few feet away!"

Arnold then nodded as Gertie started heading downhill, yelling, "CHARGE!"

Arnold smiled... then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute... something just occurred to me..."

"What?" Monkeyman asked.

"How do we know that Bramble doesn't have that magic mirror with him that can tell him that we escaped from this and are stopping the wedding right now?" Arnold asked.

Helga and Monkeyman's eyes widened. "We did not think of that..."

* * *

In the corner of his eye, Bramble noticed a cart coming in. Smirking to himself, he opened up a panel with his foot and pushed a button.

* * *

A ramp suddenly lifted up into the ground as the four cart riders' eyes widened as Arnold sighed. "This is going to suck."

* * *

"If anybody has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as silence occurred. Four muffled screams were heard, followed by a crashing sound from behind the church, but other than that, there was nothing.

Olga felt trapped in this as she looked at Bramble. Bramble smirked to himself, thankful he had the mirror that helped him predict Monkeyman's every move. Olga looked down, knowing that it was all over, she would soon be Mrs. Bramble... if only she had said n-

She stopped short as her eyes lightened up. What was stopping her from saying that word?

"Do you, Olga, take Owen Bramble to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said as Olga turned to him.

Bramble smirked, knowing her subservient nature. The two words he heard from his life was about to be uttered.

"Absolutely not!"

Gasps were heard from the room, even Owen Bramble stood in shock as Big Bob yelled out in anger, "WHAT?!"

* * *

All right, chapter forty-four is done! How did you guys like it? I bet you guys did NOT expect this to go in this direction, did you? How will Olga's moment of bravery be accounted for? You'll find out next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	45. To Be Rejected Means Doom

Time for the next chapter! Also, guys, I have a bit of a busy life, and not as much time to write, so if you could just please be patient, that would greatly be appreciated. Thank you. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Monkeyman, Arnold, Helga and Gertrude groaned as they stumbled out of the now destroyed cart.

"That man does not let up, does he?" Arnold muttered to himself.

Helga groaned. "I should have destroyed that stupid mirror when I had the chance! No doubt he has it with him at this very moment! Anything we do, he'll most likely predict! And knowing Olga, she's doomed to a man she doesn't love all because she'll say yes to anything unless proven otherwise!"

Monkeyman slowly peeked in through the windows as his eyes widened. "Guys, she just said no to Bramble!"

"What?" Helga asked as she and Arnold joined Monkeyman, peering through the windows.

* * *

Indeed, everybody and everyone save for the groom and the bride were in shock. The priest, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes as he just sat to the side, waiting for the whole thing to blow over as Big Bob yelled, "Honey, what the heck are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done from the beginning!" Olga sighed. "Dad, Mom, I know you wanted me to go with Bramble, but... the thing is, I can't be with him. I already have eyes for someone else."

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Miriam frowned, not impressed with this outcome, and feeling the urge to get a very big drink.

"I know, I should have said something, but circumstances began happening, and long story short, I am not obliged to marry this man!" Olga started, pointing an accusatory finger to a calm Bramble.

"Sweetie, this is an outrage! You can't just back out of the wedding like that! Owen Bramble is famous, a true politician, he-" Big Bob started.

"-attempted to rape me!" Olga started, causing everyone to gasp in shock and horror. Bob and Miriam's eyes grew wide with shock upon hearing this as Olga explained, "Trust me, Mummy, Daddy, Owen Bramble is just a wolf in sheep's clothing! He tricked me into thinking I was pregnant with his kid for about a week, that's why I agreed to marry him in the first place! He lead me on for that amount of time! I should have said something sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me!"

Bob and Miriam just stared at their daughter in pure shock... before Bob silently turned to Bramble, calmly saying, "Owen Bramble... is what she's saying true?"

Owen Bramble, looking up to the ceiling, paused as he said, "When she puts it that way... I may have manipulated her feelings a little bit..."

And just like that, screams and protests of outrage were going around the church as Bob and Miriam's faces turned from shock to anger. Miriam then turned to Bob as she said, "Bob... do you want me to kick his balls first, or would you like to?"

"Let's both do it." Bob said, anger growing. "Nobody attempts to hustle a Pataki and gets away with it!"

"Hold on, Mom, Dad, before you do something to him... let me say something to him!" Olga said, stopping her parents from coming close to the groom. She then turned to Bramble as she sighed, "I'm sorry, Owen, but as much as I want to believe you... you've burned too many bridges with me... I am not some prize that is hung from a carnival game. I am a woman, a human being! I do not want to live as a trophy wife to some politician, I want to live my own life... and if I WERE to marry someone, it would be for actual love, not for someone's own personal needs! Do you understand me?"

Bramble paused as he stared at Olga... and sighed. "Well... looks like the cheek has turned the other way... and for that, I'm sorry..."

"Another thing... I didn't believe for a minute on you being the man I truly love..." Olga whispered in her ear, angrily.

"You didn't, huh?" Bramble paused. "All right... I was hoping this wouldn't have to come this way, but I think you should reconsider your choice."

"She isn't reconsidering anything, you lousy hustler!" Bob yelled at the politician as most of the people were leaving the church in disgust.

"I see... sorry, but you all left me no other alternatives..." Bramble said as he snapped his fingers. "Hocus Pocus."

All of a sudden, everything around the church had started to turn to ice as the only people in the room (Olga, Bramble, Melissa, Jackie, Bob, Miriam, "Helga" and the priest) looked over in surprise.

"Hey, wh-what is this?" Bob called as the ice started to get around his body. "What the heck is going o-"

"Bob!" Miriam said in worry but it became no use as the two became frozen. From outside the window, Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman watched in horror.

Olga gasped as she ran over. "Mommy, Daddy!"

Olga then turned to Bramble as she said, "What are you, Owen?"

"First, none of the 'Owen' business, shall we?" Owen Bramble smirked as he muttered, "Abra-Cadabra."

Olga gasped in shock as she stepped back to see the demon, wearing Bramble's clothes, giving a wide smirk. Olga screeched in horror as Hellfarno flew over and covered her mouth. "Sh, sh, sweetie, don't get so riled up. I figured since everything was going down the tubes... you might as well know. My name is Hellfarno. The Owen Bramble you grew up with... both as a teacher and as the famous politician... does not exist in this world."

"Y-you're a demon?" Olga asked in shocked.

"One hundred percent pure demon, and the last of my kind, anyway." Hellfarno explained as he pulled her close. "But it won't be like that for long. Now go ahead and say yes to us being together, my dear... agree to bare my children until your last breath. Believe me, your womb is the perfect nesting place for my children to grow..."

Olga stepped back as she gasped. "Y-you want me just to use as a birthing vessel? Forget it! I don't know what is going on anymore, but I certainly do know that I will not be responsible for the destruction of the world!"

"Melissa, Jackie, hold her for me, please!" Hellfarno smiled as Melissa and Jackie saluted, going over to Olga.

"M-Melissa, Jackie, what the heck are you doing? Stop!" Olga said as Melissa and Jackie held her arms so that she wouldn't get away.

"Don't worry, Olga. You will love being Hellfarno's slave... and we will love your children..." Jackie smiled.

Olga growled as she turned to Hellfarno. "They're not acting like my friends! What did you do to them?"

"The same that I'm about to do to you... besides, it's not forcing you to agree to sex if you're being hypnotized into being willing, is it?" Hellfarno smirked.

"Someone, anyone, help me!" Olga screamed out as she looked over to "Helga". "HELGA!"

BANG!

"MONKEYMAN!"

"We're here, Olga!"

Hellfarno's eyes widened as he and the others turned to see Monkeyman, Arnold and Helga jumping into the church from the window (although Arnold had to shake off the glass that he had punched... and made mental note to pray to God for apologizing for breaking a holy window) as they were in position.

"Monkeyman, Chimpin' and Orangirltan, so nice of you to join us... or should I say... Kevin, Arnold and Helga." Hellfarno laughed.

"Kevin?" Olga's eyes widened in surprise... then shook her head. "Wait... HELGA? But... then who is-"

Olga's head whipped over to the other "Helga"... before that "Helga" took off his wig to reveal Curly Gammelthorpe, who was just a little tired. He coughed as he offered his hand. Hellfarno then handed him a few bucks. Curly nodded as he then walked out of the room, money in hand.

After a few moments of silence, Helga turned to Olga as she said, "To be fair, I do not know how you didn't see this coming."

"Anyway, you're just in time for me to witness Olga agreeing to be my wonderful birthing vessel!" Hellfarno smirked.

"Get him!" Arnold growled viciously as Monkeyman nodded. All three attempted to jump straight at Bramble...

* * *

And the forty-fifth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	46. Hellfarno Bramble Succeeds

We're getting close to the end! But for now, we have a few more things to wrap up! Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

...and they smashed their faces into an invisible wall.

"What the-?" Helga said as she felt around, feeling some kind of wall as Olga's eyes shrank. "What is this?"

Hellfarno shook his head. "Honey, did you not think I would know your attacks coming? I'm a freaking demon, I have powers, you know! Now, where were we?"

Olga yelped as she started to struggle, calling out, "MONKEYMAN! HELGA! HELP!"

Arnold paused, wondering why his name wasn't called out... but shook his head as he turned to Monkeyman and Helga. "We've got to kick this wall down!"

"Oh, how about you don't?" Hellfarno said as he snapped his fingers, causing three balls and chains to appear on Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman's legs, causing the three to yelp in shock. "Now, excuse me, I have to finish this wedding up..."

Hellfarno then turned to the screeching Olga as he held her face. "Now, Olga, I'm going to give you a choice. Say yes to being the mother of my children, and I'll let them go, and we'll be moving to our new permanent home."

"And if I refuse?" Olga growled, trying to struggle.

Hellfarno gave a toothy grin as his eyes sinisterly lowered. "I was hoping you'd choose difficult."

Hellfarno's eyes then started to open up as spirals started to form around them. Olga's eyes widened as she yelled, "What trickery is this?"

Olga tried to move her head away from Hellfarno's eyesight, but because of the firm grip he had on her head, she couldn't look away. Olga groaned as she was trying to resist looking into Hellfarno's eyes.

"What is he doing to her?" Helga whispered as she tried to punch the wall.

"Isn't it obvious? He's hypnotizing her into becoming his wife!" Arnold said in concern.

"Does that demon know no bounds?" Helga screamed as Monkeyman was growling, trying to punch the wall, but it had become of no use.

As for Olga, she kept trying to gain control of her free will, but she was struggling to keep it. Hellfarno smirked as he said, "So, will you accept my offer to be my wedded wife and bearer of my children?"

"N-no I w-w-" Olga started to say weakly... but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. _"Kevin... Monkeyman... Helga... I'm sorry... I-I couldn't fight it..."_

"Let me ask this again." Hellfarno said as he smirked, knowing that Olga had lost control of her free will. "Will you be my wife and baby-maker?"

"Y-yes." Olga said, in a monotone voice, having lost all of her sense.

"Oh no..." Helga said in worry as Arnold held her hand in shock. Monkeyman, on the other hand, growled as he felt his hand clenching.

Hellfarno, on the other hand, smirked as he snapped his fingers. "Melissa, Jackie, let her go."

"Yes, Master." Both Melissa and Jackie said as they both released the no longer struggling Olga. As a matter of fact, Olga seemed to be looking up at the demon in front of him as Hellfarno turned to the priest, who was surprisingly silent the whole time. "Go ahead, she's ready."

"Hm? Oh... uh..." The priest said as he looked in his book. "Do you, Owen Cerberus Bramble..."

"Hellfarno Cerberus... actually, keep the last name Bramble. But change the first name to Hellfarno. For some reason, the last name Bramble sticks well..." Hellfarno smirked.

"Right. Do you, Hellfarno Cerberus Bramble, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said nervously.

"I do." Hellfarno said, holding the hypnotized woman close.

"Do you, Olga Marilyn Pataki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said.

In a normal situation, had Olga still had her free will, she would undoubtedly said no. But, because Hellfarno had hypnotized the girl into losing all free will, Olga could only say in a monotone voice, "I do."

Helga's eyes widened as she looked up. This couldn't be happening... it couldn't be!

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said as he threw the book aside and ran off. "I quit!"

Hellfarno smirked as he took Olga by the face and kissed her on the lips. Olga Pataki, hypnotized into doing whatever Hellfarno would do, had no choice but to kiss him back. As soon as the kiss was over, Hellfarno smiled as he turned to the three horrified faces in the crowd and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen... well, you three, anyway... may I happily introduce to you... the new Mrs. Olga Bramble?"

"YOU CHEATED, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Helga yelled out in anger.

"I didn't cheat. As you can clearly see, she happily willingly decided to be my wife! Sure, I admit, I used a little hypnosis and took away her free will, but hey, she technically is still willing to marry someone like me! Don't you see? You three never had a chance to stop the wedding from the start. You want to know why?" Hellfarno asked.

"Because you cheated?" Arnold asked.

Hellfarno's eyes widened as he frowned, "No, not because I cheated. Because I am an evil genius! Well, I would love to stay and chat, my friends, but I believe me and the missus have to take our honeymoon... straight to my place... don't follow me!"

"We know EXACTLY where you live!" Monkeyman yelled out in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry... who said I was taking her to that hovel?" Hellfarno said as he took Olga and held her bridal style. "Sorry we can't stay for the banquet, but we're eager to get our honeymoon started as quickly as possible, so... see you later!"

With that, Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman watched in horror as Hellfarno, Olga, Melissa and Jackie disappeared in an engulfment of flames. As soon as the fire disappeared, the chains around Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman disappeared as well... but for some reason, Bob and Miriam will still stuck as ice statues.

Helga was not taking everything so well as she punched the wall. "I can't believe this! Our moment... smashed because of that stupid demon!"

"What's worse, Olga's captured, hypnotized and married to a demon she doesn't love!" Arnold frowned. "We need to save her!"

"What can we do? We don't even know where he is!" Helga sniffled. "Let's face it, we failed!"

Monkeyman paused as he thought about it. "Hmmm... maybe not..."

Arnold and Helga turned to Monkeyman in confusion as Monkeyman explained, "I have a weird feeling... in my gut... that I know where Hellfarno took Olga."

Arnold and Helga looked at Monkeyman desperately, wondering what he had in mind.

* * *

In another place in another world, Hellfarno was carrying the hypnotized Olga as he put her down. "Welcome to our new home, Mrs. Bramble."

"I am happy to be wedded to you, my wonderful demon." Olga said in a monotone voice.

Hellfarno smirked as he laughed evilly. He couldn't believe the luck he had... and now that he had a beauty like Olga in his clutches... he felt ready just to put her on the bed... but not yet. "My dear Olga, you're beautiful in a wedding dress... but I don't think it suits you anymore. Why don't you head to the restroom and go back to the regular clothes... that sexy schoolgirl outfit that I feel always suited your personality?"

"But of course, my wonderful husband." Olga bowed before her "husband". "I will do so right away."

Hellfarno could only sit down as Olga started to walk off to the lavatory and change into her clothes. He paused as he pulled out the magic mirror he had. "What is Monkeyman going to do now..."

* * *

...

And that is chapter forty-six! Well, I bet you guys didn't expect this to happen... Olga Pataki is now Olga Bramble... and not by her own free will either! The next chapter is going to be a doozy, so buckle up! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	47. Hellfarno's Plans for Olga

All right, I put it off for a while, but let's get back to this story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Monkeyman's house, Grimly was busy humming to himself as he started to cook up some food, when he heard the door opening. "Ah, Kevin. You've been gone a whole day. What kept you?"

Grimly turned around and winced upon seeing the worried faces on Monkeyman, Arnold and Helga respectively. "Goodness, you kids looked like you had a traumatizing experience. What happened?"

"Believe me, it's a very long story." Helga sighed. "We'll be happy to give you the condensed version, though."

"The condensed version." Arnold coughed as he stood up. "Helga's big sister, who we were trying to get her together with your nephew, sort of went out with their old high school teacher called Owen Bramble."

"Only Bramble wasn't Bramble, but an actual demon, like the ones you told me about in your father's stories." Monkeyman explained, making Grimly go wide-eyed. "We managed to outsmart him by making Olga... that's the girl I'm in love with... see a negative quality in Bramble that wasn't quite true, but we needed her to see how bad he would be for her future."

"A week or so later, he caught us and tied us up while he posed as a fake Monkeyman and revealed his identity in order to get married to Olga." Helga explained. "And then a lot of crazy stuff happened. You wouldn't believe it if we told you, but long story short, Olga tried to call off the marriage, even told her the truth to our parents that he had tricked her into thinking she was pregnant. But he revealed his true self and hypnotized Olga into becoming his bride. We tried to stop him, but we were too late."

"Now, Olga Pataki is now Olga Bramble, both she and the demon she's married to are somewhere else, and Monkeyman here thinks that since you know about his family, you would know something about where they might be." Arnold said.

"And we need to hurry this up before Olga loses her virginity to that demon... or worse, becomes pregnant with a demon child." Monkeyman took a deep breath. "Same thing, but you know what I mean!"

Grimly looked surprised as he whispered, "Wow... really been through a lot. Better get comfortable and give me some more details."

* * *

Back with Hellfarno, he was sitting down in a comfortable couch as he looked down and whispered, "I know, I know, trust me, she will be here soon..."

"I am here, my wonderful husband..."

Hellfarno looked up and gave a smirk to himself upon seeing Olga coming out. She was now wearing her usual outfit, her white long sleeved-shirt with black vest combination with green skirt and black Mary-Jane shoes. Hellfarno couldn't help but drool at the sight of the woman that he was wedded to. Hellfarno tapped his hand on his side of the couch as he said, "Come sit next to me, my dear, and let's discuss our plans on how you want to do your first time."

"Of course, my sweet demon..." Olga smiled as she sat down and got comfortable next to Hellfarno. Hellfarno smiled as he put a hand on Olga's left covered breast and started to massage it.

"Now, while I get you stimulated and ready, let me explain a little story about my kind." Hellfarno smiled as he used his other hand to comb over her hair. "Before you were born, our race were warriors, slowly building up our numbers in secret in hopes that one day, we can conquer the planet and continue to repopulate with our own demon-born. Unfortunately, our attempts on doing so had been destroyed due to unforeseen circumstances, even our final stand wasn't enough and I was the last of my kind."

Olga gave a warm smile, as she listened intently. Deep inside her, though, the real Olga was listening, struggling to get out of her hypnotic trance, but with no use.

"So, with no other alternative, I transferred my lucky mirror... this thing right here..." Hellfarno said, holding out his mirror. "...to find any hope of repopulating my people so that we can find a new hope. It turns out, there was a way, so I listened to my mirror and it eventually found its way to Owen Bramble, who was a mere warrior then. I left the mirror with him for a while, and when he was alone, I struck and got him back, along with absorbing his body so that I could transform into him at any time. And the rest wrote itself. I eventually met you in high school, as a mere student to me being a teacher, and I was patient enough with the mirror to wait until the right time... and the time, my dear, has come close."

"What will happen, my wonderful demon husband?" Olga asked.

"At the top of this mountain out there..." Hellfarno explained as he pointed out the window where a giant ominous mountain was seen. "We will begin to consummate our marriage. It'll be there that you will agree to the demon ways... and once you and your womb have accepted my seed, you will begin a transformation period that will take its course. It could be done at any time, even before you were to be married to me, but the mirror shown otherwise. And I just checked it now... and there is no other way the ritual could be stopped. In fact, nobody will stop you from accepting my seed, transforming into my kind, and giving birth to my many sons, who will take over the world one place at a time..."

Hellfarno then let go of Olga's breasts as her hypnotized face seemed to be pleasured. "So, my dear, I'm sure you will accept this deal... give birth to my children. Rule the world with me until you can't birth children anymore."

Olga gave a sigh of happiness as she said, "Yes, my wonderful husband, I will give birth to your children... and what wonderful children will they be!"

Hellfarno gave a dark smile. "Excellent. We will start as soon as I am ready... give me a half-hour and we shall go!"

* * *

Inside Olga's mind, her real self was struggling to get out as she was screaming, "NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE A VESSEL! STOP SAYING THOSE WORDS!"

She was sniffling and crying on the inside of her mind as she was starting to pray... "Kevin, Helga... Helga's friend... if you can hear me up there, please, you got to save me, please!"

* * *

"Hellfarno, huh?" Grimly said as Helga, Arnold and Kevin nodded. "Well, that is a tough cookie there... from what I've heard of your father, Kevin, he was the smartest demon in his tribe's force. When your father and mother managed to wipe out the demon population with their sacrifice, he must have somehow escaped, looking after himself. And when he realized he was the only demon left, he must have decided to keep himself idle until the time was right..."

"Yeah... something tells me he escaped using that stupid future mirror he carries with him!" Helga groaned. "And as long as he HAS that mirror, he'll know every plan we can pull on him!"

"I know!" Arnold groaned. "How can we win against him if he can figure out our plans and back-up plans..."

Helga sighed as she started to pace around the room. She then took note of the singers that were peering in Monkeyman's window as they ducked back down. Helga paused as she looked at Arnold and Kevin, who were both looking worried. Helga's eyes widened as she gave a smirk. "I think I have something. He always checks for Plan As and Plan Bs. And occasionally Plan Cs and Ds, right?"

"Yeah, we got that." Arnold sighed.

"Would he check the mirror a fifth time for Plan Es though?" Helga smirked. "Think about it. The mirror has to have a limit, right? For example, it knew we would escape the trap, so he set up a Plan B. Then, when Olga actually rejected Bramble, he used a Plan B for that! Then when we appeared, he used Plan C, which was not getting anywhere closer."

Arnold and Kevin's eyes widened as Kevin said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I have a good plan, but we need the location of Olga and Hellfarno in order for this to work!" Helga said as she turned to Grimly. "You told us that Monkeyman's dad would occasionally go down to the demon world to save his mom from doom. How do we get there?"

Grimly took a deep breath. "It's a little tricky, but there's a place in the park that when the sun hits the southern tree just at the right angle, a portal to the demon dimension would open up for five minutes. It should still be there after all this time, but it still works. But you better hurry and get there, the sun will be arriving near the park pretty soon... something else you need to know... you told me that Hellfarno has Olga in that dimension?"

"That's my initial belief, yes." Kevin nodded.

"Well, I remember that when the demons kidnapped your mom, the demon king would announce its chance to seed your mom and change her into a demon atop a big ominous mountain. The ritual usually begins at five, but your father always stopped it before five-thirty struck." Grimly explained.

"And we can't stop Hellfarno from doing it if he expects us to be there at five!" Helga said. "Therefore..."

Helga smirked as she turned back to the window and saw the two singers still peeking out from the window and ducking back. She smirked. "Okay, I think I formulated a plan. I'll explain on the way, but we better get going quick."

Arnold and Kevin looked at each other and nodded as Arnold said, "Whatever you have Helga, we're willing to listen!"

"Great!" Helga said as she got up. "Let's get go-"

Helga stopped as she sat back down, grabbed the cup of coffee that was in front of her, and gulped it down. Helga slammed the cup down as she gave a satisfied sigh. Then she got up in determination. "Let's go!"

With that, Helga, Arnold and Monkeyman ran out the door. Grimly gave a smile. "Well... the rest is up to them now..."

Grimly paused as he looked at the empty cup Helga left behind. "Who knew a ten year old would enjoy coffee so much, though?"

* * *

All right, getting back into the groove of things! Almost time for the big climax now! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	48. Helga Initiates Her Plan Part 1

Time for the next chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the park, near the base of the tree, Helga, Arnold, Monkeyman and Monkeyman's two theme song singers that hid carefully in the bushes had arrived as Helga backed away a tiny bit as she took a deep breath. "Okay, if our timing is correct... the sun should be setting right about... here."

Sure enough, as Helga pointed towards the direction of the sun, it shined down as a portal opened up. Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman looked down nervously as Monkeyman said, "You think Hellfarno and Olga are down there?"

"Think? No. I know they're down there." Helga frowned as she turned to Arnold and Monkeyman. "On three?"

"Of course." Arnold said as Helga ran off and grabbed the singers with the guitars by the collars and dragged them.

"Good. Three." Helga said as she tossed the singers down the portal. Followed by Helga jumping down. Arnold and Monkeyman looked at each other... before following Helga down the hole.

* * *

 **4:00 PM**

Down in the world that is always engulfed in fire, lava pits streaming along like rivers and the sky pretty nonexistent, another portal had opened from up above as the singers got dropped down first, followed shortly by Helga landing on the singers' backs. Helga got herself up and brushed her arms off as Arnold and Monkeyman followed suit, landing on the singers as well.

"The only good thing about having your own singing troupe that follows you." Helga snickered. "They make good pillows."

"Try saying that to the poor singers." Arnold said as he got up. "So, what's your plan, Helga?"

Helga smirked as she looked at her watch. "It's four o'clock now, and Monkeyman's uncle says the ritual doesn't start until five, and to go with assumption, five-thirty would be the..." She shuddered "...'seeding of the womb'."

"And our plan is to stop the ritual, right, without Bramble being tipped off by the mirror?" Arnold said.

"Actually, we're going to let the mirror do its' thing." Helga said. "Hellfarno probably already checked it to see if we had a Plan A... which I believe he'll only keep an eye on us. He probably knows we've already arrived, so he'll probably send someone after us to stop us, and if I'm correct..."

"HALT!"

"There we go." Helga said as Arnold, Helga and Monkeyman turned to see a hypnotized Melissa and Jackie, each holding a weapon. "Monkeyman, I need you to get Olga's friends to snap out of their stupor."

"How?" Monkeyman asked in worry.

"You know it deep in you, I guess. Just try to summon that light from before! Think, think, think!" Helga said.

Monkeyman paused as he gulped. "Okay... I'll try."

Monkeyman stepped close as Arnold and Helga watched him get close to Melissa and Jackie. Arnold leaned towards Helga and whispered, "You think this is going to work?"

Helga put a hand on her friend's shoulders. "Trust me, football head. It should."

Monkeyman walked close as Melissa and Jackie held their weapons up.

"You will not come any closer!" Melissa growled.

"Master Bramble says that we are to stop you at any cost." Jackie frowned.

"You will not disturb the master's honeymoon with his wife!" Melissa said.

"Melissa, Jackie, these aren't you guys." Monkeyman said as he closed his eyes and held out his hands. "Think back to everything. Bramble's wife is your best friend. Remember?"

"Of course we do." Melissa and Jackie both said simultaneously.

Monkeyman paused. "When you first met her, what did she look like?"

Melissa and Jackie paused. Jackie started as she said, "Well... she was incredibly shy and secluded away from other people."

"Really? That doesn't sound like the Olga I-" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Sh!" Arnold shushed her.

"That's right. You were friends with the girl that became Bramble's mistress. And you always thought what was best for her. And what do you think is best for her now?" Monkeyman asked as he waved his hands around, a white light engulfing their hands.

"We... we think that... she should be Bramble's loving wife... right?" Melissa said, as if in doubt.

"We are to care for their beautiful children... isn't that right?" Jackie paused.

"But is SHE happy with her decision?" Monkeyman said. "You know the answer deep inside you, dig, dig like you've never dug before! DIG!"

Melissa and Jackie struggled as Monkeyman's hands got engulfed in light. Melissa and Jackie dropped their weapons as Monkeyman came close to them and put his hands on both Melissa and Jackie's shoulders. "You know it, and I know it. Owen Bramble... Hellfarno Bramble... was never the correct choice for Olga. And you know it deep down. Come back to us, Melissa and Jackie. I know you're in there."

Melissa and Jackie's eyes blinked a few times as the hypnotism programming that was lodged within them was slowly starting to deteriorate. "Huh... wh-"

Melissa was the first to snap out of her stupor as she looked around, "Wh-what happened? How did we-"

Jackie snapped out of it not too long after as she held her head. "Oh, my head..."

Melissa and Jackie looked around and gasped as they looked around, Jackie saying, "Wait, where are we?"

"Hellfarno's dimension, where Hellfarno currently lives." Helga explained as she and Arnold came close. "No time to explain, just grab these weapons and act like you're fighting us!"

Arnold, Monkeyman, Melissa and Jackie looked confused at that strange notion. Helga sighed, "Do we want Bramble to think we succeeded in snapping you guys out of it? Just do it! I'll explain in quick whispers."

* * *

As Hellfarno smiled as he was waving his head around in the bathroom, he couldn't believe that he had successfully done it. His mirror had said so himself, he had won not only Olga, but also taking over the entire world was going to be his. All he needed to do now was repopulate the entire demon race. And if what his mirror said was correct, the young Olga's time of the month had just begun the ovulating stage.

Hellfarno grabbed his magic mirror and opened it, just to be sure that... Hellfarno gave a smirk as he saw Melissa and Jackie pinning down and tying up Monkeyman, Arnold and Helga, the three of them looking down, defeated. He paused as he thought what was going to happen... the mirror changed images and pretty soon, Olga was laying down on the rock of the mountain, clad in nothing but her underwear as chains had materialized on her arms and legs restraining her... not like she was going to escape anyway. She was specifically hypnotized to never leave his side. And watching from the side was a helpless Arnold, Helga and a defeated Monkeyman, also chained up to the wall with an axe being held by Melissa who was standing close to Monkeyman. And right next to Olga was Hellfarno, who had placed the mirror next to Jackie as he seemed to be talking, him going near Olga as he raised his arms up.

Hellfarno decided he didn't need to see the rest as he closed his mirror and pocketed it. As far as he knew, he had won. He had pulled out the microphone as he said, "Good work, slaves! Now tie these brats up and wait for my limo. We'll meet up at the mountain. And tell Monkeyman that his life will soon be over..."

Hellfarno chuckled as he started flapping his demon wings. He walked outside as he noticed a smiling Olga Pataki sitting on the couch. "Well, well, my beautiful wife... are we ready to go?"

"Yes, my wonderful demon. I want so much to have your children." Olga smiled as Hellfarno carried her bridal style.

"Then it is about that time we begin the ceremony..." Hellfarno laughed as he carried Olga outside the house and started to use his wings to fly up towards a dark mountain, carrying the hypnotized Olga with her, little realizing that Hellfarno had just been lead to a trap.

* * *

All right, part one of the plan is complete! But how will part two of Helga's plan be sorted out? Find out next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	49. Helga Initiates Her Plan Part 2

All right, time for me to do what I should have done in the first place... finish this story once and for all! I don't know how many chapters I have left, but I am determined to get this thing done once and for all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **5:20 PM**

Up high on top of the mountain, standing side to side was Melissa and Jackie as they stood prone, a tied up Arnold and Helga between them.

"What part of the plan required both of us tied to the same rope and bodies touching?" Arnold whispered.

Helga paused as she touched the knot on the rope with her free hand, giving a quiet sigh... before coughing as she said, "Trust me, it's a very detrimental part of the plan. Jackie, hold on to Monkeyman, will ya?"

"Already on it." Jackie said as she kept a firm grip on a tied up Monkeyman.

It was right then and there that they spotted something flying in the sky, towards the five people. Helga's eyes narrowed as she whispered, "Showtime!"

Pretty soon, the demonic being of Hellfarno Bramble landed, Olga in his arms as Hellfarno gave a chuckle, "Well, well, well, I welcome all three of you to the ceremony."

"What ceremony is that, devil breath?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"The ceremony in which Olga Bramble will be willingly allowing me to populate her womb with the first of my many children, of course." Hellfarno laughed.

If Arnold's hand was free, he could have held it and groan. "You do realize two of us here are little kids and will probably be traumatized for the rest of our lives seeing this."

"Oh, don't you worry, little sidekick of the monkey..." Hellfarno laughed. "It'll be the last thing you see before I order you killed. Good work, Melissa, Jackie, taking and subduing these little pests."

"There is no wa-" Monkeyman faked a cough as Hellfarno turned to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I barely paid any attention to what you just said." Hellfarno raised an eyebrow.

"-no way that Olga would be with you willingly! She said so in the wedding!" Monkeyman spat.

"Oh really? I seem to recall my beautiful bride changing her mind and officially calling herself Mrs. Bramble." Hellfarno laughed.

"Only because you hypnotized her and took away her free will, you dick!" Monkeyman roared.

"Did I? Did I really? Or did she secretly want me?" Hellfarno asked as he put down Olga before kissing her on the mouth, Olga happily returning the kiss as Helga and Arnold felt sick to their stomachs. Hellfarno smiled as he said, "Now, honey, why don't you strip down into something comfortable... say your bra and underwear and lay down on that rock. I will join you in a moment's time."

"Of course, my wonderful Owen." Olga giggled as she grabbed her vest and started to take it off.

"And do a little tease for me, will you?" Hellfarno smirked as Olga reached for the buttons on her white shirt.

Olga hearing that, gave a smirk as she unbuttoned a few buttons as she wiggled her breasts in front of Hellfarno. "Do you like?"

"Oh yes..." Hellfarno darted out his tongue and smacked his lips a couple of times.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Helga groaned.

"YOU SICK BASTA-" Monkeyman growled as he tried to free himself from the ropes.

Hellfarno shook his head as he waved his hands around, summoning chains to clasp Monkeyman's hands and legs. "Uh-uh-uh-uh... don't be too hasty or I will have to kill you early... Melissa?"

Hellfarno snapped his fingers as an axe materialized in Melissa's hands, much to her surprise. "Put this axe near his neck."

"Of course..." Melissa said as she walked over to Monkeyman and put the axe over his head. Of course, doing that, she let go of Arnold and Helga's ropes as Helga smirked a little.

Hellfarno smirked as he walked over to Monkeyman and laughed. "Let me explain to you how the circle of life works. I know your every move, Monkeyman. Every single move that you have ever made. And it's all thanks to my little mirror."

Hellfarno then pulled out a mirror from his belt buckle and showed it to the others as Hellfarno laughed. "This, my friends, is the Manipulation Mirror. With this, not only can this tell the future, but I can easily manipulate it to how "I" would want my future to end."

Hellfarno then put the mirror back in his belt buckle as Helga quietly slipped from the ropes as Hellfarno rolled his eyes. "Of course, ever since I met up with Olga again during the ripe age she is now, I've been using this mirror to try to get together wit her, and at first, I did what I could with it, I was doing everything as planned, even sending out some minions to try to get her and for my publicity to look good. But no, YOU had to step in and ruin the future! When that happened, I tried to find a way to ensure that maybe I can still turn this around... and while the fake pregnancy scare wasn't exactly what I had in mind... seriously, this girl drops like a bowling ball upon the first drink of alcohol... it still worked in a way. But no, then she started getting ideas and you invade again to destroy my life and plans! Well, you're not going to stop me this time! We may be married, but the marriage ceremony doesn't matter! It is the honeymoon that's the most important part! And you know, honeymoons require lots and lots of... well, you know what I mean."

Hellfarno smirked as he said, "So you see, you had no chance from the beginning. Everything I do with the mirror is exactly how I can change the future if I don't like it. It's a very powerful item..."

"...which is now in the wrong hands."

A smashing sound of glass was heard as Hellfarno jumped, turning to see Helga waving as a smashed mirror was right next to her. Hellfarno felt around his belt buckle in horror as he looked down.

"Good luck trying to manipulate your way out of this one! Melissa, Jackie?" Helga asked.

Jackie nodded as she unfurled Arnold from the ropes and Melissa cut the chains from Monkeyman's arms, freeing him as Kevin jumped up. "YES!"

Hellfarno's eyes widened in shock. "Okay, I will admit, I did not count for that..."

"Oh, my Owen, I'm ready for you..."

Hellfarno turned to see Olga, now in a green bra and green underwear posing sexually as he called, "Yes, I'll be right with y-"

Melissa then whacked Hellfarno with the blunt end of the axe as Monkeyman ran over and put a hand on her head as she started shaking. Monkeyman then whispered, "Olga, it's me, Kevin. Remember?"

"Owen... I-" Olga started to say as she started to snap out of her trance. "I...K-Kevin? Wh-"

Olga looked around as she screeched, looking down. "Wh-why am I in my unmentionables? And what is that thing over there with my baby sister and friends!"

"The demon known as Hellfarno, previously known as Owen Bramble." Monkeyman said, sighing in relief. "It's a good thing I stopped the ceremony just in time. He would have done something REALLY unspeakable to you."

"K-Kevin..." Olga's eyes liit up. "I..."

"Oh no you don't!" Hellfarno growled as he got up and raised his hands around, chains materializing on Olga's arms and legs, restraining her to the rock.

"Wh-wha- H-hey!" Olga screamed.

"This ceremony isn't even over... in fact... five-thirty has just arrived!" Hellfarno growled as he repelled Arnold, Helga, Melissa and Jackie backwards and pushed Monkeyman out of the way as Hellfarno then pounced on Olga, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring her down. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Accept your destiny!"

"NO! I'm not giving birth to your baby!" Olga screamed.

"You don't have a choice in the manner! Why, I can see from the inside that you're already fertile... and that egg is on its way!" Hellfarno growled as he pushed her down. "And if I have to be forceful, then so be it!"

Olga screamed in horror as Hellfarno was about to touch Olga's underwear... when a beam of light blasted the demon off of Olga.

Hellfarno groaned as he looked over to see Monkeyman giving a determined look on his face. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you hurt her."

"Kevin..." Olga said in surprise and happiness.

Hellfarno growled as he got up. "You just made a big mistake..."

Monkeyman smirked as he pulled out his monkey gun. "Trust me, I'm doing the right thing in this situation."

As Hellfarno and Monkeyman stood and stared eye to eye, Arnold, Helga, Melissa and Jackie, who have just recovered, watched as Arnold asked, "What do we do?"

"All we can do now... is hope." Helga gulped. "Monkeyman needs to win this... or Olga's virginity, as well as the world we know it... is done for..."

All four shuddered as they turned to watch what may be the final battle...

* * *

Man, does it feel good to be back! And now, tune in next time as we go to the final battle between Hellfarno and Monkeyman! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
